<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feed by WindriderShiva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203797">Feed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindriderShiva/pseuds/WindriderShiva'>WindriderShiva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Age Difference, Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Ganondorf, Age Play Little Link, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathing/Washing, Blankets, Butt Plugs, Carrying, Come Drinking, Come Eating, Come Feeding, Come Swallowing, Crying, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dessert &amp; Sweets, Diapers, Dildos, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Infantilism, Light Dom/sub, Loneliness, M/M, Memory Loss, Mention of Minor Character Death, Mind breaking kind of?, Mirror Sex, NPC - Freeform, Nightmares, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifiers, Pajamas &amp; Sleepwear, Panic Attacks, Plushies, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Temper Tantrums, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Touch-Starved, Video Cameras, baby bottles, bottle feeding, ddlb, dubcon, ganlink, humping, sexual age play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindriderShiva/pseuds/WindriderShiva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Ganondorf/Link] Link takes a huge risk and offers to take Zelda’s place as Ganondorf’s captive. Ganondorf sees an opportunity to ease Link into a little baby boy toy. The blond doesn’t quite grasp why he loves being humiliated so… but Ganondorf knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prose From the Abyss</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sweet Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, and welcome to this weird little corner of my brain, now available for anyone who wants to read (or in my proofreader's case, the thing I'm shoving at you &lt;3). I haven't posted fanfiction, let alone posted fiction period, in quite a while... but my brain refused to let go of this story. While I don't know how many chapters I'll end up with, I do know what's coming: more daddy/praise kink, more cum feeding, more size kink, and eventual ABDL.</p><p>This story takes about a year into BOTW, where Link and Zelda would be about eighteen (or one hundred eigtheen), just to be on the safe side.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>‘Help me, Link…!’</i>
</p><p>The Hylian gasped. Help her. Help Zelda. Of course he needed to: Hyrule’s fate rested on him. And he tried. He tried to breach the castle, to gather help from the Champions’ spirits. He tamed beasts, horses, killed goblins and hobgoblins and fed dogs and cooked. He learned how to manipulate the wind, thunder, water, the very earth he stood on... </p><p>And yet, that castle felt so far. It sat next door - literally so - but in his little blond head, it might as well have been a thousand miles away. He could show up at Ganondorf’s door, barge in through the corruption, through the tentacles and tendrils that populated his nightmares… but maybe, just maybe… there was another way.</p><p>There was always another way, wasn’t there? Another way. Yeah. That was it. That was the key. </p><p>Playing smart hadn’t always been his strong point, but there were moments. This was one of those. Where everything was crystal clear and seemed to line up in just the right way.</p><p>Link - this young man who wielded the Master Sword, who was fated to bring an end to Ganondorf. Who had been granted the power of the Four Champions of Hyrule. Who had proven his worth through all these shrines, helped so many people in need...</p><p>This short Hylian man who had one day, woken up after a hundred years of sleep…</p><p>Simply gathered a few pieces of cloth…</p><p>And exited the small stable he had slept in…</p><p>Leaving the Master Sword behind.</p><p>~</p><p>The Great Calamity had turned this once vibrant castle into… this. Everything felt off. The Malice spreading, the magenta-glowing spines and tendrils, the eyes, the traps. No greenery around, just the stone, the Goddess-forsaken substance and the odd morphed creature, watching him with too many eyes, as he made his way to Ganondorf.</p><p>Zelda came here, on her own, without fear in her heart. He’d do the same. Hyrule needed her more than it needed him. And who knew? Maybe it would go as planned. Ganondorf might simply release her and keep him instead. He’d hold on long enough to be freed. Zelda was the key - he was the one to provide her escape. Perhaps being the captive one had been his fate all along.</p><p>Amidst the rooms, the holding cells, the monsters and the overall darkness, a single floor remained untouched. The red drapes, the carpet, the furniture, the bed in the other room, everything was untarnished. Light filtered through the windows, just as it did a hundred long years ago. He tiptoed further inside, finding a small, well-decorated boudoir-... where finally... <i>finally</i>… he laid eyes on Ganondorf.</p><p>Towering, with a confident countenance, his half-robed dark skin contrasted with the light pouring in. His long red hair, held by trinkets of gold, cascaded onto his broad shoulders. Were this Link’s last memories, so be it; his after-life would at least be good-looking. He gulped, but bared his teeth and balled his hands into fists.</p><p>Link gasped as the intimidating Gerudo closed the distance between them with a few long, slow strides. Ganondorf pressed a single finger to Link’s chin and pushed upwards.</p><p>“I was waiting for you to come here.”</p><p>The blond’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Unarmed, even. Quite a feat, boy… quite a feat.” Ganondorf paused a moment and took a single step forward, pushing the blond’s chin further up in a surprisingly gentle fashion. A perfect position to dominate the boy, while catching a good view of his body. Small, lithe, delicate even, covered by Gerudo-styled clothing. White with black accents and patterns, lined by golden thread and little beads of obsidian. A garment of great quality but on Link’s body… a masterpiece.</p><p>“Tell me, Link. What do you hope to accomplish?”</p><p>Link gulped again, yet steeled himself with a deep breath. He refused to get intimidated by the sheer size of the Gerudo man.</p><p>“Release Zelda,” he declared, “and I’ll take her place.”</p><p>Ganondorf’s grin widened. The idea had some merit. There was this man - this boy, really - who could have been the key to everything. Key which he left... somewhere. No Master Sword in sight.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>He reached downwards, effortlessly pulled the Hylian up and held him close to his chest, then walked out of the sunlit room, back into the seeping darkness and corruption of the castle.</p><p>“You have yourself a deal, young man.”</p><p>~</p><p>“Link?!”</p><p>Zelda’s excitement vanished, replaced by questions. So many questions. What was he doing here, in that alluring attire, held like a child by the massive King of the Gerudos? Held by her captor? Wasn’t he here to save her, and save Hyrule? Where was the Master Sword?</p><p>“You’re free to go.”</p><p>
  <i>Why?</i>
</p><p>The door to Zelda’s cell creaked open. Confused, the woman’s teal eyes darted between Ganondorf, Link, and the opened door behind them. What in the Goddess’ name was going on?</p><p>“Free?”</p><p>Ganondorf’s features softened, only to turn into an unhealthy smirk. “No harm will come to you, as long as you remain far, far away from this castle. The boy has agreed to take your place. I’ve no need for you.”</p><p>And yet… with Link’s determined frown, though tinted with a hint of resignation… he had to have thought this through. There had to be something in their favor. Link was nothing if not resourceful. Always had been. Was he stalling him further until she was fully ready? Was he studying Ganondorf, in hopes to find unexploited weaknesses? Whatever it was, she certainly trusted the man enough to leave him to his own devices. Link would not fail her. He had never <i>fully</i> failed her before. He had a plan. He <i>had</i> to.</p><p>Zelda stumbled on her feet, and ran as fast as she could.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <i>“I will be back, Link. Of that, I make a promise.”</i>
</p><p>~</p><p>Ganondorf observed the room for a moment. The holding cell, the uncomfortable bunk bed, the tendrils acting as chains. He could leave the boy here, like he’d done with Zelda. But perhaps he needed a different approach to breaking Link. He studied the man in his arms, with his revealing Gerudo-styled <i>vai</i> - woman’s - outfit. A form-fitting, black and white delight, highlighting the light curves of his chest and hips, just as well as the muscles on his arms and abs.</p><p>Without a word, Ganondorf retreated back to the darkened corridors, following the path until he reached the sunlit throne room. He sat on the throne - his throne, - and set Link on his lap. He trailed the boy’s jaw with a lazy finger, his thumb running on the full yet delicate lips. He lowered his hand to the Adam’s apple, down his chest, the tip of his fingers gliding over the material covering his nipples, and further down to his hips. His toned stomach. His bulging crotch. The goosebumps all over his skin and the lustful yet <i>naive</i> blue eyes brought it all together.</p><p>He quirked a trimmed, red eyebrow. “That was really your goal, wasn’t it. Very well. On your knees, boy,” he commanded, index finger point squarely at the carpet.</p><p>Link obeyed. He slid off Ganondorf and kneeled in front of the dark-skinned man, bright blue eyes set directly on the golden ones. Ganondorf undid his pants to pull out his member. His massive, throbbing member, engorged with blood.</p><p>Doubt and disbelief flashed across Link’s gaze, but the boy had resolve. He wrapped one, then two hands around the shaft. His lips parted, and as he lowered his mouth over the head, a shiver ran down his spine. Carefully, Link gave the tip a little, inexperienced lick, then took it in his mouth. Never having given head before, his movements were cautious, but Ganon didn’t seem to mind. In fact, as he paid attention to not graze his teeth on the delicate skin, the Gerudo man ran a large hand through his soft, blond hair.</p><p>“Yes. Like that. Good boy, Link…”</p><p>Link shivered. A moan passed his throat. He took another inch or two in, gauging how far he could go without choking. The hand in his hair applied a firm yet gentle pressure. It took him aback - he had expected the giant, muscular man to ravish him on the spot… yet there he was, offering the lightest encouraging touches. This, he welcomed.</p><p>“Good boy,” Ganondorf cooed. “Yes. Suck well, and you’ll have a nice, big surprise…”</p><p>He focused on the tip at first, licking all around, on top, following lines and natural directions. He pulled away to catch his breath, then went right to the task at hand, going down another inch or so. Above him, Ganondorf grunted in pleasure, still encouraging the boy to take as much as he could via more words and a gentle touch.</p><p>“Go on, Link. You’re doing well.” A pause as the blond bobbed his head faster and a little deeper. “Just like that, yes… what a good boy. What a quick learner you are…”</p><p>This time, however, he went a tad too far for his taste. The tip touched his throat. The Hylian jerked away, gagging, but Ganondorf’s hand guided him back towards his cock. “You’ll get used to it, little one. Fight the urge, and you’ll soon master it.”</p><p>He didn’t try again, and instead, focused on what he could take, his blond head going up and down, up and down. He sucked faster, his tongue rolling faster as well, more thorough, as the territory was a little more familiar to him. The sensation of having such a large cock in his mouth was oddly pleasant - he couldn’t talk, but he could vocalize, and with a hard-on on his own, he hoped to come across that he too, needed a hand.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you in a moment… keep sucking, little boy.”</p><p>Every time Ganondorf called him a ‘good’ or ‘little’ boy, it triggered something in him. He bucked against the air, his shoulders shaken by another tingling shiver. He reached down to palm his own cock-</p><p>A dark tendril clutched at his wrist, pulling his arm away.</p><p>“No no. Daddy said no,” Ganondorf teased, along with a slow, nearly mocking chuckle.</p><p>But Link’s back arched, and a muffled moan left his throat. He wiggled his hips and bucked in the air again, leaning on the wispy tendril for support.</p><p>Pleased, Ganondorf leaned further into his throne, enjoying the sight of the shorter man, on his knees, sucking his dick and moaning with each mention of ‘good boy’.</p><p>“Daddy’s close… just a little further, and you’ll have your reward…”</p><p>
  <i>Daddy.</i>
</p><p>Link continued sucking, blond head bobbing up and down; strands of slobber decorated his lips, down his chin. He grunted, moaned and groaned, wanting relief as well, the tendril still holding his dominant hand. He pushed a little further and gagged on Ganondorf’s cock, forcing himself to remain in place, to fight the feeling. Gasping for air, he withdrew an inch or two - but it was too late, and Ganondorf shot his salty, bitter seed.</p><p>The choking was inevitable. Ganondorf kept on coming and coming, sending string after string of warm cum down his throat. He struggled to swallow, the flood seemingly endless. Through lidded, heavy eyes, Link focused directly in front of him as the world around him dimmed. Fists balled, he heaved through the salty shots. His lungs begged him to stop, but he refused to.</p><p>Only when the Gerudo’s climax ended did the tendrils retract. Relieved, Link pulled away to breathe.</p><p>Ganondorf brought his hand back in Link’s hair. Tender. Loving. “What a good boy you are, Link. Did you enjoy your surprise?”</p><p>In a daze, the Hylian nodded.</p><p>“Good. <i>Daddy</i> has a lot more of that where that came from.” Ganondorf patted his lap, helping the blond straddle him. Once the boy was in the right position, he snapped his fingers. Two tendrils shot from the floor, locking Link’s arms behind his back, giving Ganondorf the opportunity to bring Link’s chest against him.</p><p>Link whined. He didn’t fight that either, and let Ganondorf pull him closer. He needed relief, now. The Gerudo easily removed Link’s light pants, sliding them off onto the floor, leaving the boy in only a pair of white sleeves.</p><p>The moment he frotted against Ganondorf, something wet pushed against his puckered entrance. A louder moan passed his throat as Ganon prodded and played around the soft area. So this was the need of being filled. Vague memories of a hundred years ago floated in his brain, but were quickly flung away when the finger - he assumed was a finger - wormed inside of him.</p><p>Ganondorf pulled in and out, stretching the smaller man enough to accept his full girth. One finger turned to two fingers, which he drove further inside Link, paying attention to where all those little sweet spots were.</p><p>The blond squirmed in pleasure, nearly impaling himself on the fingers. For his first time, it was better than expected. His skin against Ganondorf’s, the warmth, the strong arms wrapped around his small frame, loosely keeping him in place. He bounced up and down, partly by the much larger man fingering him, partly by his own motions. He wanted more. More.</p><p>So small. Ganondorf continued his ministrations, scissoring and finger-fucking Link. His goal wasn’t to hurt the boy, no. It was <i>domination</i>. Show him who ran this castle, now. Whom Link <i>served</i>. He pressed the pale body closer to his, removed his fingers, and quickly applied another layer of oil over his shaft. Slowly, he pushed the tip of his cock inside.</p><p>Link’s eyes widened. He groaned through gritted teeth.  His breath hitched, and finally, he closed his eyes. Cuts, slashes, gashes and broken limbs were much worse than this. Focusing on his breathing, he pushed the pain to the back of his mind.</p><p>The mass pushed further inside of him. The pain dulled, leaving a queer little tingle in its wake. Much like Ganondorf’s fingers earlier, it prodded at a rather sensitive spot, and Link yelped out in pleasure.</p><p>“Good boy…”</p><p>Tied at his back by the dark tendrils, his fists clenched, his toes curled. Ganondorf withdrew his shaft, but pushed again. Much less pain this time around. The pressure came back, getting a long moan out of the blond boy.</p><p>“You take my cock so well, Link.”</p><p>A chill ran down Link’s spine. He bucked against Ganondorf, his own erection grinding on the dark skin. As a response, the larger man thrust upwards; Link bounced on his lap, unable to steady himself with his arms, bound behind his back. He whined as the large cock inside of him hit the right spot once more. Ganondorf pressed Link’s small, delicate body to his chest to steady the man, then pushed in. </p><p>And he did again, and again, and again, each thrust earning him another moan. He rammed and impaled, his hands roaming Link’s back, his sides, his waist. The Gerudo devoured him with his golden gaze and marveled at the pale skin. Every little curve, dip, bump… that was his, now.</p><p>Link was <i>his</i>. His to corrupt, his to mold, his to <i>fuck</i>. His to fill with copious amounts of cum, over and over again.</p><p>“Be a good boy, Link… come for Daddy…”</p><p>Link’s back arched backwards. His entrance clenched around Ganondorf’s shaft. His body crisped and shook under the pressure, his fingers digging into his own palms. Panting and groaning, the blond reached climax, spilling his seed over Ganondorf’s chest. </p><p>Nothing compared to what flooded him as the Gerudo came. Ganondorf filled the Hylian with his hot, sticky cum, filled him until Link couldn’t contain anymore, the liquid seeping out of him as he kept coming.</p><p>Such a beautiful sight. Link, Champion of Hyrule, lips parted in a dazed, satisfied grin, hazy lidded eyes. Pale skin flushed with a light shade of pink. Cum dripping out of his ass.</p><p>Spent, Link barely moved. He rested on the giant man’s chest, recovering from the torrid, thorough session - his first time at that. His arms and legs felt like wet noodles, and his eyes could barely remain open. Ganondorf shifted under him, his cock slipping out, and released a content groan. Holding Link against him, he stood up, did not bother with any clothing whatsoever, and headed to the bedroom.</p><p>He laid the sleepy Hylian in his bed, making sure Link was comfortable as he tucked him in, then quietly left.</p><p>Much like any host, Ganondorf had things to prepare…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. By the Spoonful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ganondorf's attempts at humiliating and subduing Link quickly results in "unexpected discoveries" from both parties. Between Daddy Ganondorf and Good little boy Link, who's *really* taking advantage of who?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! There will not one, but TWO updates this week! This one today, and the next one Sunday or Monday. Long story short, there was a file mix-up between my beta reader and I, but we solved it and she did an amazing job as usual &lt;3. At this point, updates will be either Sundays or Mondays, the difference mostly being sleep schedules between the two of us.</p><p>Second point! I'm legitimately amazed at the amount of people who dropped kudos and comments! I wasn't even expecting anywhere near the amount of *everything* that I have so far, because it's a weird collection of rather "niche" (quote-unquote) kinks mostly written out of self-indulgence, because... why not? So I'm surprised and honestly thankful at the support I've gotten, both on here and with my writing circle.</p><p>Third, I wanna confirm that I *am* heading into material like ageplay (both sexual and not), ABDL, so on, so forth. It's slowly starting in this chapter, but it's gonna grow in intensity soon enough :3C.</p><p>Anywhoo, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So light. So light he flew above the bed and into strong, warm arms. Comfortable, he groaned against the dark skin and nested further. A large hand ran through his hair, and tucked a golden strand behind his ear. Link smiled, allowing himself to be lazy and simply appreciate his position.</p><p>For a long moment, Ganondorf held the Hylian to his chest, golden eyes taking the sight in. Link’s lithe body, pale skin clashing with his own darker tones. His relaxed eyebrows, parted lips, his eyes fluttered open and closed as the boy attempted to find sleep. He ran a lazy hand down Link’s spine; the blond squirmed in arms and remained mostly quiet, save for a light grunt of annoyance.</p><p>He cradled and gently bounced Link as he paced around the bedroom, then stopped in front of one of the large windows looking over the land of Hyrule. Green fields bathed in morning sunlight, rivers coursing where the city had stood one hundred years ago. That’d be his too, one day - sooner than he originally thought, with Zelda out of the picture for now.</p><p>The time had come. Ganondorf had to get his and Link’s day started.</p><p>“Wake up, little boy," he whispered to Link, bouncing the man a little faster. “Daddy wants to show you something.”</p><p>Link stirred with another grunt. He tossed his head in the opposite direction, bent on sleeping.</p><p>“Daddy has a surprise if you listen to him. Be a good boy for Daddy?”</p><p>The magic words. Link winced as his cock twitched awake and a slow, tickling heat built up in his loins. He forced himself to stop blinking and keep his eyes open, then looked upwards to meet Ganondorf’s golden gaze. The gesture earned him a headpat, the Gerudo’s massive fingers softly running through his locks and down his neck. Link shivered in delight, yet bared his teeth.</p><p>“That’s a good boy. Now.” Ganondorf straightened his upper body, repositioning the small body he held. Link followed suit, his brows furrowing at the sudden distance.</p><p>“Look around you,” the redhead instructed. “Do you know where we are?”</p><p>Link’s brows furrowed further, as he tried to recollect exactly where - the memory was right there, at his fingertips. But the answer remained shrouded, unreachable. Defeated, he groaned.</p><p>“You don’t remember? Awww.” Ganondorf patted his back, a strange gentleness to his motion. “Though perhaps you’ve never been here; or have you?” </p><p>The smile on his face widened into a lewd grin as he resumed.</p><p>“This is the King’s chambers, little boy.” A bounce - almost lighthearted. Almost. “Mmm-hmm. Daddy needed a spacious, royal place suited for him.”</p><p>Ganondorf’s grin grew further as Link’s eyes went wide. The King’s chambers. A grim reminder that Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule was no longer able to protect his land, had likely died doing so. That all of this was in a distant past, a hundred years ago. That he’d been unable to help, brought to the brink of death, had his life literally stalled.</p><p>And that, out of all people in this world, Ganondorf had taken over. His gut sank, his shoulders slumped. But Goddess damn it all, the Gerudo had to speak again. How did the voice that belonged to his nemesis get to his loins so?!</p><p>“This is Daddy’s room now. Daddy’s and his little boy’s, too. Now look outside,” he added as he turned around to face the window.</p><p>Link let out a terrified gasp, as the ghostly reflection of this giant dark-skinned man holding a smaller body flashed in front of his eyes, before he was able to focus on the lay of the land. Grassy green fields, rolling hills, the glimmer of the sun on the water, the mountains in the distance.</p><p>“All of this? That’ll be Daddy’s, too. Not now,” Ganondorf chuckled. “But soon. Unless your meddlesome princess counterpart comes back. Though, to give her some credit, she did put up more of a fight than you did,” he trailed</p><p>The Hylian looked away, his cheeks blushing at the call-out. He was still fighting - merely pushing the fight back by studying and maybe taking advantage of the situation to get laid. Because that had felt good.</p><p>But Ganondorf directed Link’s head with his large hand, then trailed his jaw with his knuckles, forcing the boy to look at him with a soft yet firm upwards push on his chin.</p><p>“You’re doing fine, though,” he cooed. “You’re mine, now. You’re Daddy’s good little boy, aren’t you?”</p><p>Link bit his lip. His body seemed to act independently of his brain; he acquiesced with a series of quick nods, while the rational part of him screamed at him to stop. He jerked a little as Ganondorf pressed a tender kiss to the top of his head.</p><p>“Good boy. Let’s get you some breakfast, hmm? Can’t have my little one starving, can I?”</p><p>As Ganondorf carried him away, Link winced again. Something was wrong with him, with his captor, and he had to figure it all out before falling too deep.</p><p>~</p><p>The dining hall was too silent for his tastes. It had been bustling with activity before, at least that he recalled. But without servants running around, no food cooking, no boisterous laughter nor bardic singing, the hall was far too empty.</p><p>Large hands clasped around his waist; the sensation of being peeled off the large chest jerked him out of his daydreaming, and a surprised gasp passed his lips. Ganondorf held him like a toddler, at arm’s length, legs dangling several feet in the air.</p><p>Around him, wispy tendrils clung to his wrists and feet, settled under him, forced him in a sitting position. He yelped as more tendrils crawled on his back and over his chest, as if a harness locked him in place. Armrests took form. A headrest grew out of nowhere. And all he could do offer a wary stare as the strange wispy yet somehow fleshy strands climbed and clung onto him.</p><p>Maybe this idea had been a mistake from the very start. There were a lot of chairs in the dining halls, but this. Torture? Was Ganondorf about to torture him? Yes, torture. Definitely torture.</p><p>
  <i>Shit.</i>
</p><p>From the corner of his vision, Link caught sight of the red-haired giant. White porcelain bowl in hand, Ganondrof’s majestic strides led him right in front of the boy. His confident smile turned into a light grin. Link tugged at his binds, but the tendrils refused to budge.</p><p>
  <i>This is how I die.</i>
</p><p>“Don’t worry. Be a good boy, eat your breakfast, and Daddy will reward you.”</p><p>Link’s tugging came to an abrupt stop. Breakfast. Now that Ganondorf mentioned it, hunger tugged at him too. He squinted at the bowl. What was in there?</p><p>Ganondorf stirred the contents. “Open up, pretty boy.”</p><p>With a little shrug, Link opened his mouth. Not like he could feed himself if he was bound to this tendril chair.</p><p>Blue eyes landed on the spoonful of white, thick soup-looking liquid on its way to his mouth. Cum. It was cum. Ganondorf’s, he knew it.</p><p>And by the time he realized what it was, Link had already closed his lips over the spoon. A queer shudder ran through his upper body. It was strangely palatable? In the year he’d been awake, he had eaten better things, and worse things too. He swallowed the spoonful, his eyebrows furrowed, conflicted, confused. A contrasting mix of disgust and appreciation flared inside of him. He was getting fed cum, and it wasn’t the worst thing he ever ate; it bore repeating. Even the oddity of being tied to a chair made of almost liquid tendrils, and being spoon-fed cum, out of all the emotions he could feel right now, arousal was right at the top.</p><p>“Good boy, Link.” Ganondorf reached to pet his blond head. “Good boy,” he repeated, offering another spoonful of cum to the Hylian.</p><p>Reflex, hunger, libido. He didn’t know what exactly did it, but he opened his mouth again, welcoming what Ganondorf fed him. The taste made him shiver, while the words went straight to his loins. A man could really get used to this sort of treatment.</p><p>He tried to ignore the blood rushing to his cock. The voice that cooed at him, yet another time, “What a good boy you are,” while gently prodding at his closed lips. Link bucked against the air, wincing; no friction, no way to jerk off, and Ganondorf was feeding him. </p><p>Feeding him cum. </p><p>And there he was, Link, Champion of Hyrule, being spoon-fed cum by Ganondorf, while bound to a chair made of tentacles, his shaft calling for attention.</p><p>And he wanted more. He wasn’t even halfway done through the bowl, when he opened his mouth right after swallowing the liquid. He breathed heavily through his nose, a useless attempt to steel himself as Ganondorf offered him spoonful after spoonful of the salty, bitter substance. He let out an aroused whine as he thrust upwards, which of course, Ganondorf ignored.</p><p>“Keep going. Open up for Daddy.”</p><p>He didn’t need to be told twice. Link opened his mouth, allowing the giant to feed him more of the salty liquid.</p><p>“Yes, good boy.”</p><p>Link’s entire body trembled at the voice. What did he have to do to get fucked by Ganondorf? </p><p>A strand of cum hung from his lips. The Gerudo cleaned it up with a lazy finger, which he dragged to Link’s mouth. The boy was immediately on it, sucking the finger like he had sucked on Ganondorf’s dick earlier - sucking it clean as his small, lithe body twisted and writhed in the tendrils’ grasps.</p><p>“Very good boy, Link. Just a little more.”</p><p>He swallowed another few spoonfuls, drawing wanton moans and groans again. His hard-on remained unattended, and Link whined louder with each spoon of creamy cum coating his mouth.</p><p>This time, he held the spoon just a few inches away from Link’s lips. “You want more, right?”</p><p>The Hylian nodded repeatedly. </p><p>“You want to come too, right?”</p><p>Again, nods.</p><p>Ganondorf smirked.</p><p>“Babble for Daddy.”</p><p>Link bared his teeth and furrowed his brows. What-... what was that request about? Between a raging hard-on, the need to be filled and the even stranger hunger, out of everything Ganondorf could do, he chose that. He tore his gaze away from the Gerudo’s, his breathing ragged, a blush creeping to his cheeks.</p><p>“Don’t you want to be a good boy for your Daddy?”</p><p>Fuck. Everytime Ganondorf spoke those words, Link’s cock twitched. He let out a whine - he <i>needed</i> it all. The large hands, the cum, the warm skin against his.</p><p>Link closed his eyes. This whole thing was <i>ridiculous</i>. But by the Goddess, he needed it. </p><p>His shoulders and head dropped, his brows furrowed. Resigned, he obeyed. </p><p>He bit his lower lip and babbled, his voice wavering in a mixture of doubt and shame. How low had he sunk in a single day.</p><p>Pleased, Ganondorf snickered and as promised, brought the spoon to the boy’s mouth. Link parted his lips and shivered as the warm cum covered his tongue, swallowed it quickly and babbled again to get more.</p><p>“That’s it. Good boy, Link. Good boy. Listen to Daddy and you’ll get a lot more.”</p><p>He made more sounds, once more and between each spoonful Ganondorf fed him, appreciative of the warmth that went down his throat. He closed his eyes, picturing himself receiving Ganondorf’s cock, being filled by the man’s cum, drinking it, eating it. Damn, he couldn’t wait. If the giant Gerudo wanted him to walk on all fours and bark like a dog, or keep babbling like a baby, he’d do it.</p><p>And he did. Neck craned upwards, mouth wide open, panting, Link made unintelligible sounds for the man. Never in his life had these thoughts come to his mind, but here he sat, another spoonful of cum headed for him. He wrapped his lips around it, his body quivering. More. <i>More</i>.</p><p>“Aw. Looks like it’s all gone.” Ganondorf stepped closer and gently ran a hand in the soft blond hair below him. With a snap of his fingers, a major part of the tendrils slowly retreated into the light, the ones left keeping Link up in the air by the wrist and legs. The Hylian seemed to struggle for a moment, and relaxed a little as he realized the tendrils were strong enough to support his weight. Ganondrof reached to him, picked him up and brought him to his chest. A large hand ran through Link’s hair again, the other supporting his weight, occasionally offering little squeezes. A few steps, and they reached the dining table.</p><p>Link gasped. Blue eyes widened in recognition. The royal dining table, with its white tablecloth, embroidered in pink and gold. He ate here, over a hundred years ago, but the memory was fresh, vivid. He could see them - the king, a few friendly ministers, Zelda, - sitting there, sharing a small banquet, all smiles and laughter.</p><p>Before the same wispy Malice tendrils snaked around it. As soon it came, the memory faded, barely out of his reach. He mentally cursed.</p><p>Ganondorf laid him onto the table, on his back. The tendrils shot for his wrists, caught and pinned them down to the tablecloth. Others wrapped around his waist and his ankles, keeping the latter up at the right height, his knees bent and legs spread.</p><p>The Gerudo gave him a confident, cocky smile. He reached for a bottle of massage oil - did he keep a bottle in each room? - and lathered some on his fingers. He toyed around Link’s opening, tickled, circled, slowly inserted a finger. The boy moaned right away. He pushed his hips onto the lone yet large finger breaching him, and whined as Ganon broke contact.</p><p>“Be patient, little boy~” he cooed. His smirk widened, trailing his index finger from Link’s erection and down to his ass. Just a light teasing touch, enough for the blond to whine once more. He tickled the entrance again and again, Link’s high-pitched noises of despair music to his ears. With a light chuckle, Ganondorf drove the index finger back inside. He wiggled it around, then added his middle finger.</p><p>Then Ganondorf took a step back, much to Link’s dismay. He poured more oil directly between the blond’s ass cheeks, and rubbed his shaft against the soft skin to coat himself. Another chuckle escaped his throat as Link cried out in frustration. “Give Daddy time to be ready too.”</p><p>His dick sufficiently lubricated, he caressed the tender skin a little before finally plunging in. Link yelped as Ganondorf’s large cock slid inside of him, and attempted to buck against the man’s hips.</p><p>A handful of thin tendrils wrapped around his waist and pelvis, pinning him further down. Unable to thrust, he was at Ganondorf's mercy.</p><p>Thankfully, the Gerudo’s pacing was fast and rough. He held Link by his hips, his thumbs constantly rubbing at the pale, smooth skin. Every now and then, one of Ganondorf’s hands wandered over to his stomach, his erect shaft, his balls. He slowed down to bend a little further, his hand trailing along the boy’s side and chest, until his thumb reached the delicate lips. Ganondorf gently pressed on the lower one, encouraging his blond partner to open his mouth. As expected, Link engulfed the digit as if it were another cock, his tongue swirling around the tip, his lips forming a tight seal around the base, like a sucking babe.</p><p>Empowered by this vision of the Champion of Hyrule in such a position, Ganondorf rammed harder. Legs spread and perfectly presenting his tight little pucker, sucking at his thumb, otherwise bound and pinned to the table, the thick, dark cock pushing in and out. Ganondorf was quick to come. He pressed himself as far as he could into Link, unleashing a long, massive load of warm cum deep inside his ass, filling him to the brim - and then some. Cum poured and pooled on the tablecloth, but Ganondorf didn’t care. He wasn’t even done. He waited a moment, until he emptied his current load.</p><p>And resumed his wild thrusts.</p><p>Under him, Link moaned and writhed as far as his binds allowed. Filled with cum until he couldn’t contain anymore, his body quivered in pleasure. Oh how he loved the warmth of it, the strange gooey sensation, the sloshing noise every time Ganondorf thrust. Being topped by the much bigger man now calling himself his “Daddy”, unable to move his limbs. The fact he had eaten so much of it, and he was getting a second filling of it. Even the odd wispy tendrils brought their share of pleasure, with their light yet firm touch around his wrist and body.</p><p>Ganondorf backed a little, keeping his thumb in Link’s mouth, not that the boy seemed to want it out. His free hand explored the lithe body. He took a minute to tug and rub at the nipples, tickle his side as well as his dick, then wrapped his fingers around it. He jerked Link off along with his thrusts; the moans and muffled shouts the boy produced resonated against his thumb.</p><p>He waited until the blond was on the brink of his climax, and gave a final, strong push. Just as Link released his finger, Ganondorf filled him with another heavy load of thick cum. Overflowing with the liquid, shaking as the orgasm hit him, Link let out a breathy scream. He struggled against his binds with all his might, to no avail - the tendrils kept him firmly pinned to the table.</p><p>Exhausted, his breath short, sweaty and more than full of Gerudo cum, Link’s limbs went limp. His eyes fluttered closed.</p><p>The last things he recalled was Ganondorf gathering him in his arms, and the words whispered in his ear:</p><p>“That’s a good boy.”</p><p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bath Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Conflicted, Good boy Link goes along with Daddy Ganondorf's ministrations, and the Gerudo is more than happy to provide. Especially in the fucking, the cum feeding and the bathing departments.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! Another chapter in GanLink DDLB adventures. Don't have much to say except that I'm still flabbergasted at the amount of views and kudos this thing has 2 chapters in (3 with this one), and that I appreciate all the comment, feedback and general support I've been shown so far. Thank you!</p><p>The chapter plays heavy on cum feeding... and that's just the beginning. It's getting mixed in with ageplay/ABDL things, trying to vary my scenes a bit while not straying too far away from the base kinks. Stay tuned for more!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To call these first two days in Ganondorf’s castle insane would have been a gross understatement.</p><p>Link tossed and turned in Ganondorf’s bed. A dull pain radiated from his backside, pulsing through his chest and legs; no position was comfortable enough for the blond to find sleep. His stomach growled, and he heaved a tired sigh.</p><p>He stood still for a moment, straining for the sounds that would signal Ganondorf’s return, but the only noises were his own. Rustling sheets, a few more sighs, his own steady heart beat.</p><p>As he laid in the bed, a particular thought struck him. While he didn’t remember the exact layout of the castle, especially from the king’s chambers, the kitchens or dining halls could not be this far. He hopped off the large bed with a light shrug, pushed the door open, and ventured into the corridors, nude; after all, only Ganondorf and himself remained here, no? And Ganondorf not only had seen him naked, but had fucked him twice.</p><p>Link stopped in his tracks, feet digging into the carpet, his head tilting to the right. What a weird bunch of concerns he outright dismissed or even adapted to in the last days. Just the thought of Ganondorf calling himself ‘Daddy’ was beyond awkward. So the fact he enjoyed it? No, not ready to go there. He took a deep breath to steel himself and continued his walk down to the dining halls.</p><p>The blond marveled at how the castle looked inside versus all of what he had seen from outside. Between the purple fog, the Malice, its tendrils, its corrupted monsters with too many eyes and the sheer normality of the interior, the Hylian pursed his lips, shooting wary glances all around.</p><p>Plants? Watered, green, healthy. Carpets, drapes? Clean. Rooms and corridors, free of dust. Wooden doors varnished, the weapons displayed presented no stains, no rust. Full bookshelves. Not a single cobweb or Malice tendril in sight.</p><p>Nothing felt fake, and if that wasn’t a big red flag, he didn’t know what it was.</p><p>Hope the stocks are full, too.</p><p>The main kitchen was untouched, immaculate. A little more awake, Link checked the baskets for bread, and found a few fresh loaves, still warm to the touch. There had to be butter somewhere near. Or maybe jam. Jam sounded delicious.</p><p>“Aaahhh!”</p><p>He yelped as Ganondorf effortlessly plucked him off his feet. “Little boys don’t cook. And Daddy has something for you already.”</p><p>Little boy? Link quietly scoffed. He was eighteen- no. Wait. One hundred and eighteen years old, at this point. He was no little boy-... but then again. The immense hands pressing him to Ganondorf’s broad muscled chest did turn him on - among other things</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, he could be a little boy again. </p><p>
  <i>Maybe.</i>
</p><p>Ganondorf sat down at a nearby table, helping Link to straddle his lap. With a smirk, he wiggled his index finger towards the youth’s nose, then down to his lip. Was that really all it took to get Link hard? Carry him and lightly tease him? He quirked an eyebrow in shameless interest.</p><p>“Alright. Listen to Daddy and everything will be fine. No touching yourself until I say so. If you do, the tentacles will come out. Now I know you’re not scared of them,” he gently chided, “and Daddy really likes it when they pin you down… but Daddy wants to see how you’ll do.”</p><p>The Hylian kept quiet as he gauged it all. Was worth giving it a shot. Remembering his lesson from yesterday - little boys don’t talk, - he babbled and nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Good boy, Link. Good little boy. Open your mouth for Daddy.”</p><p>Link sighed inwardly, conflicted. What propelled him to even think of taking Zelda’s place at first? Ganondorf’s uncharacteristic behavior suddenly wore him down - he was an adult, not a child. Yet he couldn’t ignore the shivers down his spine whenever the Gerudo man told him he was ‘good’. He couldn’t ignore the large, warm hands roaming his body, the strong, muscular arms that carried him, the broad chest he rested on, the hard-on budding every time Ganondorf’s deep voice reached his ears.</p><p>The hunger. </p><p>The need.</p><p>He reluctantly caved in and obeyed. His lips parted to welcome the spoonful of creamy liquid brought to his mouth, unable to stifle a moan of pleasure as it went down his throat. Goddess damn it all, it was Ganondorf. Treating him like a toddler. Feeding him his cum, spoon by spoon. The same man that captured princess Zelda, the same man threatening the world, the same man who brought this calamity a hundred years ago. </p><p>And there he was, Link, happily swallowing all of it, babbling like a baby, trying his damndest to stay put and not grind against Ganondorf’s massive, statuesque body. His thoughts incoherently veered from complete acceptance of his situation as the Gerudo’s play toy, to wishing he’d brought the Master Sword along and put an end to this, to the arousal clouding his brain.</p><p>“Keep it up, little boy," Ganondorf, a hint of a smirk on his lips.</p><p>Link opened his mouth and let out a little whine. He wanted more. He needed more. Faster. Not just to be done and have Ganondorf’s cock all the way up his ass again, no. He craved the warm cum.</p><p>To prevent himself from touching his hard-on, he raised his arms to Ganondorf’s forearms and hooked his hands around them. The Gerudo moved one away to scoop in more of the creamy liquid, forcing Link’s grip to fall away. A momentary loss of balance and Ganondorf caught the boy with his free hand, providing enough stability for Link to lean on the broad chest in front of him.</p><p>The hand went to his hair. Ganondorf held his head in place as he brought another full spoon to the blond’s parted lips. “Good boy, yes. Good boy,” he cooed. “What a good little boy you are today.”</p><p>Utterly humiliating, but it rendered Link a quivering, blushing mess, shivers rippling down to his crotch.</p><p>Pleased, Ganondorf hummed. “Yes, yes… a good little boy who loves Daddy’s special milk. You eat it up so fast,” he praised, caressing the blond hair. “Daddy’s going to find a way to make it faster.”</p><p>More? Link’s cock twitched. Ganondorf bounced him over his lap a few times, the large erect shaft rubbing against the small of Link’s back as well as his ass.</p><p>“Would you like that? Would my little boy like that?”</p><p>The Hylian whined again.</p><p>“Daddy takes that as a yes. Of course you would," he cooed. “Just like Daddy knows you want to be fucked hard. You like Daddy’s cock?” Waiting for an approving answer, Ganondorf withheld the spoon just out of Link’s reach.</p><p>Another whine, followed by several quick nods. No use in lying; his own dick was hard, and he’d have done much more than playing baby to get Ganondorf to ram him with that large cock of his.</p><p>“There you go. Good boy.”</p><p>Link bucked his hips and gulped down the offered cum, his mouth immediately opening for more.</p><p>“One more for my little one.”</p><p>He swallowed it, his back arching in pleasure. The next moment, his body relaxed, and tensed again as Ganondorf’s lubricated fingers prodded around his ass.</p><p>“Another, and Daddy will make sure you’re ready to take him in.”</p><p>Lips wrapped around the spoon - he nearly impaled himself on the fingers, but stopped himself. Ganondorf was in charge, and he wanted to eat more. No way he was going to ruin this by being greedy.</p><p>A large finger wiggled inside of him, followed by a second. “Ahh yes. Almost there, little boy. Daddy will fill you again. All full of Daddy’s cum!” Ganondorf pushed in, withdrew, scissored and wiggled his digits over and over again. He increased his pace until Link whined and bucked his hips, then stopped to remove the fingers from the boy’s opening.</p><p>“Another for Daddy~”</p><p>The blond let out a longer whine. The unbearable wait, the interminable teasing, this feverish need to be wildly fucked.. Now <i>that</i> was torture.</p><p>“Come on, little boy, come on,” he urged, spoon ready for Link to take in. He didn’t wait long, for the Hylian tilted towards it and swallowed the content.</p><p>And finally, Ganondorf’s girth breached him. Link let out a wanton yelp, the mass already hitting the right spot. Ganondorf quickly thrust upwards a few times, and came to another stop. “Daddy wants to hear you, little boy.”</p><p>The blond took a moment to process the request. He moaned and babbled loudly, begging Ganondorf to fuck him harder, and fuck him <i>now</i>.</p><p>“Good little boy. Daddy has a good little boy, yes.”</p><p>Link quivered. He reached for Ganondorf’s large hand, clung to it, and attempted to bring it to his chest. He couldn’t properly speak anymore, even if he wanted to, but he had this insatiable craving for more physical contact. So he babbled again, his chest pumped to get the bigger man’s focus.</p><p>Ganondorf, however, simply brought another spoonful of cum just out of Link’s reach. “Eat another and Daddy will help.”</p><p>Torture. Just plain torture. How <i>dare</i> the Gerudo do this. Panting, he opened his mouth, made a few more childish noises, and was rewarded with cum. Pleased, he cooed as he tried to bounce over Ganondorf’s cock, blue eyes locked on the hand that reached for more.</p><p>Ever so slowly, Ganondorf moved the utensil closer and closer. Link opened his mouth, tilted his upper body to reach for it, but Ganondorf pulled it away.</p><p>A shake of the redhaired man’s head.</p><p>He waited a second, observing the blond on his lap. So small. So cute. </p><p>So precious.</p><p>Just as slowly, Ganondorf’s smile turned into a deviant <i>smirk</i>.</p><p>…</p><p>“Cry.”</p><p>Defeated, Link’s shoulders sank. How low would he continue to fall? Rock bottom? At this very point, the blond was sure he hit it.</p><p>
  <i>This isn’t what I signed up for.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>No wait, this is exactly what I signed up for. I am an idiot.</i>
</p><p>After several long, agonizing seconds…</p><p>Link obeyed, his cries forced and fake. He couldn’t even remember the last time he legitimately <i>cried</i>, let alone <i>bawled</i>, and as far as sounding like a toddler… acting was not a talent that spontaneously manifested during his hundred-year sleep.</p><p>Ganondorf’s smirk widened. He snickered and took a deep breath, before bringing the spoon up to Link’s mouth. The Hylian moaned as he swallowed the warm creamy cum, and only then did Ganondorf resume his thrusts. He wrapped both arms around the smaller body, held him closer to his chest, hushing and shushing along.</p><p>“Don’t worry, little boy, Daddy’s here. Daddy’s going to feed you again soon, but first, he needs to fill you. Want Daddy to fill you?”</p><p>The blond sniffled and nodded a few times.</p><p>Ganondorf loudly groaned as he rammed upwards, his cheek nuzzling the blond head. Link's cock ground against his abs; the boy was strong and needed release, but Ganondorf wasn't ready to give it to him right away. He wanted to see the boy scream, beg and cry, struggle, writhe, and give into his biggest, most primal desires - his most <i>humiliating</i> desires.</p><p>One step at a time.</p><p>And since he’d gotten a glimpse of Link crying, Ganondorf deemed it good enough for today. He pushed in again and sent a jolt of pleasure to the Hylian on his lap, who let out a muffled moan in return. “Yes, yes. Daddy will fill you up right now-...”</p><p>A good, strong push, and Ganondorf came hard into Link, filling him up once more with his thick cum. The blond whined as his whole body shook, his teeth bared. The warmth spread from his ass to his toes, all the way up to his fingers and his head. He balled his hands into fists; his whines grew louder until he shouted at the top of his lungs. He shot his seed as well, the white liquid coating Ganondorf’s stomach and his own cock too. </p><p>Exhausted, Link panted against the large chest. He shot a glance towards Ganondorf; the Gerudo’s smirk had not faded yet.</p><p>“What a good boy you are,” he stated once more. “Daddy’s proud of you. But right now, Daddy’s little boy needs a bath, perhaps a nap after? While Daddy finds some things he needs for his little one.</p><p>Carefully holding the boy close, Ganondorf got up from the chair and walked out of the room. He quirked a heavy red brow as a glob of cum rolled down onto his stomach.</p><p>“Daddy needs to find a way to keep all his cum inside of his little one…”</p><p>~</p><p>With no memories of his childhood and only vague ones of the castle, the pools were unfamiliar. Round pools of heated water, separated by wooden screens, each little pod containing several towels, soaps, and various toiletries. Ganondorf passed them all, instead aiming for one of the bigger, deeper pools. After all, the man was <i>huge</i>. Yet despite having no fear of drowning, Link clung to the dark-skinned man like a scared child, until Ganondorf sat him on a mahogany bench.</p><p>“No going in without Daddy.”</p><p>Link deadpanned at the redhead; and Ganondorf simply smirked back.</p><p>“Be a good boy, now, and Daddy will feed you again after your nap.”</p><p>Goddess damn it all. That voice, those words; right to his crotch.</p><p>In front of him, Ganondorf removed whatever little clothes he wore, or rather, whatever golden threads decorated his red mane. The Hylian couldn’t take his eyes off the man, admiring the broad, powerful frame, the definition of his muscles, the gorgeous dark skin… and of course, the thick cock resting between his thighs.</p><p>The Gerudo lifted Link off the bench and safely held him against his hip as he stepped inside the pool. He paused momentarily to gently bounce the boy. “Not too warm for you, little one?”</p><p>Taken aback by Ganondorf’s concern, Link blinked. He opened his mouth to reply with a ‘no’, but thought about it twice, instead shaking his head.</p><p>“Good, good. Let’s get you washed and then off to bed, while Daddy does his things. Hold onto Daddy for a moment?”</p><p>Link obeyed without a fuss. He wrapped his arms around Ganondorf’s neck to keep himself afloat, even though he could damn well swim. He wiggled his hips and ass, in a way trying to get the Gerudo to just wash him already, his patience for the games fading and his exhaustion rising.</p><p>Ganondorf ran a soft, soapy cloth over his face and neck, down to the boy’s shoulders, arms and chest. He gave the nipples tentative little tugs; Link winced as he jerked away from the wandering hands. The redhead chuckled.</p><p>“Looks like my little boy isn’t quite ready. Too bad. Daddy’s always ready to stuff his precious boy.”</p><p>He lowered the cloth down to the younger man’s stomach, passing over his thighs and  crotch, cleaning the sensitive flesh before moving to his ass. The temptation to fill him to the brim with cum was strong, but Ganondorf figured the whining boy needed a break. Still, he couldn’t help prodding at the entrance, earning him more tired whimpers.</p><p>“Alright, alright. Daddy’s done teasing. You’re just such a fun little boy to fuck.” </p><p><i>Daddy’s done teasing alright</i>, Link mentally snarked. The worst part of it is that somehow, for reasons even he ignored, all of this <i>absolutely</i> turned him on. To be but a toddler in his arms, full of warm, thick Gerudo cum, fucked until he couldn’t think or see straight. The massive hands, the girth and length of Ganondorf’s cock. The voice. That Goddess-damned voice, constantly calling him a good boy. A good little one. Cooing and baby-talking to him.</p><p>So wrong and yet, so, so right.</p><p>“See? Daddy’s already done. All clean. Time for little boys to take a nap.”</p><p>Ganondorf patted his ass and stepped out of the pool. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Link’s pale body, easily bundling the much smaller man with it, again using his hip to support the light weight. He also snagged one for himself, covered his shoulders with it, and exited the baths.</p><p>The trip to the king’s chambers was short. Ganondorf laid the Hylian on the bed, unwrapping him from the thick towel as if he were a present. He reached to lift him in his arms once more, then tucked the boy in the large bed.</p><p>A few Malice tendrils shot out of nowhere, wrapping around Link’s wrists and ankles. Loose enough to let him move into a more comfortable position, but tight enough to not let him get out of the bed.</p><p>“Daddy will be back soon. Nap time for this little boy.” Ganondorf wiggled a finger towards Link’s button nose - <i>boop.</i></p><p>A groan passed his lips as Ganondorf left the room, leaving the blond Hylian to his own devices.</p><p>
  <i>Why do I even like this…</i>
</p><p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Baby Bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daddy Ganondorf wakes his good little boy with a tasty surprise, and takes him to play outside. Not that Link disagrees with all of it in the first place.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello! I'm back on my regular update schedule! Thank you for reading, supporting, leaving kudos, so on, so forth! I'm super appreciative of it all, and I'm hyped to post more. Because there's more. There's a lot more. For comparison, as I'm posting this chapter, I'm writing to the end of chapter 8. So yep, I'm not going anywhere but <i>forward.</i></p><p>As for the content? Finally, Ganondorf stacks ABDL on top of DDLB, praise, humiliation and cum feeding kinks. Slowly stacks it all up, that is - can't have his little baby boy even more confused than he already is~. </p><p>Hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Why do I even like this.</i>
</p><p>Link tossed and turned on the bed, loosely bound by the Malice tentacles Ganondorf had summoned. He both loved his situation while hating every single second of it; the sheer <i>humiliation</i> weighed heavy on his mind, yet aroused him to the point of being unbearable. Spoonfed, cradled, picked up and carried, bathed, tucked in bed. He was the Goddess-fucking Champion of Hyrule, a grown man - not a suckling babe anymore.</p><p>Of course he’d always been shorter than other guys, a bit more androgynous on top of it, with his large blue eyes, button nose and soft jawline. And if that wasn’t enough, Ganondorf was simply <i>huge</i>. Nearly twice his height, forget about guessing his weight, with defined muscles and those piercing amber eyes.</p><p>Those amber-hued eyes, carefully watching him, devouring him, and mocking him all at once.</p><p>So why did his damned body like it all? The large hands pressing at his back, his chest, his ass? The massive cock threatening to split him in half? The spoon feeding, the attention, this strange feeling of being full of warm cum? Why did he become hard whenever the Gerudo’s deep voice called out for him? ‘Good boy’, ‘little boy’, ‘little one’. He whimpered, his dick twitching just replaying the words in his mind.</p><p>Able to move, to sit on the mattress, but not able to reach his crotch, Link whined. Unfair. The Malice <i>knew</i>.</p><p>
  <i>Think of something else.</i>
</p><p>He closed his eyes. <i>Picture random things.</i> Horses running in the prairie. Those Goddess-damned octorocs spitting boulders right at his face whenever he went spear fishing. That one time he dropped a rock on a Kokiri’s head and felt bad for hours afterwards. The Rito man playing accordion by the ruins, the sweltering heat of the desert, followed by the hypothermia-inducing cold of the very same desert after sunset…</p><p>The comfortable bed at the stable he left his horse at, before coming here. So comfortable, much like this very bed. </p><p>Soft but not too soft…</p><p>Just… perfect...</p><p>~</p><p>Link’s eyelids fluttered open and close. He felt floaty. A great warmth spread across his back, then his front. He floated there in that warmth for a while - he didn't know how long, but it came to a slow stop with the feeling of being draped on something warmer and solid.</p><p>“What a cute little baby.”</p><p>Calloused fingers gently prodded at his lower lip, then wiggled upwards to tease the tip of his nose.</p><p>“So cute and good. Open up, baby boy.”</p><p>Something else pressed to his lips. Link jerked out of its way with a tired groan, in hopes of falling into that floaty feeling again. But whatever that was poked his lips for the second time, and the blond winced. He considered opening his eyes, but that was too much effort.</p><p>
  <i>Can’t I be lazy every now and then?</i>
</p><p>Link vehemently shook his head as the object attempted yet another time. He was comfortable, warm but not too warm; sleep was right there, at his fingertips - why was Ganondorf denying it to him?</p><p>“Come on, Link. You like it when Daddy calls you a good boy, no?”</p><p>Every single time. Every single Goddess-damned time, the blood rushed straight down to his loins. His cock twitched awake. Why?! Why did Ganondorf’s voice, words and tone get to him so much?! Why couldn’t he simply ignore the Gerudo and sleep?</p><p>“Daddy has special milk for you…”</p><p>Ridiculous, totally and completely ridiculous. </p><p>The things Link did to hear Ganondorf call him a good boy.</p><p>The Hylian struggled to open his eyes, but parted his lips without too much effort. He expected a metal spoon and cum, or the tip of Ganondorf’s hardened shaft, or a finger. This, however, yielded a soft leathery texture.</p><p>Link quivered as the salty, bitter taste invaded his mouth. He didn’t even try to fight the reflex of sucking on the teat, drawing as much of the liquid as he could without choking, swallowing it all, then drawing more. He even tried to reach for the container, but his arms wouldn’t move.</p><p>“There you go. Be a good boy and drink it all. If you’re still thirsty, Daddy has another ready.”</p><p>A little more awake, the blond cracked his eyes open. He shot a glance downwards, at his upper body; no wonder why he couldn’t move. Link was swaddled and pressed to Ganondorf’s chest. He held a large glass bottle covered by a teat, obviously filled with Gerudo cum.</p><p>“Daddy’s baby boy drinks so fast,” the redhead cooed, a smirk tugging at his lips. “That’s a good baby. A good baby, yes.”</p><p>Link moaned between two large gulps of the warm and creamy liquid. Absurd, simply absurd. Insane. Arousing.</p><p>
  <i>Why?</i>
</p><p>Why did he love being <i>babied</i> like this? It was the right word, <i>babied</i>. Swaddled, bottle-fed, being called a good baby by a red-haired giant referring to himself as his Daddy. Why couldn’t he simply stop sucking at the bottle and walk away? But no, no; he wanted this at the same time, loved every second, loved being taken care of, even if it was <i>Ganondorf</i>.</p><p>After all, the Gerudo was likely trying to bide his time too, and kill him somehow.</p><p>Yet right now, Ganondorf held him close, and bounced him on his lap every now and then. Tired, conflicted, Link whined but didn’t pull away. Didn’t even want to. </p><p>Hated it.</p><p>Loved it.</p><p>Goddess damn it all.</p><p>Ganondorf let a pleasant, satisfied hum out. “Daddy loves when he feeds his little baby boy. Daddy finds it amazing how much such a little boy like you can take. And that’s a lot.”</p><p>Link winced once more and struggled against the blanket. His cock was so hard, so sensitive it hurt. He thrust upwards, but Ganondorf ignored him in favor of a few more bounces. </p><p>“So much cum you’re drinking. Good boy, yes. You’re almost done with this bottle. Do you want more?”</p><p>The blond whined again and, to his own surprise, <i>nodded</i>. He craved more. Would he need to cry to get the Gerudo to fuck him again? Because he’d do it. If it’s all Ganondorf needed to hear, he’d do it. But the thirst for cum was strong.</p><p>He sucked on the teat as much as he could, drawing and gulping down on the salty substance. He closed his eyes; that was the only focus he needed right now. The liquid going down his throat. His body shook with pleasure, but not enough for Link to reach climax. So <i>good</i>.</p><p>A pair of lips pressed down on the top of his blond head.</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>Link suddenly coughed and hacked. He moved his head out of the bottle’s way to catch his breath, which gave enough time for Ganondorf to reach for the next. The idea that a single man could produce so much cum in such a short time was both astonishing and arousing.</p><p>He turned back to face Ganondorf. The dark-skinned man held the bottle out of his reach. “Remember, little boys don’t talk.”</p><p>The blond suppressed a massive eye roll. He wanted the liquid. Now.</p><p>“Babies cry when they want food.”</p><p>That was pushing it. Pushing it <i>far</i>. Link loudly exhaled through his nose. <i>Fine, fine</i>. He didn’t want to, but his body simply begged for it. Hunger tugged at his <i>being</i>. Hunger for Gerudo cum. His shoulders sank, his eyes shut. </p><p>
  <i>I can’t believe I’m doing this.</i>
</p><p>So like the baby boy he was right now, he cried. His cheeks tinted in a deep shade of red from both effort and utter humiliation - humiliation worsened by the fact Ganondorf’s demands alone turned him on, in ways he couldn’t begin to understand. Yet, he didn’t fight it, instead calling for attention to his hardened shaft by wriggling and thrusting his hips.</p><p>The Gerudo hugged Link’s lithe, swaddled form to his chest. “Awww. My baby is hungry, isn’t he? Daddy’s going to feed you.” He gave the boy a few quick bounces, then finally, brought the bottle to Link’s lips.</p><p>Link darted for the teat. He swallowed large, greedy gulps. While it did not help with the hardened shaft rubbing onto the woolen blanket, it sated the craving, the thirst and the hunger - for the moment.</p><p>Save for suckling sounds and breathing, the room fell quiet. Cradled in Ganondorf’s powerful arms, Link relaxed, his focus solely on the other man. His powerful arms, chiseled chest, rising and falling with each breath, his dark skin, the steady and powerful beating of his heart.</p><p>Slowly, the blond drifted. He was safe, his stomach was full, his cock was still hard, but found it manageable for the moment. He closed his eyes. His suckling came to a slow stop.</p><p>Being Ganondorf’s ‘little boy’ came with its load of advantages after all.</p><p>~</p><p>Once again, Link stirred awake. This time, he was greeted with a more direct warmth as Ganondorf carried him outside. He burrowed his face in the man’s neck to shield his eyes from the sunlight, but it wasn’t long before Ganondorf gently peeled him away from his broad chest. Link closed his eyes and jerked his head to his right in frustration. He needed the contact.</p><p>“Look, little one,” the Gerudo instructed as he softly bounced Link in his arms. “Do you recognize this place? We’re in the castle’s courtyard. It’s bright out, it’s warm, and I thought my baby boy could use some time outside.” Ganondorf kissed the top of his head, then lowered Link to the ground.</p><p>Link wobbled slightly as he gained footing. He marveled at the lush blades of grass tickling his feet with every wiggle of his toes, the warm kiss of the sun on his pale skin, the soft breeze tousling his hair. He shot a few glances at his surroundings, past the fountain, past the trees growing in the courtyard, and onto the rolling fields of Hyrule. </p><p>But his brain wouldn’t rest this easily. He was a knight, a <i>Champion</i>, trained to protect the woman who’d bring an end to this calamity. Trained to keep his mind sharp and spot incoming dangers.</p><p>The wind’s direction shifted slightly. Wary, he grew still, his senses on high alert. The Malice spikes encircling the castle were gone, and so was the odd purple fog that shrouded this slice of the world. All of this had been there merely two days ago; what were the odds they were really gone? Was the grass he stood on <i>grass</i>, or <i>Malice</i>, or something else entirely? Link looked at his feet and wiggled his toes once more, then took a few tentative steps forward. No pain, no sloshing noises, no glowing particles of corruption lingering in the air.</p><p>Having steeled himself, he looked back at Ganondorf, a puzzled brow quirked. The massive Gerudo gave a fatherly nod in return, allowing Link to carry on with his exploration.</p><p>The blond, cautious, made his way to the fountain in the center of the courtyard. He tilted his head upwards to admire the life-sized marble statues supporting the vasques, men and women whose clothes, shields and armors bore the Kingdom of Hyrule’s crest. He reached into the lower basin with his hand, the water cool and refreshing to the touch - a good temperature to fight the warmer summer days.</p><p>Happy to have found one thing to distract himself with, Link strode towards the little patch of trees. A surprised, happy smile lit up his face as bits of red peeked through the green leaves: apples! He jumped up to gather one, but missed his target by several inches. Lips and eyebrows flat in an unamused glower, Link stared down the shiny red fruit.</p><p>
  <i>Why am I so short.</i>
</p><p>If he couldn’t jump, he could at least climb the tree. After all, he’d always been a solid climber, if not a little reckless. He jumped to latch himself at a lower branch, only to be immediately hauled off by a strong, muscled forearm.</p><p>“No no, Link.” Ganondorf clicked his tongue and shook his head as he turned Link around to face him. “Babies aren’t supposed to climb trees. That’s dangerous,” he softly chided, yet pressed the smaller body to his. “Daddy thinks he needs to find some age-appropriate activities for you.”</p><p>The Gerudo’s words earned him a deadpan, sustained stare which he promptly ignored. Instead, he focused on what Link tried to get from the tree. “Ahh. I see. Is my little one hungry?”</p><p>The blond in his arms quickly nodded, and bit his lip to avoid talking.</p><p>Ganondorf simply reached up and plucked the apple from its branch, quickly checked it for bugs or worms, then handed it over to Link. “There you go. Don’t eat too fast now,” he cooed, walking away from the trees and back towards the fountain. He sat down at the base, set Link on his thigh, and kept an eye on him as he ate the treat.</p><p>Only two days or so into his work on Link, and it had already paid off. He had expected the man to give him a lot more trouble, but no - there he was, on his lap, naked, quietly munching on an apple as if nothing was wrong. Maybe Link really did want to be here, or adapted quickly to new situations. That, or he was plotting something over the long run.</p><p>Even if the boy seemed to love the humiliation, the latter option was not something Ganondorf could afford. Perhaps he needed to be a little more aggressive on the matter. </p><p>
  <i>Ah, yes, yes.</i>
</p><p>He snickered. Starting tomorrow, he’d introduce Link to a little new toy.</p><p>Ganondorf’s golden gaze lowered back to the man on his lap. Link was nearly done eating his apple and childishly gnawed around the core. He ran an idle hand through the blond locks, almost loving in a way, before he steadied Link and got back to his feet.</p><p>“Is my little one still hungry?”</p><p>The Hylian tilted his head for a moment, then nodded.</p><p>“Then Daddy will cook for his little boy. Babies need more than just Daddy’s special milk to grow strong.”</p><p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Handy Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Turns out Ganondorf is a fairly <i>handy</i> man. Cooking, spoon-feeding Link, bottle-feeding him - and fingering him too. Especially the latter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the delay! My proofreader had more urgent things to take care of and I didn't wanna post unedited because, well, English isn't my first language. My brain swaps between French and English, so I'm known to use odd expressions when I switch to the former. But she does an amazing work in pointing all that stuff out &lt;3.</p>
<p>But I've been writing more in the meantime, so I'm pretty far ahead of this chapter. Next one should be out Sunday or Monday, and I think I can go back to updating regularly afterwards.</p>
<p>Thank you for all the support, the kudos, the clicks! Makes me all happy to see people into this because, I mean... *vaguely gestures at the tags*.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back into the royal kitchen, Ganondorf snapped his fingers. Once again, Malice tendrils shot out of nowhere. They took shape and wrapped around Link’s limbs and waist, keeping the lithe body in the air as more formed a seat and a backrest.</p>
<p>“Daddy won’t be too long; be a good boy and you’ll get a reward.”</p>
<p>Link’s brows rose in interest. The promise of rewards - at least <i>Ganondorf’s</i> version of rewards - were enough for the Hylian to obey.</p>
<p>He kept his eyes on Ganondorf, taking advantage of his higher vantage point to check the taller man out. The dark skin, the broad shoulders, the firm muscles of his arms, backside and thighs. One thing certain, he had scored a very handsome daddy… who was, in fact, a man bent on conquering the world. A man he swore to destroy, and who swore to destroy him in return. A man who took pleasure in humiliating him by treating him like a mere toddler and constantly calling him a ‘good boy’. His ‘little one’, his ‘baby’. Which, for unknown, likely absurd reasons, Link <i>loved</i>.</p>
<p>So many, many conflicted feelings.</p>
<p>And even more conflicted with the smell of grilled meat and vegetables, just a few feet away from him.</p>
<p>Surely he could cave in. Beg to be fed, to be hugged, and to be <i>fucked</i> by the King of the Gerudos. His hips swung upwards, but more Malice tendrils wrapped around his thighs, further pinning him down.</p>
<p>Ganondorf turned his head to Link, a soft smirk on his lips. “Daddy’s almost done cooking. Just needs to be diced a little; Daddy can’t have his baby choke.”</p>
<p>Link miraculously stopped himself from snorting. <i>But Daddy lets me choke on <b>his</b> meat.</i></p>
<p>Plate in hand, the redheaded man turned around. Link swallowed hard; the food did look and smell great, even if the meal was intentionally presented with a young child in mind. A neat pile of diced meat, another of various veggies, and a side of mashed squash. Unable to raise his arms and pick the fork himself, he inwardly sighed.</p>
<p>Ganondorf brought the food to his mouth. “Open for Daddy.”</p>
<p>He obeyed without a fuss and parted his lips to welcome the small pieces of grilled meat. Tender, juicy, cooked to perfection, with just the right amount of herbs to it for that extra touch.</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>Another sigh averted. Instead, Link shivered; Ganondorf read him far too well. Of course the man had picked up on his reactions. Every single time, the words got to him. He balled his fists on the strange fleshy, wispy armrests. Goosebumps covered his pale skin, the fine hair on his arms prickled. His dick sprung to life.</p>
<p>“A bite of veggies for Daddy.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Did he really have to say that?</i>
</p>
<p>Of course he did. Link opened his mouth again, closing it over the vegetables. Crispy, but not too crispy, with a nice little grilled taste that got a content moan out of him.</p>
<p>“What a good baby boy. Daddy has a reward for you when you’re done eating.”</p>
<p>Coupled with Ganondorf’s choice of words, his cock twitched again.</p>
<p>Who could’ve pictured Ganondorf to be a great cook? Certainly not Link. He ate the food as soon as Ganondof offered it, sometimes humoring the Gerudo with light babbling and wiggling on his chair.</p>
<p>One problem remained: the hard-on he sported. Had he free use of his arms, he’d jerk off. But he did not, no. Ganondorf, so far, had been vigilant about being an active part of Link’s climaxes - the blond came on <i>his</i> terms, with <i>his</i> help.</p>
<p>Link twisted and attempted to trust upwards, in vain, as the tendrils bound his hips and thighs to the chair. All he could do was wince and whine.</p>
<p>“Hold on, little one,” the Gerudo cooed as he placed more meat in front of him. “What did Daddy say?” he asked, head tilted, waiting for an answer he knew wouldn’t come. For emphasis, he waggled the fork. “That’s right. Eat all the food and Daddy will help with his little boy’s woody.”</p>
<p>The blond let out a resigned sigh, and accepted the food nonetheless. His hunger wasn’t quite sated, but his erection was less and less comfortable as Ganondorf fed him, the effect even worse as the larger man babied him. Speaking of which...</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Ganondorf reached forward to pet his head. “I know it’s not comfortable but food is important too.”</p>
<p>He pursed his lips and quirked his brows into a tired frown, then shook his head as Ganondorf brought the fork to his lips. Link had lost his interest in the otherwise delicious meal. All that mattered anymore was his hard-on and Ganondorf’s massive shaft mere inches away from him. How he wanted the Gerudo to hold him, ram him and fill him up, to feel the large hands over his body. For Ganondorf to pin him down and immobilize him, to call him his.</p>
<p>But Ganondorf did not let go of it. He bent forward until he faced Link at eye level, lips in a thin line, brows flat. “The more you fight, the more time Daddy’ll need to make you feel better.”</p>
<p>The blond man huffed a childish, frustrated sigh. Link tilted his head slightly and looked away, cheeks tinted in red. </p>
<p>Ganondorf firmly stared him down, unwavering, <i>intimidating</i>.</p>
<p>Link hung his head down. Pouting still, he glanced up at Ganondorf, then straightened his neck and opened his mouth. He closed his mouth over the fork and quietly went back to eating what the massive man fed him.</p>
<p>Bite after bite, Link wiggled and whined again, uncomfortable, his unattended erection throbbing. He considered, for a fleeting moment, crying and screaming until he got his way, but a short glance at the nearly empty plate was enough to stop him.</p>
<p>The Gerudo lifted both hands. “See, all gone! Daddy’s gonna keep his part of the deal. He’s going to give his fussy baby the reward and take care of his little stiffy right here.”</p>
<p>Link blinked and furrowed his brows in light offense. <i>Little? Please. I’d like to think I’m fairly average.</i></p>
<p>This time, the boy barely flinched as the tendril chair retracted from under him and vanished back into the shadows. The ones at his waist were replaced by a strong pair of arms, until Ganondorf moved one to support his backside. On his way out of the kitchen, he grabbed a baby bottle, making sure to keep it out of Link’s reach as he carried the blond out. </p>
<p>Low chuckles escaped Ganondorf’s mouth each time Link reached for it; teasing the smaller man was so much fun.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Ganondorf entered a small boudoir and sat down on the couch, the Hylian across his lap, his back supported by a large, muscled arm. He slowly bounced and cradled the lithe body in his arms, kissed his forehead, and gently wiggled his index finger on Link’s nose, then his lower lip. Back arched, hips thrusting upwards, the blond twitched and whined. He needed relief now, and Ganondorf, as usual, was much too inclined to goad him further.</p>
<p>The redhead toyed with the bottle, twisting and twirling it just out of Link’s reach, his golden eyes on the boy. Blond brows frowned, lips parted, lidded eyes, his arms and legs tense, Link wriggled in Ganondorf’s grasp. Frustrated groans and grunts rose from his throat, and ended with a yelp through bared teeth as he shot up from his position. Once more, Ganondorf withdrew the bottle with his main arm, and locked the other around Link’s waist, preventing the blond from moving any further. Defeated, Link’s upper body went limp, and, much to the Gerudo’s surprise… Link <i>wailed</i>.</p>
<p>Ganondorf’s brows quirked in amusement, and a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. On his lap, the boy suddenly surged with energy. Feeling a second wind coursing through his vein, Link whimpered and wrestled against the restraining arm; Ganondorf easily overpowered the smaller Hylian, and the lack of tears meant that Link was <i>acting</i>. But if anything, the boy had <i>learned</i>. In a sign of good faith, he finally drew the bottle to his little one’s open mouth. The cries quickly quieted, followed by soft suckling sounds as the blond drank.</p>
<p>He still couldn’t get over the sight; Link, the man sworn to bring him down, shivering in delight with every long gulp of thick Gerudo cum he sucked out of a baby bottle, his dick hard. His chest rose and fell with each bated breath, little sounds of comfort emanating from his throat, sometimes drawn out into a moan. The lidded eyes, the Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, the hands balled loosely into fists.</p>
<p>And now that he got the blond to calm down, he could finally indulge him.</p>
<p>“Hold the bottle for Daddy,” he instructed, only taking his hand off the glass bottle when Link secured it with both of his. “Good boy,” he encouraged with a gentle, firm pat on his thigh. His wiggling fingers inched across the pale skin, until they wrapped around Link’s engorged cock.</p>
<p>Slowly, Ganondorf stroked the sensitive flesh. Link bucked his hips slightly faster than his captor’s rhythm, urging the dark-skinned man to increase his speed. But Ganondorf shook his head and kept the same pace, earning himself a quiet whine, muffled by the leathery teat Link nursed on.</p>
<p>“Daddy’s in charge, little boy. Do you wanna be a good boy?”</p>
<p>Link breathed out a high-pitched groan. His head dipped backwards.</p>
<p>The Gerudo’s brows rose, then lowered into a frown. “Answer me, baby boy,” he commanded, his voice low, his wrist relenting.</p>
<p>Another defeated groan. The smaller man withdrew the bottle from his mouth, but gave it a second thought, then nodded in response. He wasn’t about to risk it.</p>
<p>“That’s a good boy.” Ganondorf resumed pumping Link’s hard-on at his original speed. He brought his head to the Hylian’s and nuzzled him as he cooed more praises. “Yes, a good boy. Look at all of Daddy’s special milk you’re drinking. That’s a good little baby indeed.”</p>
<p>A chill ran down Link’s spine. The blond quivered under the touch, and took a deep breath to regain focus on the bottle. He swallowed another large gulp, the salty liquid warm against his throat. His cock twitched, his back arched again, his toes curled in pleasure. He could already picture himself with Ganondorf’s large cock deep inside of him, his ass dripping with cum, the Gerudo still coming and <i>coming</i>. Being filled to the brim by his captor, his Daddy, being called a ‘good baby’, a ‘little boy’, all while drinking even more cum from this bottle.</p>
<p>Ganondorf slowed his pace down. With his large hands, he cupped Link’s balls, gently massaged the tender flesh with his palm while his digits slid down to the boy’s puckered entrance. Lacking any lubrication, he prodded, tickled and massaged it, his ministrations gentle and careful.</p>
<p>“Hold on a moment, little one.” Ganondorf kissed the top of Link’s head and shifted a bit, in order to grab hold of the oil phial he kept around. The boy whined against the move, having not only lost the hand pumping at his erection, but the fingers teasing his backside.</p>
<p>The larger man coated his fingers in a layer of massage oil. He slowly trailed a single one along the Hylian’s cock, from the tip to the hilt and down the balls, its course ending by Link’s entrance. He pushed the finger inside the boy, circling and thrusting to make sure the muscle ring would accommodate more fingers, without causing too much pain - Link was so small, so tiny, child-sized compared to the massive Gerudo man.</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>Link impaled himself onto the finger. He needed more of it, needed to be filled, needed to drink more of Ganondorf’s cum at the same time. He sucked harder at the teat while thrusting against the digit inside of him. His body quaked, but it wasn’t enough.</p>
<p>“Do you like when Daddy puts his fingers inside of you? Does it make Daddy’s baby feel good?”</p>
<p>The blond swallowed, and back arched as Ganondorf’s digit buried itself up to the right spot in him. He released the teat and let out a loud, wanton cry, making childish sounds for the man to fuck him harder. That’s what he had to do, right?</p>
<p>“Then Daddy will make you feel good. Drink all the special milk, and Daddy will make you come too. Later on, Daddy will fill you just how his little boy likes it.”</p>
<p>Link nodded as he went back to suckling on the baby bottle. He forced himself to stop his own thrusts and let Ganondorf be in full charge - after all, it wasn’t a bad feeling at all to have another man take care of his needs. </p>
<p>Ganondorf inserted another finger inside of Link. He easily slid in and out a few times, then hooked the digits and gave a stronger, rougher push. As he hit the right spot, the smaller body tensed, another escaping moan muffled by the leather teat Link refused to let go of.</p>
<p>Pleased, Ganondorf rammed his digits in harder, down to his knuckles, the whines and moans intensifying with every thrust. He hooked his fingers again; Link’s back arched, his head dipped lower, his mouth opened wide to yelp. Cum flowed from the bottle onto his chin and chest, before he shoved the teat back between his lips. He craved it still, the salty-bitter taste making everything better. The only thing better would be another load up his ass.</p>
<p>“Mmmm. Look at the thirsty baby that Daddy has here. Drinking so much of Daddy’s special milk. Daddy’s so proud,” he trailed off along with a low chuckle.</p>
<p>Link couldn’t help it. He bucked his hips against the fingers inside of him, impaled himself over them as he drank his captor’s cum. He let go of the bottle with his main hand, directed it onto his cock. The fingers withdrew on the spot.</p>
<p>“What did Daddy say?” Ganondorf’s voice rang. “<i>Daddy</i> makes his little boy come. Hand back on the bottle,” he admonished, head tilted, brows raised, golden eyes on Link’s blues. </p>
<p>The Hylian obeyed, though his childish whimpers and groans lasted until Ganondorf slid his fingers back inside of him. Both parties ‘satisfied’, Link resumed his nursing, and the Gerudo, his thrusts. Slow at first. Excruciatingly slow, even; the boy needed to be punished somehow. Ganondorf chuckled again as his little one wriggled in his arms in an attempt at getting fucked faster, but he shook his head and hummed, negative.</p>
<p>He kept the slow pace for a little while longer, using the tip of his fingers to dip deeper, prod Link, only to withdraw almost right away, teasing him until he could barely take it anymore. Link winced, his knuckles turned white, his lips parted once more, his legs tensed in frustration.</p>
<p>As much as he loved toying with Link, he caved in to avert a tantrum. He resumed his powerful thrusts, delving the fingers up to his knuckles, the man on his lap yelping and cooing in delight. He twisted, scissored and rammed, his smirk widening each time the boy attempted to buck back.</p>
<p>Link writhed and cried out loud. Heat built in his loins and spread across his body. His grip tightened even more, until the heat was too much to bear and burst in a strong wave of pleasure. He opened his mouth, the Gerudo’s cum dripping over his jaw, chin and chest, the warm, gooey sensation pushing him over the edge. His whole body tensed as his orgasm peaked.</p>
<p>His muscles clenched, his back arched, his voice cracked. Link’s spine tingled as he climaxed, his body shook and quivered with every thrust of Ganondorf’s fingers. Shaking, panting, his grip tight, the blond shot his load onto his own stomach, the digits still coming in and out of him, milking him dry. </p>
<p>Weak, he gave up on holding the bottle, and the glass container fell down to his cum-coated chest. Were it not for the arm supporting his upper body, Link would have lost his balance as exhaustion set in, his muscles limp. Even as Ganondorf withdrew his fingers from his ass, he slowly bucked in the air, seeking more of the mass to fill him again.</p>
<p>Above him, Ganondorf let out a thoughtful hum. “My, my. What a beautiful mess you made. My little boy looks so good with his Daddy’s special milk all over him,” he stated with a deep, teasing chuckle. “But Daddy will clean you up for now, then it’s sleepy time for little boys.”</p>
<p>Link gave the redhead a tired nod, his eyelids heavy. He turned to curl up against Ganondorf’s warm, muscled chest, giving a chance for the larger man to run a hand along the curves of his body. “What a good little boy Daddy has. When you wake up, Daddy will have a new toy ready.”</p>
<p>The Hylian man sounded off a light childish giggle, and shortly after, let sleep claim him.</p>
<p>A simple look at the lithe body in his arms was enough for Ganondorf. He gently peeled the man off him, laid him back down on the couch, then snapped his fingers. A handful of tendrils bound the blond’s wrists, waist and legs, ensuring Link would not fall off - or escape. He ran a lazy hand in the tangled blond locks, before taking off.</p>
<p>Ganondorf had waited a hundred years for Link to submit to him. He could wait a few hours more to proceed with his next step.</p>
<p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Storytime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Gerudo are highly cultured people, and as their king, Ganondorf is no exception. Quieting fussy little boys who are not used to butt plugs is not a problem for Ganon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Butt plugs and story time! And angst, can't forget about the angst. Some things lined up and I had to run with it. And more things will line up as I go deeper into their daddy/little relationship :3C. This story is such a blast to write, and I can't wait to release the next chapters! </p><p>Speaking of which... I'm unfortunately losing my proofreader temporarily (confirmed, it's just temporary), and I can't guarantee finding anyone else that clicks like this. So I'm not exactly sure how the next chapter will turn out. But I promise, it's coming, if anything it might be a little awkward at parts, and I may have to reupload those chapters when they get fully proofread/betaed. But I'll see how things go.</p><p>And now, without further ado, I leave you all to Chapter 6! Thank you, and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link shuddered. A cold and wet object brushed against his backside. He tried to turn around to ignore it, but something tugged at him and prevented his movements. He struggled against the urge to ignore it all and fought to keep his eyes closed. A fight he subsequently lost.</p><p>Above him towered Ganondorf’s massive, chiseled frame. His large lubricated shaft rubbed against Link’s puckered entrance. A sigh of relief passed his lips; finally, the Gerudo would claim him. What a perfect way to wake up. </p><p>“Daddy’s going to fuck his little baby boy. Hard. He’s going to come deep, deep inside of you, and he won’t pull out until you’re full. Because you belong to Daddy,” he added, the deep voice sultry, possessive and mocking all the same. </p><p>Having Link at his disposal was a victory on his own. He hadn’t won the war yet, but that was one battle he’d won, without even fighting. The Hylian literally came to him. </p><p>Link <i>wanted</i> to serve him, to spread his legs and to welcome his hard cock.</p><p>Feelings of arousal and shame once more crossed Link’s mind, but this time, he pushed through the thoughts. To hell with it. He needed to be <i>fucked hard</i>. Fucked until he couldn’t feel anything but the heat building inside of him, Ganondorf’s hands roaming his body, the soft kisses peppered on his head.</p><p>Link happily cooed and babbled at his captor. He lifted his arms and wiggled his fingers for Ganondorf to pick him up and pull him close, but the dark-skinned man shook his head. Instead, Ganondorf kept the blond’s knees folded and legs spread, golden eyes locked on the shorter man’s ass. </p><p>“Baby is always so tight. No matter how much Daddy fucks him, his baby’s always, always tight. Mmmm. So good.” He rocked his hips and pushed inside, his pace slow and heavy. His main hand moved from Link’s thigh to his waist, where he caressed the pale skin, enticed by the soft warmth under his fingers and palms. </p><p>Ganondorf still couldn’t believe it. This man, this beautiful young man, was his and his alone. Those big, innocent sky blue eyes, the silky golden hair; the lithe body, slightly androgynous though leaning on masculine, firm muscles peeking through soft skin. The parted lips, the small hands reaching out to him, the soft babbling interrupted by wanton moans as he thrust.</p><p>All of this was his.</p><p>Ganondorf reached for Link’s chin and directed the blue gaze to his. He ran a finger across the man’s delicate lips, trailed it down his neck to his pecs, his abs and his waist, just above the hip. </p><p>He trailed his hand upwards, back to the blond’s mouth; he smirked as Link engulfed his thumb. Guttural moans and whines reverbered against the digit, rhythmed by Ganondorf’s powerful thrusts. He loved how the Champion of Hyrule melted under his touch, how the boy suckled on his thumb like he had done on that bottle. The need for Link to suck on things fascinated him, and he was more than happy to provide - or even just to watch.</p><p>Link panted and moaned as the Gerudo’s cock slid in and out of him, his sounds muffled by the thumb he sucked on. He grasped Ganondorf’s thick wrist with both hands in hopes the man would keep it there. He bucked along, his muscle ring clenching around the shaft; his back arched, his nails dug into the dark skin. His release was so close, yet so far.</p><p>“Daddy’s just about ready to fill his little boy with cum,” Ganondorf announced as he readjusted the small body under his, then buried himself in Link, down to the hilt. Blue eyes widened as he released a heavy load of cum deep inside, in several long, warm strings. He grunted and rammed once again, quickly filling Link until he couldn’t contain anymore.</p><p>The warmth inside of him pushed him over the edge. Link opened his mouth wide, his babbles interrupted by gasps. His grip on Ganondorf’s arm tightened. His toes curled, his jaw tensed, his shoulders and chest quaked. He came over his own stomach, his body going limp onto the mattress - save for his legs, which Ganondorf kept wrapped around his waist.</p><p>Empty, Ganondorf pulled out of the whimpering, quivering Hylian, and reached for the end table. He produced a small ornament, which he quickly coated in a layer of massage oil. He presented the object to Link, a wide smirk tugging at his lips. </p><p>The small crystal object, about three inches in length, was similar to a bulb or a tree, with a very thin shaft ending in a sturdy circle. Confused, Link tilted his head and furrowed his brows.</p><p>A soft chuckle left Ganondorf’s throat. He drew the tip to Link’s puckered entrance and gently pushed it inside, ignoring the man’s wriggling as the object breached him. Once he reached the hilt, he patted Link’s ass cheek, then lowered his legs back down.</p><p>“There we go. My precious little one can keep all of Daddy’s cum inside him.”</p><p>Having been released from Ganondorf’s grip, the Hylian whined and wiggled more, trying to adjust to the rigid mass inside of him. Uncomfortable, yet arousing as the plug pressed further. He wriggled his ass left and right, thrust and bucked, to no avail.</p><p>“Awww. Something’s wrong with my baby? Here, here,” the Gerudo trailed as he gathered Link in his arms and pressed him to his chest, one hand stroking his hair, the other busy with the boy’s ass. “Shhhh, shhh. It’s okay. You’re a good boy, Link. Look at you. You like Daddy’s cock, don’t you?”</p><p>The whimpers intensified into childish sobs. Comfortable, uncomfortable, Link couldn’t make up his mind, and since he was ‘unable’ to speak up, crying was the next best thing. Ganondorf replied by bouncing, cradling him, and kissing the top of his blond head, his massive hands rubbing Link’s back. “Shhh. Good boy,” he cooed, “good boy. The bad feeling’ll go away soon.”</p><p>Despite his exhaustion, Link could feel his cock hardening again, in part by the pressure inside of him, Ganondorf’s voice, tone, and the utter humiliation this queer roleplay brought. He closed his eyes, desperate sobs shaking his lithe body.</p><p>With Link in his arms, Ganondorf got out of the bed, his large strides taking him and his little one to the window. He simply bounced Link, his grip on the boy firm yet tender, offering nuzzles and kisses in hopes to distract the man. “Poor baby. Daddy’s doing that because you like to be full of his special milk, don’t you?”</p><p>Definitely humiliating. Link blushed and buried his face in Ganondorf’s chest, his whimpering muffled.</p><p>“You’ll get used to it.” A wide smirk drew on the Gerudo’s lips. “Just tell Daddy if you need to go potty.”</p><p>The Hylian blushed further, and his crying temporarily halted as he processed everything. The awkward feeling of the butt plug in his ass, the fact he was indeed full of Ganondorf’s cum, that the massive man’s babying of him did turn him on. And that one last remark.</p><p>
  <i>Why!?</i>
</p><p>“Let’s try this for a few hours, then Daddy will see about removing it. Do you want Daddy to read to you?”</p><p>Link nodded, but sniffled and continued to wiggle his ass, seeking more comfort. Ganondorf ran his fingers through the golden blond hair, before lowering his hand down to Link’s back.</p><p>“Daddy’ll find something for you, then.”</p><p>~</p><p>Ganondorf made a detour to the royal kitchen to grab fresh fruit and nuts for the both of them, as well as a bottle for the boy. He handed the latter over, and chuckled as Link fed on it right away. A few days, and he’d gotten his captive addicted? Or did Link always want to submit to someone, pretend to be a young child, and was only now able to fulfill his desires? What was going through that little blond head of his?</p><p>For a moment, he contemplated taking the boy to the king’s study, but he figured he might have better luck finding a suitable book in the library.</p><p>After overtaking the castle, Ganondorf spent many a day in the various libraries and studies scattered about, searching for anything useful towards his own goal. King Rhoam’s study, as well as Princess Zelda’s, were chock-full of science and magic books, old codexes and dusty scrolls written ages ago by the Sheikah people. Not exactly reading material aimed at a young public. One library in particular held a more accessible selection - the one Ganondorf headed towards.</p><p>He carried the small Hylian as he perused the bookshelves, golden eyes peeled for anything resembling children’s books, fairy tales compendiums, humoristic titles…</p><p>“Ah! Here we are. ‘<i>The Brave Little Tailor</i> and other children stories’. That should have at least one good story for a good boy.”</p><p>Book in hand, Ganondorf sat down on a couch with Link on his lap. Between sips of his cum-filled bottle, the blond squirmed to make himself more comfortable. The butt plug’s presence annoyed him and aroused him all at once; the less pressure, the better, for now.</p><p>Or not.</p><p>Once again, Link wanted Ganondorf to ram his cock up his ass - that small but bothersome plug had nothing on that majestic dark shaft.</p><p>With the boy having found a comfortable spot, Ganondorf cleared his throat, opened the book, and began to read.</p><p>“<i>The Brave Little Tailor.</i></p><p><i>Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a young tailor man who was tasked to create clothes for a very beautiful prince. The two spent a lot of time together, and eventually fell in love. But one day, the prince left on an expedition - and did not come back.</i>”</p><p>Ganondorf marked a pause. Brows raised in exaggerated surprise, he let out a gasp.</p><p>Link simply deadpanned in return, as the Gerudo resumed.</p><p>“<i>The tailor felt like he couldn’t remain idle. Instead, he picked up his father’s lance, and took off to figure out where his lover went. For days and weeks, he searched high and low, in the mountains and in the caves, finding nothing. But he would not give up.</i></p><p>
  <i>On one misty morning, he reached a forest, and subsequently got lost. As he walked around to find his way back, a tiny voice called out to him. </i>
</p><p><i>‘Hello!’</i>”</p><p>Link quietly snorted at Ganondorf’s voice acting - this giant, intimidating, deep-voiced Gerudo, attempting to sound like a young girl. Stifling a laugh, he went back to nursing on the bottle.</p><p>“<i>He spun around, and there, he saw her. A minuscule, pink fairy, with wings as clear as crystal and as fragile as rice paper. She flew right in his face, glittering dust falling all over him. He sneezed - she giggled, then spoke again.</i></p><p>
  <i>‘May I have your name?’</i>
</p><p><i>The tailor however, was not ignorant, nor a fool. Instead of giving the diminutive being his name, he shook his head.</i>”</p><p>As Ganondorf read to him, Link’s thoughts wandered back to his position as a whole. Naked, sitting on his nemesis’ lap, drinking from a baby bottle. And by the Goddess, he was comfortable. He nestled further against Ganondorf’s dark skin and exhaled a quiet,  content sigh. </p><p>Still, he couldn’t help a light frown. He had no recollection of doing anything along those lines over a hundred years ago, when he was a young boy living with his parents.</p><p>Did his mother take care of him, cradle him and feed him? Did his father sit down with him, read him stories, and bathe him when he was dirty from playing outside? He couldn’t remember any of it, and for that moment, it hurt. Not a single memory of his parents remained in his mind. A trembling sigh passed his lips. His shoulders tensed, then sagged.</p><p>Did he even have parents? Parents who loved him, played with him, helped him learn and grow? He could only imagine. Maybe his father was a traveler, or a blacksmith, or a knight. Maybe just a farmer. His mother? Maybe she was the knight, charged to protect the castle from the man who held him in his arms today.</p><p>He forced himself to stop thinking about his childhood, and to focus on Ganondorf’s deep voice.</p><p>“<i>The fairy giggled. ‘To find the one who loves thee, complete these challenges three! A treasure waits for you inside a great lake! But watch out, for its guardian has a big headache!</i></p><p><i>The other? Atop a tall tower; don’t stall, fly over!</i>”</p><p>He rested his head on the massive chest. What had his childhood been? Had he been <i>happy</i>? Had he been a well-fed little boy, or a hungry street rat in Castle City?</p><p>
  <i>Who am I?</i>
</p><p>Link’s blue gaze lowered to his pale legs. Exhaustion washed across his body, threatening to push him to tears. After a hundred years, his parents were likely dead. So would be his extended family. His friends.</p><p>Only Zelda remained, and he had given her a ticket to freedom - paid with his.</p><p>He glanced upwards. Ganondorf was still reading, but Link did not pay attention to the words. While he was sure Ganondorf didn’t really have his best interest in mind… it certainly beat the feeling of being alone.</p><p>Somewhat comforted by this realization - and the Gerudo’s presence, - Link let himself relax, let the warmth and the deep voice lull his other senses. He stopped sucking from the bottle, closed his eyes, and wriggled a little in the other man’s lap. </p><p>Gently cradled by Ganondorf, he dozed off, a soft smile to his lips.</p><p>~</p><p>Link awoke to a quiet library. The light coming through the windows had dimmed, leaving the lanterns to cast a soft glow across the room. He had fallen asleep on Ganondorf’s lap, who had joined him in slumber. The Hylian let out a light, amused snort. </p><p>
  <i>He actually sleeps.</i>
</p><p>He gazed upwards at the sleeping Gerudo; the chiseled chest rising and falling with each breath, the shadow of his masculine jaw, the long mane of fiery red hair. There was no denying that Ganondorf was a very attractive man, and that he also came with other great assets. Link quivered at the mere thought of those large hands roaming his body, and that thick cock pushing into him.</p><p>Link drew his hand towards the discarded bottle, and brought it to his mouth. He swallowed a few long gulps of the creamy cum as he curled up on Ganondorf’s lap, his body responding with another shiver of delight. Heat coiled around his loins, his dick and his ass all at once.</p><p>“My good little boy’s awake.”</p><p>Blue eyes shot back up. The boy, teat in mouth and suckling quietly, nodded a few times.</p><p>“Even Daddy needs to sleep, sometimes. How about Daddy takes you back to the bedroom?”</p><p>More nods from the blond.</p><p>Ganondorf stretched his shoulders. He gathered Link in his arms, secured him as he got up from the couch, and then softly squeezed his ass. “If everything goes well, when you wake up in the morning, Daddy will have another surprise for his little one. So be a good boy tonight,” he reminded Link. “Can you be good?”</p><p>The Hylian nodded once more, and went right back to feeding from the bottle.</p><p>“Good boy. Time to sleep, now.”</p><p>And back into the corridors Ganondorf went, carrying the boy in his arms, close to his chest.</p><p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Diapered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This story as a whole is my first foray in humiliation as a kink, and it really makes for an interesting addition. I'm starting to see why I've seen it quite a few times as I perused through the GanLink fandom - they're just perfect for this. And this chapter definitely has its load of it :3C.</p>
<p>Have I hit the core of this story? Nope. I'm only getting <i>started</i>. Maybe more of an emotional slow-burn, down the road, because kinks are coming in fairly steadily. </p>
<p>Which was also a reminder I gotta play more on the butt plug thing. I'll fix that as I move along with editing further chapters.</p>
<p>And if anyone is wondering what a cover for this book would look like... <a href="https://eroticaabyss.files.wordpress.com/2020/12/linkfeed.png">I drew one.</a></p>
<p>Thank you all for your support &lt;3! Onwards with chapter 7!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What a long way Ganondorf had come in only a handful of days. Not that the boy had shown any reluctance; so far, Link had always been keen to be bedded, and raised very little fuss when it came to being given cum as food. While he originally expected more of a struggle, Ganondorf rejoiced every time he picked Link up, every time he fucked him hard, filled him with warm cum, fed him - every time he <i>dominated</i> him.</p>
<p>“On all fours, little one.”</p>
<p>Half-asleep, Link grumbled, rolled on his stomach, then propped himself up as instructed; his lithe body dipped as Ganondorf climbed back on the mattress. </p>
<p>Massage oil in hand, the Gerudo lathered a fair amount of it onto Link’s entrance. He tickled and massaged the sensitive flesh, before he inserted a large finger, then two. Tight, but not too tight. Just perfect. Ganondorf took great pleasure in teasing the smaller man. He scissored at the tender skin, his fingers delving deeper and deeper into his little one. Under him, Link bucked, tired wanton moans accompanying slow yet eager thrusts.</p>
<p>“What a sleepy baby, hm?” he cooed</p>
<p>Ganondorf hooked his digits and repeatedly prodded at a particular spot. Through bated breaths and high-pitched whimpers, Link’s delicate frame shook with every hit of the redhead’s fingertips. He eased down on the prodding for a moment, giving Link a short moment of respite, before repeating the motions. The boy jerked, his entrance clenching around Ganondorf’s fingers.</p>
<p>With a light chuckle, Ganondorf withdrew both digits, then slowly eased his cock inside the younger man. He gave the pale, rounded ass cheeks a tender squeeze, trailed the fingers upwards to the small of his back, his sides, their course ending on his shoulders. He followed it with a series of long, lazy thrusts, enjoying the moment. Enjoying his moment. A chill ran down his spine as he rocked his hips, his hard-on disappearing into his arch-rival’s delicious tight little ass.</p>
<p>He let a low, pleased hum out. “Daddy’s little baby boy always feels so good. Does Daddy feel good too?” he cooed, a finger roaming down Link’s spine.</p>
<p>The blond nodded, his moan interrupted by a long shiver.</p>
<p>“Of course you like when Daddy fucks you. Especially when he fucks you hard, no?” To prove his point, he rammed into the young man. Pushed forward by the momentum, Link’s soft moan turned into a little yelp. “Just like that, yes. You know, Daddy loves to see his baby’s cute face when he fucks him. But Daddy also loves his baby’s ass, and sometimes, it’s just good to change.”</p>
<p>Link whined in response. His fingers dug into the blood red satin sheets, his knuckles turned white. He trembled as he attempted to remain on all fours, instead of crashing onto the bed.</p>
<p>The Gerudo brought his hand back into Link’s soft blond hair. “Good boy,” he praised, his pace faster. “Good boy. Taking Daddy’s cock, eating and drinking all his cum, keeping that toy inside of you yesterday. Daddy’s good little boy is doing so well.”</p>
<p>All the praise - Link wanted more. He bucked against the hips behind him, his moans louder. <i>Daddy’s</i> voice alone drove him crazy, and that giang shaft pounding him did not help. He turned his head towards Ganondorf, his brows furrowed in need, eyes lidded in hazy lust, his moans replaced once more by high-pitched whimpers.</p>
<p>Ganondorf moved his hands back to the boy’s hips, steadying Link as he vigorously thrust inside him. He moved one down, wrapped his fingers around the Hylian’s erection, and pumped to the rhythm of his shoves. Guttural grunts passed his throat, and he loudly exhaled through his nostrils.</p>
<p>The blond rutted along. His back arched. His body shook despite Ganondorf’s large hand keeping him in place. His shoulders and upper arms tensed further as Ganondorf jerked him off; Link revelled in their warmth, the calloused pads of his fingers, the palm firmly pressed into his side and the other busy with his cock.</p>
<p>“Daddy’s close,” the Gerudo signaled, his pace picking up once more. He rammed his dick as deep as he could, his climax nearing. His fingers dug into the pale skin, his loins ached for release. So close. The bodies colliding, Link’s whines and babbling whimpers, the contrast between his massive, dark-skinned frame and the smaller, paler one, the great view he had from his position; all these things brought him closer and closer. And the fact Link was his, and his alone.</p>
<p>Ganondorf unloaded several long streams of thick cum, quickly filling - and overfilling - the younger man. He arched his back and buried his dick even deeper, his hand remaining on Link’s hips to keep him in place.</p>
<p>With the impressive cumshots rushing inside of him, along with the hand pumping at his dick, Link came as well. He grew silent and bucked his hips against Ganondorf’s, his entrance clenched. This was what he sought: the heat building in his loins, the several loads of warm liquid filling him up to the brim, his Daddy’s expert hands. And that deep voice he couldn’t get enough of.</p>
<p>“Good boy, Link.”</p>
<p>His own seed coated the hand around his cock. The Gerudo easily bent over, presented the hand to Link, a silent request to clean him up. Link lapped at the offered fingers, sucked and licked his own cum off his captor’s hand, and swallowed every drop.</p>
<p>Link yelped as something hard and cold pressed onto his ass; Ganondorf slid the butt plug back inside of him. Once done, he plucked Link from his position and easily spun him around, then lowered him to the bed, on his back. He caressed the Hylian’s inner thigh, gave him a few soft pats, and withdrew his hand.</p>
<p>Still dazed from his climax, Link whined at the loss of contact.</p>
<p>
  <i>That’s not fair. Touch me...</i>
</p>
<p>“Daddy has something for his baby,” Ganondorf stated as he reached for a basket, from which he pulled a pair of underwear - at least, what looked like underwear to Link at the moment. </p>
<p>Sky blue, featuring white Hylian linear designs right by the hems. While cute, and fitting at a glance, it did look a little thicker than the last pair he wore. But why would Ganondorf want him to wear anything? He’d been naked for… Goddess fucking knew how many days. Time had little meaning anymore.</p>
<p>Link blinked hard. <i>Enough thinking.</i> He instead squinted, scrunched his nose and furrowed his brows in suspicion.</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh. By the Goddess.</i>
</p>
<p>Suspicions confirmed when Ganondorf undid several buttons up front. His shoulders sank in resignation.</p>
<p>
  <i>It’s a diaper.</i>
</p>
<p>Ganondorf’s lips curled into a wide smirk. He wrapped a single hand around both of Link’s ankles and lifted his lower body enough to slide the diaper under his buttocks. Again, he drew his large hands to Link’s thighs, applying a gentle pressure to guide him. “Spread your legs for Daddy, hm?”</p>
<p>The boy’s dick twitched, but he obeyed nonetheless. <i>No no no. Don’t get me hard just yet.</i></p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>Link softly whimpered, blue gaze moving from the Gerudo’s imposing frame, to <i>anywhere but him</i>. His head lolled towards the window, not that it made much to hide his red-tinted cheeks. Humiliation and arousal fought for priority in his brain, the emotions feeding and fueling each other in an appalling vicious cycle; the more shame he felt, the faster he lost the war against his own body, the more ashamed he became.</p>
<p>Submitting to Ganondorf was the worst move and the best move he ever made, all at once. He balled his hands into fists until his knuckles turned white. On the verge of tears, his blue eyes stung - now if they were tears of shame or of a need to cling to his Daddy and never let go, he didn’t even know.</p>
<p>Ganondorf busied himself. He cleaned the man’s loins with a warm towel before coating his crotch with a layer of talcum powder, to keep humidity away and ensure the material wouldn’t harm Link as he moved. His fingers ran across the soft skin, delicately spreading the white powder over his buttocks, cock and at the edge of his thighs. A light, satisfied chuckle passed his lips. He brought the diaper over Link’s front, carefully buttoned it together, securing it around the boy’s waist.</p>
<p>Once done, he tilted his head. His smirk widened. </p>
<p>Such a beautiful sight.</p>
<p>Link laid there on the bed, his cheeks reddened, his gaze lost beyond the window, yet well aware of what just happened. His pale body contrasted with the dark red of the satin sheets, the blue and white diaper stood out and oddly complemented his lithe frame.</p>
<p>The Gerudo huffed a content sigh. A victory. In reality, a part of the victories obtained over the last few days - and there were a lot more to come. Proud of his work, he ran a lazy hand up and down on Link’s thigh, from his knee to the hem of the sky blue garment.</p>
<p>“Good boy, Link,” he cooed, unable to tear his golden eyes off the tiny body below him. The picture was almost perfect - almost, with one thing amiss. He brought his hand to his chin, deep in thought.</p>
<p>“Do Daddy a favor?”</p>
<p>Link tilted his head towards Ganondorf, a suspicious brow quirked.</p>
<p>“Suck on your thumb.”</p>
<p>Between being spoon-fed, cradled, and wearing a diaper, what was one more thing? Reluctant, Link complied and brought his thumb to his mouth, suckling on it like he did to the bottle earlier.</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>Satisfied, he reached for Link’s waist and easily hoisted the boy to his chest. So light, so warm. A hand in his blond locks, the other firmly supporting the weight from his bottom, he hugged Link’s pale frame against his darker skin. Like a father to a child, he shushed, hushed, and delicately bounced Link in his arms. Finally, he dipped his head and planted a kiss on top of the boy’s head.</p>
<p>“Daddy’s good little baby boy.” His hand left the Hylian’s soft hair and settled on his back. Golden eyes trailed down over Link’s small body, then stopped at the blue diaper secured around his waist. He let out another deep chuckle. Link’s padded front did not do much to prevent his growing erection from pressing against Ganondorf’s chest.</p>
<p>He caressed Link’s back a few times, trailed his spine with his index finger, which he wiggled up front, then tickled the young man’s nose and lips. “Look at that,” he cooed as he moved so Link could see himself in the window’s reflection. “Daddy’s little boy looks so good. So tiny and cute, all padded up, ready for his day.”</p>
<p>Link's blush only deepened. Forced to look at his reflection, he parted his lips and bared his teeth. The sight of himself like that: filled with cum, the butt plug, and the diaper, made everything worse. Made him hard. And despite the flare of mixed feelings, he dug his fingers in to cling harder to Ganondorf, like a child to his father.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath to steel himself. Did he really have to feel shame for someone pampering him? For that same person to fuck him roughly, to feed him, to hug and carry him? </p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>Half-resigned, half-satisfied, Link lowered his head to the muscled chest. He had put himself in this situation and Goddess damn it all, he'd make the best out of it, as wrong as it felt.</p>
<p>Or as good as it felt. </p>
<p>
  <i>Damn brain.</i>
</p>
<p>"Daddy will feed his baby and then see about playing. Babies need to play, too," he stated as he left his chambers.</p>
<p><i>Playing means fucking his baby boy, right?</i> Link internally whined, as his hard-on rubbed against the padding of his diaper. If so, play time couldn't come soon enough.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>It had been a short while since the tendrils had come out, but here they were. Ganondorf only had to snap his fingers. The wispy, fleshy tentacles slowly coalesced around Link, settling him in a seat while binding him to it; arms on the armrests, legs to the posts, his feet on a footrest. A tendril harness wormed along his naked torso and the junction of his thighs.</p>
<p>What were the odds Ganondorf would actually harness him at some point? Would he really mind?</p>
<p>Not really, no.</p>
<p>Ganondorf turned around and walked back to him, bowl in hand and spoon in the other, a masculine sway in his hips. A smirk tugged at his lips as he stopped in front of Link, which widened as he reached out to boop the blond’s nose, and even more at the man’s involuntary nose scrunching. How <i>precious</i>.</p>
<p>There was a sudden switch in Link’s little blond head.</p>
<p>
  <i>He wants to play? So be it. I’ll play too.</i>
</p>
<p>The Hylian babbled in excitement, and opened his mouth wide. He squirmed and bounced in the ‘chair’, as much as his binds would allow, until Ganondorf brought the first spoonful to him. He swallowed the cum - as expected - and resumed his babbling.</p>
<p>Ganondorf reached to pet his head. “Good boy. Once you’ve eaten it all, Daddy can play with you." He then offered the boy after spoonful.</p>
<p>Link bounced again, but came to a slow stop. The more he wriggled and bounced on his seat, the more his hardening member rubbed in his diaper. He winced and rolled his shoulders, uncomfortable, his mood rapidly turning sour. Though perhaps he could use it to his advantage.</p>
<p>He swallowed another spoonful of warm cum, the salty bitter taste coating his mouth. He shivered in delight, but it wasn’t enough to sate him. It was never enough, and the hard-on he sported agreed with that. He whined to his captor between two spoonfuls, voicing his discomfort in his own way. </p>
<p>Ganondorf, true to himself, ignored the whining for the moment and slowed down his pace. The Gerudo chuckled at the boy’s antics. He moved to scoop more of the creamy liquid, but didn’t feed him right away; instead, he approached the open mouth, then withdrew the spoon.</p>
<p>Another, longer whimper from Link. Hungry and irritated, the blond furrowed his eyebrows. He thrust upwards, his cock rubbing once more against the padding of his diaper.</p>
<p>“My, my. What a fussy little boy,” Ganondorf teased, clicking his tongue. “Open your mouth for Daddy.”</p>
<p>Link obeyed, parting his lips to welcome another spoonful. His back arched in pleasure as the liquid went down his throat. But he craved more, and the redheaded man took longer and longer to feed him.</p>
<p>And so Ganondorf played as well. “What is wrong with my little boy today?” he asked, his voice leaning on a teasing sultry tone rather than chiding. “Don’t you wanna be a good boy for Daddy?”</p>
<p>That voice, by the Goddess, <i>that voice</i>. Every time Ganondorf spoke, the deep tone went right to Link’s padded crotch. He had to be a good boy, but his captor made everything so much harder. Including his dick. Link let out a louder whine and thrust his hips further, as much as he could with his soft tendril binds.</p>
<p>“No no, play time isn’t now,” the Gerudo shook his head. “Just a few more spoonfuls for Daddy, come on,” he urged, drawing the full utensil to Link’s mouth.</p>
<p>He closed his lips over it. A moan passed his throat, his breath picked up, his hands balled into fists. The moment Ganondorf withdrew, Link whined once more; his hardening shaft begged for release just as well. He bounced and shook in the chair - couldn’t the man just do him already?!</p>
<p>“Open up again, little boy.”</p>
<p>Link refused to. He jerked his head left and right and resumed his thrusts. With little other recourse, he let out a few choked sobs. His body tensed against the Malice tendrils.</p>
<p>Goddess damn it, he’d win this.</p>
<p>Ganondorf exhaled a tired sigh. “Babies need to eat,” he reminded, spoon held out for the blond man. Link shook his head a few more times, only to quickly cave in seconds after. “I know you like Daddy’s cum. Be a good boy, Link.”</p>
<p>The smaller man whined in defeat, and accepted a few more spoonfuls of the warm, creamy liquid. With every bit he swallowed, his body screamed for release. The voice, the feeding, the soft material rubbing against his dick, his binds, everything was too much to handle.</p>
<p>It began with a quiet little cry, but surely, the blond pulled at his binds. Exhaustion, hunger and arousal fogged his brain - he had reached his limit.</p>
<p>Link bawled and thrashed against the tendrils, his cries resonating through the dining hall. Overdoing or or not, he didn’t even care at this point. All he wanted was for Ganondorf to take him roughly, now, on the spot. He wanted the massive cock deep in his ass, to feel the muscled arms around his waist, to lay against Ganondorf’s chest, the warmth of his dark skin.</p>
<p>
  <i>Fuck me already!</i>
</p>
<p>“Link,” Ganondorf called out, his voice flat. “<i>Link.</i> Come on now, listen to Daddy. Once you finish your breakfast, Daddy’s going to take care of your little stiffy.”</p>
<p>The boy hung his head down and pouted, looking at Ganondorf from below. He directed his blue eyes away, pondering about eating more, despite his needy erection. To drag this awkward roleplay meant delaying his climax.</p>
<p>Finally, Link opened his mouth.</p>
<p>“That’s a good boy. See, it’s not hard,” the Gerudo rewarded him with a pat on the head and more of his cum. Ganondorf continued to feed Link - the small Hylian kept mostly quiet, but his low brows and childish pout gave his feelings away.</p>
<p>The bowl empty, Ganondorf stowed it away, satisfied with the amount Link had eaten. “Alright, alright. Let’s see what Daddy can do about his little boy’s woody.”</p>
<p>Link craned his neck upwards and moaned as the man’s imposing frame towered over his. Ganondorf laid a large hand just on his diapered crotch, palming the erection through the blue material. He pressed into it, an up-down motion to his wrist and shoulder. His middle finger ran along the top of his shaft, the digit alone nearly the width - and length - of Link’s cock. </p>
<p>The blond ground against the hand and pulled at the Malice tendrils, wishing for both literal and proverbial release. He whimpered, whined and let out choked sobs as Ganondorf palmed and massaged his hard-on, the weight of his hand offering extra stability, and most importantly, some form of <i>control</i>.</p>
<p>“Come on, little one. Come for your Daddy,” Ganondorf coaxed, his voice warm and surprisingly gentle. “Daddy knows you’re close. Be a good boy for Daddy.”</p>
<p>Link’s muscles tensed under the Gerudo’s ministrations. Sensitive from their previous, rather rough session, there was no way he’d last long. He panted and exhaled through his nose as intense pleasure radiated from his loins and throughout his body. His back arched, his head jerked backwards, his cries intensified, only to break and creak. He came in his diaper, his entrance clenching around the sex toy inside of him.</p>
<p>Spent, he slowly came down from the orgasmic daze. A chill ran down his spine, his lips parted open in a silent plea. The tension in his body dwindled, his thrashing came to a stop. His head lolled to his right side. Humiliated once more, yet well aware of what it triggered in him, his cheeks tinted a deep red.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” the deep voice whispered in his ear. His blue gaze wandered to Ganondorf’s towering frame, close enough to feel the man’s warmth. Large calloused fingers ran through his blond locks, down to his jaw, chin, back up to his lips. “Good, precious little boy.”</p>
<p>A twang of pain pierced his heart as the Gerudo’s masculine body withdrew. Fortunately, Ganondorf’s wandering hand moved to his knee, and provided the supple skin much needed attention.</p>
<p>“Does my baby need a diaper change already?”</p>
<p>Link shook his head, exhausted. The wet spot where he had come didn’t bother him at the moment. A quiet mewl passed his lips as he attempted to lift his arms, only to find himself still bound by the soft, wispy Malice tendrils.</p>
<p>“Baby wants Daddy to hold him?”</p>
<p>The Hylian nodded in response. </p>
<p>Ganondorf snapped his fingers, the tendrils dissipating and retreating from his limbs, allowing the much larger Gerudo voe to lift him up. He pressed Link to his chest, his touch loving, far softer than expected from a man his size and general countenance. He dipped his head to nuzzle the blond’s, and asked in hushed tones, “Want to help Daddy with <i>his</i> stiffy?”</p>
<p>Another quick series of nods from Link.</p>
<p>“Good boy. Let’s make sure it’s not too hard on your knees, though. Daddy doesn’t want to see his little one bruised.”	</p>
<p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Twisted Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ganondorf gets a blowjob. Link gets a stuffed toy, then gets met with two facts: he has no memories of his childhood, and his relationship with Ganondorf is a <i>little</i> twisted. </p><p>Still beats being alone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And another chapter uploaded, wooh! I think I had three edit passes on this, plus the beta corrections, on top of the edition I did in the raw file (and there's likely more that could be improved too). </p><p>Still, I'm happy with the results, and I won't lie: I'm happy with the Feels™ :3C. Not the last of angst/hurt/comfort that gets dropped in here.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ganondorf sat on the throne - his throne - and set the blond boy between his legs, onto the soft carpet at his feet. A view he’d never tire of. Link, Champion of Hyrule, on his knees, lips parted, with only a sky blue diaper for clothes, pale androgynous body swaying left and right in eager anticipation.</p><p>Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. A dream come true. Hyrule could blow up in flames for all he cared; he had its Champion right there, submitting to his every whim.</p><p>The Gerudo made himself comfortable and sank further into his royal seat, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. He wrapped his fingers around his own erect cock, and presented the tip to the young man on the floor. “Go on,” he encouraged with a wiggle of his long fingers. “Show Daddy how well you can suck.”</p><p>Link wriggled closer and gave the tip a little lick, then looked upwards to meet his captor’s amber gaze.</p><p>“Do you remember the day you came to me? Do like then,” he requested as he drew his hand into the soft hair below him, directing the blond to the tip. “Or like with the bottle.”</p><p><i>Like the bottle</i>. The boy opened his mouth wide, took the tip in, then hollowed his cheeks. A soft suckling sound passed his lips, followed by a little dejected moan. No special milk! He glanced upwards once more, puzzled brows furrowed.</p><p>“Like that, yes. Take more in your mouth. Be a good boy.”</p><p>As instructed, Link went back to the task. Inch by inch, he swallowed more of Ganondorf’s impressive shaft, until the tip hit the back of his throat. He recoiled to avoid the gag reflex and to take his breath, then went back to it.</p><p>“Good boy, Link. Keep going.”</p><p>Slowly, he gained confidence, helped by the large hand caressing his blond hair. He picked up his pace, working on finding a way to deal with the sheer length of the Gerudo’s cock without choking or throwing up, as it hit the back of his throat. “Good boy,” Ganondorf repeated once again. “You love Daddy’s cock, don’t you?”</p><p>The Hylian bobbed his head up and down, large blue eyes on golden ones.</p><p>“And Daddy loves the feeling of his baby boy’s mouth on it. Daddy loves to fuck your tight little ass, but he loves it when you swallow all his cum too. Do you want more of Daddy’s cum? Daddy’s special milk?”</p><p>Link acknowledged the Gerudo’s question with a muffled, gargled babble.</p><p>“Suck well, and you’ll get a lot of special milk.”</p><p>He withdrew to take a breath, ran his tongue along the shaft, paying attention at the tip, lapping at it. He followed veins, lavished the length and coated it with his saliva. Link engulfed it again, his head bobbing faster. He brought a hand to the Ganondorf’s dick, unable to completely wrap his fingers around the girthy member. Still, he kept his wrist steady as he glided his hand up and down the shaft, from the base up to his lips.</p><p>Ganondorf tilted his head backwards and closed his eyes, pleased. “Mmm. What a good naughty baby you are, Link. You just <i>know</i> how to suck cocks, don’t you? You’re a gifted little boy, when it comes to sucking his Daddy off and swallowing all that cum.”</p><p>He moaned and quivered at the Gerudo’s praise, the vibrations of his throat and mouth reverberating against the redheaded man’s sensitive dark skin.</p><p>“Daddy’s close, little one. Keep it up.” Ganondorf tangled his fingers in Link’s blond locks, assisting the smaller man’s efforts. “Good boy.” A shiver ran down his spine. He bared his teeth, then placed his other hand on Link’s head, steadying him. “Swallow it all for Daddy.”</p><p>His hips bucked against the warm mouth. The Gerudo let a long stream of salty cum flow right down Link’s throat. The shorter man gagged through it; desperate, hungry and thirsty, Link forced himself to swallow every drop, his moans and yelps of pleasure pure wonder for Ganondorf. The feel of the Champion of Hyrule drinking his very essence, more than willingly - the boy begged, cried to be filled with thick Gerudo cum, ate it from a spoon, drank it from a baby bottle, and even straight from Ganondorf’s majestic cock.</p><p>His massive load over, he withdrew his cock from Link’s mouth, then brought the boy’s chin up. “Open your mouth for Daddy,” he prompted, opening his own to get Link to follow.</p><p>Just two rows of pearly whites and a skilled little tongue.</p><p>Truly a beautiful sight. “Always so keen on drinking Daddy’s special milk. Good boy.”</p><p>Ganondorf reached back down, wrapped his arms around the Hylian’s waist, pulled him onto his lap and into a straddling position. He softly rubbed at Link’s back, his hand wandering up his neck, into his hair, then down to his thighs. With a fatherly smile, Ganondorf patted Link’s diapered buttocks, cradling and rocking the lithe frame in his arms.</p><p>Neck buried in the broad shoulders, Link babbled and cooed at his Daddy. He ground his padded crotch on the muscled chest once more, only to suddenly stop. If the wet patch of cum in his diaper hadn’t bothered him earlier, it did now. The happy babbling turned to irritated whimpers, the grinding to uncomfortable writhing.</p><p>Ganondorf tilted his head, a trimmed eyebrow quirked. “Hmmm. What’s wrong, little one?”</p><p>Link winced as he motioned at his sky blue diaper.</p><p>“Ahhh. Did you wet your nappy?”</p><p>He scrunched his nose and shook his head. The thought of purposely wetting his diaper had not even crossed his mind. Not an avenue he wanted to explore.</p><p>“From when you came earlier?”</p><p>A tired childish pout and a nod from the Hylian.</p><p>“Daddy will change his little boy, then.” Ganondorf kissed the boy’s blushing cheek, then carefully got up from his throne. He put a large hand to Link’s back, caressing his pale skin while keeping him pressed to his chest. “His good little boy’s nappy.”</p><p>~</p><p>Back in the king’s personal chambers. Ganondorf sat Link on the edge of the enormous bed, and tousled his silky golden hair in silent praise for his earlier performance. The boy leaned into the touch, only to let out a short disappointed groan as Ganondorf withdrew.</p><p>“On your back,” he instructed, glass bottle of talcum powder pointed at the mattress. He reached for a towel and a clean diaper - a red one, - setting the latter aside on the bed.<br/>
Link obeyed and spread his legs, offering himself to his captor.</p><p>Ganondorf unfastened the buttons adorning the blue diaper’s front, reached under the boy’s thighs, as a signal to lift his hips, and slid the garment away. With the warm wet towelette, he cleaned the delicate skin, and dried it off a little with another towel. A smirk pulled at his lips; Link had left himself vulnerable. It amused him in a way - and turned him on in another. The Gerudo had to stop himself from removing the boy’s plug and sticking his dick right in, but he figured Link might be too exhausted for another round.</p><p>He ran a lazy hand on his pale skin - dry. With steady hands, Ganondorf reached for Link’s knees, bending them towards the young man’s chest, exposing his ass further. He slid the red diaper under him, then applied a generous layer of talcum powder, spreading it evenly around Link’s front, cock, balls and ass. Finally, he pulled the front upwards and fastened the garment back up around Link’s waist.</p><p>“Isn’t my little one more comfortable with a clean diaper?” he cooed, allowing his hand to slide across the Hylian’s thigh. “A full belly, a full ass, and a clean diaper?”</p><p>Link nodded. Being pampered by Ganondorf was still awkward in his mind; he was not used to such treatment. Having another person in such control was odd.</p><p>Odd, but oh-so welcome.</p><p>For a moment, blue eyes glazed over as Link delved further into his thoughts. This concept of allowing someone else to take control invaded his mind. From what he remembered of his life, Link had been a knight, a protector - a weapon ready to fight. Perhaps he <i>did</i> grow too fast, somewhere a hundred years ago.</p><p>And here he was, lying on his back on his arch-enemy’s bed, diapered, well-fed, cradled to sleep, tucked in at night, being given baths and toys. Being given attention and praise beyond combat, beyond <i>duties</i>.</p><p>Their relationship might have been twisted, largely skewed in Ganondorf’s favor, relying on his complete submission and humiliation...</p><p>But it worked out, somehow.</p><p>Maybe he even liked it.</p><p>“Link?”</p><p>Ganondorf’s deep voice called to him. Coming out of his daze, Link shook his head. He reached up for the Gerudo to pick him up; he wanted to be in his Daddy’s arms. The massive man lifted him from the bed and hugged him to his chest. His large hands roamed his body, from the small of his back, down to his thigh, not skipping an occasion to squeeze at his padded buttocks.</p><p>“My baby smells clean. Want to go outside with Daddy? See what else was brought in for you?”</p><p><i>Not a bad idea.</i> Link nodded, then burrowed his head in Ganondorf’s neck. Daddy’s arms were so, so comfortable.</p><p>~</p><p>The sun shone warm rays on the pair as they stepped out to the courtyard. Ganondorf carried him to a fancy outdoor table, where a few small crates had been set. By whom? No idea. The Gerudo sat down on a chair, Link on his lap. He bounced the lithe body a few times, then reached for one of the boxes, bringing it closer for the boy to see its contents.</p><p>“Ahh. Daddy had a few things brought to him for his little one. Baby has seen the diapers and bottles, but there’s a few toys too.” On cue, he pulled a stuffed animal from the crate. A bluepee. Leporine body featuring a strigine head, coated in soft powder blue fur, with beady, amber-colored glass eyes and a triangle beak; atop its head, a pair of orange and yellow antennae. Peak cute.</p><p>Link’s blue eyes widened. His brows furrowed, his lips turned into a sad frown. He extended his arms towards the stuffed animal and bounced on Ganondorf’s lap, ready to throw a tantrum should anyone dare take it away from him.</p><p>He had never been gifted stuffed toys, as far as he remembered. </p><p>“Does my little boy like it?”</p><p>Another childish, tired grunt - of approval, this time.</p><p>Ganondorf handed the soft animal toy to him. Head tilted, he watched the boy’s reaction. Unexpected, to say the least, yet interesting. It somehow managed to pluck at his heartstrings.</p><p>Link sniffled. He hugged the toy like his life depended on it, while casting wary glances to his left and right. A mix of fear, shame, and pain.</p><p>It hurt. Why couldn’t he remember anything? His parents, his childhood, his teenage years even. His house, his village, his previous life. What had been his favorite food? His favorite place in Hyrule? He remembered the bits of his training, bits of Zelda, bits of life in the castle, of life in the wild. All these memories shared one thing in common: a feeling of incompleteness. And that hurt.</p><p>Was Ganondorf truly the first and only person who understood him? Who legitimately cared for him?</p><p><i>What am I thinking,</i> he mentally scoffed. <i>He’s manipulating me and I’m trying to make some other sense of it. I’m headed right to my doom, at this point.</i></p><p>But it was so hard to ignore his own body, to ignore Ganondorf’s large hands caressing his thighs, the warmth radiating from him. He couldn’t even remember last time he got a hug, and Ganondorf - <i>Ganondorf!</i> - had been the first to offer him one. To show him any form of intimacy.</p><p>It was awkward and <i>twisted</i> for sure, but it felt <i>good</i>.</p><p>Link let out a quiet gasp as the Gerudo cupped his chin with his hand. “What’s wrong, little one?” he asked, his tone veering on concerned. He brought his thumb to the boy’s cheeks and wiped the few tears cascading down onto his chest. But the blond remained silent. </p><p>Ganondorf wrapped his arms around the small frame on his lap and pulled Link into a fatherly hug. He pressed his lips to the top of the golden head, nuzzling and bouncing the lithe body. “Shhh... it’s okay, little one. Daddy’s here. Daddy’s not going anywhere.” Figuring his baby must’ve been exhausted after his day, Ganondorf pushed the crate back and got back up to his feet. “Let’s go back inside. Get the baby in bed for a few hours.”</p><p>The Hylian sniffled again. He clung to Ganondorf as the larger man carried him, back through the corridors, and into the king’s chambers.</p><p>The Gerudo King’s chambers.</p><p><i>Their</i> chambers.</p><p>~</p><p>Link closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down, barely paying attention to his surroundings anymore. When he finally looked up from Ganondorf’s shoulders, the Gerudo held him tight, firmly pressed to his chest - a warmth the blond sought more and more. Ganondorf cradled him softly by the window, their ghostly reflections mirroring their every move; the imposing dark-skinned man holding a much smaller and younger man, entwined bodies swaying left and right.</p><p>A soft hum rose from Ganondorf’s throat. His voice, deep, smooth and confident - fit for a king - flowed like fine silk, and echoed in the lavish room. Link let out a quiet gasp as the man sang; what was sung was lost to him, but the beautiful, foreign lullaby instilled a certain calmness in him.</p><p>The Gerudo language was not one he was so familiar with, yet the dulcet, longing tones mixed in with harsher ones called to him. Ganondorf carried him far, far away from the castle, all the way into the desert. </p><p>Warmth radiated from the larger man, like the midday sun on Link’s pale skin. Cradled by the sands and rocked by a light breeze, under the shadow of a palm tree. Ganondorf’s voice was both the gentle rumble of the desert and an oasis of peace, echoing for miles and miles.</p><p>And on those deep, clear notes, Link allowed himself to drift further away. He laid his heavy head onto his broad chest. His breathing slowed down, his muscles relaxed. As he held the stuffed animal, Link buried himself even more in Ganondorf’s chest. </p><p>Accompanied by the steady thump-thump of the giant’s heart beat, finally, Link fell asleep.</p><p>~</p><p>Was this how it had been, before he was put into a hundred-year sleep? Did his mother cradle him? Had she ever given him soft toys, or sang lullabies to him?</p><p>Had his father spent time playing with him? Kept him safe from the dangers of the world?</p><p>Maybe. Maybe not. He’d never have the answer to these questions. His parents, his family, all these people were long gone.</p><p>But he had one thing. One man.</p><p>He had Ganondorf.</p><p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sleepy Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a lazy morning in Hyrule Castle. Daddy Ganondorf takes care of his precious baby boy, making sure he's well-fucked and clean.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What is this? A weird attempt at wholesomeness? In this Daddy/little fuckfest? Yes! Felt it needed a tiny break from all the sex, but fear not, there's plenty more where that came from (in fact, there's sex in this chapter).</p>
<p>I'm actually labeling this as a slow burn nine chapters in, because ... well I found other things I wanna mess around with in this fic. Which is good!</p>
<p>Either ways, enjoy this chapter! Tune back in next week for more!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness had long settled in the royal chambers when Link awoke. Groggy, his muscles sore, still dazed from his earlier breakdown, he struggled to open his eyes. But something caught his attention; a faint, soft blue light emanating from the stuffed toy he held. The bluepee plush glowed. He let out a quiet amused snort, then hugged it tight.</p>
<p>“My little one likes his new toy,” Ganondorf noted, his deep voice a little slurred as he too woke up. “Daddy’s glad.” He reached to tousle Link’s golden hair, then trailed his fingers down to his hairless chest, over his arms holding onto the bluepee, until he reached the hem of the red diaper. His amber gaze followed suit.</p>
<p>He rolled Link’s lithe body onto his back and crept on top of him. So precious and delicate; he wanted to ravish him right away. Ganondorf dragged his fingers back up, pushed his arms away so that he could run his calloused fingers on Link’s pink nipples. Under him, the boy mewled and bucked his hips. He pulled one arm away from the plush, placed his hand on Ganondorf’s strong, dark-skinned chest simply to marvel at the warmth and muscles underneath. Lips parted, he cooed back at the Gerudo.</p>
<p>Ganondorf dipped his head, his mouth by Link’s pointy Hylian ear. “Does my baby want Daddy to take care of his woody now?” he breathed out in an airy chuckle, then gently nibbled at his pale earlobe. </p>
<p>The only answer Link gave was a stifled high-pitched moan.</p>
<p>“Good boy, Link. Daddy will make it all better.”</p>
<p>A large hand traveled down his chest again, fingers catching all the little bumps, dimples and light scars of Link’s lithe frame. This time, Ganondorf did not stop at the hem, instead slowly unfastening the diaper from the top. He reached for the boy’s thighs and spread his legs apart, then removed the material to free his erection. </p>
<p>A <i>gift</i>.</p>
<p>Link had been a gift that had delivered itself to him. A gift of this measure needed to be handled with great care, cherished, and fucked thoroughly. The boy was compliant even without the promise of a reward, but it was so much easier to keep tabs on him and secure his position as the dominant one. No downsides. Just a short, adorable golden-haired man to fuck and fill as he wished, all while playing house.</p>
<p>Ganondorf smirked. “I’m quite sure you know stories about the Gerudo. Only a single man is born to us every hundred years. You should show gratitude that your Goddess has aligned my preferences to the male body.”</p>
<p>His gaze lowered once more, his dominant hand trailing along Link’s side. His features softened. “To your preferences as well - and Daddy isn’t only referring to gender.”<br/>The blond offered a toothy impish grin from below Ganondorf’s massive body, and followed it by a giggle. Link wiggled his shoulders and hips to catch his captor’s attention, then thrust upwards. Mouth open, he babbled at the Gerudo.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes. Daddy will help out.” Ganondorf lowered his neck once more and kissed the top of Link’s head. He grabbed the massage oil left on the nightstand; as usual, he coated his fingers with it, even before pulling the small sex toy out of the Hylian’s ass. He swiftly replaced it with two large fingers, pushing deep. The boy let out a choked little cry of pleasure, then another as the digits pulled out of him.</p>
<p>Ganondorf thrust his fingers in and out of the blond man under him. He chuckled again as Link’s hips bucked against his hand, his pale twitching cock - small by comparison, yet nicely complimenting his lithe build - bouncing along. </p>
<p>“Look at this baby boy,” he teased as he nearly pressed his entire body against Link’s, his elbow the only thing propping him up. It was enough. “What a gorgeous little boy you are, Link.” His free hand drifted to the blond’s chin, his thumb gently rubbing on his plump lips. “Daddy likes his little baby like that, right where he belongs. In bed, his little legs apart, his cock hard, and Daddy’s fingers or cock in him.”</p>
<p>Link parted his lips and attempted to latch on Ganondorf’s calloused thumb, but the Gerudo shook his head.</p>
<p>“Do you like this, little one? Do you like when you’re full of Daddy’s cock?”</p>
<p>The boy whimpered and thrust upwards again.</p>
<p>“Because Daddy loves when he’s fucking you. You’re so tight. Tight and beautiful.” He increased his pace, his fingers pumping in and out of the boy, both controlling and following the smaller body’s movements.</p>
<p>Below him, Link whined without restraints. He lifted his arms for the Gerudo to pick him up, giving up shortly after. He balled his hands into fists and cried out again.</p>
<p>Ganondorf removed the fingers. His amber eyes locked onto the blue gaze under him. So cute. So beautiful. He sat down on the bed, reached for the pale thighs and pulled Link a little closer to his muscled, dark-skinned body. He only had one request.</p>
<p>“Suck on your thumb for Daddy.”</p>
<p>Link’s cheeks reddened. Reluctantly, though less than last time, he brought his thumb to his mouth and dipped his head in submission.</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>A reflex; Link’s hips bucked against the air.</p>
<p>Ganondorf took in the delicious sight of Hyrule’s Champion, at his mercy, sucking his thumb like the baby he pretended to be, his hips and ass wiggling in anticipation of being filled with thick Gerudo cock.</p>
<p>Maybe there was indeed a way to immortalize that moment… but it’d have to wait. Right now, he had a little golden-haired Hylian to fuck.</p>
<p>He quickly coated his majestic erection with a nice layer of massage oil, then easily reached for Link’s chest, and pulled the man’s body closer to his. The blond babbled and cooed as Ganondorf lowered him onto his cock, his arms trying to wrap around the larger man’s shoulders, to no avail - he was too short and his arms lacked in length, compared to Ganondorf’s broad, chiseled shoulders.</p>
<p>The Gerudo had no such problem. He hugged Link to his chest, his forearm alone as long as the boy’s entire back, from that curved little ass to the top of his blond head.</p>
<p>Link sank onto the dark cock. A guttural moan passed his throat as he reached the hilt of Ganondorf’s hard-on, only to be plucked upwards by the strong hands ensnaring him.</p>
<p>Slowly, the redhead lowered the smaller man back onto his cock and rocked his hips, their bodies meeting halfway. Ganondorf moaned in satisfaction. “Mmmm. So tight, as usual. My baby is always so tight. No matter how much Daddy fucks him and fills him with cum, his baby boy’s always comfortable. Warm.”</p>
<p>Link’s frame pressed against his. Eyes lidded in pleasure, he responded with short and quiet moans, muffled by the thumb he still sucked on. He loved how small he was in the Gerudo’s muscled arms, how he could let the other man use him, how that thick mass pushed at his sensitive spots. He rested his head on Ganondorf’s pecs, his fingers digging in the dark skin in front of him.</p>
<p>Ganondorf’s rhythm increased once again. He impaled the tiny Hylian over and over, bouncing him, keeping their warm bodies close to another. One of his hands idly drifted to Link’s thigh, then up to the boy’s ass cheek. He gave the soft and supple skin a teasing squeeze. </p>
<p>The boy babbled back in encouragement; he wanted to be fucked hard and raw, filled with thick and warm cum until he couldn’t hold anymore. He bucked against the hips as he sought even more contact, even more warmth with his upper body, his head lolling left and right on Ganondorf’s firm pecs as he was taken from below.</p>
<p>He could barely wait to be full of his Daddy’s hot cum, to feel it all inside of him, to be plugged and diapered back.</p>
<p>And Ganondorf was happy to oblige.</p>
<p>He whispered praises right in Link’s ear, appreciative of all the moans and nonsensical, aroused babbling he got in return. “What a good boy. What a good baby. Daddy will fuck you and fill you, and then do it all over again until your tight little ass is overflowing with Daddy’s cum.”</p>
<p>Link nodded several times, his whimpers louder as his climax approached. He hugged himself tight to Ganondorf’s desert-hot dark skin, pressing up and down along with the powerful thrusts aimed right at his sensitive spot. He clung to the much taller man, his nails digging into the skin, panting, the heat building his own loins. His cock frotted against his firm abs, until he couldn’t continue on his own anymore. Entirely depending on the Gerudo to come, he let the man take full control of his body.</p>
<p>Ganondorf held him tight. He rammed up, the bed creaking under their weight - mostly his own, the Hylian he lowered on his dick so light to him. He pinned Link down to his lap, ensuring he couldn’t escape as he shot his powerful load in long, long spurts, his cum filling Link’s ass until it was too much for him to contain, the white liquid pooling on the sheets.</p>
<p>“Good boy. Look at how much you take.”</p>
<p>The praise, the voice, the warmth, the humiliation of being his captor’s little diapered baby boy. Link’s voice creaked as he reached his climax over Ganondorf’s toned, dark abs, his groans and grunts slowly replaced by panting and deep, pleased coos.</p>
<p>He could never have enough of that. Even if he’d been able to move, Link wouldn’t have. Ganondorf hugged and shushed him, his warm and deep voice running hot around his ears and cheeks. Even exhausted, he maintained himself upright, absolutely refusing to let go of the Gerudo’s sculpted body.</p>
<p>A low, pensive hum brought him back to reality. “Hmmm. Looks like my little one dropped his toy when his Daddy fucked him.” Link’s eyes blinked open, the soft glow of the bluepee plush catching his attention. Ganondorf handed the soft stuffed animal back, and let out a chuckle as the boy’s small hand shot right for it. A tired, sleepy shot sure, but he did get his prize.</p>
<p>Satisfied, Ganondorf laid back on the bed, pulling Link’s smaller body against his. The shorter man made himself comfortable against the broad chest, kept an arm firmly around the plush toy, and brought his thumb back into his mouth to suck.</p>
<p>The Champion of Hyrule had no right to be this adorable.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Ganondorf let out a long, lazy yawn. He laid in the silky blood red sheets, Link’s pale frame resting against his darker one. The boy was already small, yet he <i>somehow</i> managed to look even smaller in this ocean of darker tones, on his side, holding a stuffed animal and sucking on his thumb. He reached to caress Link’s hairless jawline, up to his tiny pointy Hylian ear. His fingers sank into the blond locks, moved down the back of his neck, trailed his spine all the way to the dip before his ass.</p>
<p>What a beautiful ass. Round, firm, soft to the touch, small enough that Ganondorf could hold the boy with a single hand. Unable to help himself, he gave it a gentle squeeze. Link stirred, but remained asleep.</p>
<p>The Gerudo perked a quizzical, amused brow. Perhaps he could turn this to his advantage, kill two birds with one stone. Carefully, Ganondorf slipped out of bed, stretched his shoulders, neck and hips. He wrapped his hands around Link’s waist to  gently hoist him close to his chest.</p>
<p>Blue eyes fluttered, only to close almost right away. Ganondorf hummed a scoff in relief.</p>
<p>
  <i>For a warrior and a protector, he sure sleeps tight.</i>
</p>
<p>Ganondorf made his way through the corridors, his royal, heavy strides quieted by the carpets lining the way to the baths. With Link in his arms, he entered the deeper one, suited for his body, making sure to keep as quiet as possible to avoid waking the young man up. He single-handedly - literally - gathered washing cloths, soap and shampoo, his other one keeping Link’s sleepy form pressed to his chest.</p>
<p>Bathing Link was far less tricky than he expected. Ganondorf’s large hand was more than perfect to cup the warm water, which he poured over his blond hair. He lathered a palm tree fruit-scented elixir over it, then washed it all off with more water. Again, the man stirred in his arms; Link sought a slightly more comfortable position, yet didn’t even wake up.</p>
<p>This golden hair cleaned, rinsed and perfumed, Ganondorf ran the soft cloth over Link’s face and neck, behind the ears, and down to his shoulders. He made sure no soapy residue was left on his pale skin before moving down to the wiry arms, slowly peeled him away to wash his youthful, masculine torso, then brought him to his chest to wash his back.</p>
<p>The Gerudo took a moment to revel in the warmth of the water, of the short man’s skin gliding under his fingers. He teased Link by squeezing his ass a few more times, almost hoping that the blond would wake up. Instead, he snuck his hand between his own chest and Link’s, working the cloth around his loins, his ass, the round cheeks. He brought his small body almost over his shoulders for better access to his well-toned legs and agile little feet.</p>
<p>With Link freshly washed, he got out of the pool, swaddled his body in a blanket and hugged him once for good measure. He brought the man to a comfortable corner full of pillows, where he could keep an eye on him, and dipped back into the pool to wash himself as well.</p>
<p>The downside to the thick mane of hair he sported was the time to wash, untangle, dry, brush and style it. Ganondorf spent the large part of his bath taking great care of his hair, tossing looks at the sleeping Hylian every now and then. He lathered the expensive, perfumed concoction onto it, rinsed several times to clear most of the elixir, then scrubbed his dark skin with the equally costly soap bar.</p>
<p>His amber gaze traveled back to Link’s lithe body on the pillows. The man had not yet awoken from his sleep. Ganondorf hauled himself from the pool, dried himself off with a towel, and easily plucked the bundled man from his little comfortable area.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Back into the bedroom, the Gerudo set Link back onto the bed. He quickly toweled what was left to dry from the boy, then simply watched over him. In his sleep, Link smiled and wiggled his lithe frame - either that, or the blond acted. Ganondorf grinned at the thought.</p>
<p>He prepared a clean diaper and easily slid it under Link’s buttocks, then parted his thighs to coat his sensitive skin with a layer of talcum powder. To his surprise - or not, - Link stirred, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes like a child. He remained on his back, his blue, hazy gaze set on Ganondorf’s amber. Even less surprising was the Hylian’s cock slowly coming to life.</p>
<p>A deep chuckle left the dark-skinned man’s throat. “Good morning, little one,” he cooed as he reached down to wiggle his finger over Link’s nose. “My baby slept so much this morning. Is my little boy alright?”</p>
<p>Link offered a sleepy nod, accompanied by a yawn. He bucked his hips upwards, though Ganondorf wasn’t sure if it was from a need of release, or just a way to signal that he needed to be covered. Not willing to take any chance and ruin this little moment, he simply brought the diaper over Link’s loins and secured it around his waist.</p>
<p>The boy cooed back to his Daddy, then brought his thumb into his mouth.</p>
<p>Ganondorf’s cock twitched as well. The man huffed a little sigh; he couldn’t fuck Link right now, he literally had just gotten done washing him after their rough little romp. If push came to shove, he could always get the blond to suck him off, or feed him his cum himself. Two very valid options…</p>
<p>A grin formed on Link’s lips as he sucked his thumb. A light impish grin, innocent and harmless at first glance.</p>
<p>
  <i>What is going on in that little blond head of his, I wonder?</i>
</p>
<p>The short Hylian looked around him, blue gaze looking for something. Ganondorf wasn’t quite sure what, and so he followed along. Nothing caught his attention, save for Link’s reaction. </p>
<p>Trimmed blond brows furrowed into a sad frown, and his childish mischievous grin flattened to a thin line. Link scrunched his nose, then hugged himself.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, little one?” Ganondorf inquired, following the blue gaze roaming around the room. Searching for something. What though? What was the boy-</p>
<p>The bluepee plush toy.</p>
<p>“Oh. Is my baby looking for the stuffed animal?”</p>
<p>Link’s eyes filled with tears - and Ganondorf’s heart sank.</p>
<p>
  <i>You are a better actor than I took you for.</i>
</p>
<p>“Hold on. Be a good boy and stay on the bed. Daddy will look for the plushie.” True to his word, the Gerudo scanned the room. Where had that toy gone? It likely wasn’t that far. Maybe on the floor, by the side Link had slept? </p>
<p>
  <i>Is it possible? He slept on my side, come to think of it. Maybe it rolled under the bed.</i>
</p>
<p>Still tired, still annoyed, the blond man’s whining grew louder.</p>
<p>“Daddy’s looking, Daddy’s looking,” he confirmed, moving to the right side of the bed. Nothing. He kneeled down, looked under it, then shook his head as he got back to his feet. “Not under the bed either. Don’t worry, little one. It’s just a plush toy - it can’t have gone too far on its own. Here, bluepee bluepee bluepee…” he called out in a sing-song voice.</p>
<p>Link whimpered and bounced on his back, losing his patience, wiry legs hitting the mattress in protest.</p>
<p>Fearing a tantrum, Ganondorf nearly tore the comforter off the bed and-</p>
<p>Lo, a blue, glowing bluepee plush! Such a small little animal compared to him. He snagged it with a large hand, then moved back to face Link. He wiggled the toy to get the boy’s attention. “Ahhh. Look at what Daddy found, baby boy. Is this what you were looking for?”</p>
<p>Link sniffled and rubbed his eyes again. As the plush crossed his vision, he stretched his arms in its direction, bouncing faster, high-pitched, desperate noises leaving his parted lips.</p>
<p>The Gerudo smiled. Relieved, he wriggled the toy again as he handed it over to Link. The small man hugged it to his chest, and happily resumed sucking his thumb as if nothing happened.</p>
<p>Ganondorf sighed in relief. “Good boy, Link. You followed Daddy’s rules,” he cooed to the blond, reaching down to lift him up in his arms. He gently booped Link’s button nose; the young man scrunched his face and playfully withdrew his head, along with a little annoyed grunt.</p>
<p>“And good boys deserve some play time outside. Daddy’ll take you to the courtyard.”</p>
<p>With the boy safely clinging to him, he exited the bedroom, then took a short detour to the kitchens. He handed Link a baby bottle, grabbed a bowl of fresh fruits, and made his way to the courtyard’s doors.</p>
<p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Daddy's Story - part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As much as Link likes to laze around, he's not used to be <i>this</i> idle. Fussing about for attention is becoming his favorite passtime. Turns out scraped knees are a perfect way to get Daddy's attention - and a perfect way to get to know Ganondorf a little better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew, another chapter up! We're starting to get to know Ganondorf a little more, as well. That was meant to be way more awkward, to the point I retooled it a bit because I didn't wanna drive people away. Everything's nicely implied instead :3C. While the next chapter won't feature the follow-up to this bit of storyline, it'll definitely show up again later down the fic; Daddy can't spill everything all at once.</p>
<p>Also, I say this almost every time now, but just watching my hit counter go up makes me happy. Reader reactions make me happy. So thank you all for showing interest in this fic. Don't be afraid to reach out! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shone strong over Hyrule, but the castle courtyard provided shadows and a nice cooling breeze. Ganondorf put Link back to his feet, onto the paved path; he couldn’t help a soft chuckle as the short Hylian man extended his arms to keep his balance. </p>
<p>It had been a little while since he had allowed Link to walk around, as he highly preferred to carry him all over the castle. More intimate, at very little cost, and a lot more humiliating. The boy had never fought against it, come to think of it. Even from the very first time, when Link surrendered to him. Further proof that the boy wanted to be here.</p>
<p>Link wobbled a bit as he set to explore the courtyard further. The crates Ganondorf had brought the previous day were gone. The grass was still lush and soft between his toes; the trees yielded apples - as far as he could see. The fountain flowed and bubbled not too far from him.</p>
<p>Blond head tilted, curious, he took a few unstable steps towards the majestic marble fountain, then shot a wordless quizzical glance back at Ganondorf. <i>Can I go in?</i></p>
<p>“Not now, little boy,” the Gerudo clicked his tongue. “Daddy just changed your nappy.”</p>
<p>Link furrowed his brows and huffed a dejected sigh. Damnit. He contemplated going in just to rile Ganondorf up, but perhaps - perhaps - it wasn’t the smartest idea at the moment. Then again, he had little to play with outside. Or inside. But there were trees, and where there were trees, there were branches and sticks.</p>
<p>A light, impish grin tugged at his lips. Link strode to the nearest tree, grabbed it by the trunk, and shook it as hard as possible. At worst, he’d anger a few birds; at best, he’d get an apple or two to drop. His goal, however, was just to get one stick. One little thing to keep himself occupied.</p>
<p>From a few feet away, Ganondorf watched, a single brow quirked, part amused, part confused. What was the boy doing?</p>
<p>Link shook the tree until one small branch fell off and landed in front of him with a dry, earthy thud. He looked back towards Ganondorf, made sure he was still being watched, then turned his focus back to the branch. An idea tugged at his brain.</p>
<p>Slowly, the boy bent over, giving the Gerudo an excellent view of his padded buttocks. He wiggled it as he tried to reach down for it, wobbled forward, then extended both arms to regain his balance. Instead, he squatted down, his movements purposely inexperienced and childish. He ‘failed’ to grab it at first, let out a tiny annoyed groan, then attempted a second time. Bingo! Proud of his shot, Link giggled out loud and shot back up to his feet. Victorious, he brandished the stick in the air, and ran back to Ganondorf, his happy babbles filling the air.</p>
<p>Ganondorf chuckled. He squatted down as well, and once Link was in range, sprung his arms towards the man and ensnared him. He lifted him to his chest, careful to avoid the flailing stick, kissed the tip of the blond head, then ruffled his hair. “Alright, little one; go play with your new toy, but don’t hit other people!”</p>
<p>His eyebrows flattened into a deadpan expression as he put Link back down.</p>
<p>I’m the only other ‘people’ here.</p>
<p>Link fiercely charged back at the tree! He swung the stick at its trunk, his yelps and grunts of efforts tinted with a boyish touch. Even if the tree didn’t fight back, in Link’s active imagination, it sure did. He kept his eyes peeled on the static target, dodged left and right, ducked, swatted at the bark off-rhythm. He brought the stick sideways to block imaginary targets, then diagonally to parry an incoming vertical attack.</p>
<p>But oh! Link faked a pained grunt as his target retaliated and parried one of its expert blows! He fell down to his ass, glared at the tree, then stood right back up. No quarters for the tree! Sap for the sap gods!</p>
<p>He retraced his steps to the path, dashed towards the apple tree and-</p>
<p>“Whoa-”</p>
<p>Tripped on his own feet.</p>
<p>
  <i>Good job, Link, you idiot.</i>
</p>
<p>The boy crashed to the ground and fell right on his knees. His brows crinkled and sucked in a sharp breath as a stinging pain shot through his scraped kneecaps. <i>That was a dumb move</i>, he mentally chided himself, nose scrunched. More of an annoyance than worrisome pain, but pain nonetheless.</p>
<p>He glanced backwards. Ganondorf had his back turned to him, no doubt admiring the rolling fields of the land that’d belong to him one day.</p>
<p>The impish, boyish grin came back to his lips. His Daddy was unaware he’d “hurt” himself. <i>Perfect.</i></p>
<p>Link took a deep breath. He sat down, spread his legs, sniffled, and <i>bawled.</i> </p>
<p>Bawled <i>loudly.</i></p>
<p>Ganondorf whipped around. A loud breathy gasp passed his throat. Large, hurried strides brought him to the blond; he plopped on his knee and reached for him, trimmed red brows furrowed in a concerned frown. He winced at the smaller man’s powerful cries, then gently reached out to cover a pale shoulder with his large hand. “Aw, did my little one hurt himself?” he inquired, even as he assessed Link’s state. </p>
<p>Despite the loud sobs and heaving chest that accompanied them, the boy was largely unharmed. No sign of wounds on his upper body, though a few shallow, bloody gashes adorned his knees. Tiny shards of light grey stone had embedded in the wounds - nothing that wouldn’t go away with some water. Link would barely need bandaging, if at all.</p>
<p>The Gerudo hoisted him to his chest with ease, mindful of the scraped knees. “My poor little baby boy. Daddy’s got you.” He carried Link to the fountain and pressed his lips against the golden head. The boy’s cries softened as he burrowed his face in Ganondorf’s sculpted chest.</p>
<p>He settled down at the base, his feet in the water, and sat Link across his lap. “There, there.” Ganondorf gave him another quick kiss, his fingers gliding into the silky locks. “Daddy’s going to clean your wounds, hmm?”</p>
<p>Pouting, Link nodded, hugged himself and leaned onto his captor for more comfort. His childish sniffles quieted further down as the man wrapped an arm around his back to stabilize him; he craved contact with Ganondorf’s warm, dark skin, simple enough.</p>
<p>Ganondorf gathered some water with his free hand and gently let it run along the blond’s knee. He let a short, amused scoff as Link shivered and squirmed under his touch, his back covered in goosebumps. He repeated the process a few times, carefully brushing his calloused digits onto the small red gashes, almost wishing either the boy or him had clothes on, for once. But no - Link only wore a cloth diaper, and he truly appreciated how soft and small the Hylian felt against his body.</p>
<p>Link winced as his Daddy’s large thumb rubbed against the raw scrape. Head tilted, he pondered bawling again, but resisted the urge and settled for a tiny whine.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, little one,” the Gerudo apologized, his tone surprisingly tender to the young man on his lap. “Daddy didn’t mean to hurt his precious little baby.”</p>
<p>It took the blond all of his power to not deadpan at Ganondorf. Instead, he focused on the firm muscled body that held him, the massive hand delicately caring for his scraped knees, the occasional kiss on his head.</p>
<p>Goddess damn it. Everything about this felt good. <i>This isn’t how it should have gone. Well yes, but.</i> Link couldn’t make any heads or tails of his feelings. He rested his head on Ganondorf’s chest and listened to the deep, steady thump of the Gerudo’s heart.</p>
<p>Blue-green strings and wisps of light suddenly danced in his vision. He looked upwards, lips parted, puzzled brows raised - until he remembered exactly who, or rather what, Ganondorf was. A powerful warlock, master of both dark and light forces. That the man could heal shouldn’t have been a surprise; but it worked! The tingling pain that coursed over his knees disappeared, just like that.</p>
<p>“There you go, little one. You’ve been a good boy,” he congratulated Link with a little pat on his thigh. “Would you like Daddy to tell you a story?”</p>
<p>Link answered with several silent nods and excited little bounces.</p>
<p>“First, let’s get out of the water.” The Gerudo wrapped his hands around Link’s waist and plucked him off his lap. He carried his lithe body over the shade of an apple tree, where he sat down. Link curled up back on Ganondorf’s strong lap, blond head resting against his broad chest.</p>
<p>The massive man reached over to get a hold of the picnic supplies he had brought along. “Do you want Daddy to feed you?” he asked as he grabbed a baby bottle from the basket and wiggled it to get the Hylian’s attention. Mouth open wide, Link nodded again. Ganondorf brought it over to the parted lips, a smile tugging at his as the boy suckled at the teat. “Good boy. Daddy will tell you a story.” He marked a brief pause as he leaned on the trunk.</p>
<p>“In fact… Daddy will tell you <i>his</i> story.”</p>
<p>Link opened his blue eyes wide. The Gerudo had his undivided attention.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Ganondorf spoke with a deep, calm voice, his pace and intonation worthy of a skilled storyteller.</p>
<p>“Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Gerudo woman named Maika. Maika served her tribe as a warrior, yet she had always wanted to travel the land, find a husband, and raise a child. Conflicted between duty and desires, she sought advice from her sisters and elders, the former who encouraged her to further her own goals. The elders, however, had been long discussing Maika, and warned her that her child would be quite different. That the newborn would unfold events never seen before, so on, so forth.”</p>
<p>Between two gulps, Link blinked and nodded, his gaze never leaving the amber eyes above his. If Ganondorf planned to take over the world by telling stories to stall the Champion of Hyrule, he was one step closer to victory.</p>
<p>“Of course the poor woman was never given any specifics, and she pressed onwards with her dreams of settling down with a Hylian man, having a daughter, perhaps lending her skills as a sellsword, and tending to a small market stall on the side.”</p>
<p>“So Maika traveled. She left her desert town in search of the perfect life - her little oasis in Hyrule. She roamed the plains, the coasts, the mountains and the forests for several years, honing her skills as a warrior along the way. And while she loved to travel, she yearned for a family to take care of, a descendent for her to pass knowledge and skills onto, to love, to cherish.”</p>
<p>“One night, Maika settled down at the edge of a forest and fell asleep. In her sleep, she had a dream in which she met a strong, handsome man who fulfilled her desires. But when she opened her eyes, what she saw was completely different and absolutely unexpected.”</p>
<p>The Gerudo marked another short pause. His tone grew somber. Darker.</p>
<p>“Before her, stood a large boar, which then took off into the night.”</p>
<p>Link’s blue eyes widened further as he processed the information unloaded onto him. <i>Did his mother really f-</i></p>
<p>“Ashamed, she remained out of sight, far away from the public until she’d shaken the thoughts off, and forced herself to move on. She found reassurance as she resumed her travels, and eventually made it back to civilization.”</p>
<p>There was <i>a lot</i> to unpack there.</p>
<p>“She’d barely reached Akkala when she heard powerful screams and shouts. She grabbed the spear she carried and fended off a band of thieves who held an apothecary as a hostage. She successfully saved him, retrieved his belongings, and offered to escort him.”</p>
<p>“Between Maika and the man, it was love at first sight. Maika moved in with him, teaching him how to defend himself, while he taught her how to brew potions and elixirs. Their love for each other quickly grew, and their wedding soon followed. Shortly after the celebration and the eventual consummation of their wedding, Maika discovered she was with child.”</p>
<p>“There was one problem: she knew the child growing in her was not his. Faking unbearable homesickness, Maika left Akkala and retreated to the wilderness, where she spent most of her pregnancy.”</p>
<p>“Stricken by the pain of childbirth, she finally entered Gerudo Town. As per custom, they welcomed her and her sisters took great care of her. The birth was harsh and she nearly lost her life, but Maika was a resilient woman.”</p>
<p>Another pause. Ganondorf took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“If only that had been the end of her problems.”</p>
<p>“Exhausted, Maika closed her eyes, but the collective gasps of the middlewives and elders alike awoke her. Amidst the utter confusion that ensued, she could hear the child was a healthy one, and made the feverish request to hold her daughter.”</p>
<p>“Only once the elders were gone with the babe, that Maika was informed of what happened.”</p>
<p>“She had given birth to a <i>boy.</i>”</p>
<p>Ganondorf motioned for Link to hold on to the bottle, then stretched his neck and shoulders, and helped the blond on his lap to sit upright against his chest. “Daddy needs a break from storytelling,” he stated as gathered Link’s lithe frame in his arms. “How about Daddy and his good boy go back inside?”</p>
<p>The Hylian pouted and wriggled in his captor’s grasp, his dominant arm stretched towards the stick he wielded earlier. </p>
<p>“No no no, no weapons inside,” Ganondorf clicked his tongue in disapproval. Thinking about it further, he might have to pull the arms on display all over the castle. Despite the boy’s short stature, made even more apparent as he nursed on a baby bottle, Link was a knight, a hero; a Champion.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Link squirmed and wriggled more as Ganondorf brought him further inside the castle. As much as he appreciated waking up late and lazing about in bed like any other man his age, he was getting restless. That was a major upside of the Gerudo’s high libido: the physical activity that came with it. </p>
<p>The conflicting feelings fighting in his brain were less welcome, but it was the price to pay. Link didn’t regret his choices, nor his current position as Ganondorf’s precious diapered baby boy.</p>
<p>But at this very moment, Link simply needed more <i>action</i>. Impatient, he bounced in Ganondorf’s arms and pointed towards the courtyard, over and over. He twisted, winced and whimpered, the friction of his diaper against his cock only making it worse. </p>
<p>
  <i>Come on, let me run around, or at least fuck me!</i>
</p>
<p>“Be a good boy, now,” Ganondorf called out, the deep voice going straight to the blond’s loins. He placed a massive hand on Link’s back, patting and rubbing at the soft, pale skin to calm the boy down. Link wriggled again, his childish whimpers louder and louder. Soon enough, the wriggling turned into flailing, the high-pitched whimpers into soft crying. </p>
<p>The Gerudo huffed a tired sigh. He pressed Link’s body to his, though it wasn’t enough to stop the smaller man from flailing. He caught one of the boy’s wrists with his hand and simply lowered the limb down, making efforts to keep his movements harmless. </p>
<p>Link, though, hadn’t said his last words - so to speak. Ganondorf’s strangely soft and warm grasp sent shivers down his spine, spurring him instead of calming him down. His cries intensified into heavy sobs; he thrashed against the massive man, yet his will to play the role of a loud toddler peaked at the same moment. He let himself fall over the Gerudo’s chest, his sobs muffled by the dark skin.</p>
<p>Ganondorf quirked a heavy red brow, amused at his little one’s antics. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, which widened as Link pressed his entire body to his chest. But he too had a role to play. </p>
<p>He clicked his tongue and released the small, wiry limb from his grasp. “What a fussy little boy Daddy has today. Are my baby’s little knees hurting still?”</p>
<p>Link sniffled and shook his head, a pout of his face.</p>
<p>“Is baby hungry?” </p>
<p>Another head shake, accompanied by a negative hum.</p>
<p>“Tired?”</p>
<p>And another.</p>
<p>“Show Daddy what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>That bulging erection was hard to miss, even through the thick cloth diaper. But teasing and humiliating the boy was so much fun - and getting Link to admit he wanted to be fucked was just that. Ganondorf peeled his lithe form from his chest.</p>
<p>Pale cheeks took a red tint. The Hylian looked at his captor from below, then directed his glance at the wall. Goddess damn it all. No matter what he did, Ganondorf held the proverbial puppet strings. </p>
<p>Defeated, Link sighed. Unable to look further at the Gerudo, he pointed downwards, at the hem of his diaper, just below his navel.</p>
<p>“Baby’s nappy is too tight?”</p>
<p>Link took a deep breath. <i>I’m horny, Ganon. What more do you want?</i></p>
<p>“Or did my little boy soil himself?”</p>
<p>The blond’s cheeks grew redder. He vehemently shook his head, then childishly pointed repeatedly straight to his hard-on. </p>
<p>
  <i>No way, no how, big guy. Just. Fuck. Me.</i>
</p>
<p>“Oh. Baby boy has another stiffy.” Ganondorf gave him a little bounce. “Do you want Daddy to take care of it?” </p>
<p>Link tilted his head backwards as he huffed a frustrated sigh. Anything further and he’d have rolled his eyes. He steeled himself with a deep breath and nodded to the dark-skinned man.</p>
<p>“Alright. Daddy will help his little one out.”</p>
<p>Ganondorf had prepared for that. He pulled a tiny vial out of the bowl of fruit he had gotten earlier, then coated his fingers with the scented massage oil. His other hand busied with the back of Link’s diaper, pushing the material away from the tight little ass just waiting for his cock. His fingers crawled to the sensitive flesh, prodding and massaging the ring of muscles. </p>
<p>He pushed one digit in down to his knuckle. Ganondorf admired Link as he bucked against it, the babbling man gently bouncing over his large finger, seeking more of the mass to fill him up. The Gerudo obliged, going for all three fingers right away. Link let out a loud moan as his captor stretched him again. Deep inside of him, the calloused digits turned, prodded, scissored, pushed in and withdrew, pressed at his sensitive spots. </p>
<p>“My little one is so tight again. Daddy forgot to put the toy back in,” he admitted with a low chortle. “Daddy won’t forget next time he changes his baby’s nappy.”</p>
<p>Link pulled himself closer to the imposing chest. His back arched under the Gerudo’s ministrations. He wanted the warmth, the feeling of the dark skin against his. Ganondorf’s musked, masculine scent drove him wild - a scent either long forgotten, never noticed, or never known.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Ganondorf whispered closed to his little pointed ear. “What a good baby boy.” He rammed his fingers inside Link’s wiry, athletic body, enjoying the heat, the tightness; the sheer fact he held the Champion of Hyrule in his arms, and that he was about to fill him up to the brim with his cum once more.</p>
<p>He withdrew his fingers, much to Link’s dismay, as the Hylian let out a long, desperate, <i>longing</i> whine. “Hold on, little one,” Ganondorf shushed him as he rubbed his cock between the blond’s ass cheeks. “Daddy has to be ready too.” The boy was so, so soft, almost feeling fragile compared to the warlock’s imposing, blood-engorged shaft.</p>
<p>Once he sufficiently coated his hard-on with scented oil, Ganondorf pushed in the tight opening. “Daddy loves to fuck his little boy,” he grunted as he pulled out, then back in, establishing a slow but powerful pace. He then moved his hands to support Link’s thighs instead of his ass, impaling the lithe frame over it with each thrust.</p>
<p>“A good boy, Link,” he praised again, golden eyes on the pale frame slightly below him. What a tiny man. “Daddy loves watching his cock disappear into his baby’s ass. Because that’s where his baby belongs - right over Daddy’s big cock. Full of Daddy’s special milk, both in his tummy and deep, deep inside of his cute little ass.”</p>
<p>The blond blushed at Ganondorf’s choice of words, the deep baby-talk that somehow pooled all the heat right to his crotch. He clung to the Gerudo, his fingers gliding across his broad, sculpted pecs and the dark nipples. Ganondorf grunted in pleasure, his pace increasing.</p>
<p>“Because Daddy knows his little boy loves cock. Don’t you, little one?”</p>
<p>Link yelped as Ganondorf buried himself down to the hilt. He couldn’t voice anything intelligible even if he had wanted to, and instead, babbled and moaned back.</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>Another yelp passed his parted lips and interrupted the childish babbling. Link bucked against the mass inside of him. His fingers dug into the redhead’s dark skin.</p>
<p>The Gerudo’s hands slid away from Link’s thighs. One settled on his padded ass, the other on his back, pulling his lithe frame closer to his. “Daddy also loves when his little one wears a nappy. That’s what babies wear, yes.”</p>
<p>Blue eyes blinked. Link blushed even more. How utterly humiliating, yet arousing to levels he couldn’t even fathom. For a few brief moments, he had forgotten about the diaper, but Ganondorf’s reminder brought all the conflicting feelings back. The feeling of the soft material on his skin, the need for friction on his hardened shaft, that he had spent the last few days babbling like a toddler instead of talking like the man he was. That Ganondorf carried him everywhere, fed him, bathed him, and saw to his every need.</p>
<p>That despite the humiliation, or perhaps because of it, he needed it. He <i>craved</i> it. He <i>wanted</i> to be held, he <i>wanted</i> his Daddy to diaper him, to baby-talk to him, to fuck him long and hard in the middle of the castle. He <i>craved</i> the contact, the warmth, that soothing voice telling him how <i>good</i> of a baby he was.</p>
<p>Ganondorf’s hand wandered to his head, long fingers tangling into his soft golden hair. “Good boy, yes.”</p>
<p>Goddess damn it all. He was an adult. If the Champion of Hyrule wanted to be his arch-enemy’s good little baby boy, <i>he damn well could.</i></p>
<p>And the dark-skinned man kept pumping in and out, his thrusts wild yet precise. Link’s back arched, though the large hand kept him mostly upright as Ganondorf fucked him hard. His head lolled back, he parted his lips. His hands spread to feel and absorb the desert warmth radiating from the Gerudo voe. Ganondorf’s digits tangled in his hair once again, offering both pain and comfort as he pulled onto the golden strands.</p>
<p>“Come for Daddy, little one,” Ganondorf whispered through bared teeth. His grip on Link’s hair increased as heat built up in his loins. His lithe and pale body, his reddened cheeks, his parted lips, his small hands roaming his skin. His smooth wiry legs spread around his hips as he watched his large cock swallowed by Link’s ass, the material of the boy’s diaper he knew frotted against his erection.</p>
<p>He reached his climax as the blond shook in his arms, the tightened ring of muscle milking him for every drop of his hot cum. He thrust a few more times, then sank Link to the hilt of his dick. He kept the small frame close to his as he shot several loads inside the other man, filling him once again until he could barely keep any of his cum inside.</p>
<p>Link’s wanton cries came to a slow stop. He squirmed in his Daddy’s embrace, seeking even more of that special milk, of the dark cock, the touch, the smell. He clung to Ganondorf as if his life depended on it, his face buried in the broad and powerful chest. He came in his diaper, the shame long gone from his mind, replaced by <i>bliss.</i></p>
<p>Ganondorf pulled out and replaced the fabric correctly over Link’s buttocks, narrowly averting a spill. The golden-haired man whined in disappointment and wriggled his hips to find a mote of comfort from the strange, warm feeling of his Daddy’s cum smearing over his bottom.</p>
<p>“What a good boy.” </p>
<p>Link quivered, the Gerudo’s deep voice echoing through his entire body. He struggled to remain awake as Ganondorf resumed his strides through the corridor. </p>
<p>He wanted to <i>appreciate feeling safe</i> in someone else’s arms, for once.</p>
<p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Awoken by a strange noise, a curious little boy realizes a few things. </p>
<p>One, that Daddy has <i>dangerous</i> friends.</p>
<p>Two, that he's willing to go much further to be a good little boy than he thought he would.</p>
<p>Third, that he's fine with all of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally felt it was it was time to drive one point in. Which point? I'm not gonna spoil it, but I'm proud of how it came out.</p>
<p>Also, don't worry about the NPC, she's <i>an NPC.</i> It just seemed to work in my head. I felt bad not giving them a personality for some reason.</p>
<p>Aside all of this, I still can't believe I'm 11 chapters in this - working on 14 right now. It started as a weird idea that I really got into it right away... and it expanded. My list of kinks, objects, mechanics and dynamics to add grows pretty much daily. So I'd like to reiterate for like, the n-th time now, that I'm thankful for all the support and interest I've received.</p>
<p>And now, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Moon cast its light onto Hyrule, bathing the castle’s royal chambers in a soft blue glow and gentle rays. Ganondorf’s muscled arm wrapped around Link’s small frame in a protective embrace, their breaths slow and steady. A calm fresh night, silky sheets and entwined bodies providing a peaceful warmth.</p>
<p>
  <i>Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.</i>
</p>
<p>Ganondorf shot awake and sat right up, the blond following suit. Blue eyes sought amber, then darted towards the door.</p>
<p>“Stay here, Link,” the Gerudo commanded, his deep voice an eerie whisper in the darkness.</p>
<p>The boy tilted his head; no pet names, no ‘baby’ or ‘little one’, no kiss on his forehead. He squinted, his eyes not fully adjusted to the dark room yet, barely able to keep track of Ganondorf as the man silently crept out of the bedroom. </p>
<p>His captor wielded immense power; not only the Gerudo were highly competent in melee combat, no. Their men especially - that single man born every hundred years - extensively trained as warlocks, and Ganondorf was no exception to the rule.</p>
<p>He’ll be fine, Link rationalized, though his wary gaze kept right on the door until he lost sight of the massive shadow scouring down the corridor. His blond head hit the pillow, and he squeezed the blupee plush toy against his hairless chest. He closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Yet, a feeling of unease in his head prevented him from finding sleep. Was that worry? Sheer curiosity? An odd, innate need to protect someone? Was it the silence?</p>
<p>After only a handful of days spent with the giant man, Link had grown used to the Gerudo’s warmth, the powerful arms ensnaring his light frame, the soft snores and low hums. </p>
<p>The silence was deafening. But there was more than that. Link scrunched his nose, eyes sweeping the room as if the answer was etched on a wall.</p>
<p>
  <i>Who’s crazy enough to break into Ganondorf’s castle, in the middle of the night?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Aside myself, I guess.</i>
</p>
<p>He shrugged; he’d only sate his curiosity if he followed through, and he wouldn’t sleep until then. Slowly, Link slinked out of the bed onto the carpeted floor, and took off after his Daddy.</p>
<p>The blond let his hunter instincts loose - an agreeable change of pace from the toddler mentality he happily donned in the last few days. A burst of adrenaline surged through his veins as he moved into the corridors, relying solely on his body and whatever remained of his muscle memory. And if walking had felt awkward at first, considering Ganondorf’s predilection to carry Link everywhere, the blond had little to no issues readapting to the movements.</p>
<p>As he reached one archway to the main hall, Link’s chest tensed up. Two voices rose to his ears - one clearly Ganondorf’s, the other likely a Hylian woman. Link plastered his back against the cold stone wall, a quiet shudder passing his throat. He tilted his blond head towards the archway and watched the scene from the shadows.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Ganondorf yawned. “So. What do you bring to me, this time?”</p>
<p>The woman dipped her auburn head low. “A part of the items requested, my liege.”</p>
<p>Link shook his head. A viper. She sounded like a viper to his ears, her voice calm, low and slithery, ready to pounce at the slightest provocation. </p>
<p>His brows furrowed, and a little derisive snort passed his lips.</p>
<p>
  <i>Who <b>is</b> she?</i>
</p>
<p>Ganondorf let out another yawn, stretched his neck and shoulders, then crossed his arms over his magnificent chest. “You break through my barriers this late at night for a part of the list I’ve sent. Very well, let’s see if this is worth it,” he added with a sigh, riding a thin line between impatience and annoyance.</p>
<p>The woman opened the crate, then moved a few feet back, letting Ganondorf take as much place as he wanted to. </p>
<p>Much like Link, she looked small in comparison with the Gerudo’s massive frame - but not as small as Link. From his position, the blond deadpanned. She wore regular Hylian adventurer garb; a moss green tunic under a brown coat, pants of the same shade of brown, long boots. Yet something besides her voice screamed danger about her. Link couldn’t put his finger on it. He clicked his tongue.</p>
<p>“I feel the need to ask, my liege,” the woman. “Who exactly are these objects destined to?”</p>
<p>Right on cue, Ganondorf bent over and shifted through the various items in the crate. In his dominant hand, he held a-</p>
<p>Was that a rattle?</p>
<p>
  <i>By the Goddess, it looks so tiny in his hand!</i>
</p>
<p>“I’m merely asking out of curiosity,” she added as she bent her head once again. “The clothes do not exactly suit a Gerudo, much less a Gerudo voe. The colors indicate a boy, and for a moment, I assumed the princess had given you an heir.”</p>
<p>Link nearly choked.</p>
<p>
  <i>What?!</i>
</p>
<p>To his surprise, so did Ganondorf. </p>
<p>The imposing man’s brows and lips lowered into a flat line. “<i>Please.</i> I’ve never even intended to touch her, let alone give her a child. Nevertheless, the princess is no longer kept here. Her <i>knight</i> agreed to take her place, as long as I gave her her freedom back. I only need to keep my eyes on one - and since my interests lie in men, I figured I might as well keep said eyes on a much more attractive form. Speaking of which.”</p>
<p>Ganondorf marked a pause as he reached for a leather ball, which he threw in the air two or three times. Far too small for him, but suitable for Link. A grin formed onto his features.</p>
<p>“Did you know the Champion of Hyrule is a rather <i>submissive</i> young man?”</p>
<p>The woman tilted her head. She raised a curious brow, and her lips parted in a quiet O.</p>
<p>“He’s been here for less than seven nights, and he’s completely surrendered himself over to me. <i>Completely surrendered,</i>” he reiterated with a chuckle. “I’ve bedded him more times than I’ve cared to count; not once has he tried to stop me. I’ve literally fed and bottle-fed him my cum. I’ve <i>diapered</i> him, I’ve <i>bathed</i> him. He has bawled like a little baby for me to feed him, to lie with him, for me to claim him as mine. And again… <i>not a single time</i>, has he done <i>anything</i> to stop me.”</p>
<p>Ganondorf’s smirk intensified.</p>
<p>“Never in my wildest dreams have I imagined I’d get him to submit to me this way. Even as you and I speak, the Champion of Hyrule is resting in my bed, holding a plush toy and sucking his thumb like a good little boy.”</p>
<p>Satisfied with the successful and twisted scavenger hunt, he patted the crate. “Nice finds. However… I have a new task for you,” he warned, his voice low.</p>
<p>“Bring to me the Sheikah Slate.”</p>
<p>The woman’s eyes went wide. “The same Sheikah Slate that the Champion carried?”</p>
<p>“The <i>only</i> Slate left that I know of. Bring it to me.”</p>
<p>She huffed a sigh. “I’ll see what I can-”</p>
<p>“<i>Bring the Slate to me,</i>” he repeated, firm, growling, his brows and lips flat. “Do not dare come back empty-handed. Likely the meddlesome princess has it with her; under no circumstances should any of you hurt her. If she has it in her possession, simply steal it. If not, keep looking. I <i>want</i> that Slate.” </p>
<p>Ganondorf’s brows cleaved further, fiery amber gaze set right on her. “<i>Do I make myself clear?</i>”</p>
<p>The woman gulped, then bowed her head. “Yes, my liege. I will bring the Sheikah Slate as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>Ganondorf relaxed. A smug smile grew on his lips. “Perfect. Your payment is in its usual cache. As for me, it seems I have a little one to bring back to bed,” he added, head tilted towards Link’s semi-hidden frame.</p>
<p>The Hylian man tensed.</p>
<p>
  <i>Fuck.</i>
</p>
<p>As Ganondorf strode towards him, the grinning, cackling woman disappeared in a purple cloud of smoke.</p>
<p>A Yiga clan ninja.</p>
<p>
  <i>Goddess damn it. No wonder why ‘Daddy’ wanted me to stay back.</i>
</p>
<p>His destination reached, Ganondorf simply plucked Link off his feet, his touch gentle and warm. “What are you doing here? It’s too late for little boys to be awake. Come on now, back to bed with you.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Ganondorf stepped into the royal chambers and sat on the bed, easily settling Link into a straddling position. He laid both hands on the smaller shoulders in what appeared to be a fatherly manner, yet yielded a lewd afterthought all at once. Link quivered, conflicted between the warmth and the feeling of being so <i>tiny</i> against the much larger Gerudo.</p>
<p>“For the record, Daddy’s not mad at you,” Ganondorf noted, shaking his head. “He’s not even mad his baby was eavesdropping. But Daddy’s ‘<i>friends</i>’,” he nearly spat the word, “are <i>idiots</i> of the highest order. And Daddy doesn’t want to see his little boy hurt.” He bounced Link on his lap, and his dominant hand moved from the Hylian’s waist to the top of his head. He ran the fingers down Link’s golden locks, down to his back, then brought the small body to his.</p>
<p>“Plus, it’s getting late, and babies need to sleep at night. Else they get tired and fussy. They throw tantrums, don’t eat their meals, don’t drink their milk, and Daddy knows how much his little boy Link loves all of it.”</p>
<p>Link brought his head down, looked up to his Daddy, then gave him a tired pout.</p>
<p>“Maybe Daddy needs to tire his little one before going to bed?”</p>
<p>The blond perked up.</p>
<p>“Is that what’s going on?” Ganondorf hummed, his hand moving even lower, past the rim of Link’s fitted cloth diaper. “Daddy’s baby needs to be full of cum again? Do you want Daddy’s cock, little one?”</p>
<p>Link clapped, wiggled his hips and babbled back at Ganondorf, excited at the prospect of the Gerudo ramming his ass once more. </p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>His own cock quickly roused to attention at the words; he let out a childish moan and bucked against Ganondorf’s lap, arms extended. </p>
<p>“Daddy will take care of you.” Ganondorf patted Link’s buttocks and pushed upwards, cueing the man to stand up on the mattress. Link obeyed without a fuss; he used both arms to lean on the broad shoulders</p>
<p>He unfastened the diaper and let it drop at his feet, his gaze on the Hylian’s small frame, a grin to his lips. Link was just at the right height.</p>
<p>Ganondorf wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and pulled him closer, until his mouth was lined up with Link’s erect cock. Eager, he took it in his mouth, his tongue running all over the tip and the sides. Within seconds, Ganondorf was already at the hilt, his head going bobbing back and forth as he sucked Link off, showing no sign of discomfort or gagging.</p>
<p>Then again, Link was not as massive as his Daddy, but his hard-on was nicely tailored for a man his size. Lean, but not too lean - Ganondorf could feel its girth, the shaft twitching under the Gerudo’s skilled tongue. Link reached for Ganondorf’s head, his fingers weaved into the fiery red hair for support.</p>
<p>Large hands squeezed and massaged the pale skin of Link’s ass, fingers prodding around the sensitive ring of muscle. So soft yet firm, with just the right amount of bounce to it. Able to wrap his entire hand around both cheeks, Ganondorf let go with the other and blindly reached for the massage oil bottle somewhere on the end table. He glanced at the object to make sure it was the right one, then closed his eyes; as he sucked the boy off, the Gerudo covered his digits with the liquid, and pushed two right into Link’s entrance.</p>
<p>Blue eyes shot open. Link moaned as Ganondorf penetrated him, the tip of the fingers already on the right spot. His grip on the red hair tightened, getting a loud yet muffled moan out of his Daddy. Link bucked against the lips, until Ganondorf ensnared his waist and locked him in place, doubling his efforts on his ministrations. Daddy was in charge. He pushed his fingers in and out of the boy’s puckered entrance, hooked them deep inside, until Link whimpered and tensed in pleasure. Ganondorf bobbed his head faster, swallowing the cock down to the hilt. As he withdrew, his tongue ran up along the shaft and swirled around the tip, only to engulf it all over again.</p>
<p>Link pulled on the man’s red hair and tried to maintain the head as close as possible, but Ganondorf was stronger. The Gerudo overpowered him with ease, the large hands exploring his thighs, his ass, his sides. He offered gentle squeezes and firmer ones, his long fingers digging in the soft flesh, only to become the faintest of ethereal, feathery touches.</p>
<p>Above him, Link writhed and moaned in his grasp, occasionally letting out short pleased yelps, as he held onto the fiery red mane like if his life depended on it. He relinquished all control over to Ganondorf, surrendered his body to the man vowed to kill him; he craved to be taken, to be held, to <i>belong</i> to his Daddy, to be bedded in all the rough and tender ways all at once by his nemesis. He needed the warmth, needed the desert heat to take over all of his senses, needed the thick, dark shaft to bury deep inside of him.</p>
<p>Ganondorf applied a generous layer of oil over his massive hard-on, then pulled his fingers out of Link. Unable to thrust on his own, Link whimpered and doubled over. He peeled the boy off him, slid his hands to his thighs in order to stabilize him, and lowered the lithe body onto his cock.</p>
<p>“Look at this little boy,” he cooed as his erect shaft disappeared inside Link. “Always eager to take Daddy’s cock.” Ganondorf moved one of his hands onto the blond head, pressed the smaller chest to his with his other hand, then slowly rocked his hips upwards. On his lap, Link’s wiry frame bounced with each heavy, powerful thrust, his moans and whines louder.</p>
<p>The boy’s arms draped over Ganondorf’s broad shoulders; the Gerudo dipped his head and buried his face in Link’s neck. He covered the delicate skin with warm, sloppy, <i>wanton</i> kisses, gentle grazes of his teeth and laps of his tongue.</p>
<p>So beautiful, so tight. All his.</p>
<p>Ganondorf trailed the kisses along Link’s neck, until he reached a little pointed ear, his deep commanding voice now a lofty, dominant whisper.</p>
<p>“I know babies don’t talk, Link,” he reminded in hushed tones, between two slow thrusts, “but Daddy needs to hear this.”</p>
<p>A long, drawn-out pause. Ganondorf ran his tongue along the blond’s earlobe.</p>
<p>“Tell me you <i>belong to me.</i>”</p>
<p>Link quivered. The voice shook his spine, pooled at his loins, clouded his brain. He let out a loud moan as Ganondorf’s member twitched inside of him.</p>
<p>“<i>Tell Daddy you belong to him.</i>”</p>
<p>Everything was too much for the boy, and yet not enough. Conflicting thoughts fogged Link’s judgement. The heat, the sweat, the musky masculine scent of his captor, the possessive words murmured right in his ear. His worst enemy, his Daddy, the first person who had shown him any physical sign of affection since he’d woken up from a hundred-year sleep - and, to his recollection, the very first time. The strange arousal whenever Ganondorf babied him, mocked him, held him against his chest, fed him, cradled him.</p>
<p>
  <i>Hylia, take me now if I’m not meant to do this.</i>
</p>
<p>Tears stung at his blue eyes. Link opened his mouth - how long had he spent without talking? He didn’t know anymore. </p>
<p>He didn’t care, come to think of it.</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>Link gasped as the Gerudo bounced him again, his massive cock hitting a sensitive spot inside of him. Ganondorf’s hungry mouth peppered kisses at his neck.</p>
<p>He parted his lips.</p>
<p>“I… belong…” </p>
<p>Another moan cut him off. Every touch sent his skin ablaze with desire. With <i>need</i>.</p>
<p>“I belong... to Daddy.”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>The answer floated to his ear.</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>Despite his fevered state, Link’s voice had come out with surprising confidence. He repeated the statement through wanton parted lips and lidded eyes.</p>
<p>“I belong to Daddy.”</p>
<p>There. This was his life now.</p>
<p>His fate was sealed.</p>
<p>And it was fine.</p>
<p>“Such a good boy.”</p>
<p>Ganondorf shot up, his cock sheathed in Link, and roughly, almost lovingly, pressed the lithe form down into the mattress. He rammed in and out of Link’s pale body, powerful thrusts accented with loud grunts and animalistic groans. </p>
<p>The Champion of Hyrule was <i><b>his</b></i>. Had been since Link had waltzed into Ganondorf's castle, but getting it out - <i>hearing it from the boy himself</i> - had been nothing but a silent struggle. Until now. A struggle he won.</p>
<p>And so Ganondorf impaled him with his cock over and over again, his pushes wild and relentless. His hand shot for Link’s wrist, bringing it above his head, and repeated the motions with his other hand. Ganondorf clasped both with a single hand. </p>
<p>Link didn’t fight back, allowing his Daddy to ravish him, control him, <i>dominate</i> him. He bucked along with the heavy rhythm as he sought more of Ganondorf. More of his majestic cock, more warmth, more of the lips on his burning skin. More of the voice that drove him crazy. More of the humiliation that led him to where he was now: under Ganondorf’s impressive weight, moaning, mewling and whimpering like a babe as the Gerudo fucked him mercilessly.</p>
<p>Ganondorf’s motions came to a quick stop. He sank his cock into Link as deep as possible and unleashed a torrent of cum, his breath heavy, his grasp on the boy’s wrists tight, unwavering. His climax spread from his shaft to his limbs, the powerful arms and legs tensing, his fingers clenching onto Link’s side. He bared his teeth against the pale skin, tempted to bite, settling instead for a teasing grate and following it with soft, hungry kisses, amidst growls and quaking snarls.</p>
<p>Link cried out in pleasure. His back arched and his chest pressed onto Ganondorf’s, his toes curled, his digits dug in his palms until his knuckles were white. The urge to wrap his arms around Ganondorf’s broad, dark shoulders struck him, but moving was downright impossible.</p>
<p>And he loved it. The boy loved the helplessness, loved to be at his captor’s mercy, to be used and fucked without any retaliation.</p>
<p>Mirroring Ganondorf, Link pursed his lips. His bated breath shook his chest. His entire body quivered, centered on his ass and his loins, yet spreading like wildfire across his skin. He shot his seed over his and Ganondorf’s stomach, unable to delay his orgasm. Still, he thrust over the large shaft, milking the man dry. Cum pooled on the sheets, but Link did not care - he wanted more.</p>
<p>Slowly, the Gerudo broke away and rolled onto his side, then pulled Link even closer. He held tight onto the much smaller body, nuzzled the little blond head right under his chin, massive hands roaming across Link’s back, ass and thighs.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Ganondorf whispered, his tone gentle, without malice or mockery.</p>
<p>By the time he brought his fingers back into Link’s golden locks, the boy had closed his eyes, and slept soundly against him.</p>
<p>“You’re Daddy’s good little baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sweets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After play time in the bath, Ganondorf decides it's time to reward his good boy. Hindsight being 20/20, he <i>probably</i> should have seen it coming.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Technically part one of two of having an adult on a sugar rush who pretends to be a toddler on a sugar rush. Link's about to have some fun, at Gan's expense :3C.</p>
<p>These chapters took forever to write for some reason, so I hope they come out well. I went from being 4-5 chapters ahead to 2 or 3 because how long it took me. But now the first one here, 13 will be up next week unless the planet explodes or something.</p>
<p>I honestly cannot believe this fic has gotten 12 chapters long (I'm working on 15 as I speak), over 310 kudos and 10,000 hits. I'm legit impressed. When I posted this originally, I thought, "lul who's gonna read this". Figures a lot of people are at least giving it a shot! So huh... if you ever think that the kinks you're writing to aren't gonna appeal to anyone, you might be wrong; <i>post the thing!</i></p>
<p>So thank you for your support, your comments, kudos - won't lie, the story would still be here without, but all that stuff makes me happy. Seeing people enjoy it makes me happy.</p>
<p>One day I'll stop saying I'm impressed, but today is not that day. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once more, Link floated, warm. He wriggled in Ganondorf’s grasp as he sought more comfort, more dark skin to bury himself in. His goal achieved, he took a deep breath, then exhaled a happy sigh against Ganondorf’s muscled chest. The Gerudo’s musky masculine smell brought a soft smile on his lips. Perfect.</p>
<p>“Good morning, little one.”</p>
<p>Link cracked his eyes open as the deep voice reached his pointy Hylian ears. He bucked his hips as a reflex, already feeling the heat trickling down into his crotch.</p>
<p>“Daddy’ll give his baby a bath, then it’s time for breakfast. Daddy’ll cook something good for his little boy.”</p>
<p>He let out another content sigh and pressed himself even closer into Ganondorf’s powerful chest.</p>
<p>If Hylia hadn't ended his life earlier, she wasn't going to now.</p>
<p>Slowly, the world took shape around him. The stone walls bathed in early morning sun rays, the green foliage of healthy houseplants, the bright royal-crested carpets stretching towards the baths, - and of course, Ganondorf’s chiseled pecs. Link couldn’t help a boyish snicker.</p>
<p>Light reflected on the walls and the wooden screens scattered around the pools. With Link in his arms, Ganondorf stepped into his usual spot, the water both refreshing and calming. His amber gaze remained on the boy’s delicate frame, while Link rubbed the sleep from his cerulean eyes.</p>
<p>Ganondorf kept an idle arm wrapped around his waist, his other hand busy caressing the silky blond hair. He lowered it down to his neck and followed the spine downwards until he reached Link’s tight little ass. A smirk tugged at his lips as he offered the soft skin a squeeze - then a second. Link wiggled and let out a short childish snort, and in retaliation, splashed water right at Ganondorf’s face.</p>
<p>The Gerudo clicked his tongue, but before he could playfully chide Link, the blond babbled happily, bounced against his chest and flapped his arms in excitement, sending ripples and water all over the place. Ganondorf chuckled and recoiled, the splashing inevitable. He pondered grabbing hold of Link’s arms and copping a feel, but simply let it happen; better to wear the boy down already.</p>
<p>“Daddy’s excitable little baby boy is having fun in the water, isn’t he?” he called out, his hand going back to massage and squeeze Link’s ass. That lithe body had such a powerful effect on Ganondorf; the soft skin rubbing on his, the hardening cock pressing into his chest, the curves, the budding muscles, the big blue eyes. The innocence and nearly full submission of his little captive only made it easier. <i>Sweeter.</i></p>
<p>Link splashed Ganondorf a few more times, then wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled himself closer, his chest resting on the imposing man’s. One of the Gerudo’s hands went right back to his ass, the other on his back for a moment, until Ganondorf reached out to grab a phial of massage oil from the edge of the pool. </p>
<p>With a now well-lubed finger, Ganondorf teased at Link’s entrance, the boy giggling and squirming in his arms. He wormed another digit inside, circled around the sensitive flesh, hooked them and pushed them deeper inside, eliciting moans and high-pitched babbling bordering on whimpers. Link brought both of his hands over the broad shoulders; Ganondorf let go of his back to apply another generous layer of oil over his quickly hardening shaft.</p>
<p>“There we go. I know a little boy who’s ready to be fucked,” he teased as he removed his fingers. Ganondorf pushed upwards, his thick dark cock disappearing into the smaller man clinging to him. “Look at that good baby, taking all of Daddy’s shaft.”</p>
<p>The blond moaned as the member breached him. His head lolled backwards, then forward, resting on Ganondorf’s chest. Once more, he took in the scent, this musky, earthy smell reminiscent of the desert after a rare rain. The dark, warm skin, a touch salty to his lips. The calloused, experienced hands which supported his thighs, and sometimes wandered up to his buttocks, lifting and pushing him back down over the erected member. Link reached upwards, small hands going for Ganondorf’s well-groomed red mane - he wanted to bury his face in it, to cling to it and never let go.</p>
<p>Ganondorf picked up the pace. Link bucked against his hips as he thrust upwards, matching his Daddy’s speed. He wanted the larger man to do him - to do him hard, - to take control of him, to <i>use</i> him. He wanted to hear more praises from the deep voice that drove him insane, that drove him <i>here</i>: playing the role of an innocent little boy getting rammed up the ass by his Daddy.</p>
<p>If he loved the floaty feeling whenever Ganondorf picked him up, the sensation of sex in the water was on another level. Link felt so light, so bouncy, fast and slow at the same time. The strange effect of water flowing around his skin, his hard-on, his ass, following both his and Ganondorf’s powerful thrusts.</p>
<p>The boy was already light, but in the water, he weighed next to nothing. Ganondorf took advantage of his dominant position to make sure his little one felt his every move, his every push. He pressed Link to his chest, his hands gliding all over the delicate soft body, his calloused fingers trailing from the small of Link’s back and upwards to his jawline, his ear. </p>
<p>Dark digits ran across pale lips, prompting Link to open his mouth and take the tip in, sucking and lapping at it with his tongue, muffled little whines and whimpers escaping here and there. Ganondorf’s thrusts picked up once more, encouraged by the muffled childish coos and tugs on his hair.</p>
<p>But Link released the red strands and went back to the massive shoulders. His nails dug into the dark skin, fueling the wild thrusts of the Gerudo man even further. Ganondorf’s guttural grunts sent shivers of pleasure down Link’s spine, amplified by the stray hand caressing his thigh, his ass, his back, his shoulders, up to his head. He leaned into the fiery touch, cooing and babbling between loud, wanton moans.</p>
<p>Ganondorf dipped his head and peppered Link’s shoulder blade with kisses and playful bites, his teeth barely leaving marks onto the tender skin. He wiggled the finger Link sucked on and teased him by countering the movements of that delightful little tongue. He impaled the man from below, his wild thrusts creating ripples around their bodies, currents swirling against warm skin.</p>
<p>Link’s arm tensed over his shoulder, tugging at his hair once again. Ganondorf growled in a mix of pleasure and pain; the boy sent jolts down his spine, his shaft ramming as deep as it could get. Link let out a gasp as the member struck a sensitive spot inside of him. </p>
<p>His grip on the red mane remained fierce and unwavering as his entire body stiffened. A powerful wave of sheer ecstasy washed over him, leaving but warm and pleasant tingles in its wake, the contrast with the refreshing water almost too much to bear on its own. Link cried out, his scream cut by a loud gasp as he came, his lithe body convulsing under Ganondorf’s rough touch and soft kisses.</p>
<p>And as the boy came, so did Ganondorf. He removed the finger from Link’s mouth, pulled him to his chest, held him tight, caressed his blond hair. He unloaded long strings of hot cum inside Link, motivated by little whimpers and cries. Ganondorf swore he’d never tire of that feeling, the feeling of his little one full of his cum, writhing in his arms, shaking and coming out of an intense orgasmic daze.</p>
<p>He looked down and caught Link’s lustful, content grin. The boy was adorable. So eager to be filled, to be Daddy’s perfect little baby, to be fucked anywhere in the castle.</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>The rumble of his own stomach brought Ganondorf back to reality. Link’s small fingers ran through his wet mane; the Gerudo caught his hand with a light kiss before Link settled it on his pecs.</p>
<p>“Time for Daddy and his good boy to eat breakfast.”</p>
<p>Link didn’t fight it. He nodded and snuggled back onto Ganondorf’s dark chest. His content smile remained on his youthful face as Ganondorf set off to dry them a little.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Ganondorf sat down at the royal table, Link straddling his lap. “Hands behind your back,” he instructed, his deep voice firm yet tinted with mirth. Large blue eyes locked on amber, eyebrows raised high, lips parted in a puzzled mien. The boy complied, his movements deliberately slow and innocent. Ganondorf trailed a lazy hand down Link’s back, his fingers following the spine, the motion enticing a moan and a quiver. His grip settled on both small wrists at once, unwavering yet soft.</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>While the tendrils were great for binding his little one, the warlock did not call on them; a matter of momentary preference, of dominance. Ganondorf sought the surge of power through his body as he held the boy down; soon enough, he’d be ready to fill Link. But first, his precious needed to be fed.</p>
<p>He brought the plate of honey-glazed apples closer to the both of them, and with wooden chopsticks, offered a piece to the man on his lap. Link gobbled it with a childish chomp and bounced on Ganondorf’s lap - as much as he could with the Gerudo’s hand around his wrists. </p>
<p>Link’s position, while not very comfortable, provided him with a sense of control loss. Once again, he was at Ganondorf’s mercy, directly on his lap, naked, being fed. He ate whatever Ganondorf made, whenever he said it was time to eat; he slept when he was told, woke up either on his own or when Ganondorf woke him up. No pressure, bar the one inside of him every time the Gerudo bedded him. He swallowed another piece of honeyed apple, and a little pleased coo passed his lips.</p>
<p>“My little one’s hungry. Good boy, Link, good boy,” Ganondorf offered along with a pat of Link’s blond hair. “Eat it all and Daddy will fill your tight little butt with his special milk.”</p>
<p>Excited, Link bounced more. As sensitive as he was from their earlier session, he was rearing for Ganondorf to fuck him again. He missed the sensation of the other man filling him with his cum until he overflew, the butt plug, the odd sloshy feel of Ganondorf bouncing him afterwards.</p>
<p>The baritone reached his ears again. “Good boy.” </p>
<p>Ganondorf presented another piece of fruit to him. Link wiggled on his lap and let out a series of short pleased moans, the sweet taste spreading across his entire body.</p>
<p>“Such a good little baby you are.” The Gerudo ran a piece of apple over the boy’s lips, and Link breathed out a moan in return. “Daddy’s good boy. Don’t you love when Daddy feeds you and bottle-feeds you too? Don’t you love being Daddy’s precious little baby boy?”</p>
<p>Even more moans. Link parted his lips and closed his mouth over the sweetened fruit. Ganondorf’s teasing tone made his cheeks flush red, but the other man’s steady grip on his wrists made it all so much better.</p>
<p>Babbling back, Link nodded.</p>
<p>“And when Daddy reads you stories? When he bathes you?” Ganondorf’s head dipped towards the pale shoulders and spoke in the boy’s pointy ear. “When he takes his fingers and goes deep, deep inside your little ass?”</p>
<p>Link shivered in delight. A trickle of heat went down his spine and pooled at his loins.</p>
<p>Ganondorf pressed his lips to Link’s shoulder blade. “When baby’s stiffy rubs in his nappy?”</p>
<p>Why oh why did he have to say this?! </p>
<p>
  <i>You’re a cruel man, Daddy...</i>
</p>
<p>The boy flinched.</p>
<p>
  <i>Great. Even in my head, he’s Daddy now.</i>
</p>
<p>Yet, he didn’t fight it. He ate the offered morsel of apple with a little happy moan.</p>
<p>“See, my good boy eats all his food. He spreads his little legs for his Daddy,” Ganondorf caressed Link’s supple thigh with his hand. </p>
<p>To prove his next point, Ganondorf ran a large finger over Link’s hardening cock, then glided upwards along with his speech. “He moans when Daddy touches his woody, holds all of Daddy’s special milk inside of him without a fuss,” he added with a soft pat to the boy’s stomach. “He drinks it all too. And he likes when Daddy rubs his nipples too, no?”</p>
<p>Link whimpered through bared teeth as the much larger man gave his nipple a tender little squeeze, then another of increasing strength. And another. His back arched, his lips parted, his eyes lidded in hazy pleasure. </p>
<p>But Ganondorf’s massive hand did not stop there; it continued its course upwards over budding pectorals, followed the lines of Link’s pale chest onto his shoulder, up past his jawline and onto his earlobe. “He loves taking baths so he can remain soft and clean for his Daddy.”</p>
<p>Ganondorf placed another kiss on his jawline. His voice dropped to a teasing whisper. “Although Daddy wouldn’t mind seeing his little one covered in his cum.”</p>
<p>The boy froze, his limbs tensed, his cheeks as red as the apples in the courtyard. His Daddy’s body pressed onto his, his erection grinding over the man’s dark skin with each of his quivering, ragged breaths. But as Ganondorf withdrew, he let out a high-pitched pained whine; he needed more. He couldn’t even bring his arms around the broad frame.</p>
<p>Pure, genuine torture.</p>
<p>“Just a few more, little one,” Ganondorf encouraged. This time, he used his fingers to bring another slice of apple to Link’s mouth, juice and honey smearing around the boy’s lips. Eager, Link quickly swallowed the bite, then wrapped his mouth around the large digits as he sought more of the sweet taste. He sucked and lapped at them with his tongue, drawing low, appreciative grunts from Ganondorf’s throat. “Daddy’s always happy to see and feel his little one suck so well. Such a good boy.”</p>
<p>Link flinched once more. The voice got straight to his loins. Ganondorf did not play fair either.</p>
<p>“And one more…”</p>
<p>The Gerudo repeated his slow, languid movements. He twirled the slice just out of Link’s reach, amber eyes fixated on the small wriggling frame. Link was regaining energy surprisingly fast; of course the man was still young, but so far, he had regularly fallen asleep after sex. Yet there he was, wriggling and bouncing, tugging at Ganondorf’s wrist. He brought the slice closer, a grin forming on his face as Link craned his neck to snatch it out of his fingers.</p>
<p>“What a good, energetic boy.”</p>
<p>Link trembled at the praise. He bounced again and immediately swallowed the next offering, his breaths heavier, faster.</p>
<p>“Last one, and then Daddy will hold on to his promise.” He grabbed the last slice, brought it to his own mouth and broke off two pieces, one which he fed to the blushing boy on his lap.</p>
<p>“Good boy, Link.”</p>
<p>The plate empty, Ganondorf pushed it away, shot up and laid Link on his back, onto the tablecloth. He quickly lubed his cock, then hooked his hands around the man’s knees and spread his legs apart. He rubbed the tip onto Link’s puckered entrance and pushed inside, his motions firm and quick.</p>
<p>On the table, the blond wriggled and thrust along, his amused coos, giggles and babbles louder than usual. Link’s smile turned into a goofy childish grin. The wiggling quickly turned into gleeful flailing. His hands balled into fists, his toes curled.</p>
<p>Ganondorf plunged his cock in and out of the boy, the heat harder and harder to ignore. His thrusts came to a hard stop as he reached his climax, long shots of warm Gerudo cum quickly filling Link to the brim - and then some. Instead of pulling out immediately, Ganondorf remained sheathed in his little one, enjoying the heat wrapped around his cock and the tender skin under his fingers.</p>
<p>Still, he reached for the glass plug and coated it in a layer of oil as well, before pulling out of Link and replacing his thick cock with it. Ganondorf exhaled a sigh of satisfaction, turned to fetch a diaper, and-</p>
<p>“No no no,” he chided as he wrapped his arm around Link’s waist, pulling him backwards and preventing the boy from rolling off the table. “Careful, little boy. Daddy doesn’t want you to hurt yourself.”</p>
<p>Link went limp on purpose, allowing the larger man to reposition him easily onto his back.</p>
<p>“Be a good boy, Link. Let Daddy put your diaper on-”</p>
<p>Ganondorf’s eyebrows and lips fell flat.</p>
<p>On the table, Link gave him a big, mischievous toothy grin, blue eyes shining with impish energy.</p>
<p>The Gerudo’s tone matched his bemused expression.</p>
<p>“Seems like I’ve made a mistake, here.”</p>
<p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sugar Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What's worse: a toddler on sugar rush, or an adult on a sugar rush pretending he's a toddler on a sugar rush? Either ways, Ganondorf is about to find out. It's gonna bite him back, literally.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The planet didn't explode, so I'm uploading this! Part two of two of this little idea. </p><p>I'll admit to having struggled with making this scene interesting, because well, I wasn't entirely sure how to make <i>playing catch</i> interesting. I wanted to show up a build-up, but it felt boring the way I originally approached it, and it took forever to settle into a certain pace. I restarted this maybe 2-3 times, I gathered input from a writing Discord server, modified accordingly, gathered more input, and I think it came out alright. So I'm uploading it.</p><p>Also props to the Erotica Abyss Discord server. They've had my back since the beginning and I'm super thankful to have them around me.<br/>Shameless advertising - this story is available from our AO3 collection, where we have the link to the server (age-gated, 18+ only).</p><p>And as per usual, I'm still super grateful of the general interest people have shown in this story! Kudos, comments, recommendations, all that stuff - I thrive on positivity! Thank you, everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>This is the last time I feed him courser bee honey.</i>
</p><p>Ganondorf’s eyebrows rose. A smirk tugged at his lips.</p><p>
  <i>Or maybe not.</i>
</p><p>Link giggled and squirmed on the table, limbs flailing in childish fashion. He bounced, let out little excited grunts between heavy breaths, and thrust to get his Daddy’s attention. But the moment Ganondorf tried to snag one of his legs, he rolled off the table, and dashed out of the dinner hall.</p><p>“...”</p><p>Ganondorf snapped his fingers, Malice tendrils coming to life at the sound. Silently, they slithered and weaved in Link’s wake, leaving a trail for the larger man to follow as the boy ran around.</p><p>Said trail led into the corridor. Ganondorf easily kept up with large, heavy <i>predatory</i> strides; Link had to spend that energy somehow, and sex was the all too obvious answer he tried to avoid at the moment. His curiosity was too powerful. Where would the blond go? What would he do? What sort of shenanigans should he expect from the Champion of Hyrule? He let out a short pensive hum and a nod as he moved from one corridor into another, then reached the main hall.</p><p>
  <i>As long as he’s not climbing everywhere.</i>
</p><p>The Malice wake veered in their chambers’ direction. Another hum - of appreciation. <i>Maybe he’s in the bedroom by now, his legs spread for ‘Daddy’.</i> Sex may have been the most obvious solution, but it was one that worked, in part with Link so <i>eager</i> to be bedded by the Gerudo. The thought of his little one ready to be fucked pushed him to speed up.</p><p>But the tendrils continued their course to the King’s study. Ganondorf stepped inside, amber eyes scouring now for Link’s wiry frame, pale against grey stone, red carpets and dark mahogany bookshelves. </p><p>Heavy brows frowned. Golden eyes stared down. Lips flattened into a thin line. Powerful arms crossed over his chest. The small Hylian had to be doing exactly what Ganondorf feared: climbing at a very unstable bookshelf.</p><p>“Link!”</p><p>The booming call-out only resulted in happy cackles and-</p><p>The bookcase teetered forward.</p><p>And <i>forward.</i></p><p>Seemingly unbothered by the heavy mahogany tower about to fall over him, Link held on until the push was too much. He released the wooden shelf with a yelp and prepared to land-</p><p>“Link…!”</p><p>But Ganondorf snapped his fingers again, summoning an armada of tentacles to catch the boy. Suspended in mid-air by wispy tendrils of black and glowing magenta, Link <i>giggled.</i></p><p>Ganondorf deadpanned. </p><p>
  <i>Of course you’d enjoy that, Champion.</i>
</p><p>He exhaled a sigh of tired relief. Shaking his head, Ganondorf reached for the boy and easily gathered him in his arms. Link bounced and cooed as if nothing happened, his naked form pressing against his Daddy’s.</p><p>
  <i>I wonder if there’s some sort of comfortable baby jail somewhere, just so I can keep both you and myself safe for five whole minutes.</i>
</p><p>Still, Ganondorf hugged Link. “You got Daddy worried here for a moment, little one. Let Daddy take you outside so you can get some exercise.”</p><p>Keeping an innocent, oblivious front, Link wriggled again. In a move that would have once led to his death - or at least put him on the target end of a potent spell - he stuck his tongue out. However, Ganondorf simply snorted in a mix of derision and understanding, then ruffled the golden hair. “But first: Daddy still needs to diaper you.” On cue, he snapped his fingers once more for the tentacles to replace the bookcase, then withdrew to the royal chambers.</p><p>He set Link on the gigantic bed and immediately summoned more tendrils; this time, the boy would not run away. The wispy, alien-like tentacles wrapped around Link’s waist and torso, but let him use his limbs. Ganondorf glanced around for the glowing blupee soft toy, finding it on a dresser instead of the bed itself, where he last remembered seeing it. He shook his head, grabbed it, and wiggled it above his little one, just within reach of the smaller hands. Once more, Link squeezed it in his arms, while happily cooing and babbling at it.</p><p>
  <i>That ought to keep him busy for a moment.</i>
</p><p>“Good boy. Stay calm while Daddy puts on your diaper.”</p><p>As Ganondorf hooked his hands around Link’s knees, the wiry limbs slipped out of his grasp. Below him, the boy kicked at his forearms, all while throwing the blupee in the air. He squirmed and thrust as much as his binds allowed him to until the Gerudo’s large hands folded his knees. His movements impeded, Link let out an annoyed grunt before going back to tossing the plush toy.</p><p>A few more tendrils circled the boy’s bent knees and forced Link to remain in position, inducing more childish groans. Ganondorf slid a cloth diaper under his buttocks, struggling to adjust it correctly as the boy squirmed, despite the Malice binds. “Stay still. Be a good boy, now,” Ganondorf warned, his tone fatherly yet firm.</p><p>For a moment - just the time it took Ganondorf to grab a hold of the talcum powder bottle, - Link obeyed, his blue eyes on the massive frame above him. But the second Ganondorf applied the powder on his crotch, he squirmed again, giggling and cooing along.</p><p>Ganondorf heaved another sigh. He called forth another set of tentacles to steady his little one further, which netted him another series of annoyed cries. “Daddy’s almost done, <i>Daddy’s almost done</i>,” the man repeated as he coated his delicate skin with the white powder, then hurried to secure the diaper around Link’s waist. Once done, he patted the boy’s firm little butt. “See, Daddy works quickly to make sure his little one is ready.”</p><p>The tendrils withdrew as Ganondorf bent over to pull Link into his arms. With a childish chortle, the boy threw his soft plush toy in his Daddy’s face; Ganondorf simply handed the blupee back to him, sighed once more, then stepped towards the chest he kept the rest of the toys in.</p><p>“Let’s see what we have here,” Ganondorf’s deep voice trailed off as crouched down and sat Link on his lap. He set an arm around the smaller man’s waist, and with the other, rummaged through the toys. “Hmmm. Daddy’s ‘friend’ brought alphabet blocks - oh, there’s even a Gerudo set. Daddy forgot about the rattle, the figurines and ah! There we go. Daddy found a ball.” </p><p>Ganondorf picked the dyed leather ball with a quirked eyebrow. Puzzled, but not surprised, he hummed as he stood up.</p><p>“Daddy told the lady you liked blue, though.”</p><p>With Link secured against his hip, the other hand holding the magenta-colored toy, Ganondorf left the chambers, and made his way to the courtyard.</p><p>~</p><p>If the boy had seemed to calm down again, it did not last long. Link squirmed, grunted and whined along, resorting to whack Ganondorf’s shoulder with the blupee plush toy - move which at least got a giggle out of him, and a relieved yet playful chuckle from his Daddy.</p><p>
  <i>At least it’s not with the Master Sword this time.</i>
</p><p>Ganondorf set the short Hylian down on the grass and walked a few feet away. Not used to standing up on his own after several days of being carried or laying, Link wobbled a little, but quickly gained his footing back. He let out an uncomfortable whimper at the loss of his heat source, but the clement weather made it easier. And well, that gave him an idea.</p><p>Link stood opposite of the massive Gerudo, his blond head dipped in submission, his cerulean eyes wide open. He swayed left and right until Ganondorf threw the ball in his direction. Link dismissed the easy catch, instead clumsily waddling to his Daddy and hugging him tight, his face nearly at the same level as Ganondorf’s crotch.</p><p>Ganondorf went down on one knee and set his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “You’re supposed to catch the ball and then throw it back at me, baby boy,” he exhaled, eyebrows creased in a fond expression. Met with a childish giggle and a mischievous grin, Ganondorf plucked Link off his feet and carried him over a short distance, to the ball he failed to catch, which he grabbed and handed over to the blond. “Now you throw it to Daddy-”</p><p>On cue, Link pelted the dark-skinned man with the ball, then arched his back and fell into a fit of musical, boyish laughter. </p><p>
  <i>Still better than with the Master Sword...</i>
</p><p>“Well, you did what Daddy told you to do. Now wait until Daddy’s back in place, <i>then</i> throw the ball.” He gave the ball to Link for the second time, ruffled his hair, and moved back to his previous spot.</p><p>Link tilted his head and looked up to the skies as if the answer was written in the clouds. A grin tugged at his lips; maybe he had to behave for now. <i>For now.</i></p><p>“Come on, little one. Be a good boy and throw the ball to Daddy.”</p><p>Still no change on that front; a shiver ran down his spine. It was childishly humiliating, and there were just about a hundred more ways he could have burned through this amount of energy he yielded. Ganondorf could have simply fucked him raw. He could have climbed around, or taken a weapon from the displays and sparred with the Gerudo, or gone on a long horseback ride.</p><p>And yet, did he want to be a good boy? Did he still crave validation and praise to this point?</p><p>Yes.</p><p>He threw the ball.</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>Link winced. Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous that Ganondorf, out of everyone alive at this precise moment, turned him on like that. Two words meant to humiliate him, yet spoken by this smooth, low baritone, enticed him to act in ways he had never even <i>imagined</i>.</p><p>All the things he had done so far to hear <i>two simple words</i>! One moment he blissfully basked in his role as a toddler, more than happy to let his captor - <i>his worst enemy</i> - put a diaper on him, feed him cum, cradle him. He’d crawl on all fours if he had to, just to get Ganondorf’s cock in his ass, and <i>those two Goddess-damned words</i>.</p><p>Just a day ago or so ago, he had even stated he belonged to Ganondorf. A feverish statement-</p><p>But as he caught the ball Ganondorf sent back to him, and tossed it back-</p><p>It appeared much less feverish and more exactly what he wanted.</p><p>
  <i>And in two minutes I’ll think the exact opposite.</i>
</p><p>The urge to run back to the Gerudo warlock was strong. He craved the hands around his waist, the comfortable warmth of Ganondorf’s dark skin, the wanton whispers in his ears.</p><p>Yet here he was - Link, Champion of Hyrule, - diapered, his own cock hard, tossing a ball at his sworn enemy; catching it in return; cooing and moaning with each utterance of “Good boy” Ganondorf could manage.</p><p>Ridiculous.</p><p>Ridiculous, but he wanted to be here. He’d have ran away a long time ago if not.</p><p>
  <i>I thought I came to terms with this shit!</i>
</p><p>His throws were mechanical, and if Ganondorf said anything, Link barely listened. Too much energy, not enough of a way to get rid of this. Thinking did not help either - it only spurred him. It only made him crave the Gerudo voe’s touch.</p><p>This time, he caught the ball, but dropped it to the ground.</p><p>
  <i>Little boys don’t talk.</i>
</p><p>His bawling was a little forced, but he could have argued the tears were genuine. He took off in Ganondorf’s direction, while the massive man joined him about halfway to gather him in his arms.</p><p>“Aw. What’s wrong with my little one?” Ganondorf cooed as he hugged Link’s light frame. “Is Daddy’s little baby already tired, hm?”</p><p>
  <i>Tired? With only this?</i>
</p><p>Link vehemently shook his head from right to left. Now that his Daddy carried him, he rutted against the powerful chest, his breath heavy, his brows furrowed in need. The urge to move, to be held <i>and</i> fucked at the same time. pounded in his breast, more powerful than he’d ever recalled it. He whined and pressed himself further on the dark-skinned man, his thrusts and movements harsher, faster.</p><p>And of course, Ganondorf loved to see him suffer, beg and cry. This very moment was no exception. Giant hands kept him to his chest, neither helping or impeding his movements. He remained immobile, watchful amber eyes set on the younger man trying so, so hard to come on his own.</p><p>His rutting and frotting quickly turned into thrashing. He balled his hands into fists and feigned pounding hard on Ganondorf’s chest, his sobs heavier, louder - <i>more genuine.</i></p><p>Ganondorf smirked. So this is what it took for Link to throw a tantrum.</p><p>“Fine, fine. Daddy will help his baby boy,” he heaved in an overly dramatic, defeated sigh. Holding the boy close, he sat down on the grass, one hand softly tangled in Link’s blond locks, the other covering his back in soothing caresses. </p><p>“Daddy will take care of you.”</p><p>The baritone voice held a mocking edge, but it only made Link want it <i>more</i>.</p><p>Ganondorf trailed a finger down Link’s spine. Mouth opened into a loud, wanton moan, the boy arched his back in pleasure, his flesh exposed for the massive man to claim. Ganondorf kissed and licked the base of his neck, brushing his lips against his delicate pale skin. Link writhed under his ministrations, goosebumps flaring all over his body in the wake of aroused shivers, his cock rubbing onto the padding of his diaper, in turn pressed onto the muscled chest in front of him. Expert fingers unbuttoned the soft  garment, which Ganondorf simply tossed away to free the boy’s erection.</p><p>Even if it had been the hundredth time, Ganondorf never tired of his little one; his heavy, needy breath, his small hands balled into fists as he fought with himself to keep the Gerudo in control; his lithe, masculine-leaning, almost hairless androgynous body begging for attention. His cheeks flushed with red, along with the tip of his pointy Hylian ears. </p><p>The boy was absolutely exquisite; and since Link so openly welcomed him, going so far as <i>crying like a hungry babe</i> to be fucked mercilessly - who was he to deny him?</p><p>Ganondorf reached down Link’s buttocks and pulled the butt plug out of him, taking care to not hurt him. He made quick work of coating his own member in a layer of oil for added ease, as his own cum pooled down from Link’s opening. He slipped a finger inside his little one; Link was more than ready. The blond already bucked his hips against the large digit. </p><p>He then laid back on the courtyard’s tender, comfortable grass.</p><p>“Go on, little boy. Show Daddy how you well can fuck youself on his cock.”</p><p>Link desperately <i>sank</i> over Ganondorf’s girth, labored breath ending in a heavy, shaky moan of utter relief. Lacking balance, he kneeled on the grass, his buttocks hitting the massive man’s lap. His back arched once more as he filled himself with his Daddy’s dark cock, down to the hilt, the tip hitting just the right spot inside of him - Link cried out, his neck snapping backwards.</p><p>The boy pushed himself upwards and immediately sank back down, his thrusts furious, excited, needy and greedy all at once. Being full of Daddy’s cum was amazing, but he couldn’t deny the amazing feel of that large cock slipping in and out of him. He clenched his muscles over it before coming back up, and pushed down again. Repeatedly.</p><p>From below, Ganondorf offered Link a lewd grin. “Look at that. Look at how much cock my baby can take. Do you like Daddy’s cock?” he inquired, more than aware of the answer.</p><p>Link nodded between thrusts, his lips parted and turned to show pearly white teeth, his breath heavy.</p><p>“Good boy,” the baritone whispered back. “Daddy has such an obedient little boy.” He reached upwards to wrap Link’s waist in his giant, warm hands for stability - and simply to touch him. He rubbed it with his thumbs, exploring little dimples, muscles, and the scars amidst a sea of smooth, youthful skin.</p><p>Small hands shot for Ganondorf’s forearms, hooking around them as much as he could. He needed more, and even more with the lack of contact over his chest. His Daddy was warmth incarnate, and he’d gotten addicted to it. He undeniably craved it, craved the soft and rough touches alike, the deep voice calling him a ‘good boy’, his ‘baby’. </p><p>He didn’t feel a shred of remorse for wanting Ganondorf to fuck him raw. He bucked against the member inside of him, lifted himself as best as he could using Ganondorf’s forearms, only to slide back down to the hilt. </p><p>At this moment, there was only him and his Daddy that mattered in the world. Daddy’s thick shaft, Daddy’s hands, Daddy’s voice, Daddy’s cum. He moaned, cried out, whimpered and whined as he fucked himself over and over again onto Ganondorf’s massive erection.</p><p>Then he found himself flipped onto his back, hands locked over his head, with the Gerudo voe thrusting his cock in and out of him. Ganondorf dipped his head right down to his ear, his voice husky, mocking, tender. "Oh, how much Daddy loves to fuck his little boy. Because his baby belongs to him. Do you belong to Daddy?"</p><p>Lips parted, Link nodded several times.</p><p>"Good boy," he whispered in a possessive baritone, his thrusts feverish, powerful. "Are you Daddy's precious little diapered boy?"</p><p>More nods, more moans. Link tried to babble, but failed, his mind too flooded with energetic pleasure to play baby.</p><p>"Yes, yes you are. Daddy's good little baby boy."</p><p>Ganondorf dipped his head further down, until his lips touched Link's tender skin. He licked a spot by his shoulder blade, then sank his teeth into the skin, leaving a sore, red mark near the base of Link's neck.</p><p>The reaction was immediate; Link bit Ganondorf’s shoulder right back.</p><p>For a fleeting second, he thought he was doomed. But there was no retaliation from the Gerudo. No punches, no slaps, not even a threat spoken in a low, dreadful baritone.</p><p>Instead, Ganondorf chuckled. “Daddy will have to look for something you can bite into.”</p><p>Link bucked along Ganondorf’s powerful thrusts, the pain spurring him even more. He growled and grunted through heavy moans, his nails digging into his own palms. Heat pooled in his loins with every push as Ganondorf angled himself just right, before going back to coaxing the boy with his voice.</p><p>“Baby takes his Daddy’s cock so well. Do you like when Daddy fucks you hard?”</p><p>Shaking, Link nodded again.</p><p>And Ganondorf increased his pace.</p><p>“When Daddy comes deep, deep inside of you?”</p><p>Link’s eyes rolled in their sockets. The heat kept building.</p><p>“When Daddy’s hands roam your body and hold you tight?”</p><p>A flutter of pale eyelids. Link’s breath shook.</p><p>“When he tells you how good of a little boy you are?”</p><p>More moans, more shaking from the blond. Unbearable. He needed to come.</p><p>“When he feeds you? How happy he is with you when you drink all of his special milk?”</p><p>The taste of Ganondorf’s cum flooded his mouth. He let out a strangled, wanton cry.</p><p>“Daddy will feed his good boy later.”</p><p><i>His good boy</i>. Link’s back arched.</p><p>Ganondorf’s breath drew closer to his neck, his jawline, his ear. Warm. So warm. He wanted to lose himself in his captor’s warmth, his voice, his arms. The feel of his stomach and belly when he was full of the thick Gerudo seed.</p><p>“Be a good boy, Link. <i>Come for Daddy</i>.”</p><p>His voice. That gentle, smooth, <i>commanding</i> voice.</p><p>Link’s moan creaked as he reached his climax. His toes curled, his body tensed under the massive weight above him. Ganondorf rammed and <i>rammed</i> his ass, the heat spreading from his cock to his limbs. Trembling, he shot his load over his stomach, as well as his Daddy’s - then went limp.</p><p>But Ganondorf’s thrusts didn’t stop right away. He joined Link with his groans, his pushes doubled in strength. He used his other hand to rub one of his little one’s nipples, earning him little pained whimpers.</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>One more push, and Ganondorf flooded the boy with his cum, long load after long load of thick, creamy cum filling him, and then some. The liquid pooled onto the grass, and yet, Ganondorf kept thrusting, milking himself into Link’s lithe body. The moment his flow ended, he reached for the plug and placed it back into Link’s sensitive opening.</p><p>Below him, the blond had finally exhausted himself. His eyelids fluttered as he struggled to stay awake. Ganondorf let go of his wrists, got up to his knees, gathered the delicate body in his arms, gently pressed him to his chest and walked back inside. He’d fetch the diaper later. Right now, his little one had to recover.</p><p>And he had things to take care of. </p><p>New, exciting things.</p><p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ice Cold, Desert Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daddy has acquired a <i>different</i> kind of lube to use with a toy for his thirsty little one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Temperature play! Randomly ran across my mind, well, if actually playing BOTW and killing Chu Chus counts as random. There's gonna be more temperature/sensory play down the line, especially since they might be fun to mix around :3C. I'm hype for this to fan out, but I'm also hype to introduce a bit more plot. More <i>drama</i>.</p>
<p>Other than that, not much! I've done less writing these days, I'm working on chapter 16 but it's not going as fast as I thought it'd go. Hopefully I can stay ahead of what I'm posting, because updates might start slowing down a little bit. I went from writing one or two chapters a week to... not fully completing one. The good thing is that it's not because I lack interest! I absolutely love writing to this, but I'm also getting back into old hobbies (mainly RP), so it ends up eating writing time.</p>
<p>In any case, thank you all for your support, comments and kudos, and your global interest in this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sore. He was sore all over.</p>
<p>His arms, his legs, his ass; sore. A light pain throbbed somewhere between his shoulder and his neck. Same for his palms. </p>
<p>
  <i>What even happened?</i>
</p>
<p>But at least he slept in a warm, cozy bed, filled with blankets, pillows and cushions.</p>
<p>More warmth lifted him. Blue eyes fluttered open. A drowsy, <i>pleased</i> smile tugged at his lips as dark bronze skin took shape.</p>
<p>
  <i>Daddy.</i>
</p>
<p>A pleased coo reached his ears. “Aw. Daddy’s little boy had a long nappies, hm?”</p>
<p>Link replied with a sleepy nod. He didn’t know when he crashed, but brief flashes of fucking himself over Ganondorf’s impressive length ran across his mind. Thick cum filling him. Rushes of <i>wild</i> energy that had dissipated with his climax.</p>
<p>“Is my baby hungry? Thirsty?”</p>
<p>He grunted, positive, his throat as dry as the desert the Gerudo hailed from.</p>
<p>“Daddy’s going to feed you.”</p>
<p>The soft teat of a baby bottle pressed to his mouth, prompting Link to part his lips and nurse on the warm liquid. Eyes lidded, held close to Ganondorf’s chest, he shuffled just a little, and otherwise remained calm. </p>
<p>Above him, Ganondorf dipped his head, nuzzling the blond as he held the bottle for him to drink from. The room fell quiet, with only breathing and soft suckling sounds breaking the comfortable silence. Amber eyes gauged the speed at which the boy drank; after all this time moving and sleeping, it was likely to happen. The sight put a content yet lewd smile on Ganondorf’s face.</p>
<p>Dominating the Champion of Hyrule was so easy. As long as Link was in his arms, well-fed and well-fucked, the blond complied without issues.</p>
<p>Link’s breath and nursing both picked up. Almost transfixed by the boy’s sleepy looks and labored breath, it took a moment for Ganondorf to realize just how fast he swallowed all that cum. “Not so fast, little one,” he called out, brows quirked as he pulled the bottle out of the boy’s mouth. “Daddy doesn’t want you to choke.”</p>
<p>At least, not this way. Link choking on his cock was a better avenue.</p>
<p>Annoyed by the sudden discomfort, Link squirmed and whimpered in his Daddy’s arms. He winced, balled his fists and weakly hit Ganondorf’s muscled chest until the latter brought the teat back to his lips - and went right back to his previous pace.</p>
<p>“Calm down, little boy.”</p>
<p>Ganondorf attempted to pull the bottle back once more, but this time Link shot up from his position. Small hands wrapped around it and <i>pulled</i>, grunts of efforts spilling out of his pursed lips. Still, Ganondorf easily overpowered the young man. If Link was willingly losing or <i>that</i> tired, he couldn’t tell, though he leaned on him playing around.</p>
<p>“Be a good baby, Link,” he warned, his baritone firm. “If you’re good, Daddy will have a new toy for you.”</p>
<p>Blond eyebrows rose in interest. Link reclined back on Ganondorf’s arm, his mouth open for his Daddy to resume feeding him. His lips wrapped around the teat offered, his breathing slower, calmer.</p>
<p>“There we go. Good boy.”</p>
<p>As usual, his cock twitched at Ganondorf’s deep voice. He swallowed a large gulp and moaned right through the leathery teat; of course Ganondorf would react this way just to incite Link’s own perverted ones. The thought got a muffled, childish chuckle out of him. After all, he was a horny little boy with a horny Daddy. Ganondorf alone made his dick hard, and until he walked himself into the King of the Gerudo’s castle, Link didn’t know how much he <i>craved</i> a thick cock delving deep in his ass, among other things.</p>
<p>The attention, the need to have someone <i>bigger</i> protect him. To be filled with cum over and over. To drink it, eat it, to swallow it all when Ganondorf shot it down his throat. The massive hand roaming his back, the deep voice calling him ‘a good boy’. And the voice. That damned voice, that Goddess-damned mocking, loving, gentle, <i>booming</i> baritone which made his skin cover in goosebumps.</p>
<p>Did Link tire of being a hero?</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>But here, he could <i>pause</i>. To take time for himself and do whatever the fuck he wanted, even if it meant playing baby to the man responsible for Hyrule’s destruction. </p>
<p>Here, he took a break of saving the world - or rather, to save the world in a different way. </p>
<p>At least, that was the only reasoning which made Link feel better about not being out and about, killing monsters and wading through Malice-infested castles.</p>
<p>He had delivered Zelda from who-knew-how-many-more years of absurd struggling. He had taken her place, and frankly-</p>
<p>He had never felt happier.</p>
<p>Freedom in submission, he presumed, the thought merely fleeting in his head, and almost immediately dissipated by the soft, dreamlike baritone.</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>Ganondorf withdrew the empty bottle from his mouth; Link remained thirsty, but the feeling became a lot more bearable. Unlike his erection. He gently thrust his hips upwards and whimpered to get his Daddy’s attention; the large man pulled him upwards in a straddling position, then hugged him tight to his chest.</p>
<p>“Daddy will keep his promise. Lay on your back,” he instructed as he set Link on the mattress, before getting up and moving to the chest where he kept his little one’s toys. The boy obeyed with a little whine, dejected at the very temporary loss of skin contact.</p>
<p>
  <i>How dare he. I was so comfortable…!</i>
</p>
<p>The Gerudo shuffled through the toys for a moment. He took a box out of it, turned to face Link, a soft grin on his face. He opened it to reveal a long clear glass rod striated with blue. A ridged spiral, also blue, coiled itself around the shaft. Unsure of the object’s purpose at first glance, Link quirked a brow. But the closer Ganondorf brought it to him, the more he realized it really looked like a dick.</p>
<p>He scoffed inwardly. Ganondorf’s cock was much bigger than that.</p>
<p>“Fold your knees and spread your legs for Daddy,” the baritone commanded, his giant, dark hands busy applying a layer of white jelly to the glass dildo. Again, Link obeyed, and spread his legs to reveal his opening. </p>
<p>The Gerudo voe stood across the bed, amber eyes locked on the body laid below him. What a magnificent, <i>decadent</i> sight. Long strands of soft golden hair spread against the pillow, framing Link’s boyish face. Lidded pools of sky blue looking back at him, his lips parted by wanton breaths. His lithe frame, pale tones contrasting against an ocean of dark red silk, the dips and bumps of his budding muscles, wiry arms parted, legs propped to expose his firm, supple buttocks. His cock, tip reddened much like his cheeks and ears, nicely fitted to his body, twitched as the boy clenched his entrance over the toy he still held inside of him.</p>
<p><i>This</i> is why he wanted - no, <i>needed</i>, - that damned Sheikah Slate. For those moments where he <i>needed</i> to <i>capture</i> that mix of youthful innocence and utter debauchery, down to the last detail.</p>
<p>Ganondorf licked his lips. Until then, he’d cherish those moments in his memories.</p>
<p>He wiped his hands on a towelette, then joined Link on his bed, a lazy hand moving straight for the pale skin of his ankle and wrapping entirely around it. From there, he traced a few scars on the boy’s shin, up to his knee, then back down to his thigh. Hairless, smooth skin. All of it belonging to him.</p>
<p>Ganondorf reached for the base of the butt plug and carefully pulled it out of Link. Needy, the younger man moaned, hips jerking upwards for more contact. More of his Daddy. Thankfully, Ganondorf drew closer, his warmth radiating onto his skin - not quite the desired effect, but-</p>
<p>Link arched his back and let a loud yelp out as the slick, <i>icy</i> glass poked at his entrance. His breath picked up, the muscles in his arms and hands tensed. He reached out for Ganondorf’s idle wrist and clung to him, as if the motion would help deal with the chilly, penetrating feeling. Cerulean eyes wide, gasping, he turned his head to the dark-skinned figure at his side.</p>
<p>A coy smirk drew on Ganondorf’s masculine features. “Daddy thought he’d try something a little <i>different</i>.” He pushed the dildo a little further, inciting quivering moans and mewls from his little one.</p>
<p>
  <i>That’s different alright, Daddy!</i>
</p>
<p><i>Different</i>, but bearable - and strangely arousing. Link took a deep, shivering breath through bared teeth, suddenly very aware of how naked, how exposed and frail he was, in comparison to Ganondorf’s broad, chiseled, royal frame. The icy glass rod hit a particular spot inside of him; Link jerked in pleasure, his hard cock bouncing along, his toes and fingers crisping, eyelids fluttering.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” he encouraged the blond with a series of pats on his thigh. “Good baby. Look at how much you take.”</p>
<p>Ganondorf established an excruciatingly slow pace, carefully pressing the head of the dildo in just the right spots. Pleased with the younger man’s responses, he continued his ministrations, slowly sliding the rod in and out of Link’s ass.</p>
<p>“Daddy’s proud of his good little boy.”</p>
<p>Eyes shut tight, Link moaned once again. The icy lube amplified his sensations instead of numbing him down. He felt the dildo’s spiral ridges coursing inside of him, the odd gooey slosh of the jellied lube, the head delving deeper and deeper, reaching into all his sweet spots. All of this mixed with Ganondorf’s firm, warm grasp on his thigh, along with the silky sheets brushing against his body. It made his cock twitch and his ring of muscles clench around the toy. </p>
<p>He found himself whimpering, whining, <i>crying</i> for more.</p>
<p>Through lidded eyes, he admired Ganondorf’s statuesque frame, dark bronze skin covering sculpted muscles. Amber eyes shone under the soft lighting of their room, glinting with pleasure. Ganondorf exuded an aura of confidence, control and <i>dominance</i> Link so sorely wanted to lose himself into.</p>
<p>The icy chill of the dildo tore another loud yelp out of his throat. The Gerudo pumped the toy in and out, his pushes changing between slow, powerful and quick; yet Link refrained from thrusting along. Daddy didn’t like it unless he said so; Daddy loved being in control.</p>
<p>The urge to suck on something - anything - drove him crazy. Link could picture himself, his mouth full of Ganondorf’s huge dark cock, strings of warm cum shooting down his throat until the lingering hunger and thirst were sated. But Ganondorf’s massive shaft was out of his mouth’s reach, and giving Ganondorf a hand job wouldn’t help the craving.</p>
<p><i>Goddamnit</i>. His jaw clenched as Ganondorf drove the rod’s head onto one sensitive spot several times in a row; he only could point to the full baby bottle on the nightstand, before his entire body tensed.</p>
<p>“Is my little boy thirsty again?” the baritone teased, his cold thrusts now down to a crawl. “Baby wants a bottle?”</p>
<p>Ganondorf hit the spot once more. An icy wave shot up Link’s spine, cutting him off mid-cry.</p>
<p>“Only because you’ve been a good boy.”</p>
<p>He left the cold glass dildo inside his little one as he <i>slowly</i> moved over to the nightstand, reached for the cum-filled bottle, and brought it to Link’s mouth. Greedy, needy lips wrapped around the teat, sucking the warm creamy liquid through wanton and bated breaths. </p>
<p>The boy satisfied, Ganondorf pumped the rod back into him. Again, with long, heavy thrusts at first, until Link eased off onto his nursing. As his breathing calmed down, the Gerudo delved in deeper and faster, his powerful thrusts repeatedly brushing and hitting all the good spots inside Link. Wiry legs twitched, fingers balled into tight fists. Unable to swallow without the risk of choking, cum trickled from Link’s mouth, dripping onto his chest and shoulders.</p>
<p>Shaken by the icy chill, warmed by his Daddy’s cum going down his throat, Link’s loins tickled with deep-seated heat, ready to burst. He moaned through the bottle, his eyes rolled backwards - his head followed suit. He took a deep breath before swallowing a large gulp, then let out a loud, cried-out moan. The cold, the warmth, the salty bitter taste, everything was too much. Too much and not enough. He wanted more. He <i>needed</i> more. </p>
<p>“Good boy,” Ganondorf’s baritone whispers coaxed him closer to his climax. “Good boy. Such a good little baby you are, Link. Drinking all of Daddy’s special milk while he fucks you with a toy. Daddy’s precious baby loves that, hmm?”</p>
<p>Another wanton moan passed his cum-covered lips; oh how he loved his Daddy’s praises! The tip of his ears and his cheeks flushed red as the deep, smooth voice filled his senses. Then the chill from the dildo. Then the voice again.</p>
<p>“You’re Daddy’s, remember? Daddy’s good boy.”</p>
<p>Link’s eyelids fluttered. His vision faded to white. His entire body stiffened, and more cum slipped past his open mouth. His back arched, heaving against the baby bottle, he shot his load and covered his stomach with his own seed. The mix of heat and cold shocked his body until he could bear no more. Exhausted, his limbs fell to the mattress, limp.</p>
<p>“Good boy, Link.”</p>
<p>Ganondorf spread his legs further to wipe the icy lube jelly from Link’s entrance, coated him with a nice layer of massage oil, and replaced the glass dick with his own thick member. The boy whimpered as he was breached for the second time, and even more as Ganondorf filled him with several <i>long</i> shots of warm cum.</p>
<p>His own climax over, the Gerudo pulled out. Unwilling to spill too much of his seed over the already soaked sheets, he placed the plug back in Link’s opening, then gave the firm little buttocks a nice pat.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” he cooed once more, his massive hard drifting towards Link’s supple thigh. “Already time for this little one to take a nap.” </p>
<p>Dripping with cum, twice full of it, well-fucked, Link could barely keep his eyes open. He wanted to nod, wanted to let Daddy know he was fine, but his head refused to obey. Instead, he gave the dark-skinned man a lopsided yet exhausted smile.</p>
<p>Ganondorf’s baritone dropped to a whisper. “Don’t worry. Daddy will clean you up while you rest.”</p>
<p>A hand enveloped his head in warmth.</p>
<p>Link closed his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <i>Daddy…</i>
</p>
<p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Pacified</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ganondorf finds the perfect way of getting his little boy to stop biting him - Link doesn't object. Gotta be cute for his Daddy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short notes this week! It's been pretty damn chill, and I like chill.</p>
<p>Good news, I'm done with 16 and almost with 17! I'm mostly planned up to chapter 21, so hopefully I'll be able to keep updating regularly. I can't guarantee no slowdown, but I was able to recoup.</p>
<p>The flabbergasting has not stopped, I'm still immensely happy with how much interest (in the premise if anything) people seem to have, and I'm ever so thankful for all encouragement. Hell, this piece even got me a RP partner! Never thought that'd actually happen, but here we are! Thank you, everyone! Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a year spent living in Hyrule’s wilderness, there was something <i>nice</i> about waking up fresh and <i>clean</i>. Even though Ganondorf bathed him often, Link was taken aback by not being covered in layers of grime, mud and dust. Yet conflicted thoughts ran through his head once more. Here he was, in this comfortable bed, sleeping in silky sheets and a plushie in his arms, his arch-enemy pretending to be his Daddy. Seeking comfort, he hugged the blupee plushie to his chest.</p>
<p>A twang of pain tugged at his heart; now Zelda was out there and had to fend off for herself. As smart as she was, Link knew she’d be able to survive the wilds. He simply hoped she was as comfortable as he was right now - without the <i>reliance on a caretaker</i> part. She had spent too much of her life being an obedient princess, despite her need for discovery and adventure. </p>
<p>
  <i>Highly doubt she’d like being babied, even less by Ganondorf.</i>
</p>
<p>As for him, all it took for him to snap out of his thoughts was the man’s baritone calling out to him.</p>
<p>“Aw. Daddy’s precious baby is awake.”</p>
<p>Massive hands shot for him as the Gerudo picked him up from the bed, holding him at arm’s reach before pulling him into a tender, fatherly hug. Link’s cock twitched against the padding of his clean diaper, both at the voice and the sloshy, gooey feeling of his Daddy’s cum deep inside of him.</p>
<p>“All clean, diapered, full of Daddy’s special milk,” he praised as he bounced the boy in his arms. Link grunted in pleasure and his head jerked back, exposing his neck and giving Ganondorf an opportunity to pepper it with hungry kisses. His cheeks flushed as he looked away, the chest containing his toys suddenly <i>very appealing</i>.</p>
<p>Of course, Ganondorf’s gaze followed his. Amber eyes landed on the chest as well. “Does Daddy’s little one want to play with-”</p>
<p>The fine hair at the nape of Link’s neck stood on its end; Ganondorf’s head whipped towards the door, trimmed red brows quirked into a heavy frown. With one hand, he laid a blanket on the ground near the toy chest, the other safely holding the boy close to him. He opened the chest and reached inside, grabbing the first object under his fingers - Hylian alphabet blocks, - then lowered Link onto the blanket.</p>
<p>“Be a good boy for Daddy and stay here,” he pointed down at the blanket, before pressing his lips to Link’s little blond head and leaving the room in a hurry.</p>
<p>Link tilted his head and pursed his lips, dumbfounded. Still, he shrugged his shoulders. If this was anything like last time, it was best to let Ganondorf handle any Yiga clan member showing up here. As much as he liked the blupee plushie, it wasn’t exactly an effective weapon to deal with teleporting ninja.</p>
<p>His attention shifted towards the sack of lettered blocks next to him. He tapped his fingers on his naked thigh, deep in thought.</p>
<p>
  <i>Daddy said “little boys don’t talk,” but he never said “little boys don’t <b>write</b>”.</i>
</p>
<p>He snickered at this little loophole.</p>
<p>
  <i>Good enough for me.</i>
</p>
<p>Grinning, he grabbed the bag and shuffled through the wooden blocks. A palm fruit green ‘F’ in Hylian script caught his eyes, which he turned it around to reveal more letters. Neat.</p>
<p>The blond went back to pluck multicolored lettered blocks from the bag, setting down several of them as he picked them up - ‘F’, ‘M’, ‘U’, ‘C’, ‘E’, ‘K’, - then lined them in the correct order with a short childish chuckle.</p>
<p>F U C K M E</p>
<p>His grin widened. <i>Perfect.</i></p>
<p>Well, not quite. Something was amiss. Link brought his hand to his chin, eyebrows crinkled into a frown, blue eyes on the single line. He clicked his tongue and shook his head. The boy took out more colorful blocks: ‘Y’, three ‘D’s, and an ‘A’. He reorganized the second word, and carefully set the first row on top of it, balancing the blocks so that they wouldn’t fall.</p>
<p>F U C K M E<br/>D A D D Y</p>
<p>A mash of colors for sure, but it stood out nicely against the soft woolen blanket.</p>
<p>Now all Link had to do was wait for Daddy.</p>
<p>And maybe make his bluepee climb a tower of blocks.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <i>She better have brought that Sheikah Slate.</i>
</p>
<p>Ganondorf’s eyebrows and lips flattened into a deadpan scowl as his amber eyes landed on a tall, scrawny Hylian man sitting on a crate. </p>
<p>“Good of you to come <i>before</i> I got intimate with my captive,” he stated, crossing powerful arms over his chest. “Although let me guess: you’re not here with the Slate.”</p>
<p>The scrawny disguised Yiga shook his head. “Apologies, my liege, but we're still on it! She’s got a solid lead-”</p>
<p>“Get. The. Slate,” Ganondorf threatened with bared teeth, not in the mood to hear excuses. “Do not hurt the princess, but <i>get me that Slate</i>,” he then repeated, well aware he had to be firm with those idiots - even if this one guy wasn’t in the squad immediately responsible for it. Ganondorf had to reaffirm his position as their leader.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ironic in a way, that the man who dispatched Kohga is being a good, submissive baby boy in my quarters.</i>
</p>
<p>With a jerk of his head, Ganondorf motioned to the man to move off the crate, then again for him to open it. “Let’s see what you’re bringing in, then.”</p>
<p>The top of the crate fell to the floor with a thwack, and Ganondorf looked at its content. A woolen blanket in blue and purple tones laid atop of Gerudo clay pots, themselves resting over several cushions and pillows. He set the blanket on his arm, picked a container to gauge its general quality with one hand, until he heard something rattle inside. Curious, he lifted the top. His eyebrows rose and a low, content hum passed his throat. </p>
<p>“That should stop him from biting,” Ganondorf muttered as he pulled the adult-sized pacifier from the pot, under the hazel eyes of the disguised Yiga man, whom he dismissed with a glare.</p>
<p>The ninja gulped and averted his gaze. “Oh, that food should be here in a few days, my liege.”</p>
<p>“Perfect, then.” Ganondorf kept the pacifier hooked to his finger - a close fit, barely going below his second knuckle, - and put the pot back in the crate. “You have access to the castle; unload the pots in the kitchen. Leave the cushions in the crate, I’ll take care of them myself, once my <i>little one</i> has gone back to sleep.”</p>
<p>With a polite bow, the Yiga man took off for the kitchen, while Ganondorf made his way towards his chambers.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The sight was cute to the point Ganondorf pondered if had either lost it or gone too far with their roleplaying. The Champion of Hyrule, his sworn enemy - his arch-enemy, his nemesis, - sitting nicely on his knees, small hands piling Hylian script blocks in a pyramid.</p>
<p>Beside him, another pile of blocks. He couldn’t help a short, amused chuckle.</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Fuck me Daddy.’ Oh I will, little one, I will. Just not <b>quite</b> yet.</i>
</p>
<p>Ganondorf left the blanket and pacifier on a nearby desk and squatted behind Link. The blond still hadn’t noticed him. <i>How vulnerable you leave yourself, Hero,</i> he mentally chided, before he reached for him and lifted him up without effort.</p>
<p>Link yelped, his grip on the D-block unrelenting. He whirled his upper body around to smack his opponent with the edge of the block and-</p>
<p>Whoops.</p>
<p>That was Daddy.</p>
<p>He gave the Gerudo voe a big goofy, boyish smile as his cheeks turned red.</p>
<p>“My little boy hasn’t lost his reflexes,” Ganondorf mused aloud. He held a hand out for the wooden cube, and Link handed over without a fuss. That, he’d have to watch out for. Then again, should he get Link’s loyalty, having a cute, <i>unassuming</i> pocket assassin was not a bad idea.</p>
<p>Either that, or it was the worst idea. One for later, though. He dropped the block on the blanket below them as he sat down on the bed, and eased the boy in a straddling position on his lap.</p>
<p>“Be a good boy, and Daddy will have two gifts for you,” he cooed, along with a boop on Link’s nose. That motion alone gave him an idea, one he was rather quick to execute.</p>
<p>“Can you find Daddy’s nose?”</p>
<p>Link tilted his head and gave the massive man a glare, though it didn’t linger on his face, and was rapidly replaced by a lopsided smile. He lifted an index finger and slowly stretched his arm, feigning the struggle of a young child. The blond eventually poked his Daddy’s… chin.</p>
<p>“Not quite, little one.” Ganondorf tapped the tip of his own pointy Gerudo nose a few times. “This is Daddy’s nose.” For emphasis, he wrapped his other hand around Link’s wrist and brought his digit to the right position, then let go. “See? Now <i>you</i> do it.”</p>
<p>Slowly, the boy reached upwards. His finger landed on Ganondorf’s nose, earning him a low chuckle and a clap. “Good boy!” he praised as he took a moment to tousle Link’s golden locks. “You got it right! Now where is baby’s nose?”</p>
<p>For a moment, Link stared directly at his finger. He couldn’t make this easy on Ganondorf - couldn’t get <i>that guy</i> to win this so easily, - but he also didn’t feel like playing this game for too long. His primary goal had been getting his Daddy to fuck him, and by the Goddess, he’d get laid. So he pointed to his cheek instead, if only to humor the Gerudo man.</p>
<p>Ganondorf brought the small hand to the boy’s nose, this time. “There we go. This is baby’s little nose.” Content with his Daddy taking control, Link bounced on his lap and let out a childish giggle, but calmed down so that the dark-skinned man could continue with his little game. For the time being.</p>
<p>“And where is baby’s mouth?”</p>
<p>Once again, Link stared at his finger, large blue eyes blinking. He wanted to fail this one just to see how his Daddy would teach him, and so he pointed right back at his nose with a mischievous giggle.</p>
<p>A headshake from the Gerudo. “No, no, baby. Your mouth is there,” he wiggled his finger at Link’s lower lip, prompting the younger man to part them. Ganondorf slid his digit in Link’s youthful, soft mouth, reveling in his warmth. The boy’s cheeks hollowed as he took more into his mouth, skillful little tongue fighting against Ganondorf’s movements, demanding, hungry.</p>
<p>Satisfied with the boy’s ‘innocent’ reactions, Ganondorf pulled the digit out of his mouth. “Show Daddy,” he encouraged, while running down the saliva-coated tip lower and lower.</p>
<p>Link made a show of raising his thumb, opening his mouth wide open, and closing it over the finger. He tilted his head down and directed his cerulean eyes to Ganondorf’s amber ones.</p>
<p>How could a grown man worthy of the ‘Champion of Hyrule’ title look so damn cute and naïve?</p>
<p>For a split second, all Ganondorf wanted was to both protect this young man and <i>wipe that adorable look from his face.</i></p>
<p>He chose the former.</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>Ganondorf trailed his finger down Link’s neck, over his collarbone, then roamed to the shoulder. “There’s baby’s shoulder… Do you know where Daddy’s shoulders are?”</p>
<p>The boy straightened his arm and correctly indicated Ganondorf’s shoulder. He could have laid his hand on it, but enjoyed simply pointing with his index finger and keeping his innocent looks. Soon enough Daddy would cave in and fuck him hard.</p>
<p>The Gerudo chuckled once more. “Good boy, Link!” he praised, golden eyes looking downwards. His little one’s cock was hardening - and so was his own. His finger continued its course down Link’s wiry arm. “Baby’s elbow,” he added with a playful squeeze, his grasp light as he moved further down- </p>
<p>“And baby’s hand.”</p>
<p>Gently, he took Link’s hand into his. The Hylian was so tiny against him. Each of Ganondorf’s fingers was at least two, three times the size of his little boy’s own; or, well, the size of Link’s shaft. That hand fit the boy’s body well; youthful, androgynous but with a solid masculine grip, capable of tenderness and devastation alike.</p>
<p>Ganondorf let go of the hand and tip-tapped his way back up, then turned towards Link’s chest. His fingers stopped on the budding pectorals, before running over one of multiple scars across the man’s upper body. While Link was barely out of his teens and didn’t have anywhere near as much muscle mass as he did, to Ganondorf, he looked stunning, handsomely beautiful.</p>
<p>“Where are Daddy’s nipples?”</p>
<p>The young man tilted his blond head, his gaze falling on his Daddy’s nipples. For the first time since he’d been here, he realized they were pierced, their golden rings standing out against the dark bronze skin. Admittedly, the temptation to pull on them was strong, and Link settled for pointing in answer instead.</p>
<p>“Good boy.” Ganondorf was quicker on the nipple play. He brought two fingers to one of Link’s pink nipples, gently rubbed the sensitive skin between the tips of his thumb and index, then gave it a little tentative tug, which culminated in a wanton moan. He repeated the motion to draw more moans, the boy squirming under his touch. Another pair of large fingers shot for his second nipple; Link’s neck tensed, his back arched, and his hips thrust upwards with each brush of the calloused tips.</p>
<p>The sudden loss of contact brought a whimper out of him. Small hands attempted to wrap around Ganondorf’s wrists to keep him close, but the Gerudo was stronger and more alert than his little one. </p>
<p>Still, he drew a digit to Link’s neck, slowly trailing from the young man’s Adam’s apple, down towards his toned stomach; “Baby’s tummy, baby’s abs.” Ganondorf reached the hem of the blue diaper secured around his waist, hooked his thumb and gently pulled to reveal more of his pale flesh. “And here’s where baby’s navel is hiding,” he cooed, before running his fingers over his stomach until the boy squirmed, inciting a mix of choked laughter and pants. “My little one is so ticklish,” he teased with an amused baritone.</p>
<p>His hand traveled further down. “Baby’s thighs,” so supple and smooth under his touch; “baby’s knees,” he reached from under, Link leaning over his chest for support as his Daddy caressed his leg. “Baby’s calf, and baby’s little foot,” he continued, refraining from tickling the boy. Ganondorf lowered Link's leg back to the mattress, but continued his course upwards.</p>
<p>He cupped both of Link’s buttocks with a single hand. “Baby’s ass - Daddy loves his baby’s ass,” he teased with a series of firm, playful squeezes over the padding, before snaking his fingers to the front.</p>
<p>“And where’s baby’s cock?”</p>
<p>Mind clouded by pleasure, Link forced himself to focus on the baritone. He swallowed hard and, with an unsure move, pointed to the bulge in his diaper, right over his erected shaft.</p>
<p>“What a good, smart boy. Can you tell where’s Daddy’s cock?”</p>
<p>The blond bounced on his lap, pointing directly at Ganondorf’s equally hard member.</p>
<p>“Such a good boy! But Daddy has one more question.” A coy smirk formed on his lips. “Do you know where Daddy’s cock goes?”</p>
<p>Link tilted his head, his eyebrows knitting into a puzzled frown. He blinked a few times. In his straddling position, he couldn’t point at his ass for Ganondorf to see - although for a moment, he forgot he was with a much bigger man. He glanced over his shoulder, reached for his own padded cheek, then turned his head back towards his Daddy for confirmation.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Ganondorf cooed. “Good boy!” He brought Link’s lithe frame against his into a hug, then pressed his lips to the blond head below. “And good little boys deserve rewards.”</p>
<p>He held Link against his hip, got up from the bed and swiftly moved to the desk, reaching down to pick up said rewards. First, he gathered the blue blanket and presented it to the boy. “Look at what Daddy got for you. It’s from the desert, where Daddy comes from.” He smiled as Link reached for it and rubbed the soft wool between his fingers, then protectively hugged it to his chest as he brushed it against his cheek.</p>
<p>“Open your mouth,” Ganondorf instructed in a low whisper. His focus primarily on the blanket, Link obeyed, his lips automatically wrapping around the offered teat - though realization didn’t settle in until he glimpsed his reflection in the mirror above the desk. </p>
<p>His breath hitched as he looked himself over; his pale skin clashed against Ganondorf’s darker tones, the blue blanket covered most of his chest, and his lips, hidden by the cerulean rim of the pacifier. </p>
<p>Link’s cheeks flushed red in humiliation, the blush quickly spreading to the tip of his ears, though none of this stopped this innate reflex of him sucking on it. His cock twitched, and a moan spilled around the pacifier.</p>
<p>
  <i>Fuck. I really <b>am</b> liking this.</i>
</p>
<p>He didn’t fight any of it, and simply tilted his head over to Ganondorf’s muscled chest.</p>
<p>“Look at this cute baby,” the Gerudo voe cooed as he bounced Link, dipping his head to place yet another kiss on the little blond head. “A good little baby who won’t bite his Daddy anymore.”</p>
<p>Oh, so that’s why.</p>
<p>The massive man resumed his playful squeezes over Link’s ass, and another muffled moan escaped his mouth; even with the butt plug inside and the cum filling him, he wanted more. Always more. And if what it took for his Daddy to bed him was to keep sucking on his pacifier like a baby, <i>he would</i>. Part of their roleplay, after all.</p>
<p>Even though the warrior in him screamed; screamed about how he was an adult, a soldier, a knight, a protector. </p>
<p>Even with the humiliation his reflection brought. </p>
<p>Even if he was held like a child by a man once bent on killing him; Link had to admit he looked damn cute with his long hair down, a pacifier in his mouth and a blankie in his arms. He made an excellent little baby boy.</p>
<p>Ganondorf laid him back on the bed in such a tender and caring way that it made Link nervous - and <i>needy</i>.</p>
<p>From above, amber eyes took in the delicious sight of Link’s lithe body, an embodiment of duality: vulnerability and strength, shame and excitement, courage and fear. A little killing machine sucking on a pacifier, looking back at him with wide innocent eyes, holding back years of harsh training in order to spread his legs for his Daddy.</p>
<p>He both wanted to tear that body limb by limb <i>and</i> hold Link protectively to his chest while driving his cock deep inside him.</p>
<p>The second option, again, was much more enjoyable.</p>
<p>The Gerudo let a growl past his throat. He crawled over Link, golden gaze on his mouth. The man had a bite - as long as he had that pacifier, Ganondorf considered himself in the clear. He ran a hand over Link’s legs, up to the hem of his diaper, and pondered leaving it on or off. It made him so much more innocent, and given it was made to contain messes, there was a lot less clean-up involved.</p>
<p>Ganondorf gently pushed Link’s legs apart, hooked his hand under his knees and propped them up, easily pulling the blue padding away from his buttocks to reveal the base of the butt plug. “Beautiful baby boy,” he whispered in awe as he reached for the plug to carefully remove it.</p>
<p>Lubricating himself took seconds, even if using his own cum as lube was tempting. He pulled Link closer to him with one hand, the other stroking his cock. Ganondorf aimed it at the boy’s puckered entrance, then pushed in with a satisfied sigh; there was no such thing as fucking this tight little ass <i>too much</i>.</p>
<p>A wanton moan slipped around Link’s pacifier, and a shiver ran throughout his body. Ganondorf called him beautiful, but the Gerudo voe himself was a feast for the eyes. Link couldn’t get enough of his Daddy’s dark bronze, chiseled features, his broad shoulders, his long mane of soft fiery red hair. His amber gaze, his sculpted chest, his enormous hands clasped around his hips. </p>
<p>And that cock. That thick dark cock sliding in and out of him; its girth enough to fill him, not enough to hurt too much. Just <i>perfect</i>.</p>
<p>Ganondorf’s thrusts were slow and appreciative. One of his hands roamed from Link’s hips to his chest, nuzzling the boy’s arm and the blankie away. He stopped to pinch, rub and tug at a nipple, rewarded by the boy’s muffled moans and whimpers. He caressed the pale skin under him, his thumb brushing against the other nipple, only to climb up to his collarbone and shoulder. So small, so fragile, yet so powerful at the same time.</p>
<p>Link wouldn’t break under his touch.</p>
<p>The Gerudo picked up his pace. Link let out a loud moan despite the pacifier in his mouth. His grip on the blankie intensified, reflecting his Daddy’s heavier thrusts. Every push resulted in a happy, breathy whimper, but it wasn’t enough still. It never was enough. Link bucked along to show Ganondorf he was ready to be rammed, to be filled with thick, warm cum. He reached upwards, his need for friction and skin-on-skin contact dire.</p>
<p>Another loud yelp slipped out of his busy mouth, as the shaft inside of him pressed just on the right spot. Link’s back arched, his fingers dug into Ganondorf’s dark skin. His crotch pressed up to chiseled abs, increasing the friction between the front padding of his diaper and his dick.</p>
<p>Ganondorf replied with wilder thrusts. He bent over Link’s lithe frame, his cock delving as deep as possible. He dipped his head and peppered the man’s collarbone with hungry kisses, before he sank his teeth in the tender, youthful flesh.</p>
<p>Pain rang through his body. Link yelled out around his pacifier, his own teeth clamping down and hard on the teat, his bucking against Ganondorf’s chest now stronger.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” the baritone praised right into his ear. “Good little boys don’t bite their Daddies back,” he teased, then went back down to where he marked Link, offering licks over the lightly wounded skin. He had barely drawn any blood - and by the boy’s reactions, it was fine.</p>
<p>A few more slow but powerful thrusts, and Ganondorf reached his climax. He shot his seed deep inside his little one, eyes fixed on his face. Lidded blue eyes, cheeks tinted red, Link breathed heavily through his nose. Needy mewls and whimpers spilled around his pacifier; he lifted his arms to cling to Ganondorf’s shoulders, seeking more warmth, more friction, and ground his hips for more cum to fill him. For him to come as well. The Gerudo rammed him mercilessly, until the boy’s nails firmly dug in his dark bronze skin. Link’s body crisped, his back arched again, jaw clenched, teeth clamping down on the pacifier’s teat.</p>
<p>Ganondorf reached for Link’s buttocks, making sure he put the diaper back in place as he pulled out of his little one. Instead of laying him down on his back, he brought Link to his chest and sat up, caressing his back with a large, warm hand. The boy clung to him for a short moment; in a sleepy motion, Link reached for the blankie and brought it back to his chest, leaned his head over Ganondorf’s shoulder as the massive man repositioned him, and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>By the time Ganondorf got back to his feet, Link was already asleep.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” he whispered once again as he nuzzled the blond head, then kissed his cheek. “Good baby boy.”</p>
<p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Crisis Averted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens when little boys sleep far too much during the day? They keep their daddies awake at night. And when they're left alone in the kitchen? They make a mess. Good thing Link and Ganondorf both take advantage of their own situations.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little longer than what my chapters usually end up, but for good reasons! Setting up a few new things here, one that'll be brought up in chapter 17 next week :3C. </p>
<p>I'm going to keep this author's note short because my brain is absolutely fried for no reason. My only current "worry" is that the storytelling comes off as boring. I had my BFF look at it and took her suggestions, so I hope I got this right ._.;</p>
<p>Onto more positives...! Hot damn! Broke the 15k hits, the 100 comments mark (my own replies included haha) and nearly 400 kudos. Wow. I wasn't expecting this when I started this fic, but here we are! Thank you everyone for your continued - or new! - support.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link slowly stirred awake through the darkness, with only Ganondorf’s soft snoring and his own suckling for sounds. Cerulean eyes fluttered close as he pressed himself further against Ganondorf’s warm, muscular frame to sleep. He tossed, turned, hugged the blankie and the blupee plush to his chest, and even considered jerking off to tire himself out. But Ganondorf had a sixth sense for that, and Link quickly gave up on the idea.</p>
<p>Then again, Ganondorf would wake up no matter what.</p>
<p>He disengaged from the Gerudo and sat cross-legged on the bed; a huffed sigh passed his lips. No, Link was not tired anymore. After his previous stamina overload, followed by rough sex, a hard crash, then more rough sex - all of this topped by the constant fight against mixed, conflicted feelings, - he had slept way too much over the last few days.</p>
<p>Accepting he wouldn’t find sleep anytime soon, Link slinked out of the bed. His eyes barely adjusted to the surrounding darkness, he waded towards the toy chest using the plush as a light source, and plopped down on the blanket. He set down the glowing blupee next to him and wrapped his blankie around his naked shoulders. Comfortable, he scooted to the chest, opened it, then delved further through the toys.</p>
<p>
  <i>I’ll have to ask Daddy- Ganondorf about the Gerudo alphabet.</i>
</p>
<p>Trimmed blond brows frowned.</p>
<p>
  <i>I still call him Daddy in my head. I gotta stop doing that.</i>
</p>
<p>He dismissed the thought with a headshake and plucked a horse figurine from the chest. A giggle spilled around his pacifier as he imagined a bokoblin mounted on the mare - did he have a bokoblin figurine? Curious, he went back into the chest, shuffling the objects with enthusiasm, enough for Ganondorf to groan in his sleep. Link gasped at the noise and sucked in a deep breath. Although, if his Daddy were to wake up anyway…</p>
<p>Link let out a breathy, amused little snort. He caught a small, articulated pig-like figure and pulled it out of the chest - <i>Haha!</i> - and scurried back to the light of his blupee plush toy. He got the bokoblin to sit on the horse, then moved the horse over the blanket. </p>
<p>A wide grin grew on his face. The mounted blin was now a scout - a scout on the verge of obliteration.</p>
<p>Draw by the blupee’s light, the bokoblin to the bigger plush toy. Link grabbed the blupee, made it hop a little closer. He started a mental countdown.</p>
<p>
  <i>Three…</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Two…</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>One…</i>
</p>
<p>A Guardian-like laser noise rang through the room, followed by loud yet muffled strings of laughter. The blupee claimed victory over the puny blin! Hurray for the hero!</p>
<p>Did he have a king figurine? Or a princess? A prince would do. Anything official-looking.</p>
<p>“Link?”</p>
<p>Still giggling, Link ignored the baritone’s inquiry, and went right back to sifting through his chest. Queen, king, prince, princess - didn’t matter. His face lit up as he found the replica of a young Hylian woman wearing armor. Perfect!</p>
<p>
  <i>I, the Queen, hereby dub thee hero-</i>
</p>
<p>The voice drew closer. “It’s late for little boys to be playing, Link,” Ganondorf stated with a yawn, his massive hands hooking around the boy’s armpits and effortlessly picking him up from the blanket.</p>
<p>His face still turned away from his Daddy, Link grinned through his pacifier.</p>
<p>Before he shrieked in sheer <i>delight.</i></p>
<p>Ganondorf grunted and sighed. The boy had quite a powerful set of lungs and squealed as the Gerudo brought him closer to his chest - until the pacifier fell from his mouth. </p>
<p>Ganondorf deadpanned.</p>
<p>Less than a second after, as suspected, Link bawled. He brought his free hand to his forehead, rubbing his thumb and middle finger at his temples as he squatted down to pick the fallen item. He quickly cleaned it, snagged the glowing blupee stuffed toy, then offered the pacifier back to the boy. </p>
<p>Link immediately stopped crying. <i>Crisis averted.</i></p>
<p>Relieved, he went back to the bed and sat the boy back down on it. Another yawn passed his lips. “Babies need to sleep, now.” Ganondorf pulled Link along with him as he laid down, his arms safely wrapped around the younger man’s pale frame. He dipped his head to nuzzle and kiss the silky blond hair below him. “Good night, little one.”</p>
<p>Within a minute, Ganondorf had gone back to sleep, his chest rising and falling down with each breath and snore.</p>
<p>Link, on the other hand, showed no sign of calming down - and with the Gerudo asleep, he was bored again. He pouted a little, wiggled to get out of the powerful arms holding him down, grunts and groans of frustration slipping around his pacifier as his attempt failed.</p>
<p>He frowned again. Daddy wasn’t paying attention to him? Fine. He’d simply cry some more.</p>
<p>So he did.</p>
<p>The boy started out with quiet whimpers and sobs, given Ganondorf was a light sleeper and oddly responsive to his little one’s discomfort. But aside from the snores and the motions of his chest as he breathed, the Gerudo remained still. The louder cries came naturally as Link fought against Ganondorf’s grasp, thrashing and weakly hitting the larger man with his fists and feet.</p>
<p>Ganondorf let out a heavy, defeated sigh. It was that or another tantrum. He pulled the boy onto his chest and sat up for a moment - he almost felt bad for Link. Almost, or so he told himself, anyway. The blond cried, tears running down over his pectorals, drool bubbling as he bawled despite the pacifier, tight fists balled around his fiery red hair, clinging to him. Whether Link was acting was lost onto him.</p>
<p>He got up to his feet and crossed the bedroom, bouncing the boy in front of the window. “Shhh, shhh... calm down, little one. Shhhh...” he attempted, keeping his baritone to a soft whisper. “I think baby’s a lot more tired than he thinks-”</p>
<p>A loud wail cut him off - he cringed and tilted his head. The pacifier fell off Link’s mouth again, but Ganondorf caught it before it dropped to the floor.</p>
<p>“Alright, baby’s not tired,” he reluctantly admitted as he slid the teat between Link’s parted lips. “How about Daddy tells his little boy a story from the desert?”</p>
<p>Sniffling, Link looked upwards, blue eyes meeting amber ones. He gave the larger man a weak nod, then snuggled back to Ganondorf’s chest. Daddy’s storytelling was definitely worth all the fuss he raised.</p>
<p>Ganondorf walked to the bed and sat down on the mattress, his back resting on the many cushions propped against the headboard. Link nestled in the crease between the Gerudo’s broad chest and arm, head on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“A long, long, long time ago, following their exodus from the waters and into the desert,” the baritone started, “a Gerudo chief heard, from a stranger visiting her kingdom, that there was a magic ring hidden somewhere in the world. A magic ring able to grant a single wish to their owner. And since the Gerudo had recently been pushed into this barren desert, the chief - Ukara was her name, - thought it was worth looking into.”</p>
<p>Link hugged the blupee tight, his wide, attentive cerulean eyes focused square on Ganondorf.</p>
<p>“Ukara had a younger sister, Rulina, whom she did not see entirely eye to eye with. Rulina longed for the Gerudo’s rise to power. Through war, she’d acquire lands for her people, and usher the nation into a new golden era. Which was Ukara’s stance: if the Gerudo were to survive and prosper, they’d need resources, but not at the cost of her own citizens. It had long been a point of contention in their dialogue. Still, they kept close - they’d have died for each other.”</p>
<p>“Ukara and Rulina went their own ways to find the ring. Rulina - as expected - challenged travelers and treasure hunters for information. Ukara took the slow yet more diplomatic route, spending time in libraries, listening to bards in quiet taverns and sophisticated events alike.”</p>
<p>“But during her voyage, she forged relations with other kingdoms, and within a few months, Ukara found herself a guest at a reception organized by the Rito leader. Present at the reception, a bard named Neli, who sang praises about a wish granted to a ringbearer. All night, the last two strophes played in her mind.”</p>
<p>“<i>Seek where no man<br/>has sought before.</i>”</p>
<p>Link quirked a curious brow. This was the sort of riddle he liked - granted he normally roamed around instead of being a cute little baby boy, captive to his arch enemy turned Daddy. But at this moment? Link was all too content in his current position.</p>
<p>“At first, Ukara did what everyone else thought. She sent search parties all over the continent, focusing on where no one had gone before. Tall summits with amazing views, islands in the middle of deep waters - Ukara wanted to leave no stone unturned. She found nothing, of course, yet amassed a lot of knowledge. Then one day, as she lounged in her own quarters in Gerudo Town, it became as clear as the desert sky. Uraka and her people had forgotten one crucial place: the desert.”</p>
<p>“She’d been all over the continent and forgot her hometown. After all, many sacred Gerudo sites only allow women in - <i>where no man had sought before</i> was literal.”</p>
<p>“Ukara had Neli of the Rito come with her and a little team. Rulina, a few of the Gerudo’s best warriors, and an oracle. They took off into the desert, braving the heat of the sun and the cold of the moonlight.”</p>
<p>Ganondorf felt Link’s chest slowly right and fall against his, lidded blue eyes sometimes closing, only to suddenly reopen. He let out a quiet chuckle - the boy was fighting sleep. How adorable.</p>
<p>“With Neli’s help, the team figured out where to go. All the way down south, near the ever-raging sandstorm, laid a cavern where our people oft came for rituals. Within that alcove, a statue of a Gerudo warrior wearing a necklace - about the size of a doll.” </p>
<p>Lips pursed, Ganondorf lifted a finger to gauge the ring’s size, then shook his head. Instead, he settled for an approximation of a normal-sized doll.</p>
<p>“The necklace she wore - an intricate, golden choker set with a diamond - was not a necklace. It was the <i>famed ring</i>.”</p>
<p>The Hylian’s sleepy cerulean eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Ukara gasped. Finally, she had found the ring that would grant the Gerudo prosperity. But as she reached for it, so did Rulina. The younger woman’s green eyes glinted with determination - and something else. Something fierce. Malicious, ill-intended.”</p>
<p>“Rulina threw the clay statue against the wall; it broke, but it freed the ring. Both sisters made a dash for it. Rulina got her hands on it first, but Ukara ripped it from her fingers. They fought tooth and nail, neither sides wanting to surrender. The warriors didn’t interfere, and neither did the oracle or the Rito bard. The sisters, relentless, reckless, continued their fight until they were outside of the little alcove.”</p>
<p>“At the moment they drew mere meters from the raging sandstorm, a strong gust of wind picked up and threw Uraka down to the sandy ground - along with the ring. Sending the wind picking up once again, Rulina was faced with a choice: save the ring or her sister.”</p>
<p>The baritone marked a heavy pause.</p>
<p>Link stared back in anticipation.</p>
<p>“Rulina chose Ukara.”</p>
<p>The blond, relieved, sighed through his pacifier.</p>
<p>“Rulina reached out and pulled her sister to safety. The intricate, almost delicate ring flew into the sandstorm, never to be seen again. For a fleeting moment, an oppressive atmosphere of desperation and hopelessness hung around, until the sisters looked at each other. They had made it this far, and in spite of this loss, they still had each other. Their love for one another had always trumped over their core differences, after all.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps Ukara and Rulina could come to a compromise.”</p>
<p>“So they headed back to town, where they began discussions anew, and worked together to facilitate the lives of their people. Ukara remained kind, but adopted a firmer tone with other nations; while Rulina, burning with passion, used her energy towards more <i>attainable</i> goals.”</p>
<p>“And as for Neli, the Rito bard? She found her way into Ukara’s heart and became her only consort. They were wed and lived a fruitful life, full of travels and songs. Decades later, Rulina’s line took over - and the rest is history.”</p>
<p>Another quick pause from Ganondorf. </p>
<p>“Literally,” he resumed with a little amused scoff. “I could go on, though I-”</p>
<p>His amber gaze fell onto Link’s small frame. The boy had fallen asleep, an arm wrapped around the blankie and the stuffed blupee, the other resting onto Ganondorf’s muscled chest. Suckling and shifting noises aside, the room fell quiet.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Ganondorf kept his eyes on Link for a while, conflicting thoughts trickling in.</p>
<p>
  <i>I could end you right here, little boy. Wring your little neck. Smother you. Impale you. Wound you, shackle you, make you my prisoner like I did with Zelda. Five seconds, and I could put an end to all of this. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I could put an end to <b>you</b>.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>But I can’t.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I can’t do any of this. Not anymore. I’ve <b>tasted</b> you, <b>marked</b> you, made you <b>mine</b>.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Do I need to wean myself off you?</i>
</p>
<p>His mind went back to a thought he had a few days ago, as he carried a giggling Link out of the library, the mahogany bookcase teetering as they left.</p>
<p>
  <i>A baby jail.</i>
</p>
<p>Ganondorf’s eyebrows and lips flattened in a deadpan scowl.</p>
<p>
  <i>All I need is a crib.</i>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Heavy footsteps muted by the carpet faded in and out. Darkness interrupted by flashes of red. Windows. A bright sun. Link's large blue eyes fluttered open until Malice tentacles bound and harnessed him in a sitting position.</p>
<p>The man winced and blushed. It took him a tray and an awkward amount of time to realize what Ganondorf had in mind since the beginning. Either lust blinded him or he simply pushed it to the back of his mind, but in hindsight, he should have seen it coming. He should have known.</p>
<p>Ganondorf had been easing him into high chairs.</p>
<p>
  <i>How have I not-</i>
</p>
<p>He looked away, cerulean eyes wide, cheeks reddened further. With Ganondorf calling him his <i>baby</i> and his responding to it like one, it should have been very, very obvious. But until this moment, it hadn’t even crossed his mind.</p>
<p>A pleasing aroma interrupted Link’s thoughts, ground him back to this entire twisted, queer roleplay. He set his eyes on his Daddy’s toned, muscular frame. The Gerudo voe stirred something over the cookware; from the sweet smell of it, apples, other fruits he couldn’t quite put his finger on, and cinnamon.</p>
<p>His stomach rumbled.</p>
<p>“Daddy’s almost done cooking,” Ganondorf stated as he looked over his shoulder, his eyes on the blushing Hylian. “Daddy made applesauce with wildberries for his sweet little baby boy.”</p>
<p>Excited at being fed, Link clapped and bounced on his seat. He loved when his Daddy bottle-fed him as well, but more solid food was welcome. Especially something as sweet as apples and wildberries - as long as it wasn’t a repeat of last time. He could only stand so much playing catch.</p>
<p>Ganondorf poured the applesauce in a bowl and moved back to the boy’s tendril high chair, setting the food down in front of him. After removing the pacifier from his little one’s mouth and setting it on the countertop, he scooped a spoonful of the mixture, made sure it wasn’t too hot for Link, and brought it to his parted lips. Content with the pleased coos and giggles he got in return, Ganondorf fed him another.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” he praised as the boy stretched his neck to wrap his mouth around the spoon before it even reached his lips. “What a hungry little baby, hm?”</p>
<p>Link was arguably always hungry, and thus responded with bounces and more giggles. He happily took the offered food, loud gulps and excited childish laughter.</p>
<p>As he over another spoonful of apple and wildberry sauce, he came across a wildly different texture which got a wince and a nose scrunch out of him. The boy sputtered about trying to get rid of the odd, waxy film or skin rolling in his mouth, annoyed grunts passing his lips as he shook his head left and right. Finally, he spat out a piece of apple peel that his Daddy likely missed. Yuck.</p>
<p>The Gerudo heaved a short, tired sigh. “Daddy will be more careful next time-”</p>
<p>A chill ran down Link’s spine. Someone had likely broken through whatever barriers Ganondorf had put around the castle. Judging by his Daddy’s sudden shiver followed by a deadpan frown, this was a recurring theme.</p>
<p>And so Ganondorf handed the spoon to Link. “Is my little one able to eat on his own while Daddy talks to his friend?”</p>
<p>
  <i>Called it. Always gotta have a Yiga ninja somewhere to stop me from getting laid.</i>
</p>
<p>The boy closed his fist over the utensil. He plunged it into the applesauce and brought it to his lips, purposely allowing the mix to run down his chin.</p>
<p>A bushy red eyebrow quirked in puzzled amusement. “Daddy will clean you after. Be a good boy, now,” he added, tousling Link’s blond hair on his way out.</p>
<p>Ganondorf might as well have told baby to misbehave.</p>
<p>Once his Daddy was out of his eyesight, Link snickered. Still hungry, he ate a few more spoonfuls, enjoying the taste and the smooth texture on his tongue. Simple, good food. But he had other plans for it beside eating.</p>
<p>Link set the spoon aside and dove both hands in the stuff, smearing his face with it as he ate. Sticky, but not overly so. He cackled and chortled along, childish chomping and eating noises escaping his throat. Maybe it was a good thing he had no real way of watching his reflection this time.</p>
<p>What was the use of being a good boy if he got away with roughly everything? At worst, Ganondorf would take a bath with him. A nice, warm bath, with Daddy’s hands all over him. Daddy’s giant calloused hands, roaming his body from his little blond head to his wiggly toes. All the extra attention to his ass, his thighs, his cock, his nipples. Just thinking about it made him hard, and since Daddy liked to have control over his baby coming, Link decided it was safer to wait for him.</p>
<p>In the meantime, he continued to make a mess with his food, rubbing it over his chest and all the way down to the hem of his diaper. The sensation of his applesauce-coated fingers running over his own nipples aroused Link to the point he was uncomfortable; he thoroughly enjoyed when his Daddy did it for him, so he pretended his digits were Daddy’s. </p>
<p><i>Whoops</i>. That was a mistake.</p>
<p>Without Ganondorf around, he didn’t have to whine and cry to get his point across, but it had become a habit over his time with the other man. Link rolled his eyes and heaved a frustrated sigh at the inability to hump his diaper. He needed more friction, didn’t want to use his hands, and he was stuck in this high chair.</p>
<p>Maybe if he cried loud enough, Daddy would hear his little baby boy and come help him out. It was worth a shot. He pursed his lips into a pout as he waited a tiny moment for footsteps, in case Daddy was on his way back. Nothing came.</p>
<p>
  <i>Time to put on a show!</i>
</p>
<p>Link let out a loud wail, then sniffled quietly, giving time for Ganondorf to manifest himself, should he. When no sound came, Link cried again, louder. He balled his fists and hit the tendrils, who thankfully did not react much more than glowing a brighter magenta.</p>
<p>Faking little sad noises and whines, the short Hylian glanced over his shoulder. Nothing yet. Rather than destroying his poor vocal chords, he sighed again and pursed his lips in a pout. Daddy likely couldn’t hear him from wherever he was. Oh well. He still had some food left that wasn’t on him, enough for a handful or two.</p>
<p>In fact, Link was on handful number two when Ganondorf stepped back into the kitchen. He passed by the tendril high chair, ruffled the boy’s hair again and- </p>
<p>Ganondorf slowly rose his amber eyes to the ceiling, then sighed. </p>
<p>On the high chair, Link bounced, clapped and cooed, wiry limbs flailing at his Daddy. His entire chest was covered in applesauce, and Ganondorf didn’t even bother checking his hair, nor his hand: he <i>knew</i>.</p>
<p>
  <i>Baby wants uppies!</i>
</p>
<p>Large hands hooked under his armpits. Ganondorf easily lifted the boy up, but kept him at arms’ reach. “Come here, little one. Daddy’s going to clean you up before you glue yourself to a wall.”</p>
<p>He sat Link on the counter and quickly wet a towel with warm water, adding a bit of soft, expensive hand soap he kept nearby. He lifted his arm to wash the boy, but stopped. Ganondorf had a better idea, one that would likely please Link, though he asked himself one question. Am I reinforcing bad behavior?</p>
<p>Oh well. Things would get boring if the blond suddenly obeyed his every move.</p>
<p>Ganondorf put the towel back down. He stood in front of Link, set his arms at the boy’s sides and loomed over him, a coy smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. He dipped his head further down until his lips brushed against his little one’s soft, pale skin. His large tongue ran from Link’s jaw to his collarbone and his shoulder, down to the nub of his nipple. Ganondorf’s mouth flooded with the taste of sweet applesauce, improved by the boy’s own mix of pine, rainy - and oddly enough - powdery scent.</p>
<p>Link squirmed and giggled in his Daddy’s embrace. The gentle motions of Ganondorf’s lips on his skin drew out delighted coos and moans out of him. He tilted his head as the Gerudo voe repeated the kisses and licks on the other side of his neck, while thrusting his hips forward; he wanted more contact, more of Daddy’s warm skin, more friction against his padded crotch.</p>
<p>Ganondorf continued to lick and lap at Link’s skin, paying attention to all the little details of his youthful masculine features. The scars scattered across his torso, the bumps and dimples of his pecs and abs, the sensitive pink flesh of his nipples. Ganondorf lavished his little one with long licks of his tongue, with kisses and childish little bites.</p>
<p>He followed a lengthy scar up towards his neck, where he planted several sloppy kisses. The vibration of his little one’s moans and boyish laughter drove him insane. He moved his dominant hand from the counter and brushed them at the back of Link’s head, inciting a loud gasp as his pale skin covered in goosebumps. Ganondorf tangled his large fingers in Link’s blond strands and pulled back to suckle at his Adam’s apple.</p>
<p>Unable to get more friction and take care of his hard-on, Link let out a loud high-pitched whimper. Daddy withdrew from his neck and drew his face closer, his amber gaze locked on his little one’s.</p>
<p>Once again, Ganondorf dipped his head, and mashed his lips against Link’s.</p>
<p>Cerulean eyes widened in sheer surprise; <i>Daddy’s never kissed me like that!</i> No one ever did, in fact. His body tensed and his breath hitched, and yet, Link returned the kiss. Melted into it. He clung to Ganondorf’s red mane as his tongue sought dominance, which Link gladly relinquished. Inexperienced, his brain clouded by lust and the need to come, he preferred Daddy to be in control, anyway.</p>
<p>
  <i>That’s what Daddies are for.</i>
</p>
<p>Ganondorf lowered his hand to the small of Link’s back, pulling him closer to his broad chest. He slid the boy onto the countertop until he had decent access to his ass, pushed the diaper’s padding away, and plunged two slick fingers in the puckered opening.</p>
<p>“Remember,” he instructed with his firm, fatherly baritone. “<i>Baby belongs to Daddy. Daddy</i> tells baby when to fuck himself and when baby comes.”</p>
<p>Link moaned in return, his muscles clenching around the digits. He tried his best to be a good boy and not impale himself over his Daddy’s fingers, but it was hard not to. Baby always wanted more and more of his twisted Daddy, but aside babbling, whining and whimpering, there was not much he could do.</p>
<p>The massive digits delved deeper inside of him. They stopped and pounded just at the right spot, sending shivers and quivers down Link’s spine. The boy parted his lips, and a pleased gasp escaped his throat. He panted along with Ganondorf’s thrusts, his body tense, his neck and back arched. He balled his fists and slammed them against the counter, short of being able to push onto his Daddy’s calloused, experienced fingers.</p>
<p>Quickly, Link’s pants and gasps turned to childish whimpering, and the Gerudo voe looming over him was far too content in his position of power. Ganondorf grinned as he finger-fucked the lithe body, devouring him with his eyes. His pace slowed down, immediately picked up, then slowed down again, taking every chance available to mash that oh-so-sweet spot deep inside of Link. It left the blond a sobbing mess, cerulean eyes lidded with pleasure and pain.</p>
<p>Ganondorf grinned. “Good boy.” He took hold of the idle pacifier and offered it to the boy, who swiftly closed his mouth around the teat. Ganondorf trailed his knuckles down Link’s soft handsome jaw, followed an imaginary line from his chin to his abs, then his navel. He ended the course to his little one’s diapered crotch, providing much needed pressure and friction.</p>
<p>“Show Daddy how you can come.”</p>
<p>The fingers stopped their come-and-go. Muffled grunts of effort and moans spilled around Link’s pacifier as he finally fucked himself over his Daddy’s fingers, hips angled upwards to make use of the hand over his crotch. He clenched his muscles over the long, calloused digits, panting furiously through his nose.</p>
<p>“Keep going. Good boy,” Ganondorf coaxed. “Daddy’s good little baby boy.”</p>
<p>Link continued his movements, seeking to mimic how Ganondorf was fucking him moments ago. Powerful thrusts, slower, deeper ones. His knuckles turned white as he clung to the countertop, and his jaw hurt from both sucking at and biting down on the pacifier’s teat. But Goddess damn it all, he wanted to come.</p>
<p>Ganondorf angled the hand over him just a bit - but enough for Link to find more friction. “Daddy can tell his baby’s so close. So close,” he added in a sultry whisper. “Come for Daddy.”</p>
<p>That. His voice. Daddy’s soothing, lustful, mocking and tender baritone, all at once. Link gasped as his entire body came to a sudden stop; he bit down even harder on the pacifier, muffling his loud moans as he came in his diaper. A powerful shiver ran down his spine, shaking his body from his blond head and all the way to his toes. The heat spread from his cock, raced to his shoulders, to his brain; his vision faded to white as his eyes widened under so much <i>pleasure</i>.</p>
<p>Exhausted and spent, Link went <i>limp</i>. He gazed at Ganondorf through a veil of blond hair, his cerulean eyes now lidded. It took him all of his remaining power to lift his arms to the Gerudo man. <i>Up</i>.</p>
<p>With a soft, satisfied chuckle, the massive man picked him up from the countertop. “Good boy,” he cooed as he hugged Link to his chest and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I think it’s nap time for little boys. Daddy will take you to your new room.”</p>
<p>
  <i>New... room?</i>
</p>
<p>Link’s eyes fluttered open. Oh no, he wasn’t gonna fall asleep on his way there, no way. He was a curious man, after all. No way he’d take a nap without knowing what this ‘new room’ was.</p>
<p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Baby Sleeps in a Crib</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As written right on the label: Link gets a crib - a whole nursery, in fact - and isn't afraid to voice his "displeasure" to his Daddy. Even if it's pretty comfortable and safe and fancy.</p>
<p>Daddy's arms are just that more comfy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ayy finally, Link has his own nursery room after seventeen whole chapters. Actually had to resort to Sims 4 to visualize it well. Might post pics at some point, even if it's not a 1-1 rendition, and likely never will be because of the amount of stuff I can't seem to find (and when I do attempt to make my own assets, I fail, lol.)</p>
<p>Holy crap am I surprised at having 17,000 hits on this. <i>17,000 hits</i>. I also hit the 420 <strike>blaze it!</strike> kudos mark, which got me giggling. Seriously though, I still can't believe this sort of attention. I'm so amazed. Thank you everyone for your support, your comments, kudos, your curiosity. Gives me life!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as Ganondorf carried him through the halls and corridors. He leaned his head on the broad shoulder, nose scrunched, pensive.</p>
<p>
  <i>Why am I even getting a new room? I’ve been sleeping with him for…</i>
</p>
<p>He quirked a brow as he tried to calculate how long he’d been here. But between the twisted roleplay he so deeply enjoyed, the humiliation that fueled his lust, and the exhaustion that clung at his being, the days and nights had long blended together</p>
<p>
  <i>… I don’t even know anymore. I don’t even <b>care</b> anymore.</i>
</p>
<p>Despite his curiosity and weariness, Link’s lips curled into a satisfied smile around his pacifier. The more time passed, the happier Link was as Ganondorf’s good little diapered baby boy. Ganondorf was so much gentler than he’d have thought just a year ago. Gentler when it mattered; when he needed to be held, fed, cradled and changed. Otherwise, his Daddy was a rough lover, with a massive cock, giant hands, and a love for pinning him down. </p>
<p>Finally, someone who understood, right off the bat, that he wasn’t some frail little thing despite his diminutive stature and youthful looks, but also that he wasn’t <i>only</i> a knight, a protector, a <i>hero</i>.</p>
<p>Ganondorf solved that problem entirely: with him, Link was <i>both</i>. Maybe not in the ways he preferred - he missed going on adventures, on long horseback rides and sparring with others, but the rougher moments with Ganondorf gave him a similar adrenalin rush. Like diving off a cliff and opening his paraglider moments before he touched ground.</p>
<p>Had his decision to become Ganondorf’s captive been the best decision he had taken in his life?</p>
<p>Realizing his situation, Link snapped back to reality with a loud gasp. The pacifier fell off his mouth, but he caught it before it dropped to the floor and simply placed the teat back in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Did Daddy wake his baby up?”</p>
<p>Link shook his blond head and hummed in negation.</p>
<p>Ganondorf gently bounced him up as he stepped up in the royal chambers. Instead of turning to the bedroom itself, the man veered towards the room in front of it, then opened the door.</p>
<p>Heavy red curtains filtered the light coming in from the windows. A carpet, along with piles of Gerudo-styled cushions of all colors, offered cozy areas on the otherwise cold, stony grey floor. A wooden dresser fitted with shelves stood against the wall, displaying diapers and other changing supplies.</p>
<p>Link’s cheeks tinted in pink - that was his new bedroom alright.</p>
<p>He then turned as red as the curtains at the sight of his bed. His crib, rather. <i>Awkward</i>. Wary blue eyes stared down at the fancy mahogany frame, its rails, and its mattress covered by a red comforter. A mobile featuring little cyan stars hung from the head board, while a few comfortable pillows and <i>dear Hylia it was his blupee plush toy</i>. Someone had helped Ganondorf build all of this and these people knew.</p>
<p>Someone else had brought that plush toy in. Someone else had brought those diapers in. All the toys, the pacifier, the baby bottles. <i>Hylia why?</i> Cheeks burning, Link burrowed his face in his Daddy’s neck. <i>Beyond awkward</i>.</p>
<p>A large hand patted at his bottom. “Aw. No need to be scared, little one,” Ganondorf reassured him. “Daddy will be right across this room.” To prove his point, the Gerudo marched to the door and opened it wide. Link cracked an eye open; the nursery gave onto the main bedroom.</p>
<p><i>The nursery. The. Nursery.</i>, Link mentally repeated, flabbergasted. It was definitely not a bad-looking room by any means, with its fancy materials, comfortable areas, and the warm red tones mirroring the main bedroom. But it was still, at base, <i>a nursery</i>. One that had popped up in the middle of nowhere, probably overnight, or earlier when Ganondorf- Daddy- no, <i>Ganondorf</i> had ‘talked to his friend’.</p>
<p>Daddy moved, and Link jerked up. He looked back at the approaching crib and shook his head. The massive man ignored his little cries of frustration as he attempted to lay the boy down in it - attempted, as a tired Link fought against it by clinging to his shoulders and neck.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ganon, not now, please! I wanna sleep in your bed. In your arms. It’s so much more comfortable!</i>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <i>What the fuck am I even thinking?!</i>
</p>
<p>“Come on now, little one. Babies sleep in cribs,” Daddy gently admonished with his fatherly baritone.</p>
<p>
  <i>You fuck me almost hourly, Ganon. I’m not a baby! I mean, I am-</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh no. Oh no no no no no.</i>
</p>
<p>Link let out a dejected whimper. Accepting his fate for the moment, he allowed his Daddy to set him down in the crib. He looked over the rails at the towering Gerudo, and heaved a sigh. His body went limp in resignation. He had to admit the mattress was comfortable and that he had more space than he had thought, but at the same time, he hated to admit it; giving up meant Ganondorf won in the end.</p>
<p>And yet - it made <i>Daddy</i> happy.</p>
<p>
  <i>What is wrong with me?!</i>
</p>
<p>The dark-skinned man reached to run his hand into Link’s golden hair, but the boy shot up instead and clung to Ganondorf’s muscled arm. Why? He didn’t even know, at this point, whether he craved contact or wanted out of the crib. He just obeyed his instincts, and his instincts told him he had to be in Daddy’s arms.</p>
<p>But Ganondorf simply lifted him and gently sat him back down into the crib. “Babies sleep in cribs,” he reminded as he trailed his knuckles along Link’s jawline. “I know it’s scary to sleep alone, but that won’t happen every day. Today, baby naps and sleeps here. Tomorrow, baby will sleep with Daddy.”</p>
<p>Exhausted and far from interested in whatever Ganondorf spouted, Link whined and shook his head with vehemence. He got back up to his feet, only for two strong hands to grab him by the waist and, once again, Daddy softly sat him down.</p>
<p>“Be a good boy, Link.”</p>
<p>A muffled, high-pitched whimper spilled around Link’s pacifier as he hung his head down. Still refusing to let Gerudo win, he stood up and choked a sob as he extended his arms. Ganondorf shook his head and heaved a little sigh, gathered the boy in his arms for a hug and a kiss on top of Link’s hair, then put him down onto the mattress once again.</p>
<p>“Daddy won’t be far. Promise,” he whispered as he ran a hand in his blond locks. Before the boy could react again, he quietly stepped out of the room.</p>
<p>For a second, there was nothing. A moment of respite for the imposing Gerudo to breathe. And just when he thought he had freed himself-</p>
<p>A loud, heart-shattering wail came out of the nursery. Ganondorf winced as Link <i>bawled</i>. </p>
<p><i><b>This</b> is the Hero of Hyrule,</i> he sighed inwardly. <i>Perhaps he’ll tire himself out if I step away and let him cry.</i></p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Inside the nursery, Link sat in the crib and sobbed as loud as his lungs would allow him to. He had that amazing physical shape going for him, at least. He rocked forward and back, bounced, screamed and flailed against the bars holding him hostage. Tears ran down his eyes, down his cheeks and onto his chest, to the point he didn’t even know if he was faking it or not.</p>
<p>No matter what he did, how much he yelled, sobbed and cried, Daddy wasn’t coming back.</p>
<p>A wave of worry hit him. It was far-fetched, but it was <i>Ganondorf</i> that took care of him. And Ganondorf, until recently, did not exactly play nice. </p>
<p>What if the man just never came back for him?</p>
<p>What if Daddy was gone?</p>
<p>Horrified, Link screamed again. No. He refused to be alone again. He thrashed further against the bars, to no avail. He stood up on the mattress and jumped about, using the rail to steady himself while praying the bed wouldn’t crash under him. So far it seemed sturdy, but still.</p>
<p>Still no Daddy.</p>
<p>Link fell back onto the mattress. Out of breath, still crying and shouting, his body wobbled as a dizzy spell caught him off-guard. He forced himself to a complete stop and to regain control of his respiration. Step by step. He was freaking out far too much. Ganondorf was likely in another room, ignoring him like parents did for their babies.</p>
<p>
  <i>Breathe in.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I’m alright. There’s no way he left me alone.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Breathe out.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He knows better than leaving <b>me</b> alone.</i>
</p>
<p>That last thought got a hiccuped chuckle out of him. After all, the rails were-</p>
<p>Were just at the right height. At his shoulders.</p>
<p>The world came to a brutal stop. So did his panic attack.</p>
<p>A little wobbly still, Link stood up on the mattress. Habits obliged, he tugged at the rails once again to check their sturdiness. The wooden frame was solid - Ganondorf probably had it built with this in mind: the thought Link could simply <i>climb and jump over it</i>.</p>
<p>Which he did.</p>
<p>He pushed himself up, vaulted over the rail, and rolled onto the ground with a quiet grunt.</p>
<p>Now out of the damned - but comfortable - crib, Link wiped his tear-stained cheeks with the back of his hand.</p>
<p>
  <i>I’m getting way, <b>way</b> too far into this roleplay.</i>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Ganondorf paced in his room, groaned, and lifted his eyes to the ceiling. He <i>tried</i> to let Link cry himself to sleep despite his inner self screaming about two things. </p>
<p>One, that the boy was in distress and required his attention; he was Link’s Daddy, his protector. He had promised to not be far, to tend to his little one and make sure he was comfortable.</p>
<p>Two, that if he did not go, Link would snap out of his cute little baby mindset and back into the one-man army he was at his core - and all bets were opened about the results. Which boiled down to either of them dying, and the odds were not in Ganondorf’s favor.</p>
<p>He couldn’t afford to die. Not this close to his goal. He held a hundred years against the princess; what was a few months or years with the Champion? Especially since Link was so, so eager to please Daddy, to spread his legs at any given time of the day, to drink and eat anything offered. <i>Link ate and drank his cum</i>, obeyed his every move, <i>and</i> got off being humiliated; what else could Ganondorf ask for?! </p>
<p>Link was the perfect captive!</p>
<p>The Gerudo sat down on his bed. He could not afford to lose his precious baby boy, couldn’t afford not to monitor that diminutive murder machine, but he <i>did</i> need time off him and focus on his goal of taking over Hyrule, if only for a few hours while Link slept soundly in an oversized baby crib.</p>
<p>Ganondorf didn’t keep track of how long it took for Link to quiet down, but once he did, he sighed in relief. His entire body relaxed.</p>
<p>
  <i>Finally.</i>
</p>
<p>He got up, picked up a few discarded toys and dropped them in the chest - he’d have to move that into the nursery later on, preferably before Link was awake. He removed the dark red silken sheets from his bed and replaced them with a similar set. He set aside empty baby bottles, undusted desks and drawers, and even considered cleaning the floors, when something caught the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>Ganondorf tilted his upper body towards the opened door of his bedroom, which gave on the <i>empty</i> crib. <i>Of course.</i> Of course baby would break free. He had asked for that crib to be solid for a reason; Link climbing out of it was inevitable.</p>
<p>His little one out of view, he looked down to his own doorway.</p>
<p>Link stood outside the room, naked, save for his diaper. Blond head tilted down, cerulean eyes looking upwards, he sucked on his pacifier and hugged his blupee plushie to his chest.</p>
<p>Another sigh passed Ganondorf’s lips. His broad shoulders sagged in defeat. <i>There truly is no way for me to ignore him anymore.</i> “Come here, little one,” he offered as he squatted down, arms extended towards the boy’s light frame, his voice gentle yet tired. “Daddy will take care of you.”</p>
<p>He welcomed the lithe frame into his arms and lifted him up to his chest, shushing and hushing the clinging, crying boy as he moved to the window. “It’s alright, precious, Daddy’s here. Daddy’s right here. Shhh.” Ganondorf hugged and softly bounced Link along, pressed his lips to the tear-stained cheeks, while he rubbed and patted his back for extra comfort. “Look, baby,” the baritone whispered, a large finger pointing out in the fields. “Horsies. Baby likes horsies, no?”</p>
<p>Slowly, Link’s boyish cries stopped, replaced by sniffles and exhausted little whimpers. He peeled himself away from his Daddy’s dark-skinned chest and rubbed his blue eyes with a lazy hand. He did like horses; always had. But it’d be a long, long time before he rode again.</p>
<p>“Daddy will get you a horsie.”</p>
<p>Link tore his gaze from the galloping horses outside and quirked his brows in surprise. That, he hadn’t expected by a long shot.</p>
<p>
  <i>What’s the catch gonna be this time?</i>
</p>
<p>Ganondorf withdrew from the window and sat back on the bed with Link on his lap, propped against his chest. He ran a massive hand through the blond locks as he spoke. “Is baby hungry?”</p>
<p>The boy shook his head.</p>
<p>“Thirsty?”</p>
<p>With his Daddy, that usually amounted to the same thing, but Link nodded this time. Ganondorf usually kept him close as he bottle-fed him, and that’s what mattered right now.</p>
<p>Ganondorf laid him down on his back, grabbed a full bottle, then settled down next to him. He chuckled as Link latched onto its teat, immediately sucking down the thick, creamy liquid with loud enthusiastic gulps. He was always ready to be filled with Daddy’s special milk no matter what; he loved the feeling of it, the taste, the flow when it shot right out of Daddy’s big woody. When it dripped over his chin, his chest, and when Daddy came inside of him until he couldn’t take anymore.</p>
<p>Link scooted a little closer to Ganondorf, forcing the dark-skinned man into what would have otherwise been an uncomfortable position, had Daddy been a normal-sized Hylian. But Daddy dwarfed him. He held the baby bottle with one hand, while his other played with the boy’s nipples, rubbing and twisting them, the boy moaning through the teat with each touch.</p>
<p>To give his little one a break, Ganondorf pulled the bottle away for a moment, in spite of Link’s high-pitched whines. “Hold on, baby boy,” he instructed as his free hand went down from slightly reddened nipples to the hem of Link’s cloth diaper. Ganondorf unbuttoned the front to free his erection, and wrapped his hand around it while offering the baby bottle back. Link happily took it in his mouth, going right back to feeding on his Daddy’s special milk - at a slower pace.</p>
<p>The boy now settled, Ganondorf moved his wrist up and down, fingers gliding around his baby boy’s hardened shaft. Link had understood; he remained mostly still as his Daddy jerked him off, the calloused digits tracing veins and lines on his cock. Ganondorf paid attention to the tip, rubbing at it with his thumb and following the slit, back down to Link’s sensitive length.</p>
<p>Moans and whimpers spilled around the baby bottle’s nipple as Link struggled to remain idle. He wanted his Daddy to go faster, to fuck him again, to fill him with a huge load of cum deep in his ass, to feel the anal plug push against his entrance. He wanted the gooey, sloshy feeling of his Daddy’s cum as the man bounced him in his arms. More of it. More of Daddy’s strong arms and hands, his delicious milk, his mouth all over him.</p>
<p>“Go on, little one. Fuck Daddy’s hand.”</p>
<p>Link thrust upwards and let out a loud muffled moan. Daddy’s hands were big,  comfortable, warm, strong and soft all at once. He loved when Daddy was in control, told him what to do, when to thrust or to stop, when to drink from bottles, when to eat, when to come. No need for thinking - just Daddy’s baritone, Daddy’s hands, Daddy’s cum, Daddy’s instructions.</p>
<p>“Good boy, Link.”</p>
<p>And Daddy’s praises. Daddy’s praises were important. They covered baby’s skin with goosebumps, sent shivers down his back and made him hard. He shoved in and out of Daddy’s fist, grunts and groans passing his parted lips as he nursed on the cum-filled baby bottle. </p>
<p>“What a good little baby.”</p>
<p>Ganondorf let his little one thrust at his own pace, then matched his pumping to Link’s, all while keeping a loose eye on the amount of cum he sucked in. “Always so hungry for Daddy’s special milk, aren’t you? Hungry little baby boy.”</p>
<p>Link swallowed hard before letting out a series of whimpers. The heat pooled at his loins too fast for his liking; he wanted to enjoy his Daddy feeding him and making him feel good at the same time. He sucked faster on the baby bottle’s nipple, wanting, needing, <i>craving</i> more of the bitter creamy liquid.</p>
<p>
  <i>Want Daddy’s cum.</i>
</p>
<p>“Hold on, <i>hold on</i>, little one.” Ganondorf pulled the bottle away; Link balled his fists, bucked and cried out loud at the loss. “Daddy knows you’re close. Come, then Daddy will feed the rest of the bottle to his good little boy.”</p>
<p>The blond rutted into his Daddy’s hand, sobbing, wanting release - <i>now</i>. But there was something missing, something he couldn’t quite put into words even to his inner self. It was at the tip of his tongue, as if he had thought about it just moments ago. He cried and thrashed, ready to come, ready for Ganondorf to feed him and baby him again. Lips parted, his entire body on edge, he almost - almost - called out for his <i>Daddy</i>.</p>
<p>Smirking, Ganondorf tilted his head. “What’s wrong? What are you waiting for?” He stopped pumping at the boy’s cock, taking his own in hand instead. “Be a good boy. Come for Daddy.”</p>
<p>Might as well have been magic. Link’s toes curled as the voice reached his ears. His back arched, his arms tensed. The heat in his loins burst through his body. He let out a choked sob as he covered his stomach with his own cum, despite the need for Daddy’s hand around his cock. Still, he whimpered as his body shook, and stretched his head towards the baby bottle. His pacifier, one of the blupee’s antennae, one of Daddy’s fingers - anything would do.</p>
<p>His eyes widened as Ganondorf plucked from his position and settled him down between his parted legs. “Open your mouth, little one,” he instructed between two grunts, holding his massive cock with his hand.</p>
<p>Link wrapped his lips around the tip and waited - waited for Daddy’s special milk to shoot in his throat and fill his tummy. Daddy quivered in his mouth and unleashed a long load of salty, creamy cum. The boy let it cover his tongue and his mouth, swallowing the thick liquid in large gulps. Daddy always gave him so, so much of his special milk, and baby was there to drink every single drop.</p>
<p>Ganondorf basked in the afterglow of his climax, amber eyes on the lithe frame still nursing on his cock. He slowly sat back up on the mattress, ran a hand down Link’s golden strands, and scooped him up into his arms. “Good boy, Link,” he cooed to the smaller man now bouncing and wriggling against his chest, grabby hand extended towards the baby bottle.</p>
<p>“Still thirsty?” he asked, red brow quirked in disbelief. How could such a small man eat so much? Link ate almost as much as he did, even if Ganondorf was twice his size and quite a big eater himself.</p>
<p>The blond nodded. <i>No surprises there.</i></p>
<p>He huffed a short sigh and handed the bottle back to Link; the boy quickly brought the nipple to his lips and went right back to nursing. “There you go, little one. Don’t drink too fast, now,” he wiggled a finger in warning, only to boop his nose at the end. A muffled chortle left Link’s throat in response, barely interrupting the feeding.</p>
<p>Slowly, lazily, Ganondorf scooted to the edge of the bed, then got up, the boy still in his arms. “But now, baby needs to nap in his crib.”</p>
<p>At those words, Link frowned, small hand closing and reopening towards the blupee plush left onto the bed. Daddy grabbed it and gave it back to his little one, who squeezed it to his chest with one arm, his other hand busy holding the bottle. Ganondorf also snagged the discarded pacifier, then left the bedroom for the nursery.</p>
<p>Putting Link back in the crib was much easier this time around. Bottle and plushie in hands, he laid down on the mattress without a fuss, put his head on the pillow and curled up on his side, comfortable, waiting for his Daddy to tuck him in.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Ganondorf praised, his baritone gentle as he brought the soft sheet and comforter up to Link’s neck. “Baby’s got everything? Let’s see. Blupee?”</p>
<p>The blond brought the plushie’s head from underneath the blankets with an impish giggle.</p>
<p>“Alright. Blankie?”</p>
<p>Link looked around and pointed at the other end of the bed. If needed, he would grab it without issues.</p>
<p>“Paci?”</p>
<p>This time, he pointed at his Daddy.</p>
<p>“Oh, right. Daddy has it.” He set it next to the bottle resting on the pillow, and took a moment to caress the little blond head below him. “All ready for nappies, hm?”</p>
<p>The boy nodded and hummed in affirmation. As comfortable as the crib was, Daddy was <i>more</i> comfortable by a longshot. Smiling around the bottle’s teat, attempting to keep his eyes open despite the exhaustion, he squeezed the blupee again. After coming twice in a relatively short time, Link could no longer fight sleep.</p>
<p>The room dimmed as Ganondorf closed the heavy curtains; by the time he closed the last one, his baby had already fallen asleep, chest peacefully rising and falling as he nursed on the bottle.</p>
<p>Another quick check on the boy; he pushed a few strands of hair behind Link’s pointed Hylian ear, trailed his youthful jaw with his knuckles, and quietly closed the door on his way out.</p>
<p>“Daddy will take a nap too,” Ganondorf muttered to himself as he walked back to his own chambers. After spending the last hour dealing with the boy, by the sands, he needed it as well.</p>
<p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Nightmares and Blowjobs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link has nightmares; thankfully, being a scared baby means Daddy's bound to sleep with him - in more ways than one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smaller chapter today, but the next one is longer! Haven't gotten around to write blowjobs, so I'm attempting to fix that, slowly but surely. Baby needs to drink his special milk straight from the tap every now and then, no? This is something I need to play on later, too, thinking about it. Oh well! Plenty more time for different kinks! My list of things I wanna bring up in the story got a bit longer this week too. I'm so hype!</p>
<p>I'm also hype about all the comments and kudos and hits this story's getting. It's still insane to me. And considering this is the first work I put out in fucking ages, that feeling's not about to go away soon. But I'm always happy to hear your thoughts! Thank you, everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link shivered as a few raindrops hit his head. He shot a deadpan glower at the covered sunset sky; this incoming rain meant that he was to stop <i>trying</i> to climb this Goddess-damned Malice- and bokoblin-infested tower.</p>
<p>The cold took him by surprise. A humid cold he had not yet experienced - at least, as far as his few memories of Hyrule took him. Within minutes, it seeped under his skin, dulled his muscles, and delved right into his bones, souring his mood. His goal was there. Just. There. He only had to deal with the bokoblins and the Malice, and these two things were part of his daily life. But with the addition of the icy rain which already soaked his clothes, that goal felt unattainable.</p>
<p>The young man shuffled through his Sheikah Slate. He had to have something warmer to wear! It wouldn’t be his set of Hyrulean plate armor, nor the oddly comfortable white Gerudo vai garb he wore in the desert. Made him look great - and he <i>loved</i> how he got so many men to turn their heads in his wake, - but it poorly suited cold Akkala nights.</p>
<p>Unable to find anything fitting, Link groaned and moved onto the food. Once again: nothing. In fact, he barely had anything left on hand. He had devoured his last full meal after climbing way up to the fortress’ ruins.</p>
<p>He huffed a sigh and hugged himself as he watched his surroundings, wary, exhausted. Cold.</p>
<p>The cold would not leave him.</p>
<p>The cold, as well as the ethereal bubbling and breathing from the Malice pools about fifteen meters away. Large, orange-glowing eyes watched him from afar, he knew it. He couldn’t see them, but <i>they were there</i>. Same deal with bokoblins. He heard their little grunts, trilled squeals and croaks; there were at least two, and the fuckers were out of his sight.</p>
<p>
  <i>Maybe they’re warm. At least they have each other.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I’m alone, here.</i>
</p>
<p>An unusual pain shot through his heart. Link shook his head and blinked several times to stop himself from crying. Ever since he’d woken up at the Shrine of Resurrection, he’d mostly been on his own. He had met Rhoam - his spirit, rather. Now and then, Zelda spoke to him and told him to not give up. He’d seen Impa and Sidon again, met new people, chatted with the odd traveler. But no one stayed with him over the long run.</p>
<p>And on that frosty night, it hurt.</p>
<p>Exhausted, cold, hungry, <i>lonely</i>, he sniffled and wiped his eyes. Not that it mattered with the pouring rain. Crying felt strange. Awkward. Shameful, as if it went against his instincts or something taught long, long ago. He looked around himself, spotted a small alcove lit by a few torches, and reluctantly settled away from the rain - right next to a damned pool of Malice.</p>
<p>Link tried to keep his wits about him. He really, really tried to. But the crushing loneliness was the straw that broke the lynel’s back. He sat down on the damp stone floor, brought his knees to his chest, and <i>cried</i>.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The blond shot upright. Gasping for air, he cast wary glances all around him. Surrounded by bars, in a room he barely recognized, his entire body tensed. </p>
<p>
  <i>Shit. Shit shit shit. Did I wind up in jail?</i>
</p>
<p>But slowly, the world took shape around him. Curtains. The dresser. The glow of the blupee stuffie.</p>
<p>
  <i>Okay. Alright. I’m in Ganon’s castle.</i>
</p>
<p>He lifted his eyes to the glowing star mobile, then slid on his back. It actually felt good to be under warm blankets, even if he was in a crib and stared at an object a real baby would find interesting. Link let out a short, amused snort.</p>
<p>
  <i>Never thought I’d feel safe being in Ganondorf’s castle, out of all the places in Hyrule, but here we are.</i>
</p>
<p>Fully awake, the boy sat up again. The door giving out on the corridor - and Ganondorf’s chambers - was wide open. From his position, however, he couldn’t see much. He crawled to the opposite end of the crib, grabbed his blankie, then reached for his forgotten pacifier and promptly stuffed in his mouth. </p>
<p>Now that he had a better point of view, he laid his eyes on Ganondorf’s massive sleeping frame. Link had to admit that the Gerudo was one good-looking voe. Dark bronze skin, the mane of red hair spilling over his pillow and then some. His chiseled body, all the way down to his cock - even soft, the length was impressive. He grinned at the thought of slipping out of his crib and waking his Daddy up by sucking him off.</p>
<p>
  <i>Do I scream for Daddy? Do I let him sleep? Do I escape the crib and join him? Do I go back to sleep?</i>
</p>
<p>So many tantalizing options, but screaming for his Daddy was the real winner here. <i>Sympathy for the scared little boy?</i> Plus he <i>did</i> escape earlier, and he wasn’t tired anymore.</p>
<p>Link pouted around his pacifier as he attempted to summon tears by thinking of his previous nightmare. Strangely enough, at least to him, it worked. The memory of crippling, <i>cold</i> loneliness got to him - superficially at least. Not as heavy as the feeling he got earlier this morning, but it worked.</p>
<p>
  <i>This is how actors act, right?</i>
</p>
<p>Once he got a few tears rolling, Link got to his feet, leaned over the rail of his crib, and wailed <i>loudly</i>.</p>
<p>Across the corridor, Ganondorf startled awake. He got to his feet and dashed to the nursery. Thick eyebrows frowned, lips into an empathetic pout, he reached for Link’s raised arms and lifted him out of the crib. “Awww, poor baby. What’s wrong? Did Daddy’s precious little boy hurt himself?”</p>
<p>Link shook his head. He pursed his lips into a boyish pout.</p>
<p>“Baby needs a change?”</p>
<p>Sniffling, the boy scrunched his nose and shook his head again. His mind hadn’t changed on that: no way he’d go in his diaper.</p>
<p>“Nightmare?”</p>
<p>This time, Link nodded. He resumed crying, his lithe body still shaken by loud, childish sobs. He clung at his Daddy and buried his face in the man’s neck.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, baby. Daddy’s got you.” He patted and rubbed Link’s back to calm the boy down, his lips repeatedly pressing down to the little blond head below his. Ganondorf bounced him a little as he exited the nursery into his own room. He sat on the bed and kept Link to his chest, swaying left and right to cradle the boy. “Daddy’s here. The bad dream can’t hurt you anymore.”</p>
<p>Link revelled in the Gerudo’s warm embrace. It was nice, for once, to be comforted after a nightmare, to have someone hugging him and whispering that everything would be okay. Most of the time, Link woke up alone, his head swimming and his stomach churning as he regained his bearings. Ganondorf, however, had rushed to him and held him tight. It was still a little awkward, given his diaper, pacifier and stuffed toy, but Link appreciated his Daddy’s presence.</p>
<p>For good measure, he sniffled some more and refused to let go of Daddy’s broad shoulders - Link was pretty damn comfortable. All of that, and he got a kick over Ganondorf acting fatherly.</p>
<p>Ganondorf ran his hand into his baby’s soft blond hair, and exhaled a sigh of disbelief he hoped passed as contentment. The things he did for his little one; should he keep this up, he was going to wind up dead.</p>
<p>Yet, he went with it.</p>
<p>He propped himself on the pillows and cushions in his bed, bringing Link with him. “Fine, fine. Tonight, you sleep with Daddy. Tomorrow night though, baby sleeps in the crib.”</p>
<p>Link nodded - tomorrow was another day. For now, he was in Daddy’s arms, and not in that Goddess-forsakened tower.</p>
<p>He laid his cerulean eyes on Daddy’s red mane, then reached up to comb through it. Daddy’s hair was always so thick and soft and well-groomed. Fit for a King. Under his watchful eyes, Link shifted around and brought a strand over the man’s broad shoulder, then laid back on it.</p>
<p>He mimicked Daddy and sighed, comfortable. Warm. At peace. Happy, even.</p>
<p>One of Daddy’s massive hands reached over his abs and settled to the small of his back, gently caressing the boy’s soft pale skin. The soft musical hum of a foreign lullaby soon accompanied his movements; one whose pull Link couldn’t resist. Daddy’s deep voice cradled him and made it so hard to keep his eyes open. </p>
<p>So very, very hard.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Link yawned as he awoke for yet another time on the same day. His vision fuzzy, his head a tad foggy, the boy struggled to keep his eyes opened. But the sight of his statuesque Daddy - on his back, laid bare for him to see, - was just as tantalizing as earlier. He lowered his blue eyes onto Daddy’s sculpted chest; one day he’d tug at Ganondorf’s pierced nipples. Link’s gaze traveled down to his abs, then even lower to his loins.</p>
<p>The boy licked his lips at the sight of his Daddy’s majestic, thick, erect cock. Dark, sensitive skin tinted with red at the tip. Granted Link liked it when it was deep inside his ass, but Daddy’s cock was amazing. Its girth, length - by Hylia, he couldn’t wrap his entire hand around it. A long, powerful shiver ran down his spine as he thought of the massive amount of cum it shot inside of him, filling him to the brim.</p>
<p><i>Is Daddy thinking of me?</i> Link pondered as he quietly slid down towards the Gerudo voe’s dick, lips parted in an impish snicker. He wanted his Daddy to fill him, to feed him, to fuck him again; wanted to be fully of Daddy’s warm creamy cum, until it seeped out of him, until Daddy would put the toy back in his padded butt.</p>
<p>
  <i>Baby wants Daddy’s cock.</i>
</p>
<p>He shot a glance at the sleeping man, then grinned. Daddy’s cock was way better than his pacifier. Link hooked its ring around a finger and wrapped his lips around the member’s tip. Slowly, he bobbed his head up and down, careful to not take too much in his mouth.</p>
<p>
  <i>Wake up, Daddy...</i>
</p>
<p>Another glance; Ganondorf stirred and offered a quiet moan, but remained asleep. Link grumbled, and took another inch in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks out, and much like how he did on bottles of his Daddy’s special milk, nursed and sucked on the tip.</p>
<p>
  <i>Come on, Daddy…</i>
</p>
<p>The massive man sighed in his sleep, appreciative - as far as Link could tell. He looked up again, and let out a muffled, high-pitched giggle when Daddy cracked his eyes open.</p>
<p>Eyes lidded, a sleepy but pleased smile on his face, Ganondorf reached down to run his hand through the boy’s blond strands. “Go on, little one. Daddy loves it when his baby’s being a good boy.” He moaned and sighed once again, comfortable with Link’s mouth around his cock.</p>
<p>If only he had that damned Sheikah Slate to record this. Link, on all fours, back curved, large naïve cerulean eyes open wide, his little tongue now lapping at his Daddy’s  blood-engorged cock.</p>
<p>Ganondorf wanted Hyrule - especially Princess Zelda - to see exactly <i>what</i> their Champion was. A good little baby boy, more than happy to give the rightful King a blowjob to get what he wanted: his stomach and his ass full of Gerudo cum. A young man willing to wear diapers, to let his Daddy bottle-feed him, to play with alphabet blocks and sleep in a crib to please his Daddy, for a few among all the things he’d gotten Link to do.</p>
<p>“Such a good baby, Link,” he moaned. “Daddy’s good little baby boy.”</p>
<p>Link responded with a happy grunt which turned into a long moan. He thrust in the air, his sensitive cock rubbing onto the padding of his cloth diaper. There was no way he’d last very long this time around, but Daddy wanted him to be a good boy, and he needed more of his special milk. Slowly, he took more and more of Daddy’s hard cock in his mouth, withdrew, and lowered his lips around it again.</p>
<p>Ganondorf tangled his fingers in the boy’s hair and tugged on it as he claimed dominance; Link let the massive man direct him without a fuss. He loved when Daddy was in charge, when Daddy played rougher with him, when Daddy pinned him down and had his way with him. Like now: Daddy pulled his head up and down at a faster pace, amber eyes gauging how much his little boy could take without feeling too much discomfort.</p>
<p>With a lewd chuckle, Daddy kept his head in place as he thrust his large cock in and out of his little one’s warm mouth. Slowly but surely, he shoved more of the member in until Link whined against the tip, with a throaty groan that resonated all the way from his loins to his shoulders. A loud, gravelly moan passed his lips as he toyed with the blond locks of hair. “Good boy,” Daddy praised once more, a smirk tugging at his mouth as the boy thrust in the air. “Baby loves his Daddy’s cock.”</p>
<p>Link nodded and hummed in agreement. Daddy’s cock was always ready for him, and even when it wasn’t quite ready, Daddy was only a few strokes or thoughts away. Whether it was with his mouth or with his ass, he loved making Daddy happy, no matter how sensitive his own shaft was.</p>
<p>“And Daddy loves filling his baby-”</p>
<p>Interrupted by a moan, Ganondorf’s neck and shoulders tensed. He balled his fist around Link’s golden hair to firmly hold the boy’s head in place, the other hand grasping at the sheets under him. He shoved into the warm, wet mouth until Link gagged on his cock. Toes curled, eyes shut tight, he came right down his little one’s throat. Grunts of effort mixed in with delighted moans reached his ears as the boy swallowed every single drop of his impressive shots of cum - from the looks of it, at least.</p>
<p>Ganondorf tilted the blond head toward him with a rather eager pull, along with a low chuckle. “Open your mouth, little one. Show Daddy how much of a good boy you were.”</p>
<p>Link gasped as Daddy’s cock slipped out of him with an audible pop. He complied and opened his mouth wide as proof he drank it all, then bounced a few times until Daddy sat up and brought him onto his lap.</p>
<p>“Good boy!” the massive man cooed, tousling Link’s soft hair and trailing his knuckles down the boy’s jawline. “Daddy’s little boy loves cum.”</p>
<p>As a reply, Link giggled and bounced again, arms raised towards his Daddy. Once Daddy brought him even closer, he laid his head on the Gerudo’s broad chest, then slowly pointed to his discarded pacifier. Daddy picked it up and, after a quick check and a minor clean-up, slid it between the boy’s parted lips.</p>
<p>“How about a bath, a nice clean diaper and some food, little one?”</p>
<p>Another happy bounce from the boy. After all the sex and large amount of cum he drank, some solid food would be good.</p>
<p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mirror, mirror, on the wall; who's the cutest of them all? Of course it's Daddy's good little baby.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to Humiliation City, population: Link! Next chapter is gonna be a bit tamer, but expect more humiliation in chapter 21+. I'm super hype for that, but I've been hype for this story since I started writing it, and it's been some odd months now. My list of things I want to explore has been ever growing, and thanks to comments, I figured out a way to map out other.</p>
<p>Speaking of which, I'm still flabbergasted at everything I've gotten so far out of this fic. I feel like I found a kink niche to nest in for a bit, to the point I've kind of been considering writing other pairings, though maybe more on the forced infantilism side of things? I can't say this is "forced" because Link's totally into it here - so maybe I'll get around to write alone <i>those</i> lines at one point. </p>
<p>But I digress; I'm highly appreciative of all the support shown by this community. Hope you all enjoy, because I'm still in this for the long run! See you all again next week for more!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sat in the pool, in his Daddy’s lap. A large, calloused hand gently massaged his head and combed through his wet hair, the motions releasing a pleasant aroma of palm fruits. Save for their breathing and the flow of water, the pools were quiet. And even as Daddy started humming a foreign melody, the atmosphere remained peaceful. A brief tug on his hair signaled him to tilt his head back; he obeyed, closed his eyes, and allowed Daddy to rinse it off.</p>
<p>His blond hair clean, Daddy nudged him forward. Link whined at the loss of contact with Daddy’s warm dark skin; he simply hugged himself until the larger man pried his arm away so he could run a soapy cloth over his pale skin, then repeated it for his other arm. Daddy hummed along as he ran it over his shoulders, down his shoulder plates, his spine and the small of his back, his touch delicate yet firm.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ganondorf. Ganondorf. Not Daddy. I really gotta stop doing that.</i>
</p>
<p>Daddy’s - Ganondorf’s! - hand pulled him so his back rested once more onto his sculpted chest. So warm, so comfortable; Link closed his eyes as Dad- <i>Ganondorf</i> focused on his front. A series of moans slipped past his lips when the Gerudo’s fingers rubbed his oversensitive nipples. The boy involuntarily bucked against thin air, his digits and ring of muscles clenching. <i>Fuck.</i> Ganondorf just knew how to tease him just right.</p>
<p>The large cloth-covered hand took care of his sides, then dipped lower to his abs, and down to the hilt of his cock. Of course, Ganondorf’s movements slowed down, the calloused fingers of his other hand following the V-shaped junction of his hips and loins. Link bucked again and his upper body lurched forward, only to be pulled back towards Ganondorf’s broad chest. Held close, he squirmed and whined under the touch. His blond head lolled to the side, and he closed his eyes once more. He both loved and hated the way Daddy- <i><b>Ga-non-dorf!</b></i> - touched him, the Gerudo’s dominance made clear even as he offered a gentle grasp over his body.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” the baritone whispered, then pressed his lips to Link’s pierced earlobe.</p>
<p>Cerulean eyes fluttered open. Link whined again - even the teasing was too much. He needed a longer moment, but the urge to be a good boy overwhelmed him.</p>
<p>Ganondorf slowly peeled the boy off him to turn him around, then hugged him to his chest, one hand rubbing at his back while the other tangled in his damp blond hair. The massive man held him to wash his legs and feet, his palm occasionally roaming to his buttocks for a playful squeeze.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Link clung to his Daddy. Face burrowed in the man’s shoulder, he huffed a content sigh. He let out a playful giggle and wiggled his ass, which Ganondorf patted with a low chuckle. “Good boy, staying so calm and cute while Daddy bathes you.”</p>
<p>Link smirked against Ganondorf’s dark skin. The amusement he got out of Ganondorf's acting was high - almost as high as his desire for praise and recognition. The idea of being a brat to his Daddy - <i>oh for Hylia’s sake</i> - bounced in his head, but it once again fought with the awkward tickle coming from being called a good boy, no matter how many times <i>Daddy</i> claimed it with his smooth baritone.</p>
<p>
  <i>Here we go again.</i>
</p>
<p>Once out of the pool, Ganondorf sat Link back on his lap and wrapped him in a large towel to dry him up. The fuzzy towel, along with Ganondorf’s giant hands rubbing, patting and squeezing, sent wonderful waves of warmth throughout his body, his muscles. Link leaned into the touch, glad to have someone that took care of him, even if it was <i>superficial</i> - or so he thought. </p>
<p>Why else would the King of Evil do something <i>nice</i>? All of this had to be part of Ganon’s plan to claim Hyrule, right?</p>
<p>
  <i>… Right?</i>
</p>
<p>Link shook his head. Enough thinking. He wanted to appreciate this moment of calm, of being taken care of, of being Daddy’s good little boy; and Goddess damn it, he’d take advantage of that.</p>
<p>Ganondorf laid the boy on his blanket-covered back, then grabbed a pillow from the pile in the corner to put under his little blond head. He gave the inside of Link’s thigh a soft pat. The boy spread his legs and lifted his ass enough for Daddy to slide a clean diaper under him. Link relaxed further as his Daddy spread baby powder all over his loins and buttocks, nearly falling asleep; the warm touch, so soft for a massive man such as Ganondorf, rendered him limp and pliable.</p>
<p>Link barely noticed Daddy buttoning up his diaper, and only realizing Daddy lifted him while he hung mid-air. The moment Daddy held him against his chest, he clung to his broad shoulders and exhaled, content, comfortable.</p>
<p>A pair of lips pressed to his hair. “Daddy will cook for you.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>To Link’s dismay, Daddy sat him in a high chair - a real, wooden high chair, likely set up by more Yiga ninja earlier. His cheeks tinted in red as he pictured a few of them putting it together, then grew even redder thanks to a wilder thought crossing his mind. </p>
<p>What if the Yiga clan kept him as their baby?</p>
<p>
  <i>No. No no no no no. Nope. Do not want.</i>
</p>
<p>Thankfully, Daddy chimed in before his mind went further onto the topic. “Be a good boy while Daddy cooks,” he instructed as he put a few figurines on the tray, then tousled the boy’s golden hair on his way to the counter.</p>
<p>Link tilted his head and scanned the figurines. His Daddy had brought a couple of horsies, soldiers and monsters, including the woman in armor he had declared queen. Maybe one day, that’d be Zelda, if all went according to his plan. </p>
<p>The boy set the queen on the white horse, while the bokoblins inherited the others. He surrounded the queen with the mounted blins, then set the other soldiers in a line on the side.</p>
<p>As he moved the queen around, the sound of bubbling oil reached his ears, followed by the smell of frying shrimps. Link tilted his head in direction of the sounds, large cerulean eyes taking in the sights of <i>Ganondorf cooking</i>. A huge grin spread around his pacifier as a thought ran through his head: how domestic this entire scene was. The King of Evil cooking tempura shrimps and rice while humming a happy foreign melody. The Champion of Hyrule in a diaper, sitting in a high chair and playing with figurines, waiting for Daddy to feed him.</p>
<p>Link snorted. How domestic and absurd.</p>
<p>With his Daddy busy, he was free to plot some light-hearted shenanigans. Or rather, act on them. Snickering, he picked up the mounted queen figurine and rammed her into the closest bokoblin. His snickering quickly turned into childish giggling as the horned monster fell down the high chair’s tray with a light <i>thunk</i>, only to pout a moment after. The horse had fallen too!</p>
<p><i>Oh well, the horsie lives,</i> he decided. I love <i>horsies.</i></p>
<p>And since all the horsies lived on happy lives in the plains... </p>
<p>Link pushed all the bokoblins from the tray with his queen. One by one, the monsters fell to their doom, while their mounts ran away to roam the green plains of Hyrule, free from their squealing captors.</p>
<p>Ganondorf turned his head towards his little one. A handful of tiny horses and even smaller bokoblins lay in apparent death on the stone floor. Of course he’d have to pick up Link’s mess later, but for the moment, it kept the boy busy. Busy and <i>happy</i>, judging by the bouncing and pacifier-muffled giggles.</p>
<p>On his end, the cooking went well. He even was a little surprised to remember how to do the tempura just right; ice-cold water and eggs, finely ground Tabantha wheat flour, and light cuts into the shrimps’ bellies to prevent them from curling on themselves as they cooked. It brought back a vague feeling of nostalgia from well over a hundred years ago, back before <i><b>something</b></i> took a hold of him.</p>
<p>He shook his head - he had shrimps to remove from the oil, and another batch to add. Between his own appetite and the boy’s, he’d be here a while.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <i>“The oil’s not boiling enough!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“The oil’s fine! It’s the water that’s not cold enough!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“The water’s just fine, sister! I’m the one who took care of it, so I should know!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ganondorf looked between the two women and sighed. He rolled his amber eyes and turned back to the countertops. The water was cold enough, and the oil was hot enough as far as he had checked. So why were they even arguing about that?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh. Right. Of course. His adoptive mothers always, always argued. As loving and patient as they were with him, between each other, it was an entirely different story - one recurrent enough to the point he legitimately missed those chaotic moments when he studied abroad.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You’re doing fine, Ganon honey,” Koume reassured the young man as she fiddled with her red-trimmed headband. Pleased with the adjustment - and the fact she was absolutely, definitely, certainly right! - she stood tall and proud. “And that’s because the fire’s burning just fine, Kotake!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The twin quirked an accusing brow. The tone of her already gravelly, screechy voice rose. “So if he’s doing fine - which you are indeed, Ganon, - then the water’s fine too! So why did you bring this up at first?!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ganondorf gently placed a few battered shrimps in the oil-filled cooking pot, brought a hand to his forehead, then rubbed his temples with his thumb and middle finger.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Fists on her hips, back now hunched, Koume glared daggers at her twin. “You’re the one who brought up that the oil wasn’t boiling enough!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A snort passed Ganondorf’s lips. He couldn’t wait for the food to be ready. Auntie Koume and Auntie Kotake would at least stop yelling at each other long enough to eat their meal.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Well, I was sure you didn’t do it correctly, because you usually don’t!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It’d give a break to his poor ears.</i>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>A drop of boiling oil landed on his dark skin. Ganondorf winced and immediately pulled the shrimps out, setting them on a cheesecloth to dab the oil off. He shot a glance at Link, whose toys were mostly now on the floor. The boy kept busy with the remaining figurines, pitting a lancer against the sword-wielding woman.</p>
<p>He put another round of battered shrimps to fry, then strode over to the high chair, plucked the fallen blins, horses and soldiers, then quietly set them back on the tray. Link remained entirely focused on his lance-versus-sword battle, a strange, endearing sight that tugged at his heartstrings. Even as he ran a massive hand through locks of soft blond hair, the boy didn’t lose focus. </p>
<p>Smiling, Ganondorf went back to his shrimps. For a split second, he almost regretted what he had planned for after their meal - Link was just too damn adorable. But he had to break him further.</p>
<p>He had to kill the warrior <i>inside</i> the warrior before it was too late.</p>
<p>Before he got attached to the boy too much.</p>
<p>A round of battered greens went in the oil while Ganondorf dressed two plates, adding some small porcelain cups with sauce to each of them. Once the veggies cooked and dabbed with cheesecloth, he set them on the plates as well, then brought the meal over to the high chair.</p>
<p>The swordswoman was on a victory streak; the previous lancer laid on the floor. He picked it up, set it with the rest of the toys, and put the plates on the tray before dragging a chair over to sit on.</p>
<p>“Link?” the baritone gently called out - Ganondorf knew far too well what happened when the blond was abruptly disturbed. “Food’s ready, little one.”</p>
<p>Link gasped; his blue eyes widened at the sight of the full plates. He drew a hand to wipe his mouth only to be met with his pacifier, which he removed before reaching for a shrimp. His fingertips barely touched one that Ganondorf wiggled another right in front of his mouth; he withdrew his hands.</p>
<p>Daddy was about to hand-feed him. A wave of sheer humiliation crashed onto his chest; it rippled upwards, covered his cheeks and the tip of his ears with a deep blush, then down to his padded crotch. His cock twitched, his fingers crisped into a fist over his naked lap. He looked away.</p>
<p>But Goddess damn it, the food was right there, hanging in front of his face - held by Ganondorf, for sure, but it remained food. Delicious fucking food.</p>
<p>Chopsticks, forks, spoons, knives, he could use them all. Spoon-feeding and bottle-feeding, he had dealt with. Made peace with. </p>
<p>Even liked it.</p>
<p>He blushed further. <i>Fuck</i>.</p>
<p>Reluctantly, - very reluctantly, - Link opened his mouth, refusing eye contact with the Gerudo.</p>
<p>What was even wrong with this? How many times had Ganondorf bedded him? Had bathed him, had fed him cum, had jerked him off, had gotten Link to suck him off? For Hylia’s sake, he sat in a high chair, wearing nothing but a cloth diaper. What was one more thing?</p>
<p>A chill ran down his spine as the buttery shrimp touched his tongue. By the heat rushing his head, Link guessed he must’ve been just as red as his Daddy’s hair. He took all the time in the world to chew this morsel of food, and glared at the remainder from the corner of his eyes.</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>Link swallowed. <i>Hard</i>. He bucked in his chair, arms shaking, knuckles and joints white. He kept his mouth shut like an iron grip in order to stifle a moan.</p>
<p>Ganondorf smirked, though his features softened as he brought the rest of the shrimp closer to Link’s mouth. “Come on. Eat more for Daddy,” he coaxed, his baritone down to a lofty whisper.</p>
<p>The blond took a deep breath and suppressed another moan, even if he hadn’t kept his cock from twitching. His mouth open, he closed it over the offered food, chewing a tad faster. He was hungry, and as much as he loathed to admit it, <i>turned on</i>.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Daddy cooed once again. “Good little baby.”</p>
<p>This time, he let out a shaky moan. His lips brushed against the giant fingers holding the shrimp by its scaly tail; Link quivered under the semi-accidental touch. How Daddy held it, though, was no accident.</p>
<p>Once Link ate the shrimp, Daddy rolled a small ball of rice and presented it to his little one. Even after all the sex, the finger-sucking, the finger-<i>fucking</i> and the diaper changing, eating right out of Ganondorf’s fingers held something shameful. As if Link couldn’t even feed himself anymore - which he sincerely hoped wasn’t the case over the long run.</p>
<p>Link parted his lips and accepted the rice ball, barely looking at the amber eyes gauging him. He bucked upwards, his hardening dick rubbing onto the padding of his diaper. Daddy’s fingers tasted good too, and in other circumstances, he’d have sucked on them like he did with Daddy’s massive cock. Right now, it was a bit too awkward for his tastes. Maybe if he ate faster, he’d teeter less that fine line between arousal and humiliation. He could deal with either, but both at once made little sense to him. How was he supposed to both hate and love something so strongly, all at once?</p>
<p>He quickly chewed through the rice, and the following pieces of seafood or vegetables Ganondorf fed him. Every bit made it a little easier, especially with the subsequent praise Daddy added.</p>
<p>A slice of lotus pod? “Good boy, Link.”</p>
<p>Another shrimp? Daddy gently patted his blond head.</p>
<p>Carrots? A low chuckle. “Daddy’s good little boy is so hungry.”</p>
<p>Daddy went as far as dipping his fingers in the sauce, then brought them over to the boy’s lips. Link complied, eagerly licking and lapping at the sweet-salty liquid, or fighting against the digit as Ganondorf explored his mouth. He sucked on the finger until Daddy removed it and replaced it with his pacifier before he got up.</p>
<p>“Daddy will get his good boy a nice water bottle. Then Daddy has to make sure that his woody is taken care of, and show him new shinies before it’s beddy-time.”</p>
<p>New shinies. His new room had been an entire nursery; what else did Ganondorf- Daddy get him?</p>
<p>
  <i>Ganondorf, fuck’s sake. Ganondorf.</i>
</p>
<p>At least he’d get to come. That erection didn’t seem to go away on its own.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Daddy opened the door to their room, then stopped in front of the drawer and its large mirror. Through wide cerulean eyes, Link watched his reflexion blush; wary, his eyebrows frowned, his nose scrunched a little, and he loosely balled his fists. But his blush only deepened, fueled by a mixture of embarrassment, arousal and, Hylia damn it all, a strange pride in his own looks. He took a deep breath and allowed his body to relax as Daddy sat on the bed with him on his lap.</p>
<p>There was no shame in feeling so small against a much bigger man, right? Neither in having someone taking care of him, right?</p>
<p>The world turned blue; Link gasped. Something wound around his neck. He instinctively pulled at the material, just as his eyes caught his reflexion once again. Daddy had slipped a blue long-sleeved pajama top onto him. His massive dark hand reached for Link’s right wrist and folded his arm upright to slide it into the sleeve, then mirrored the movements for his left.</p>
<p>The boy wriggled in his Daddy’s gentle but firm grasp; the collar of the otherwise very soft shirt bothered him. Choked him. Link tugged at it, whimpers of discomfort spilling around his pacifier. His eyes widened just as Daddy reached to pull his wrist away.</p>
<p>“Shhh. You’re fine, little one,” the baritone whispered in his ear. “Daddy wouldn’t hurt his precious baby.”</p>
<p>Link gazed back at the mirror. Daddy adjusted the hem of the pajama top around his waist and smoothed the wrinkles out of the fabric. It reminded him of the shirt he found near Lurelin, the one with the white lobster drawn on it. Cute, comfortable, and oddly enough, just his size. The pajama top, a little heavier, featured squirrels and acorns. Nothing Link wouldn’t get used to over the-</p>
<p>Another little yelp as his Daddy easily folded his legs against his chest, sliding his feet into a pair of matching blue pants. Daddy wrapped his large hands around his waist and lifted him up, lowered him onto the floor between his legs, then brought the pants upwards. Link blinked as his diaper disappeared under another layer. So odd.</p>
<p>The boy quirked a blond brow. This was the most clothes he’d worn in… weeks? Weeks sounded right. Such an awkward feeling. He had grown to enjoy being naked or only wearing a diaper. The irony of his Daddy ogling him while being <i>dressed instead of naked</i> was not lost on him, and he let out a tiny, amused snort.</p>
<p>Daddy tucked a few strands of golden hair behind his ears. “Such a cute little boy,” he cooed as he brought Link onto his lap, back resting against his powerful chest. “A good cute little boy,” he corrected, head dipped to press his lips to the top of Link’s head. A low chuckle escaped his throat as the boy blushed even further.</p>
<p>“Daddy’s good boy.”</p>
<p>The baritone sent shivers down Link’s spine. A muffled moan slipped through his pacifier as Daddy’s hands slid under his pajama top, his touch soft, warm, fatherly yet sensual. His breath shook, and his body quivered under the calloused fingertips.</p>
<p><i>Daddy’s good boy</i>, the voice echoed inside his head. <i>Daddy’s good boy</i>.</p>
<p>He kept his eyes on the mirror, on their reflections. On Daddy himself - Ganondorf, this hulking Gerudo voe, almost twice Link’s own size. A knot formed in his stomach at the thought. By the Goddess, <i>Ganondorf</i> held him on his lap. <i>Ganondorf</i> had dressed him in pajamas, and would likely undress him soon enough. Ganondorf’s hands roamed his chest and thighs; <i>Ganondorf fingers</i> rubbed against his nipples, his abs, his scars.</p>
<p>And it was Ganondorf’s baritone who whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>“Daddy’s good little baby.”</p>
<p>The hand on his thigh moved to his crotch. Link bucked into the pressure, but Daddy pinned him back. “Stay still, little one,” he instructed as he palmed Link’s hardened shaft through the soft layers. He let a drawn-out, pleased hum from his throat; the boy quivered as the vibrations sent shivers down his spine.</p>
<p>He had to be a good boy for his Daddy.</p>
<p>Another hum. Daddy’s hand snaked under his pants, right onto the cloth diaper. He ran his thumb over the boy’s hard on, then replaced the thumb with his entire palm. Flustered, and even more so as he caught his own reflection, Link looked away.</p>
<p>But Daddy had another idea. He slid his hand out of the blue pajama top and cupped Link’s chin with his large, calloused fingers. In a gentle yet firm manner, he brought the boy’s face back towards the mirror, then dipped his head until his lips met with Link’s ear.</p>
<p>“Look at yourself, my heroic little one. So cute and obedient, sitting on Daddy’s lap like a good boy.”</p>
<p>Cheeks burning, he fought against the grip, but Daddy was stronger. With the same touch, he reached for Link’s jaw. “You want to be a good boy, don’t you?”</p>
<p>His cock twitched.</p>
<p>
  <i>Betrayed by my body. Great.</i>
</p>
<p>“Good boy,” the baritone cooed. “Good little baby. Daddy’s precious little baby.”</p>
<p>Despite his cheeks turning red once more, Link forced himself to keep his eyes on the mirror. Slowly, the Gerudo’s digits withdrew from his jaw and offered a gentle press on his hip. He stood up between Daddy’s legs, watching the massive man lower his pajama pants to his knees, then effortlessly lifted him back to his lap to remove the pants. Faced with only his diaper and the fluffy top, Link cast his glance away.</p>
<p>Daddy’s fingers tangled in his blond locks, his other hand busy with rubbing and palming at his padded crotch. His deep voice floated right in his ear; honey and venom all at once.</p>
<p>“Daddy’s <i>baby</i>, yes. Look at you. All clean, all full of good food, all diapered up,” Ganondorf patted at his tummy. “Dressed in jammies and ready for beddy-bye. Well, almost ready,” he added with a snicker, his increased pressure on the boy’s erection. “Daddy needs to take care of little one’s stiffy - and his own, too.” He bounced the lithe body on his lap, hard enough that Link let out a surprised gasp as he hovered a few inches, and reached for his Daddy’s arms to stabilize himself.</p>
<p>The boy let out a little whimper as his pacifier fell to the floor and bent over to fetch it, but with the extra height from Ganondorf’s lap and his already short stature, he couldn’t reach for it. Further turned on by his Daddy’s ministrations and words - <i>Hylia, why...</i> - the urge to suck on something quickly turned into a nightmare.</p>
<p>
  <i>What is wrong with me?</i>
</p>
<p>Thankfully, Ganondorf set him back to his feet. “Get the paci, little one. Daddy will clean it.” Link hopped off and snagged it off the floor. He bounced on his heels and whimpered in impatience as extended his arm towards the massive Gerudo voe. Ganondorf made sure it was fine, before sliding its teat between the boy’s parted lips. Link quieted down right away. “There you go,” he whispered, reaching to ruffle his blond locks.</p>
<p>Link extended his arms again, but Ganondorf shook his head. “Hold on, little one. Daddy needs to make sure you can take his woody.” He reached and gently coaxed the boy to turn around with a little push on his shoulders. As the blond obeyed, he layered lube over his fingers, then pulled at the diaper’s padding to reveal Link’s puckered entrance. Ganondorf probed, massaged and teased the ring of muscle, only sliding in a single finger. The boy remained as still as possible, but whined again; that was never enough for him.</p>
<p>“Good baby. Baby likes his Daddy’s fingers as much as his cock, no?”</p>
<p>A series of muffled whimpers spilled around his little one’s pacifier. <i>Give me more, Ganon, come on. You know I like it rough.</i></p>
<p>“Daddy will take that as a yes,” he chuckled as he twirled and hooked his digit inside Link, while the other hand poured lube over his shaft. He gave it a few tugs, then pushed a second finger inside the boy. Ganondorf timed his strokes to the coming and going of his digits, the deeper thrusts marked with the peak of Link’s muffled moans. “Such a good boy for your daddy,” he teased again, his voice low and husky.</p>
<p>Without warning, Ganondorf removed his fingers from the blond’s puckered entrance. He snuck his hands under Link’s soft pajama top, lifted him off the ground, and tilted his chest so that Link’s back would easily rest on it for a moment. With one hand, Ganondorf kept his knees bent, and with the other, he grasped his own cock and aimed at the ring of muscle. He lowered the boy over his shaft, giving Link enough time to adjust to its girth.</p>
<p>Link let a pleased moan slip around his pacifier as Daddy breached him. Daddy’s majestic member. Soon, he’d be full of Daddy’s cum and everything would be alright with the world.</p>
<p>“Give Daddy your hands,” the baritone instructed in his little pointy ear. Link obeyed and balled his small hands, setting them into Daddy’s massive ones. Daddy had no issue closing his fingers over the boy’s entire fist, even over his wrists. “Good boy. Good baby, Link.”</p>
<p>Slowly, Daddy rocked his hips upwards. The Gerudo groaned as his little one clenched his muscles around his cock. “Baby’s always so tight, always eager and always ready for Daddy’s woody. Do you like when Daddy puts his woody inside of you?”</p>
<p>The rocking stopped. Link whined. Of course he did; if he hadn’t, Ganondorf would be a dead man. And of course, he couldn’t voice it; his Daddy loved the babbling and childish sounds he made. Link nodded and babbled instead of giving the man sass.</p>
<p>And once again, the baritone rang in his ear. “Good baby.” The thrusts resumed, a little faster, a little stronger. “I know Daddy keeps saying it, but you’re such a good little baby, Link. Daddy loves his baby’s butt. He loves filling his baby boy with a lot of cum. Do you like it when Daddy comes inside of you?”</p>
<p>Daddy slowed down, but at least didn’t entirely stop thrusting. Link giggled and nodded, earning him yet another reward.</p>
<p>“Good baby, yes. You’re Daddy’s good little diapered baby.”</p>
<p>Cerulean eyes fell onto his reflection. Why did Daddy always call him ‘baby’ and refer to the diaper? Yet he couldn’t deny it, <i>for Hylia’s sake</i>; he loved it. Craved it. Craved the voice calling him a good boy over and over again. He craved being small against the giant dark-skinned man, craved his breath on his neck and ears. He loved the sensation of the diaper’s padding on his cock, loved the incredibly soft inside of his pajama top.</p>
<p>But every single time this mocking edge fluttered to his ears, it made things worse. It aroused him further. It bothered him in the best and worst ways, brought his dick to life, got him to crave Daddy’s cock in his ass and Daddy’s cum down his throat. What wouldn’t he do for a baby bottle full of Daddy’s special milk?</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>What is wrong with me?!</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Daddy’s pace increased. “Daddy’s going to make sure you’re full of his cum. Over and over. Every single day, Daddy’s going to fill his baby up nicely. He’s going to make sure baby’s tummy is all full of his special milk.”</p>
<p>Link bucked at the thought, but Daddy didn’t mind. Daddy thrust even harder.</p>
<p>“Daddy gets so hard thinking of his little baby. His little baby wearing diapers and drinking his special milk from bottles.”</p>
<p>And harder. Link bounced higher on his gorgeous shaft.</p>
<p>“His good little baby cooing and babbling. Do you like being Daddy’s diapered baby?”</p>
<p>The boy blushed once more. His erection brushed against the soft padding, but it wasn’t enough to come. His blue eyes filled with tears as whimpered and nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s a good baby.” And a rougher bounce; Link hovered and fell back on his Daddy’s woody. “And when Daddy feeds you on your high chair?”</p>
<p>
  <i>Fuck, I do. I do!</i>
</p>
<p>Link cried out, his head lolling forward in a strong yes.</p>
<p>“When Daddy gives you special milk in bottles?”</p>
<p>His eyes cracked open, and he took a sharp breath, his thoughts buried under so much fog. Dazed by the humiliation and the arousal, he nodded, weakly.</p>
<p>With each sentence, Daddy thrust - thrust hard, - his hands and forearms providing much more balance. “What a good baby Daddy has. A good little boy who loves being a good baby. Who loves it when Daddy changes his nappy and bathes him, and feeds him, and puts his woody in his butt.” </p>
<p>
  <i>I’m a good boy! I’m a good baby!</i>
</p>
<p>Daddy dipped his head further and trailed sloppy kisses from the base of Link’s neck to his ear. “Come for Daddy, baby.”</p>
<p>That was the only thing needed for Link to reach his climax. His upper body dove backwards, landing on his Daddy’s broad, sculpted chest. His voice creaked as he moaned. His nails dug into his palms. Whimpering, panting, he came into his diaper just as his Daddy did inside of him. Loads and loads of warm cum filled him until it leaked from him, the padding absorbing most of it - both in front as he shot his load, and at the back with his Daddy’s generous amount of cum.</p>
<p>Spent, Link wiggled just a tad, muscles clenching and unclenching around his Daddy’s cock. Daddy lifted him once again, rearranged his diaper, then turned him around so his little one’s chest rested on his. Link’s blond little head nestled into his neck.</p>
<p>“Ready for beddy-bye?” the baritone asked, his voice soft and soothing - a stark contrast with the mocking call-outs just a few minutes ago.</p>
<p>Link acquiesced with a sleepy groan. Daddy scooted back on the bed until his back hit the many cushions propped against the headboard, then closed his eyes.</p>
<p>“Good night, little one.”</p>
<p>He’d need to wake up later on to change the boy, but he, too, wanted to enjoy the moment.</p>
<p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A calm day outside gets interrupted by <i>butterflies</i>, out of everything, and the incoming storm brings something else to the castle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I won't spoil why, I think it'll be obvious enough at the end of the chapter, but expect a lot of humiliation and some kinks revisits in the next chapters. We're gonna have quite some fun.</p>
<p>Well, Daddy Ganon is gonna have quite some fun.</p>
<p>Maybe little boy Link too.</p>
<p>:3C</p>
<p>Also holy shit, I gotta say, I'm happy for the feedback I've gotten over the last weeks, even if it's just a comment here and there! I'm still super curious about what draws people to this, so don't be afraid to drop me a line! I try to respond as much as possible, even if sometimes I get distracted and forget I have things to reply to *cough*likethisweek*cough*. Honestly it started as a super self-indulgent story and I never thought I'd see the stats I'm seeing now - especially after a good five years of not writing anything substancial. Thank you so much, everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link groaned and grunted awake, uncomfortable. A light breeze - or something cold - washed over his crotch. But that wasn’t possible. Daddy had him diapered and-</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>He cracked his eyes open. Daddy towered just above him and cleaned him with a wet cloth, then let his pale skin dry. Under normal circumstances, he’d have been fine with it, but waking up to cold annoyed him a tad. He frowned his brows and pouted around his pacifier. And there was the hunger too.</p>
<p>“Good morning, baby. Did my little one sleep well?” the baritone inquired, as he coated Link’s loins with a layer of talcum powder.</p>
<p>The boy nodded and grunted in agreement. He squirmed as the sleepy fog floated away from his brain, but Daddy shushed him. “Daddy’s almost done,” the Gerudo offered, along with a fatherly pat on the inside of his thigh. He brought the front flap of the blue diaper over and quickly buttoned it up before patting his thigh again. Done, Daddy gave his work - and his little one, of course - a proud smile.</p>
<p>“There we go! Good boy,” he announced, arms extended towards the blond to lift him. He brought Link against his hip, then left the room.</p>
<p>“Daddy thought his baby boy might enjoy a day outside while it’s still warm. Autumn’s going to come in soon. That’s why Daddy got you some nice clothes and pajamas. Nice clothes for his nice baby.”</p>
<p>Link blushed. What was worse: running around in a diaper, or running around in oversized baby clothes?</p>
<p>
  <i>Guess I’ll find out soon enough.</i>
</p>
<p>Once in the kitchen, Ganondorf sat Link in his high chair, strapped the harness over his chest and waist - he couldn’t let the boy out of his sight without restraints. He mixed in dry fruits and nuts in a bowl, grabbed a handful of fresh fruits, a full waterskin for himself and a bottle for the boy.</p>
<p>He left the foodstuff on the countertop, slung the waterskin at his waist and went over to Link, releasing him from his binds. He then took a moment to ruffle the golden locks before picking him up. “Good boy. Daddy didn’t even hear a peep,” he praised, even though the boy was likely not alert enough to stir up problems. He kept Link against his hip, handed the bottle over to him, while balancing the other items in his other hand.</p>
<p>Ganondorf was about to open the gate to the courtyard when a thought dashed in his head.</p>
<p>
  <i>Would’ve been a lot easier if I had put those in a pouch.</i>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Calm reigned over the courtyard; a warm, early morning, late summer calm. Link winced and rubbed his eyes as the sun shone onto him. He didn’t get enough outdoor time since he became Ganondorf’s captive little one, but he had taken him in the courtyard a few times.</p>
<p>Instead of letting him loose, Daddy strode over to a sunny spot where he sat cross-legged, and settled Link on his lap. He tugged at the boy’s pacifier with his index finger, only for Link to giggle and jerk his head the opposite way.</p>
<p>“Babies can’t eat with pacifiers. Come on, let Daddy take it.”</p>
<p>Still giggling, Link shook his head and bounced in Daddy’s lap. He turned his head left and right, Daddy loosely following the boy’s movements with playful tugs and low chuckles.</p>
<p>Ganondorf couldn’t even be mad. Not only Link was adorable, but the fact he played along meant he was letting go of his Champion identity, in some ways. He’d need to reward the boy whenever he came to him for various things he could do himself. Being let out of his crib instead of jumping out, asking for food or drinks as opposed to Ganondorf asking if he was hungry, signaling he needed to be changed or simply wanted to be picked up.</p>
<p>Finally, the boy stood still and opened his mouth enough for Ganondorf to gently remove the pacifier. “Good boy,” he cooed, set the object down, then picked a handful of nuts and fruits. Link opened his mouth further, stretched his neck towards Ganondorf, and allowed the Gerudo to feed him.</p>
<p>A red brow quirked in amusement; Link let himself get hand-fed. Delicate lips ran over his fingers with each pinch of food he offered the boy, who reopened his mouth and bounced in anticipation. <i>Truly amazing</i>, he pondered, golden eyes open wide at the sight of Hyrule’s Champion happily squirming for his Daddy to give him food.</p>
<p>Link’s small tongue ran across the tips of his digits, which prompted the massive man to delve his index finger a little deeper. He poked at the wet tongue and the boy, as usual, fought against it with boyish giggles and coos. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked on the finger, then lapped at the tip before licking it along its length. A smirk tugged at the corner of Ganondorf’s mouth. Link really loved sucking on things. Good thing he gave the boy a pacifier.</p>
<p>He pulled his finger out of his little one’s mouth with a quiet ‘pop’. Link giggled and bounced a little faster, and closed his lips over another helping of food; this time, a fresh wildberry. The blond hummed in delight, and made a point of letting a bit of red-tinted drool to run off the corner of his lips. Daddy reached to clean him a little, presenting him his thumb to suck as well.</p>
<p>The boy took the digit in his mouth, head bobbing forward and back against the wildberry-flavored dark skin. He grunted and moaned along; the vibrations sent shivers down Ganondorf’s spine.</p>
<p>Link eagerly sucked on his Daddy’s thumb as if it were his dick - a smaller version of his Daddy’s massive length, minus the cum. It was about the size of Link’s own cock, and much unlike the very sensitive flesh, he learned that grazing his teeth against Daddy’s thumb tickled the larger man.</p>
<p>Frankly, he didn’t even understand why he loved constantly having something in his mouth, whether it was a thumb, food, a pacifier, the nipple of a baby bottle, or Daddy’s cock. Soothing, perhaps.</p>
<p>But Daddy removed his wet finger from his mouth, and Link made a dejected little noise.</p>
<p>“Eat all the food Daddy gives you, and Daddy will give the paci back.”</p>
<p>Link nodded and opened his mouth wide, awaiting Daddy to feed him some more nuts. Pleased, he bounced a tad, until Daddy gave him another slice of fruit. Save from happy giggles and grunts, the boy kept quiet, appreciating a rare moment outside - one spent in calm with his worst enemy. </p>
<p>His Daddy.</p>
<p>He blushed and shivered - either out of awkwardness or enjoyment at the thought of having someone who actively took care of him.</p>
<p>Daddy ran a large hand through his silky golden hair, and Link leaned into the lingering warmth with a content sigh. He accepted the portion of palm fruit his Daddy offered, chewing rather fast until he could hear Daddy in his mind: he had to eat slower.</p>
<p>Slower also meant more time leaning onto Daddy.</p>
<p>
  <i>When did I get so <b>needy</b> for attention? <b>His</b> attention?</i>
</p>
<p>He shook his head and grimaced - that was a thought for another day. Today, he was outside with Daddy, sitting in Daddy’s lap, eating delicious snacks as breakfast.</p>
<p>
  <i>Whatever. I’m going to enjoy this. I’m an adult, I’m the Champion, I can take time for myself if I want to.</i>
</p>
<p>But Daddy’s baritone tore him out of his thoughts. “What a glutton my little one is,” he chuckled, a soft smile on his lips as he reached to pat Link’s toned stomach. “Daddy’s proud of you for eating so much. You’ll be growing into a big boy, soon.”</p>
<p>
  <i>By seeing the pictures taken of me on that Slate, I haven’t grown in an inch in a century. Forever doomed to be short. </i>
</p>
<p>He glanced up at his massive, comfortable Gerudo Daddy.</p>
<p>
  <i>Okay, maybe not doomed.</i>
</p>
<p>A flutter of green caught his sight. Cerulean eyes wide, Link gasped and pushed himself off his Daddy. Back hunched forward, arms slowly extending for extra balance, he squatted down and followed it, his footsteps quiet in the lush grass.</p>
<p>Ganondorf rose a curious brow. Granted, the boy was a hunter, and that butterfly likely wouldn’t see it coming. A low, lewd chuckle passed his throat; he also had a magnificent view of Link’s diapered backside, though he was unsure if the blond wiggled his ass on purpose or just to catch Daddy’s attention. Either ways, he had no objection.</p>
<p>The thunderwing butterfly flew upwards, only to flop back down a bit and make its way to the fountain. Link trailed behind, his steps just as quiet. He stopped as the bug went down, resumed as it flitted away, and when it took a tiny break at the base of the fountain, he made a dash for it. Link closed both of his cupped hands over it, then slowly parted his thumbs to see if he had succeeded.</p>
<p>He glanced back to his Daddy with a sad pout and a dejected little noise.</p>
<p>Daddy beckoned him with a wiggle of his finger. “Awww, poor little boy, come to D-”</p>
<p>The Gerudo stopped mid-sentence. He brought his finger to his lips, then repeatedly pointed a little further away from the both of them.</p>
<p>Link’s eyes widened, and lips parted in silent joy. He trotted in the direction, then ducked again and snuck up to it. Like the previous, it fluttered away, but didn’t go as far - it instead settled on a blade of grass. Hands cupped to avoid harming the green critter, the blond literally threw himself at it, chortling and giggling as he got back to his feet. A high-pitched squeal passed his lips before he ran back to Daddy; he stopped right in front of the massive Gerudo and extended his arms, then slowly opened his hands for the big reveal.</p>
<p>Bright green wings lazily flitted as Link presented the butterfly to his Daddy. It didn’t fly away, instead taking a few wary steps over the boy’s palms, gauging its new environments. Gently, he brought the bug closer to Daddy, and giggled as it took flight to land right on Daddy’s nose.</p>
<p>Ganondorf quietly chuckled. He brought his finger over to the tip of his pointed nose and let out a surprised hum as the thunderwing stepped on it. It even allowed itself to be moved back towards Link.</p>
<p>“A nice catch, little one,” he praised, setting the butterfly in the boy’s blond hair. “There’s only one thing, though. Baby knows when thunderwings come out of hiding, right?” Daddy asked with a light frown, amber eyes on the skies above.</p>
<p>Link tilted his head - Daddy liked to be <i>his Daddy</i>. So he shook his head despite knowing full well what was about to happen. The air had grown heavy, and the skies had gotten covered in grey clouds. Thunder rumbled in the distance.</p>
<p>“Outside playtime is over, little one,” Daddy stated, gathering the items he dragged out, including the pacifier which he handed back to the boy, before picking him up. “Daddy can find something else for baby to do inside. Wouldn’t want baby to be sick, or worse, struck by thunder.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Been there, done that. Not that I want to get electrocuted again, mind you, Daddy.</i>
</p>
<p>Ganondorf carried Link back inside. He made a first pit stop by the kitchen in order to rid himself of the bowl, then made a detour to their bedroom. The boy’s eyes widened hoping Daddy had meant to bed him; instead, he pouted against his pacifier as Daddy took him to the toy chest. Although… this is where Daddy kept the <i>other toys</i>.</p>
<p>But alas, Daddy grabbed a book and a pouch. “Daddy got you a coloring book and pencils, so you don’t have to deal with big boy books while Daddy researches some things,” he explained as he made his way down corridors and halls, to the library.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Ganondorf sat Link down on a couch facing a coffee table. He crouched in front of the boy, ran a lazy, tender hand through the blond locks of hair, and kissed his forehead. His amber eyes peered into cerulean ones, a fatherly look matching his tender baritone. “Daddy needs to look things up. Baby can stay here playing with his new toys?”</p>
<p>Link nodded as he squirmed in his seat. He could have used more time outside, but with the incoming storm, being inside was for the best. Daddy hugged him to his chest with his powerful arms, kissed the top of his head, then stood back up. “Be a good boy, Link. Daddy won’t be too long.”</p>
<p>The deep, smooth voice resonated through his entire body. Warmth pooled around his cock. <i>Don’t turn me on and leave, Daddy, come on. … I mean Ganon! Don’t-</i></p>
<p>The boy sighed and hung his head down in defeat. His gaze finally settled on the coloring book and the rainbow of pencils. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.</p>
<p>He picked it up and turned the pages. Clean line art in black popped against the white paper; princesses, dragons, knights and everyday folk paraded page after page. A hefty Goron here, a group of snickering bokoblins there. The latter caught his attention, and a mischievous grin formed on his lips.</p>
<p>Bokoblins came in select colors, but he could easily imagine a green one. Or a bright pink one. Or a rainbow one! All giggles and bounces, Link grabbed a pencil. Any pencil would do. He dove into the pile blindly and balled a hand around a yellow one. He scribbled all over one of the blins, ignoring its neat outlines and the ones of the bokoblins next to it. Once done coloring the first, he moved onto the second - with an entirely distinct color. And the third. And so on.</p>
<p>
  <i>Heh, this is kinda fun!</i>
</p>
<p>Link let out a happy little chuckle at the sight of this colorful mess. Cathartic even, in a way. No need to worry about being perfect; he wasn’t expected to, for once. Daddy would be proud regardless.</p>
<p>The boy bounced onto his feet and hugged the coloring book to his chest as he waddled through the library in search of his Daddy. He peeked through bookshelf aisles and quickly found him about six or seven in. Lifting his blond head up high, he babbled against his pacifier to get Daddy’s attention.</p>
<p>Taken out of focus, Ganondorf quirked a brow and grunted, puzzled. His features softened as Link extended his arms and proudly presented the blotches of color, only vaguely reminiscent of bokoblins by their faint black outlines. He squatted down at the boy’s height and gently patted his head. “Awww, look at that! What a nice, colorful drawing! Good boy!”</p>
<p>Link beamed and revelled in his Daddy’s warm touch, until a thought settled in his brain.</p>
<p>Did his biological father ever do this too, over a hundred years ago? Or his mother?</p>
<p>He looked down to the carpeted aisle, the smile on his face fading into a sad, tired frown. A sudden <i>need</i> for any touch or source of comfort forced him to drop the book and awkwardly reach out for the Gerudo voe. Thankfully, a set of powerful arms wrapped around him, soft, firm and warm all at once; Ganondorf pulled him closer, then lifted him up to his chest.</p>
<p>Ganondorf clicked his tongue in concern and nuzzled his little blond head. “What’s wrong, little one? You looked so happy just a moment ago,” he cooed as he hugged the lithe frame in his arms. He pressed his lips to the boy’s forehead, held him steady against his hips, before picking up the discarded coloring book.</p>
<p>“Is my little boy tired or hungry?”</p>
<p>Link shook his head, then buried his face in his Daddy’s neck.</p>
<p>“Daddy’s going to take a break and color too. Want Daddy to join?”</p>
<p>This time, the boy nodded.</p>
<p>“Then Daddy will join. Daddy hasn’t colored like that in a long, long time,” he added with another kiss to the top of Link’s head.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ganondorf. <b>Ganondorf</b> pays more attention to me than everyone likely ever did. I think. Maybe I’m wrong, but I just can’t shake that feeling off.</i>
</p>
<p>He strode to the area where he had left the boy earlier and sat down on the carpeted floor, his little one between his legs. While the table was about the right height for Link, it was ridiculously small for Ganondorf, but the Gerudo saw an advantage. “Choose a page to color, Daddy will do the other.”</p>
<p>Link leaned onto his Daddy’s broad chest and flicked through the pages, eager for a distraction, though the thought still nagged at him. Hopefully, Daddy would provide the comfort he sought.</p>
<p>His face lit up, and a gasp spilled around his pacifier as he landed on a page with a horse! He pointed at it several times, then turned around to- oh. Daddy blocked the coloring pencils with his massive Gerudo body. He pouted in the man’s direction and whimpered, little grabby hands hinting at Daddy’s back.</p>
<p>Daddy tilted his head, then looked above his shoulders. “Ahh. Baby wants the pencils. Sorry,” he stated with another pat on Link’s golden head, his free hand reaching for the pouch. “Here. This way both Daddy and his good boy can get them.”</p>
<p>Satisfied with the pouch’s new position on the table, Link bounced a few times. Hmmm. Which color would look best on the horse? His small hand grabbed a rich terracotta brown, perfect for a bay horse. Carefully, he got to work, making sure he colored inside the lines this time. No way he wanted to screw this one up, no. Link wanted it to be… to be… he frowned his brows.</p>
<p>What did he even want it to be? Whose horse was this? A nice bay horse with a white mane? He pondered about it for a moment, before giving up and rolling with the idea instead.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Daddy worked on a big brown bear. Daddy wasn’t bad at coloring either, even adding fur, shadows, and… fire? Was the bear on fire? Amused, Link glanced upwards to Daddy, then back down to the bear, and again at his Daddy.</p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy’s coloring a bear. Have you seen bears before, little one?”</p>
<p>Link offered several quick nods, but pointed right at the fire.</p>
<p>The massive redhead chuckled.</p>
<p>“Daddy felt silly.”</p>
<p>Satisfied with Daddy’s answer, Link went back to his horse.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Now done with the coloring, Link brought a hand to his chin. Something was missing about <i>this</i> horse. A name?</p>
<p>Under it, in small Hylian script, he wrote the first name that came to mind:</p>
<p>
  <i>Epona.</i>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Quick beddy-bye check. Blupee?”</p>
<p>Sitting cross-legged in his crib, Link hugged the glowing stuffed toy to his chest and nodded to his Daddy.</p>
<p>“Blankie?”</p>
<p>He pointed at the other end of the bed, where Daddy draped the blankie. He didn’t always sleep with it, and tonight, with the extra clothing he wore, Link had a feeling he’d be toasty.</p>
<p>“Paci?”</p>
<p>The blond smirked around it and let out an amused snort. <i>It’s right in the middle of my fucking face.</i></p>
<p>“A clean shirt and a clean nappy?”</p>
<p>Another series of nods. Link tugged at the indigo shirt, then pointed straight down at the matching diaper snuggly buttoned at his waist.</p>
<p>“Do you want Daddy to leave a light on?”</p>
<p>The blond shook his head. I’m not afraid of the dark.</p>
<p>“How about Daddy leaves the door ajar? Just so that if baby has a nightmare or needs to go potty - even though babies wear diapers for a reason,” he pointed out, “baby doesn’t trip on the carpet?”</p>
<p>Link mimicked him and tilted his head, then nodded. Good point.</p>
<p>“Good boy. Daddy will leave the door open just a bit,” Daddy pursed his lips as he brought his finger and thumb real close. “Anything else before Daddy goes and lets his baby sleep?”</p>
<p>He shook his head again. Daddy bottle-fed him, bathed him and dressed him up before bed - that was about all he needed. He wouldn’t have said no to a bedtime story, but he wasn’t even sure he’d have lasted through the entire thing. He hugged the blupee, then laid down on the mattress for his Daddy to tuck him in.</p>
<p>“All ready for beddy-bye,” Daddy reached down to run his fingers in the boy’s golden hair. “Good night, precious baby boy,” he whispered. “Daddy loves you.”</p>
<p>Link turned onto his side and watched his Daddy exit the nursery; no use denying it, even in the dark, he couldn’t help but ogle his muscular frame, to a point he had to remove his pacifier and wipe the drool off his lips. </p>
<p>
  <i>Whoops.</i>
</p>
<p>He rolled onto his back and let out a content sigh. <i>‘Daddy loves you.’</i> Words he’d never expected out of... anyone, really. Even less <i>Ganondorf</i>. They set off butterflies in his stomach, not unlike the thunderwing he caught earlier. But even if the skies outside were covered in dark clouds and a heavy rain battered at the windows, he still had those little cyan stars hung right above him, on the mobile.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Ganondorf fell onto his mattress and, with a deep sigh, stared at the ceiling. Just watching over the boy was its own brand of exhausting; coupling it with his goal to rule Hyrule was almost impossible.</p>
<p>I had to interrupt my research to fulfill the Champion’s need of approval over a coloring book.</p>
<p>
  <i>Though I suppose it does keep the voices at bay, somehow.</i>
</p>
<p>And of course, the moment sleep claimed him, the wards around the castle shattered. Another tired sigh passed his lips as he struggled out of his comfortable bed. Whoever broke through would suffer him naked.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The Gerudo let his instincts guide him through the corridors until he reached the breach; the main hall. His golden eyes landed on <i>her</i>; the woman he tasked to bring the Sheikah Slate back to him. His brows and lips flattened into a tired glower.</p>
<p>“My Liege,” she greeted with a little curtsy, trying to remain as polite as she could. Her auburn hair and her adventuring clothing were drenched by the downpouring rain outside. </p>
<p>He rolled his eyes and parted his lips-</p>
<p>“Before you ask - feast your eyes on <i>this</i>.”</p>
<p>She reached for her bag and slipped a hand in it, then pulled something out by its intricate handle. A rectangular device, about an inch thick, its blue and orange designs faintly glowing in the dimmed lightning. She presented the gadget to her King, black screen on top.</p>
<p>The Sheikah Slate.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t get it to work. Looks like only your ‘<i>little boy</i>’ has access to it,” she clarified, her tone mocking and sultry, as he snagged it out of her hands. Despite being the size of a medium book, Ganondorf’s imposing Gerudo frame made it look so tiny.</p>
<p>“That will not be a problem.”</p>
<p>What an odd little device. He turned it around, calloused digits running over the orange lines and the blue Eye of the Sheikah design at its center. As for the handle, the man couldn’t even slide a thick finger around it.</p>
<p>“Well, I have to admit that I’m happily surprised; thank you. Your expected payment is in its usual cache.”</p>
<p>He spun on his feet, then looked towards her over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“And check again in a few days. You’ll have more.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, my liege.” On those words, she warped out of the castle with a little cloud of purple smoke.</p>
<p>
  <i>And on my end, I have one more need for his cute little hands.</i>
</p>
<p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Recording #19 - Rise and Shine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sheikah Slate in hand, Daddy can have his own little fun - at Link's expense.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I ever mention to not do this at home without the consent of your partner(s)? Maybe, but I'll just say it again, because communication - which these two do <i>not</i> have - ensures safety during BDSM-related practices and kinks. Get affirmative consent, get communication going, <i>do not do this at home</i>.</p>
<p>Whew, I got that outta my chest (again?).</p>
<p>I've been working on this for a week, rewriting scenes about twice each. As a result, I have chapter 22 almost written, since like 2-3 other scenes didn't make it in this chapter. I wasn't sure about this chapter at first because the story as a whole is meant to have this creepy undertone to it, though it did veer into almost wholesome content, partially because I wanted to show a progression in terms of subspace/littlespace mindset and how Link is clinging to that, to the point of just going along because he <i>wants</i> it. He's just highly conflicted about it.</p>
<p>Anyways, I'm once again super happy with how this fic is going, with the reactions and support I've had over the months I've been writing this. Never thought I'd reach even 50 kudos, so... Over 22,000 hits, 500 kudos and the bunch of comment you folks are leaving me? I'm on cloud nine - thank you all so much! I'm hype to keep going!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warmth washed over his right thigh and a hand gently offered a gentle push; the same happened to his other side. A tad uncomfortable, Link groaned, brought his legs back together, then rolled onto his side - or attempted to do so. Instead, more warmth simply moved him on his back, and once again, his legs spread apart. He winced and grunted against his pacifier.</p>
<p>A smooth, deep voice echoed in his ears, almost ethereal.</p>
<p>“Be a good boy, Link, hm?”</p>
<p>He hugged the plushie to his chest, but a light grip forced his arms in another direction. Through lidded eyes, he watched a pair of dark hands pin him down. He whined in discomfort.</p>
<p>
  <i>Daddy…?</i>
</p>
<p>The voice quietly shushed him.</p>
<p>“Shhh. Daddy wants to see your cute little body for a moment.”</p>
<p>Another muffled grunt, followed by a shiver. The world fluttered into light, then disappeared into the darkness. Cold, Link hugged himself - but Daddy shushed him again as he pulled his wiry arms apart. “Be a good baby for Daddy,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Link sighed. Defeated, he balled a fist over his blupee’s antenna. He remained in the instructed position, even as Daddy cupped his entire padded crotch in one hand and palmed at his growing erection.</p>
<p>“There you go. Good baby.”</p>
<p>The baritone paused, but the hand did not.</p>
<p>“Look at this little boy. Even sleepy, he still lets his Daddy touch him, because Daddy loves his baby with a stiffy, and ready for big boy fun.”</p>
<p>Link snorted inwardly, amused. <i>Big boy fun. You mean I’m getting laid.</i></p>
<p>“Do you like when Daddy rubs your nappy like that?”</p>
<p>A little more awake, he gave the massive man a weak nod. A moan spilled around his pacifier.</p>
<p>“Good boy. Daddy’s good little boy.”</p>
<p>Daddy marked another pause, and slowly stopped his motions.</p>
<p>“Baby didn’t soil himself overnight, no?”</p>
<p>Link grunted and shook his head. <i>How many times do I-</i></p>
<p>“Aw. That’s why babies wear nappies, little one. Don’t be afraid, Daddy will change his little baby boy if he does,” he cooed as he gave Link’s buttocks a few pats. “But don’t worry. This is fine, too. Makes things easier.”</p>
<p>Ganondorf chuckled, but ultimately dropped the topic. Instead, his imposing shadow circled around the bed, predatory, only to stop in front of Link again. The boy’s large cerulean eyes blinked open, his lazy, sleepy gaze slowly metamorphosing as recognition set in; recognition of what the Gerudo held in his massive hands. </p>
<p>His heart stopped for a second. His eyes widened, his trembling lips parted open. His chest, tense, refused to let him breathe.</p>
<p>A Sheikah Slate. <i>His</i> Sheikah Slate.</p>
<p>Nausea hit him, but Link pushed the feeling away, focusing on his pacifier. He turned his head away from Ganondorf. Away from the Slate. He used the device enough to know what the other man did with it.</p>
<p>Ganondorf recorded him. Took pictures.</p>
<p>Of him. Of him spread out on his arch-enemy’s massive bed, wearing nothing but a cloth diaper, sucking on a pacifier, and clinging so hard to a blupee plushie so hard his knuckles turned white.</p>
<p>“Link,” he called out in a sing-song. “Look at Daddy, hm?”</p>
<p>His cock twitched as the baritone reached his ears. Why couldn’t he simply ignore Ganondorf’s voice?!</p>
<p>“Come on, baby boy. Daddy wants to see your big blue eyes.”</p>
<p>He fought against his body; against his head that turned towards his captor, against the blood rushing to his dick, against this need for contact that clawed at his stomach, at his entire being.</p>
<p>A battle he lost.</p>
<p>Against his will, his head turned towards the voice. His erection rubbed over the padding of his diaper. He hugged himself, and this time, Daddy didn’t stop him. Quite the opposite, even, as Ganondorf angled the Slate somewhere on the desk, pointed at him, then joined him on the bed. Dizzy, he shivered, then moaned as the Gerudo voe’s massive calloused hands delicately wrapped around his chest. Link clung to the powerful arms as Ganondorf pulled him up onto his lap. </p>
<p>He needed the man’s touch, his warmth, his dark skin against his own pale body. Oh, the irony; the irony of his captor being his primary source of comfort.</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>Link couldn’t suppress the moan or his hips bucking onto his Daddy’s broad chest. So wrong. So very, very wrong. Yet so right. Daddy dipped his head and shushed at his ear; another shiver ran down his spine as his lips trailed down his neck and shoulder, his touch almost ethereal.</p>
<p>A fleeting thought.</p>
<p>
  <i>How low have I sunk?</i>
</p>
<p>As soon as it came, it went. Link closed his eyes and buried his face in his Daddy’s chest, his skin screaming for more.</p>
<p>Daddy’s hand went from his side, down to his padded buttocks. His other hand slid into his long hair, fingers waved around multiple golden strands, only to offer a gentle pull. Link’s head followed the movement; Daddy tugged at his pacifier, and Link opened his mouth. Daddy pressed his lips to his and replaced the teat with his tongue, bringing the boy into a soft yet passionate kiss.</p>
<p>Warm, having calmed down, Link melted into the kiss and fully allowed his Daddy to take control. He followed the movements of the other’s tongue for a long time, until he slowly pulled away, amber eyes lidded into a gentle, content gaze. Dazed, the boy kept his mouth open, and only closed it over the pacifier Daddy gave back to him.</p>
<p>A muffled moan slipped past it as Daddy’s fingers pushed inside of him. He nestled further into the embrace, surrounded by the smell of musk and Gerudo spices.</p>
<p>As usual, he stood over Daddy’s digits, moaning and panting while the fingers came in and went out of him, his body quivering each time the pads hit a sensitive spot.</p>
<p>Daddy’s deep voice reached his pointy ears again. “Be a good baby, Link. Fuck yourself on Daddy’s fingers.”</p>
<p>He bucked as a reflex, then rolled his hips over the fingers. Daddy held him close as Link pushed himself up and down over his digits; the boy’s breathing picked up, his nails sank in Daddy’s dark bronze skin. He whimpered and moaned as his cheeks and the points of his ears turned red, then looked away. His gaze wandered towards the Slate - a mistake.</p>
<p>Everything was a mistake. He babbled, begged and cried for a man who wanted him dead, for a man who dressed him in diapers, fed him, had him sleep in a crib.</p>
<p>A man who gave him the attention and the touch he craved so much.</p>
<p>
  <i>Stop thinking, Link. Enjoy this before he kills you.</i>
</p>
<p>Daddy pulled his fingers away, and Link whimpered at the loss. He shot a glance up at the giant man and pouted around his pacifier until Daddy’s slick cock slid in their stead. He took a deep breath; his head lolled backward, then forward. The blood-engorged mass twitched inside of him and drew another moan.</p>
<p>Ganondorf repositioned the lithe body over his hard-on, ensuring the Slate recorded his every move. Looking into the mirror, he watched his own cock disappear inside of his little one, only to pull out and thrust back in. The boy was a delight; small, delicate, yet tough enough for a rough fuck. Vocal, easy to please, getting off both humiliation and praise.</p>
<p>To prove his point to the camera, he cooed as he bounced the blond on his lap.</p>
<p>“Good boy. Such a good little baby boy, moaning as his Daddy fucks him.”</p>
<p>Link quivered in his embrace. He cried out in a loud, muffled moan as Daddy’s massive Gerudo cock slammed right into his sweet spot.</p>
<p>“What a good boy you are, Link.”</p>
<p>The blond giggled and squealed between gleeful, hungry groans. Oh, how he loved Daddy’s voice, so deep and smooth. It drew goosebumps all over his pale skin, made his own erection twitch in his diaper. He bucked against Daddy’s large cock, only to squeal in pleasure once again.</p>
<p>
  <i>I want to be Daddy’s good baby boy- no, wait- fuck!</i>
</p>
<p>Daddy booped his nose, his baritone teasing in over-obvious, almost obnoxious baby-talk. “Baby’s going to come in his diaper, yes? Yes. But only when Daddy says so.”</p>
<p>Before he knew it, Link nodded and moaned back.</p>
<p>He frowned and looked away once more. His cheeks grew even redder. Tears brimmed in his eyes. Mortified; mortified and aroused. The Champion of Hyrule, recorded bouncing onto the King of Evil’s massive dark shaft, moaning, cooing and babbling back, aroused at the thought of coming in a diaper - and even further aroused at being ashamed of that same fact.</p>
<p>
  <i>This is a literal vicious circle...</i>
</p>
<p>He winced, but cried out again, overwhelmed by lust, by his Daddy’s cock, his skin, his smell, his touch. Overwhelmed by the safety Daddy provided, the threat he remained, the camera focused on him, his hard-on rubbing in the padding.</p>
<p>Too much.</p>
<p>Not enough.</p>
<p>His whimpering turned to whining.</p>
<p>“Baby feels so good on Daddy’s stiffy. Baby’s tight little butt,” he declared with a light chuckle. “Are you being a good boy for Daddy?”</p>
<p>Link panted around his pacifier as the mass pumped in and out of him, as Daddy’s large hands roamed his back, his head, his padded ass.</p>
<p>“Yes! You’re being a good little baby. <i>Daddy’s</i> baby. And Daddy will fill his little baby with his special milk soon. Do you want to be full of Daddy’s milk?”</p>
<p>The boy nodded several times and balled his fists. Drool pooled at the corner of his mouth. He clung to the Gerudo - to his Daddy, to the King of Evil - and mewled, needy.</p>
<p>
  <i>Do I? Fuck, of course.</i>
</p>
<p>“Good boy! Daddy’s close. Daddy will come in his cute baby, and baby will come in his diaper like a good boy.” His cooing baritone contrasted with the powerful thrusts he bounced Link with. “Because you’re Daddy’s precious baby, yes you are! And babies like Daddy’s wear nappies and drink from bottles. Do you like when Daddy feeds you his special milk from bottles?”</p>
<p>Link cried out once again. He could taste the salty, bitter Gerudo cum flooding his mouth - craved it. His lips wrapped tighter around the pacifier’s teat, as if he sucked from the baby bottle’s nipple.</p>
<p>“Once Daddy and baby come, Daddy will take his baby for breakfast. Later, he’ll feed baby a bottle. Baby will be so full of Daddy’s special milk!”</p>
<p>Daddy’s thrusts slowed down. He hugged the lithe frame to his chest, one hand supporting his padded buttocks, the other tangled in his golden hair; a protective, fatherly embrace, laced with desire.</p>
<p>“Come, little one. Come for your Daddy,” he instructed, his voice clear and tinted with lust. “Let Daddy hear how much you love his stiffy and his cum.”</p>
<p>Link opened his mouth wide, the pacifier falling from his lips. Loud babbling, childish moans and wanton cries left his throat as he flooded his diaper with his cum. His nails dug further into his Daddy’s skin.</p>
<p>“How much you love drinking it.”</p>
<p>His toes curled, his back arched.</p>
<p>“How much you love when it fills your little tummy.”</p>
<p>His entire body tensed, his head lolled backwards.</p>
<p>“How it feels when Daddy puts the toy inside of you afterwards and bounces you.”</p>
<p>The rush of Daddy’s cum sent shivers down his spine. Daddy came so, so much. It filled him, overfilled him, pooled in his diaper as Daddy kept ramming and ramming. An endless flow of thick Gerudo cum right inside of him, warm and gooey.</p>
<p>“Good boy, Link. Good baby.”</p>
<p>Dazed by his orgasm, the boy’s babbling slowly stopped. Daddy’s fingers remained in his hair, offering tender strokes and gentle pats as Link calmed down. As promised, Daddy helped him up to his feet; Link whined as the shaft slid out of him, but let out another moan when Daddy pushed the butt plug in him.</p>
<p>“Daddy will clean you up a little, then it’s breakfast time,” he announced as he set toe blond down on his back. He unbuttoned the diaper’s front flap and quickly wiped the extra cum with a wet cloth, layered baby powder over his crotch, then replaced it with a clean diaper.</p>
<p>A smile grew on the Gerudo’s face as he plucked the boy from his position, back into his arms - Link only had the time to grab his pacifier and his bluepee plush. “There we go! Baby’s all ready for breakfast.”</p>
<p>As Daddy stood up, Link turned his head towards the Slate - prompting the same reaction from his Daddy, save for the shame that turned his cheeks red and brought tears to his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, Daddy <i>almost</i> forgot about that. Daddy wants to record all kinds of things his baby does.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Great. Just great.</i>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Ganondorf sat Link down in the high chair, strapped him into it with the harness, then messed with the Slate for a moment before setting it onto the countertop, catching the blond’s movements. Distrustful, Link kept his blue eyes on the device - his own device, now working against him, - his teeth bared.</p>
<p>“Daddy already prepared breakfast for his little boy.”</p>
<p>Link lifted his head towards the towering Gerudo - and all the worries about the Slate vanished. With the food he ate these last days, he expected something tasty, sweet, perhaps with fresh fruits or a lot of honey. Rice pudding with fruits sounded just great right about now-</p>
<p>But Daddy sat down in front of him with a bowl of his special milk.</p>
<p>He tilted his little blond head, a hint of a smirk on his face. <i>Not an awful choice either.</i></p>
<p>The boy attempted to lean in over the tray and bounced back instead - damn harness. He furrowed his brows into a deadpan frown, but opened his mouth anyway. Daddy drew the spoon over to him, and he closed his lips over it with a quick grunt of approval. He loved Daddy’s special milk, and it had been a moment since Daddy spoon-fed it to him.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” the Gerudo cooed, his free hand finding its way back to the blond hair. The other hand scooped more of the cum and brought the spoon over to Link’s already parted lips.</p>
<p>A quiver shook his body as the thick, creamy liquid coated his mouth, his tongue and his throat. Its salty, bitter taste had long stopped being awkward; he now associated it with safety, calm, and of course, arousal. A sensation that slowly crept up from his buttocks, nicely filled with Daddy’s special milk and nicely plugged so it would stay all inside of him. Link bounced on his padded ass, a moan spilling out of his throat as the plug pressed deeper in him.</p>
<p>
  <i>Shit. This is all getting caught on this camera...</i>
</p>
<p>Daddy chuckled. “My little boy loves eating and drinking Daddy’s milk,” he teased, offering another spoonful of cum to Link. “What a good baby boy you are.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help it. Another moan passed his lips as the blond shivered. Daddy’s voice and Daddy’s cum. All he missed was Daddy’s powerful body against his. His cock twitched in his diaper, demanding attention - attention he wouldn’t get until Daddy finished feeding him. He bucked against the harness between his legs, not that it did much with the padding over his crotch.</p>
<p>“A good little baby boy who stays all nice and quiet as Daddy feeds him,” the baritone reminded him with another low chuckle. “Eat all the food Daddy gives, then Daddy will play and take care of this woody his baby’s getting.”</p>
<p>Link winced, and winced a second time as he looked away, his gaze catching the Slate. His own Slate. His cheeks and the tip of his ears flushed red.</p>
<p>Daddy pressed the spoon to his lips. “Come on, little one. Eat for Daddy,” he instructed, before the lips parted once more. He slid the spoon in and Link swallowed it all, then opened his mouth for more.</p>
<p>“Good baby, yes. Good baby,” he praised as he drew his free hand into the long golden locks of hair in front of him. By the sands, Link was so damn adorable. “Another spoonful for Daddy.”</p>
<p>The lithe body tensed. Arousal fogged his brain. Daddy wasn’t feeding him fast enough, no. Mouth wide open, brows furrowed in pain, he bucked in the air to draw the Gerudo’s attention.</p>
<p>
  <i>Baby wants more, Daddy, come on...!</i>
</p>
<p>“There we go. Good baby, Link.” For his efforts, the blond got another spoonful of Daddy’s delicious cum. But it still wasn’t enough, and this time, he cried out. </p>
<p>Moments ago, tears of shame burned in his eyes. Now, they burned out of arousal.</p>
<p>
  <i>No, this is ridiculous. Hylia, why?</i>
</p>
<p>“Listen, little one,” Daddy offered along with more creamy cum. “Daddy’s already told you. Eat it all, and Daddy will take care of his baby’s stiffy. But you must be patient. Daddy doesn’t want you to choke.”</p>
<p>His erection drove him nuts. He needed Daddy to tell him to come, but that wouldn’t happen now. Humping his diaper wouldn’t help, and if he got caught touching himself, Daddy would be mad. He didn’t want Daddy to be mad, no - <i>he wanted Daddy to fuck him hard again.</i></p>
<p>But Link shook his head. That Goddess-damned camera was capturing him begging for Ganondorf’s cum. His dick deep in his ass. His dark skin all over him. His hands wrapped around his waist, slamming him over that majestic cock over and over and over-</p>
<p>“Be a good boy,” Daddy whispered, smirking. “Just a few more spoonfuls and Daddy will help that woody go away.”</p>
<p>Panting, whining, the boy opened his mouth. His skin was aflare with need. Daddy feeding him special milk always resulted in this. He craved the liquid, yes, but he also craved Daddy’s touch. Thankfully, Daddy fed him. He swallowed the spoonful and moaned, then whimpered for more. More. More.</p>
<p>“Two more.”</p>
<p>Link’s shoulders slumped. He attempted to put a stop to his hips’ bucking. Daddy didn’t like him doing that either. Daddy was in charge; Daddy told him when to fuck himself, and Daddy hadn’t given him the go yet. Needy, hard, his cock leaking precum in his diaper, he allowed tears to fall down his cheeks. Only when Daddy brought the spoon to him he stopped crying, only to restart as soon as he finished swallowing.</p>
<p>“One more, baby boy. Here. Shhh.”</p>
<p>
  <i>This is messed up. He’s recording this. He’s getting off this. <b>I’m</b> getting off this.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh and he better bottle-feed me later on.</i>
</p>
<p>The blush returned to his cheeks.</p>
<p>
  <i>Fuck! Why? Why do I enjoy this?!</i>
</p>
<p>He balled his hands into fists. Daddy drew the spoon up to his mouth, and Link snapped his lips over it, drawing the creamy cum as if his life depended on it. Arousal clung to his being; he thrust in the air. Daddy undid his harness and pulled him up to his chest, where he kept bucking. <i>Baby needs to come, please, Daddy!</i></p>
<p>“Good boy! Baby ate everything, and baby deserves a reward. Baby knows what the reward is?” Ganondorf teased as he laid his little one on the table. “Yes, it’s Daddy’s cock! Daddy’s cock in his tight little ass. Again. Because Daddy knows his diapered baby boy loves his cock.” He unfastened Link’s diaper and quickly lubed his cock, before removing the anal plug. With him having recently fucked the boy, he simply rubbed his dick over the puckered entrance, and pushed in. Pushed in <i>hard</i>.</p>
<p>
  <i>Finally!</i>
</p>
<p>Link moaned. His eyes rolled over in delight as the massive shaft breached him. He remained idle while his Daddy rammed and <i>rammed</i> inside of him, the thick cock pushing in and stretching his walls, its head poking just at the right spot. He reached for Daddy’s arms and sank his nails into the dark skin, while Daddy did the same to his waist. By the Goddess, he needed that fuck. He needed Daddy’s large cock inside him, needed to be flooded by his cum, his smell, needed to be touched, caressed, jerked off, kissed. He needed to hear he was being a good boy, a good baby; a good little diapered baby who loved to be spoon-fed.</p>
<p>“Baby takes his Daddy’s stiffy so well. Good boy,” Daddy cooed. “So tight and cute. So hungry for his Daddy’s cock and special milk. You like when Daddy fucks you all rough like that?”</p>
<p>The boy shivered and shook along with the table itself. Daddy’s cock twitched inside of him as Link babbled feverishly.</p>
<p>“Daddy’s little baby. Daddy’s cute little baby.”</p>
<p>His nails sank further into Daddy’s skin. He opened his mouth to scream in pleasure, though instead found himself squealing like a delighted baby. Link ran with it, squealing and panting as his massive Gerudo Daddy fucked him with his thick shaft.</p>
<p>“Daddy loves to hear you. Daddy’s so close. So close. Do Daddy a favor, little one. Come. Come for Daddy.”</p>
<p>That’s all Link needed. On cue, his back arched, his toes curled. His nails drew blood, but then again, so did Daddy’s on his own skin. It only drove him further into his climax, cum coming out in long shorts and spurts, soon covering his stomach and Daddy’s as well.</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>Soon, Daddy followed, filling his little one with unending streams of warm, creamy cum. He kept thrusting and ramming as he came, the liquid pooling out of Link and over his diaper. Not that it mattered. An endless, powerful stream of Gerudo cum. Beneath him, the boy shook, little sounds of pleasure escaping his mouth as Daddy filled him. Once empty, he pulled out, and quickly replaced his dick with the anal plug.</p>
<p>Daddy wiped Link’s belly with his hand and presented it to the boy’s mouth. Link engulfed the fingers, tasting himself along with his Daddy’s skin. He preferred Daddy’s cum, no questions asked, but his own wasn’t too bad either.</p>
<p>“What a good boy. Helped his Daddy clean up.” With the boy mostly clean, Daddy buttoned the diaper back around his waist, then patted his padded buttocks. “Daddy’s so proud of his baby.”</p>
<p>Link giggled at the praise. Daddy brought him into his arms and hugged him tight to his chest. He dipped his head and claimed his little one’s lips with his own, bringing him into a deep kiss. The boy’s tongue fought against his - Link had tasted himself earlier, now Daddy could taste him, and taste himself all at once.</p>
<p>“Good boy, Link. Daddy will take you back to your room so you can pick something to do before nap time.”</p>
<p>Head tilted, the blond blinked several times, conflicted. On one hand, after getting bedded twice by his Daddy, a nap sounded great. On the other, quiet time spent playing with his toys might be just as good as a nap.</p>
<p>In the end, Link nodded. He’d find something to keep the both of them busy.</p>
<p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Recording #20 - Hump Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even if Ganondorf loves being in charge of his little baby boy, he's willing to compromise on certain points. He does love his horny baby, after all - preferably deep in subspace.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has been A Week™, but here's the new chapter! Basically I had to shuffle, rewrite and add things all around, while dealing with other issues, both work-related and non work-related.  It's a little on the short side, shorter than I expected, but it's got some humping, a bratty sub, and Ganon trying to get his little one to crawl.</p>
<p>Hopefully I'll be able to pump out the next chapter during this week, but there a possibility that my posting may get delayed to Mondays (GMT-5 / EDT). So this is a potential heads-up.</p>
<p>Thank you everyone for your continued interest and support! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ganondorf carried his little one back to the nursery, stopped right inside, and to point at the lower left corner of the room. “Daddy will have railings added to that corner. A nice playpen where his baby can be safe, with a lot of cushions and toys.” He bounced the boy as he strode over, and sat down on the carpet, keeping him on his lap. Even as he pulled his arms away, Link seemed content with staying put. He leaned into his Daddy’s embrace a little longer, before he scooted away and crawled to the toy chest.</p>
<p>
  <i>Crawled.</i>
</p>
<p>A smirk grew on Ganondorf’s lips.</p>
<p>He had allowed Link to walk whenever he wasn’t carrying him, but that had to stop. Link was his little boy, and little boys don’t walk. Little boys <i>crawl</i>.</p>
<p>He waited for the blond to come back to him, holding several figurines as best he could with his tiny hands. Link plopped across him, dropped half of the toys in front of him and kept the others. Blue eyes lifted to his. Tilting his head, Ganondorf eyed the boy’s knight, and carefully grabbed a bokoblin in return. The latter felt almost fragile between his massive fingers; he wanted to break Link’s mind, not his toys. A teeny-tiny bokoblin figurine, about two, two inches and a half tall, reddish brown clay with colored details painted on.</p>
<p>Ganondorf deadpanned. <i>Perhaps I’ve resigned to being the bad guy</i>.</p>
<p>Knight in fist, minuscule sword drawn, Link threw himself at his Daddy. Ganondorf’s reflexes kicked in; he jerked backwards, but misjudged how much strength the boy really had. Link landed on top of him and jabbed his shoulder - a very light jab.</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh. He just wants to play.</i>
</p>
<p>The blond erupted in giddy cackles and giggles, ‘punching’ his Daddy repeatedly, alternating with the figurine and his other fist.</p>
<p>
  <i>He just wants to play.</i>
</p>
<p>His smirk widened. Ganondorf fell backwards, allowing his little one to climb all over him. Link changed his focus to his pecs - the Gerudo grunted in feigned pain, though his grunts and groans soon morphed into chuckles. That was adorable. Would have been much less adorable if the boy wielded the Master Sword.</p>
<p>Link jabbed the knight’s sword - jab being a big word - into his Daddy’s shoulder and pectorals a few times, before tiring of the sword and instead using the figurine’s feet, then its tiny horned head. Daddy fought the toy off with flicks of his fingers and purposely failed attempts at grabbing it. A low, gravelly chuckle left his throat as he wrapped his hands around Link’s wrists and pushed his arms apart; the boy wobbled but held on tight, until Daddy pulled him closer. </p>
<p>Panting, giggles spilling around his pacifier, Link squirmed and bucked his hips. His sensitive cock hardened, his fists balled. His giggles turned into muffled moans as he humped his Daddy’s chest, the padding of his diaper rubbing all over his crotch. Daddy had fucked him twice already - first in Daddy’s own room, the second on the table in the kitchen, - but the more he pictured Daddy’s majestic shaft going in and out of him, the harder he got.</p>
<p>Skin aflare with desire, eyes closed, he kept going, leaning further into the powerful, gentle hands. Several thoughts ran through his head. How soft the material felt over his skin, how awkward and humiliating it was to be Ganondorf’s little baby; how he craved the touch, the warmth, the firm and tender grasp over his wrists, and how his nemesis kept him on an imaginary leash. Link’s own control over the situation, and his lack of it, all at once.</p>
<p>Control.</p>
<p>Cerulean eyes widened. His breath hitched as he inhaled. Hips pressed into dark skin; he froze.</p>
<p>“Go on, little one,” the baritone coaxed him with short, playful thrusts over his padded erection. “Daddy loves to see his baby aroused.”</p>
<p>Daddy’s deep voice floated to his ears, and he tilted his head backwards as he relaxed his muscles. <i>Daddy wanted it</i>. Slowly, he rocked his hips again, his dick sandwiched between his pelvis and the cloth diaper made firm by his Daddy’s chest. The comfort of the material, the discomfort of being hard and sensitive. The plug in his ass, containing Daddy’s cum inside of him, but not long enough to bring him to orgasm. </p>
<p>And that Goddess-damned baritone whispering non-stop praises in his ear.</p>
<p>His weakness.</p>
<p>“Good boy. Good boy, Link. Daddy’s so happy to help his little baby come. So happy to have his little boy relying on him.”</p>
<p>Daddy tilted his head until his lips pressed onto the boy’s pale collarbone. He laid a path of warm kisses all the way up to his neck, his jaw, his cheeks, back to his ear.</p>
<p>“What a good baby, listening to his Daddy,” he cooed. “Such a good little baby.”</p>
<p>The baby-talk should not be helping - but Link moaned as he humped his Daddy through his diaper.</p>
<p>“Daddy’s good boy wants to come?”</p>
<p>
  <i>Please, Daddy. Baby wants to come!</i>
</p>
<p>“Hm? Baby wants to come in his nappy?”</p>
<p>
  <i>Daddy, please!</i>
</p>
<p>Link cried out, muffled by his pacifier.</p>
<p>“Baby loves coming in his nappy with his Daddy’s help?”</p>
<p>He moaned, mentally begging his captor to let him come. Please, please, Daddy, I’m a good baby, I want to come in my diaper, please...</p>
<p>“Make sure Daddy knows, and Daddy will allow you.”</p>
<p>Another cry, followed by a vigorous nod and a hard shove. <i>Please! I’m your good little baby! Daddy!</i></p>
<p>“Good boy. Come, baby. Come in your nappy.”</p>
<p>The boy mewled and whimpered as his climax peaked once more. Tears ran down his cheeks. His nails dug into his palms. His blond head jerked backwards. Again, he came in long spurts, the warmth of his own cum and the gooey sensation from his Daddy’s spurring him further. His entire body tensed, only to go limp the very next moment. Exhausted, he panted around his pacifier. He could barely keep his eyes open.</p>
<p>Comfortable, laying upon his Daddy’s chest, lulled by the Gerudo’s steady heartbeat, Link fell asleep.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>With his little one asleep, Ganondorf let go of the boy’s wrists. He pressed his lips to the top of Link’s blond head as he sat up, then kept his lithe body close to his chest as he stood. A content sigh passed his lips; he cradled Link on his way to the mahogany crib, and lowered him onto the mattress before tucking him in.</p>
<p>The boy had his pacifier. His blankie remained on the end board. His blupee plushie- ah, by the toy chest. Ganondorf went to fetch it, along with the Sheikah Slate, and delicately placed the plushie right next to his head - should Link wake up, he’d be able to reach for it without a problem.</p>
<p>He stopped the recording, then switched to picture mode. Angling the device, he snapped several photographs of Link sleeping soundly in his crib: close-ups shots of him simply sucking on his pacifier, shots through the railing, overhead shots.</p>
<p>Ganondorf took a moment to run his hand in the soft golden strands of hair below him. His gaze softened. His little one was so damn adorable.</p>
<p>
  <i>I should let him sleep. This should give me time to get a light lunch for him; he’s bound to be hungry when he wakes up.</i>
</p>
<p>And hungry baby meant cranky baby, prone to temper tantrums.</p>
<p>One last caress along the boy’s jawline, and Ganondorf quietly stepped out of the nursery.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Link woke up to warmth - a distinct warmth than his Daddy’s. He ran a lazy hand on the exceptionally soft blanket covering his body, then turned to snag his plushie and hugged it to his chest. He glanced around the nursery between the bars of his crib. No Daddy around. Sucking on his pacifier, he waited a moment, then pursed his lips around it.</p>
<p>Still no Daddy.</p>
<p>He drummed his fingers on the mattress. Slowly, his eyebrows lowered into a light deadpan which turned into a frown the more he wiggled. After coming in his diaper a few times in a row, the material felt less soft and more wet. He puffed his cheeks in a slightly overdramatic fashion, then grunted.</p>
<p>
  <i>Need Daddy to change me.</i>
</p>
<p>A tad more awake, though drowsy still, he bit into the pacifier’s teat and yawned as he got up to his feet. He leaned onto the mahogany railing, peering into whatever little of the corridor he struggled to see. Still no Daddy. His eyes watered - a grating little reaction from exhaustion that flared up now and then. One he could take advantage of.</p>
<p>
  <i>Little boys don’t talk.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Babies cry when they need food.</i>
</p>
<p>It wasn’t food, but a diaper change surely warranted crying.</p>
<p>He inhaled deeply, parted his lips, and bellowed a childish wail. His pacifier fell on the floor below him, but it only made things more real. The deceptive cries echoed through the room and hopefully through the halls; yet even after a solid minute of screaming and crying, Daddy remained out of his sight. He pouted and grunted once again.</p>
<p>
  <i>Hmmph.</i>
</p>
<p>Link took another deep breath and resumed his loud sobs. He clung to the railing, shaking it and bouncing on the mattress as he shouted for Daddy.</p>
<p>
  <i>At least, it’s made solid alright.</i>
</p>
<p>To avoid a sore throat, he put a stop to the screams, instead settling for quiet, tired fake sobs. He fell back onto the mattress, arms crossed in disappointment.</p>
<p>
  <i>Come on, Daddy. Baby’s waiting. Baby soaked his diaper loads with cum and it’s uncomfortable.</i>
</p>
<p>Heavy footsteps signaled the Gerudo’s return. Link heaved a content sigh before getting back to his feet, and therefore, his little game. He sobbed as loud as his lungs could handle and shook the poor mahogany railing, intent on being let out - or best-case scenario, have Daddy carry him.</p>
<p>“Baby? Are you alright?”</p>
<p>The door opened in full, revealing his Daddy’s imposing, muscular body. Link let go of the railing and extended his arms towards his Daddy; even as Ganondorf’s large hands lifted him to his chest, he kept wailing. He buried his head in the crook of Daddy’s neck, his cries now muffled. Daddy cradled him, bounced him, rubbed his back and softly shushed him down. Warm lips pressed to his tear-stained cheek.</p>
<p>“Awww, poor baby. What’s wrong? Did baby have a nightmare?”</p>
<p>Link shook his head and hugged the Gerudo tight. So warm, so powerful, so masculine. Perfect.</p>
<p>“No? Is baby hungry?”</p>
<p>Another headshake, accompanied by tired grunts. He gently pulled away from Daddy’s very comfortable chest and pointed down at his diaper.</p>
<p>
  <i>I know what you’re thinking: while I’m wet, I didn’t mess myself that way, Daddy.</i>
</p>
<p>“Did my little one soil his na- oh. Daddy will change you,” the baritone cooed as he kissed the top of his blond head. On his way to the changing table, he offered a pat at his padded buttocks. “Good boy, telling Daddy what you need.”</p>
<p>Ganondorf had barely laid him down onto the changing table, and Link began crying. The boy turned his head towards his crib, hands grasping at the air. He squirmed as Daddy unbuttoned his diaper, his screams louder and louder. Heaving a sigh, Daddy caressed the inside of his thigh. “Daddy’s changing you, little one, Daddy’s changing you. Shhh, it’s okay,” he cooed, until the boy kicked.</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa, baby. Calm down. Daddy’s-”</p>
<p>He followed Link’s desperate gaze towards his crib. His features softened. “Awww. Can you stay here while Daddy gets your things? Daddy just realized you don’t have your paci and your blupee.”</p>
<p>The boy nodded and calmed down a tad, putting an end to the kicks, loud sobs and his all-around squirming. He sniffled and hugged himself as goosebumps rose on his skin. <i>Getting a little chilly today</i>, he internally mused. <i>Maybe I can just get Daddy to hold me more. Beats clothes.<i></i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Daddy came back with the toy and the pacifier; he slid the latter between Link’s parted lips, handing him the former along. “Daddy will dress his baby up in a cute little shirt after this,” the baritone stated as he moved to wash the boy’s loins with a warm, wet cloth. “So much sticky cum. No wonder why baby was crying for his Daddy to change him. Good boy.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Link blinked at the last part. Unexpected, but certainly welcome.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Now clean, he lifted his buttocks for Daddy to slide a new diaper under him, and stretched his arms as Daddy secured it around his waist.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“There we go. Sit up, and Daddy will put a shirt on his baby.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Nodding, he obeyed and sat up. Daddy had left the plug inside of him; he bounced to feel all of Daddy’s special milk slosh inside him, until Daddy spoke up again.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Lift your arms for Daddy.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The boy put his arms up and Daddy slid a shirt over his head, then tugged it down to his waist.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Good boy!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Link looked upwards and beamed with pride, though the cerulean rim of his pacifier hid his grin. Daddy’s powerful hands wrapped from under his shoulders and pulled him to his chest, then dipped his head to place a kiss on the boy’s cheek. “What a cute baby! All fresh from a nap and a diaper change.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>As if the universe fought against him - of course, - the perfect time for his stomach to rumble was <i>after</i> mentioning not being hungry.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“And needing some nom-noms,” Daddy pointed out as he carried his little one to the pillow corner, tickling his stomach on his way. The boy squirmed under his touch, until he sat him down on the pile of cushions. “Be a good boy and stay here while Daddy gets food. Daddy made rice balls.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He bounced again, muffled giggles and squeals spilling around his pacifier, then fell backwards into the pile. He closed and opened his hand as if to wave to his Daddy; Daddy left the room.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Now alone, Link freely enjoyed the comfort and colors this little corner provided. He eyed the toy chest from his position, but stayed put against the soft cushions, laziness oblige.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Comfortable, the boy pondered taking another nap while Daddy was gone. How long since he had last sat down on the ground and been this Goddess-damned content? Or that wasn’t related to stealth? Had he truly stopped caring for his role as a protector? His task was to kill Ganondorf, not playing house with him - and even less having sex with him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>No, wait, the other way around-</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Yet he craved the man’s touch, his kisses, his voice; the way Daddy held him, the attention he received, the toys he likely never had as a child. The bottle-feeding, the diaper buttoned around his waist, the pacifier in his mouth; all of this brought another layer of comfort. Returning outside, to the Wilds, would be nightmarish.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Stop overthinking, Link. He’s not destroying Hyrule when you’re his cute little baby boy.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The door opened. Link scooted out of his corner, shot up to his feet and nearly ran up to his Daddy, head tilted upwards. Arms up, he attempted to grab the food out of Daddy’s hands, his height being no help against Daddy’s size.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Ganondorf couldn’t help a light chuckle. “Hold on, little one. Let Daddy sit down.” He took Link’s place into the cushion pile, beckoned the blond to him, then petted his own lap. The boy dashed closer, but Daddy stopped him a few feet away with his dominant arm.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Little boys crawl,” he instructed, his deep voice fatherly yet firm.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Blue eyes widened, then glanced to the side as he pondered over the implications. His cheeks took on a light red tint. Daddy wasn’t wrong, but it felt wrong, deep down in his core. He wasn’t really a baby - just a man who enjoyed pretending to be one. He frowned his brows in concern, then looked back to Daddy for approval.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Was this necessary?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Daddy let out a short sigh. His features softened again. “Come over here,” he motioned with his head, welcoming the boy in his arms and into his lap. No use in being too harsh - between this and the Sheikah’s Slate recordings, this was a lot to take in for Hyrule’s Champion. Link did not respond well to punishment-like tactics. Praising, though, was right up the boy’s alley.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He handed Link a large, onigiri-styled rice ball. “Good boy,” Ganondorf let out in a whisper, his other hand tangled in the blond locks.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>With a soft, understanding baritone, he reasoned out loud. “Listen, little one. Babies crawl, it’s alright - it’s normal. I know it’s a little hard, but that’s just what baby boys do.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Link’s cerulean gaze shifted away once more. His chest tensed at the idea of crawling in front of <i>Ganondorf</i>.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Alright. Let’s see.” Ganondorf dipped his upper body forward, a soft smile on his lips. “Daddy will let you walk and run like a big boy in the courtyard, and to go potty because Daddy knows you don’t want to go in your nappy.” <i>Yet</i>, he kept to himself. “If you want to walk like a big boy outside of that, Daddy will hold your hand. Otherwise, it’s just normal for little boys to crawl.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He marked a pause as Link took a careful bite out of the rice ball.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Be a good boy for Daddy?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The blond swallowed hard. Daddy was right. After all, it was just the both of them; not like anyone else would see him crawl around on all fours, wearing a diaper and sucking on a pacifier at his nemesis’ request.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Finally, Link nodded.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Fine. I’ll do it. At the point I’m at, what’s one more thing?</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Daddy’s large hand offered a gentle pat on his head.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Good boy.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Another pause; Daddy had to eat, too.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Daddy’s good little baby.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>~</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>And in the corner facing theirs, the Sheikah Slate continued recording...</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Recording #21 - Playtime and Bedtime Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link loves food, especially Daddy's version of dessert. He also loves Daddy's gifts, and Daddy's bedtime stories - even if they're sad, sometimes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll preface this with a... minor character death mention? Nothing gruesome, barely described, but I figured I'd toss it here anyways. Rather be safe than sorry. Tags will be updated.</p>
<p>So hellos! I finally came around to post this. I have <i>struggled</i> with this chapter, and since I'm out of material to publish consistently, I may be late on posting ^^;. I kinda saw it coming - I'm a slow writer, - but I'm hoping work will remain chill until it's not. My ETA for a stable project is April 12th, but it's always subject to change, in fact it changed like 3 times in the last 3 weeks, so I can't even say for sure.</p>
<p>In brighter news, <i>holy shit</i> 25.5k views and 550 kudos. This is insane. Thank you all so much for your comments, your kudos, your hits, and sharing! I'm hype.</p>
<p>And now I'm off to think about chapter 24!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Does baby want dessert?”</p>
<p>Link blinked and gazed into his Daddy’s amber eyes, then nodded a few times. A nice sugary treat sounded nice. Daddy patted his padded buttocks; following his instincts, he scooted away as Daddy leaned into the pile of cushions at his back. Daddy parted the folds of his robes to reveal his soft member, which he stroked to life with his dominant hand.</p>
<p>“Come on, Link. Be a good baby and show Daddy how much you want your creamy dessert.”</p>
<p>The boy swayed his ass left and right as he crawled up to his Daddy, before he came to a stop right above his cock. He took the pacifier out of his mouth and blindly handed it over to the Gerudo voe, his blue eyes on the massive shaft. A delighted giggle slipped out of his mouth as he wrapped it around the tip.</p>
<p>Daddy’s shaft, so big, so good in his mouth. Link hollowed his cheeks and ran his tongue over the head, following its lines. He focused on the very tip, before he withdrew his lips and made a show of lapping at the sensitive flesh as he glanced upwards, cerulean gaze now on his Daddy’s golden eyes. He attempted to keep his movements somehow childish, inexperienced.</p>
<p><i>As if I need the effort to be inexperienced,</i> he thought, his cheeks taking on a redder tint. <i>Maybe I can get Daddy to teach me even more.</i></p>
<p>“Good boy,” Ganondorf whispered in a low moan. He ran his massive fingers through Link’s silky blond hair and revelled under the boy’s warm, wet mouth. Mesmerized by Link’s innocent blue eyes contrasting with the obscene work of his tongue, Ganondorf relaxed into the cushions and let out a content sigh. Hyrule’s Champion; his little one, his precious baby boy, happily shaking his diapered ass as he sucked <i>Daddy’s</i> dick. “Good boy,” he repeated. “Daddy’s perfect little baby.”</p>
<p>Link’s guttural groans echoed around his erection. Heat pooled into his loins and a shiver ran through his spine. The boy’s head bobbed over the tip of his cock, only to sink deeper around it. His tongue ran along Ganondorf’s length, then back up and down again, his every move a wonder for the imposing man.</p>
<p>One of his little hands wrapped around his shaft and led to one more praise from Daddy. “What a good baby,” he cooed to the blond. “So tiny and cute, and always so happy to help Daddy with his stiffy. Baby likes helping, hmm?”</p>
<p>The boy giggled and babbled back, his tenor muffled by Daddy’s massive member.</p>
<p>“And that’s why baby deserves all the dessert-” he continued, his baby-talk though interrupted by a long moan, “all the dessert he wants.”</p>
<p>Ganondorf waited until Link pulled off entirely, then steadied his head. “Be a good baby and stay still for Daddy,” he requested as he thrust in the open mouth, keeping his pushes slow and steady for the time being. He could barely wait until the boy would be ready to handle deep-throating, but this satisfied him; this sensation of warmth, of his little one’s lips, his lofty moans and charming giggles.</p>
<p>“Yes, good boy, Link, good baby!” Daddy coaxed the boy through a few gaggling and gurgling noises. He wouldn’t let Link choke, of course, but he called the shots: he would come down the boy’s throat.</p>
<p>His eyes set on the tiny frame. Not quite gasping for air, Link attempted to jerk his head away; Daddy’s grasp prevented him. In return, his hand clenched around Ganondorf’s shaft, and Daddy let out another long moan. “Good boy, yes. Daddy loves his baby’s mouth. So perfect for Daddy. And for baby to drink all of Daddy’s special milk.”</p>
<p>Lost in all the praise and the weight of the member in his mouth, he let Daddy thrust over and over again, without a fuss. Link craved that cum; he craved Daddy’s attention, Daddy’s touch, Daddy’s commanding baritone in his ear. Daddy’s sandy, musky smell.</p>
<p>“Good boy. Look at you; you’re taking Daddy’s cock like a <i>champion.</i>” Ganondorf took a moment to ruffle the blond hair, then resumed his shoves in Link’s warm mouth, his dick gliding with ease between the boy’s soft lips. He closed his eyes for a moment to focus on his little one’s touch; his head lolled backward, his fingers tangled into the strands, and his grip tightened around them. “Beautiful baby.”</p>
<p>He watched his cock disappear into Link, then out again. The heat tugged at loins, his muscles tensed, his toes curled.</p>
<p>“Daddy’s almost there,” the baritone trailed as his entire body quivered, his moans cut off by grunts. His climax flared from his cock and surged through his body. He panted and growled in pleasure as he unleashed a torrent of cum. Link’s eyes widened as the creamy liquid shot down his throat, followed by loud, eager gulps.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Daddy praised again. He tousled Link’s blond locks, then let go of his head. “Did baby enjoy his dessert?”</p>
<p>Beaming, the boy nodded, then opened his mouth - proof he’d been a good boy indeed and had swallowed all of Daddy’s special milk.</p>
<p>“Daddy’s happy to see his baby is happy too,” he stated as he got back up to his feet. “Be a good boy and stay here, Link. Daddy has a reward.”</p>
<p>A reward? From his position on the floor, Link looked upwards and bounced a few times, then scooted onto the cushions. A perfect place to wait for Daddy to get his reward. Hopefully, he’d get a new toy. Or something sweet. Or <i>more</i> special milk; a tasty reward on its own.</p>
<p>In the meantime, he sank into the large comfy corner. He hugged his blupee plushie for more warmth - and in complete irony, to combat a strange sentiment of vulnerability stirring within his chest. The big Gerudo-styled - Ganondorf-sized - cushions reminded him of his small stature; the nursery’s furniture did not help, and his clothes hammered the point in. Diapers and t-shirts left very few things to the imagination.</p>
<p>Even the unease of waking up at the Shrine of Resurrection, in his underwear, weakened by a hundred-year sleep, had not been as strong as this. Another blush crept on his face, and he looked away.</p>
<p>“Baby boy,” Daddy’s baritone called in a soft song-song, dissipating thoughts of shame and replacing them with gleefulness. “Look at what Daddy got for his little one!”</p>
<p>Link followed his Daddy with his big blue eyes as he squatted down in front of him. He raised his brows and parted his lips out of curiosity. What <i>did</i> Daddy get?</p>
<p>Daddy pulled a mesh bag hidden behind his back, which he handed over to Link. “Daddy thought his good boy needed more toys, so Daddy had construction blocks made for him.”</p>
<p>That Daddy <i>had made</i> for him? Specifically for him? Eyebrows now quirked, lips slightly parted, he tilted his head. His clothes, his nursery, his blupee, his blankie - everything was <i>for him. Made for him</i>. A smile formed on his face, and once again, he looked away to hide an awkward blush.</p>
<p>“Here. Daddy will help,” he stated as he picked Link up from the cushions and turned him so he faced the carpet, then took his spot. “Much more stable - and comfortable - for babies to build castles.”</p>
<p>Link smirked. <i>No arguments there.</i></p>
<p>He took the bag, emptied it out onto the carpet to his left, and threw the mesh bag to Daddy. The blocks fitted right in his hands; not too small like the other sets he saw during his travels, but not too big either. Dreams of giant castles for him to hide in danced in his head, along with towers, smaller houses and even piles of wooden pieces.</p>
<p>The boy leaned back onto his Daddy’s chest as he planned his castle. The gate here, walls extending there, the main building over there. With his vague plan in mind, he picked up a single block and placed it on its side.</p>
<p>There. He laid the first stone - block, rather. Proud of his hard work, Link glanced at his Daddy and wiggled his shoulders in a silent plea for praise or approval. A childish giggle escaped his lips as Daddy’s large fingers tangled in his hair.</p>
<p>“Go on, little one. Daddy’s watching.”</p>
<p>Link’s grin widened. <i>Heh. I just have to look at him and he knows what to do.</i></p>
<p>Content with Daddy’s reaction, he bounced a few times before going back to work. He laid more blocks for the walls surrounding the castle. A low wall for sure, but it’s not like there would be any armies besieging it soon - besides himself or his blupee, of course. </p>
<p>Speaking of which. He grabbed it from the cushions and placed it within the castle grounds. As he placed more and more, he pondered about the blupee’s role in it. Dragon? King? Prince? Cook? </p>
<p>
  <i>Dragon. He’s a dragon. A nice dragon that ensures the castle’s safety. A hero. But heroes - heroes need capes, or sashes, or something distinctive. Knights wear armor, kings and queens have crowns, and I… I have this tunic somewhere.</i>
</p>
<p>He dismissed the latter with a shake of his blond head, then shot to his feet. He had the perfect idea-</p>
<p>“What did Daddy say?”</p>
<p>Link spun around, eyes on his Daddy, a puzzled brow quirked.</p>
<p>“Little boys crawl,” the baritone reminded. </p>
<p>His blue gaze set on the crib where his blankie laid.</p>
<p>“If baby needs something he can’t reach, Daddy will help.”</p>
<p>He swallowed hard and reluctantly sat down. <i>I can climb in and out of this! Easy! Although if Daddy wants to have his way? Sure. Why not.</i> Link extended an arm towards the crib and pointed at his blankie. <i>Means I can be lazy, I suppose.</i></p>
<p>“Good boy,” Daddy praised as he tousled the boy’s golden hair on his way to the crib where he picked up the soft blanket, then playfully draped it over Link. He grinned, giggles and squeals escaping from beneath it, until his little one took it off and wrapped it around the plushie’s cyan body.</p>
<p>Link snorted in amusement. <i>My toy’s more covered than I am.</i></p>
<p>And back he went to his castle, piling blocks to create a nice, comfortable den for the castle’s very own dragon. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>By the end of Link’s building session, the blupee’s den comprised most of the castle, to the point Link considered the plush toy as its owner. For all the protection this glowing furry companion had given him in the last few weeks, it felt just right.</p>
<p>He turned his head over his shoulder to show Daddy, but Daddy’s head hung down. His eyes were closed, his breathing even, his dominant arm loosely wrapped around Link’s waist. Seeing Ganondorf sleep soundly always got a grin out of him, as if the massive beast of a man didn’t need any of it. </p>
<p>The boy leaned further into the embrace, the temptation of taking another nap settling in his head - temptation he ultimately didn’t cave in. Link wanted to enjoy this comfortable quietude, this safety he didn’t even know he craved until Ganondorf showed it to him. All these fatherly gestures the Gerudo offered, from the gifts to the hugs - to the less than fatherly, carnal, <i>wanton</i> moments where Daddy would bed him or touch him.</p>
<p>Daddy’s lips pressed in the crook of his neck; Link jerked out of his daydream. The sun set through the parted curtains, bathing the nursery into its calm orange glow.</p>
<p>
  <i>How long was I stacking blocks for?</i>
</p>
<p>“Time for Daddy to feed his little one, then it’s beddy-bye time.”</p>
<p>Link stretched his upper body, giving his Daddy the opportunity to gather him in his arms. A shiver ran down his spine - autumn indeed settled in, day after day, though this was likely from the previous thunderstorm.</p>
<p>Daddy noticed the goosebumps on his skin as well, and quirked his eyebrows. “But Daddy will put a nice pajama on you first.”</p>
<p>Daddy walked to the dresser, pulled an orange, white and brown pajama out of a drawer, then walked to the massive rocking chair. “Stand up for Daddy,” he instructed as he laid the soft, fuzzy woolen garment over his lap. Before the boy sat back down, he lifted him up and sat him down himself. He reached for Link’s knee and folded his limb into the correct leg, making sure his little feet went in, then pulled up - the boy pushed down. He repeated the process for the other wiry leg, then for the arms. Thanks to his size, he merely tilted his head as he buttoned the pajama up.</p>
<p>A content smile drew onto his lips. He had the Hero on his lap, wearing footie pajamas. Satisfying and adorable all at once.</p>
<p>Daddy grabbed a baby bottle - the boy sat across his lap. A soft smile grew on his lips as Link curled up, a part of him still amazed at how fast the Champion of Hyrule had taken to be dressed and bottle-fed; mouth open wide, the pajama-clad blond craned his neck to catch the nipple before Daddy even brought it over to him.</p>
<p>Link enjoyed those moments where everything fell quiet around him; his own suckling, Daddy’s powerful arms holding him, his heartbeat, his breathing, and more often than not, Daddy’s deep voice praising him or singing him to sleep. Nothing inherently sexual - save for the cum Daddy fed him. Simply a peaceful evening with Daddy.</p>
<p>“Would baby like a bedtime story? Or Daddy can tell more of his story, too.”</p>
<p>Both options suited him, but the latter one would further sate his curiosity. There had to be something there. Ganondorf was not a regular man - he was a leader by birthright, one who somehow genuinely cared for him, thus likely to care about his people… right?</p>
<p>“Do you remember what Daddy told you that one time, in the courtyard?”</p>
<p>Link looked upwards and nodded. His mother, her pregnancy, his birth in Gerudo Town. He had to learn more.</p>
<p>“So Maika learned that her baby was a boy. Being the mother of a Gerudo male meant she had given birth to the tribe’s leader - who, ironically enough, cannot live within the town’s walls. After all, Ganondorf the First himself went mad with power,” his baritone trailed off, wistful, “and the same madness consumed <i>every single Ganondorf</i> hereafter. Surely this newborn, as he’d grow up, would turn out similar. Curses are not easily broken.”</p>
<p>A sigh escaped his lips.</p>
<p>“And they were right.”</p>
<p>Link’s eyebrows creased at the mention of <i>curse</i>. He’d never heard of that - he’d been told that Ganon was <i>the enemy</i>, hellbent on ruling over Hyrule with an iron fist, meant to be sealed away. But a curse spreading over hundreds of generations was hardly <i>this very</i> Ganondorf’s fault.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>“Nevertheless, the Gerudo treated Maika and her newborn child with kindness and respect, allowing them to remain in town during her recovery. Many women came to her, offering her clothes, supplies, food, and other resources needed to raise a child. She met advisors, counselors, elders, all of them bringing insight on raising a <i>leader</i>.”</p>
<p>“Maika quickly grew fond of two of them. A pair of twins named Koume and Kotake, who argued non-stop with each other, but were otherwise very helpful and pleasant. Maika figured her child could use interaction with extremely different - yet extremely similar - knowledgeable individuals.”</p>
<p>Daddy smiled at him, pride lighting his features. “She was right on that, too.”</p>
<p>“Once she recovered enough, Maika moved out of Gerudo Town, settling in a house not too far away. She tried to keep her secret to her Gerudo sisters, but of course, the birth of a leader is somehow bound to attract attention. I’ll spare the details; but it did not help her situation. A single mother tossed in a world of politics, raising a son who would - according to ten thousand years of distorted history, - inevitably turn evil.”</p>
<p>The boy frowned again. Perhaps it was genuine empathy, or a result of his last weeks under the man’s care, but evil was one of the last adjectives he’d use to qualify Ganondorf at this moment.</p>
<p>“To offset all the stress and pressure she went under in a short time, Maika registered in a friendly tournament within the walls of Gerudo Town.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh, so that’s where he got the attitude. Interesting.</i>
</p>
<p>“She thought it would be a safer way to get back into combat. So she trained, sometimes leaving her son with the twins, bringing him around at other times.” Daddy smirked softly once again; “Maybe this is where Daddy grew to enjoy fighting with scimitars,” he recalled. “Because his mommy was very good with them.”</p>
<p>“On the day of the tournament, Maika grew nervous, but she set that feeling aside and entered the arena with pride in her heart: she’d win the tournament. She pushed through the qualifiers and gave her opponents a hard time throughout the following rounds. Likewise, her opponents did not relent.”</p>
<p>Daddy paused a little as he pulled the empty baby bottle from Link’s mouth; the boy’s hands shot up to bring it back. “Baby has a big appetite,” the baritone cooed, offering a full bottle in its stead. </p>
<p>As expected, Link latched onto it. “So always eager to drink Daddy’s special milk. Good boy.”</p>
<p>The boy settled, Ganondorf resumed his story. “During the quarter-finals, as she was facing one of her taller Gerudo sisters, she parried a high blow with her scimitar, and readied herself for the following strike.”</p>
<p>“In an attempt to disarm Maika, the other woman slammed her weapon down, expecting it to bounce back. Instead, Maika’s blade broke by the hilt; the pressure she put on her left hand, combined with the strength of the blow, the blade deviated right through her neck.”</p>
<p>Brows softening into a crestfallen frown, Link met his Daddy’s sorrowful gaze. Left speechless, he nuzzled the man’s powerful chest. His own losses weighed on his mind; his parents, his friends, the other Champions, his memories. Yet he found a strange peace in knowing he wasn’t alone in this situation. Ganondorf never mentioned his father’s name - or his mother’s husband, - much like how Link had no memories of his.</p>
<p>But Daddy didn’t dwell on it. He shook his head and hugged the boy close as he rocked the chair. “Thankfully, Maika had taken precautions to find guardians should she pass away. So Koume and Kotake welcomed the child in, raising him as their own.”</p>
<p>He dipped his head, and pressed his lips to Link’s forehead. “Auntie Koume and Auntie Kotake. They constantly screamed and yelled at each other, but they were so nice Daddy. They taught Daddy how to cook, how to use magic, they taught Daddy how to read and write. They were very knowledgeable <i>vai</i>, and Daddy’s always been thankful for their presence. They tucked Daddy in, watched over him when he was sick. They taught him how to swim - well, Auntie Kotake did,” Ganondorf recalled with a little chuckle.</p>
<p>Amber eyes glanced down at the boy. Link tried hard to stay awake; the boy nodded on and off in his arms, his nursing slow, his breathing peaceful. He put the half-finished bottle away, yet remained in the chair in hopes to cradle the boy to sleep.</p>
<p>“Don’t fight sleep, little one. Daddy will wait until baby’s more awake to continue his story.”</p>
<p>Exhausted, warm, stomach full of Daddy’s special milk, he snuggled into his Daddy’s chest and allowed sleep to claim him.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Ganondorf remained in the rocking chair and held Link’s lithe body against his chest. He waited until the boy slept soundly to get up, then carried him to his crib and laid him down on the mattress. Fearing he’d get too warm with the pajama and his usual blanket, he instead reached for the thinner blankie-</p>
<p>
  <i>Ah. Right. I fetched it for him earlier.</i>
</p>
<p>He proceeded back to the cushion corner, picked up Link’s blankie-wearing blupee and his pacifier, making sure to clean the latter as he walked back. He placed the plush toy and the blankie next to the sleeping boy, slid the pacifier between his lips, and quietly left the nursery.</p>
<p>He’d clean the blocks later - hopefully before he’d walk all over them.</p>
<p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Hide and Seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a good night of sleep followed by a pancake breakfast, Daddy has a new idea for activities - and older ones too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THERE WE GO! Finally! I was supposed to upload this Sunday but I ran into unrelated (minor) problems and I was out of writing commission for a bit. Which brings me to the following points:</p>
<p>First off, bit of a bad news: updates are likely to slow down from now on, and I can't guarantee I'll be able to pump out one chapter per week anymore. Apologies, it's out of my immediate control, it's energy level-related and not fully fixed by my medication. Rest assured that I am working on this, in one way or another.</p>
<p>The good news is that I have the next 2-3 chapters relatively planned out :3C. I gotta offset the unwholesome bits with more wholesome bits after all!</p>
<p>And vice-versa. :3C</p>
<p>So thank you all, once again, for your continued support! Means a lot to me and I love reading your comments - just like I love seeing all those counters up (including the ones that are on entirely me, like word/chapters hahaha).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, baby boy.”</p>
<p>Link wriggled in his crib, sleepy grunts spilling around his pacifier. He turned to his side and hugged the glowing plushie, bent on sleeping a little longer. That’s what babies did, no? Sleep, get their Daddies to feed them and change their nappies, play a bit, sleep more.</p>
<p>And grown-up babies like him had full access to their Daddies’ cock and special milk.</p>
<p>He barely registered Daddy’s amused baritone above him, as well as his massive hands hooked around his shoulders. He blinked a few times, only to shut his eyes again. Seeking warmth and comfort, his head lolled onto Daddy’s broad shoulder and settled in the crook of his neck. Lazy, content, Link smiled against his pacifier.</p>
<p>Daddy carrying him held a wonderful sensation of walking on warm clouds, soft, firm, floaty and bouncy all at once. Made him feel safe. Wanted, even, since Daddy genuinely took care of him - that he could see. His destination didn’t even matter; Daddy held him, stroked his hair, caressed his back.</p>
<p>A mouth-watering aroma wafted to his nose as they reached the dining hall, pulling the boy awake a tad more. Daddy sat him down in his high chair and loosely strapped him in, then ran his knuckles along Link’s jawline in a tender touch. “Daddy made pancakes,” he whispered, a soft smile lighting his face. “A mountain of pancakes, with fruits and honey. Stay here while Daddy brings everything to his good little boy.”</p>
<p>In his sleepy haze, Link smiled. He shot lazy glances around the room and idly drummed his fingers on the tray. Thanks to his hunger and his pacifier, saliva flooded his mouth, leading him to swallow hard.</p>
<p>“There we go, little one.”</p>
<p>The blond snapped out of his trance with a sharp breath. Blue eyes set on the pile of golden, fluffy pancakes, covered in various fruits and dripping with honey. He opened his mouth; Daddy pulled the pacifier away and replaced it with a forkful of appetizing sweets. Link quietly cooed in delight as he chewed the offered bite, his movements slow. He didn’t want this quietude to end, no. He wanted this moment of calm, of well-being - of peace, - to remain forever.</p>
<p>Daddy remained quiet, his silence broken by deep, fond chuckles and the occasional whispered praise.</p>
<p>“Good baby.”</p>
<p>A strand of honey smeared Link’s bottom lip and Daddy ran his thumb across, then presented it to the boy. Tender lips wrapped around the digit, followed by his little tongue and a series of soft suckling sounds.</p>
<p>“Good boy, Link.”</p>
<p>Proud of his work, the boy beamed in his Daddy’s direction, mouth already open for more. As a reward, Daddy brought more bites of pancakes with one hand, the other in his silky blond locks.</p>
<p>Little by little, the sleepy fog over his brain dissolved. Link wriggled in his chair and ran his own hands over his footie pajamas, in admiration over its orange, white and brown woolen fuzz. No lie, the fox design likely looked damn cute on him, for what he could see of it.</p>
<p>
  <i>Shame Daddy hasn’t stopped by a mirror.</i>
</p>
<p>Realizing what went through his brain, his cheeks tinted in red. He forced himself to focus on the food instead of his clothing, despite the comfort it brought - especially the diaper’s padding.</p>
<p>
  <i>Okay, no, enough thinking. Baby wants food.</i>
</p>
<p>“Open your mouth, baby boy.”</p>
<p>Another short gasp passed his lips. Daddy was right: if he wanted to eat, he had to allow the food in. He closed his mouth over the pancake forkful, not bothering to hide his happiness over being fed by the massive man in front of him. Link cooed and babbled between fruit-filled bites, then leaned into his Daddy’s touch.</p>
<p>“Baby really likes Daddy’s pancakes, hmm?”</p>
<p>Link bounced and giggled in his chair, hungry for more. There was always space in his stomach for <i>more food</i>.</p>
<p>With a light chuckle, Daddy tousled his hair once again. “Good boy. Daddy’s happy to see that. Because Daddy loves to cook for his little one - Daddy loves cooking. It’s just more fun when there’s someone to share with.”</p>
<p>Taken aback, Link let out an amused snort. No one ever told him about this side of the King of Evil. The very handy, domestic aspect of the man taught as his nemesis, his very opposite. Which raised a lot of questions in his little blond head. Did anyone really <i>know</i> Ganondorf? Not the one afflicted with a madness-inducing curse, no; the man behind all of this. Granted, over a hundred years separated the present day from their births, but did anyone actually remember him? Had his legacy - if there was one - been erased?</p>
<p>“Come on, little one. Just a few more bites and Daddy will play with his baby.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh. Right. I’m still hungry.</i>
</p>
<p>He shook his head a few times, immediately opened his mouth and gulped down the remaining bites of fruity pancake fluff. Content with his meal, the boy brought his hands together in a series of clumsy, childish claps, accompanied by more giggles.</p>
<p>“And all done! Good boy,” Daddy praised as he removed the tray from the high chair, then freed Link from the security harness. He plucked the blond up, but set him down in front of him instead of carrying him.</p>
<p>“Daddy thinks his little one needs some exercise. Hold Daddy’s hand, and we’ll go play a game.”</p>
<p>Link tilted his head. He lowered his gaze from Daddy’s golden eyes and onto his giant hand, reaching out to grab one of his massive fingers. Daddy then closed his hand over his, and with a motion of his head, moved out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>Daddy moved, and his heart skipped a beat; the last time Link remembered holding out his own hand was to keep Zelda safe, as they ran from corrupted Guardians. But a queer warmth quelled his worries. Daddy provided support, deliberately slowing himself down to walk at his pace, his grip firm, tender - fatherly. The boy barely kept track of where in the castle they went, instead following his Daddy, marveling at the softness of the pajamas’ footing.</p>
<p>Lost in the clash between darker memories and his current well-being, he nearly planted face-first onto the stone floor as Daddy came to an abrupt stop. Eyes wide, he let out a loud gasp, his hand shooting out to catch his pacifier - a success. He shoved it back in his mouth and looked back at Daddy.</p>
<p>“Careful with that hallway, baby boy. Daddy sealed it off so you wouldn’t venture too far during our game.”</p>
<p>Another tilt of his blond head. <i>Invisible barriers now, great. Just what this castle needed.</i></p>
<p>Daddy crouched to his height. “Let’s play hide and seek. Daddy will count to twenty while his baby hides, and then Daddy will try to find baby. Daddy gives baby permission to walk, even without Daddy holding his hand.”</p>
<p>
  <i>I think this is the most times I’ve heard him say ‘Daddy’ in so few sentences. But I’m down, regardless.</i>
</p>
<p>As Daddy turned around, so did Link.</p>
<p>“One.”</p>
<p>He looked for a door that was <i>hopefully</i> not blocked by a barrier-</p>
<p>“Two.”</p>
<p>And made a dash for it.</p>
<p>“Three.”</p>
<p>Grinning against his pacifier, the boy ran down the open corridor and slid in another room. Not a lot of options in this one, but he figured it was better than nothing. He didn’t even know the full layout, nor remember this part - if he ever had even set foot here.</p>
<p>Link scurried around the room. He settled under a table and made sure his little fox-colored feet blended in the tablecloth’s shadow. Daddy counted out loud, his baritone still audible from his spot, his pauses between each number carefully measured. Daddy </p>
<p>“Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen.”</p>
<p>A snicker passed his lips.</p>
<p>“Twenty! Ready or not, here comes Daddy!”</p>
<p>The boy bit hard on his pacifier to prevent more childish giggling, but forced himself to focus on his breathing. He balled his fists, remained as idle as possible, and hoped the softened pitter-patter of his steps hadn’t given away his direction.</p>
<p>In contrast, Daddy made very little effort to hide his presence. Then again, with his imposing build and general personality, whether an enemy or his little baby boy laid in wait, <i>Ganondorf did not need to hide</i>. This time, he couldn’t stifle his laughter; the footsteps grew closer.</p>
<p>“Baby boy,” Daddy’s baritone trailed in sing-song. “Daddy’s coming for you.”</p>
<p>Link quickly determined his Daddy was roughly two rooms away. Not in the corridor, no, the acoustics were different - two rooms on the opposite side of the corridor sounded about right, if he had to pin down a spot. Point further proven when the next call-out rang; closer, louder.</p>
<p>“Baby boy can’t have gone too far, hmm?” The Gerudo paused for a moment, listening for more hints. “Daddy has treats for a good little boy.”</p>
<p>He could see Daddy’s thick eyebrows wiggle in his mind’s eye.</p>
<p>“Do you want to be a good boy, Link?”</p>
<p>
  <i>I’m not falling for it this time, nope!</i>
</p>
<p>Daddy left the room, his footsteps even closer. </p>
<p>“Or maybe a naughty boy who’d love helping Daddy with his stiffy.”</p>
<p>In front of him, even. Balled up under the tablecloth, he watched Daddy’s feet passing him by a few inches as he moved to his left. Sure of his victory, Link mentally snickered.</p>
<p>“Ah! Daddy found his little one!”</p>
<p>
  <i>Fuck!</i>
</p>
<p>“Daddy can see orange under the table.”</p>
<p>Link glanced downward and facepalmed. Of course his pajamas were visible, even if the tablecloth hid most of his upper body and his legs: his butt was orange. Defeated, he crawled from his hiding spot and stood in front of Daddy, shoulders in a slight slump, eyebrows knit into a disappointed frown.</p>
<p>
  <i>I thought I was good at stealth.</i>
</p>
<p>Daddy plucked him from the stone floor and hugged him to his chest. “Not a bad attempt though, baby boy. How about baby hides again and see if Daddy takes more time to find him?”</p>
<p>Link smirked in defiance behind his pacifier. He acquiesced with a quick series of nods. <i>Oh, it’s on, Daddy</i>.</p>
<p>“Daddy will stay here and count to twenty again. Go!” He put the blond down and gently tapped his buttocks for encouragement. “One!”</p>
<p>Another hiding spot! Link ran out of the room, spotted another open corridor and-</p>
<p>Bonked into <i>nothing</i>, head first, then fell over on his padded ass with a quiet “Ow.” <i>Damn invisible barriers</i>, he thought, a deadpan glower at the not-so-empty archway. Good thing he was an adult used to hitting things, because had he been an actual child-</p>
<p>No, all things considered, it was a good thing. It meant he could fake it. Faking it to potentially get laid was even more worth it. Link plotted as Daddy counted - “<i>Nine! Ten! Eleven!</i>”, - to conclude that yes. Yes, he would fake it.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, tilted backward, and let out a <i>deafening wail</i>.</p>
<p>Eyes closed for added effect, Link piercing cries went way over his Daddy’s counting, as well as the rushed footsteps in his direction. By then, the pain had numbed down, but instilling concern into Daddy was fun. The man crouched to lift him off the floor, turned him around, and gently brought his blond head into the crook of his neck.</p>
<p>“Oh baby, Daddy forgot about this barrier,” Daddy cooed, apologetic. “Daddy will use something else next time. Or make sure the barriers have color. Daddy wanted his baby boy safe, but ended up hurting him instead. Daddy’s so sorry.” He pressed his lips to Link’s cheek and peppered him with little kisses - kisses which tinted the boy’s pale complexion a nice shade of red.</p>
<p>
  <i>Aw yeah! That was worth it.</i>
</p>
<p>Daddy bounced him and caressed his back, hushing the boy along. “Poor baby. Daddy thinks that’s enough hide and seek for today. Daddy will give a nice, warm bath to his good boy before nap time.”</p>
<p>Link sniffled as he slowly calmed down, his muffled sobs now hiccups. He clung to the massive man, then nodded a few times. Thankfully, his position and his pacifier hid the shit-eating grin he bore.</p>
<p>
  <i>Definitely worth it.</i>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Be a good boy while Daddy gets soaps and towels, then Daddy will help you undress.”</p>
<p>Link nodded, but the moment Daddy turned his back, he eyed the pool. Then Daddy. Then the pool again. Naughty thoughts twirled in his brain. If a full plate wouldn’t stop him from swimming, pajamas and a diaper wouldn’t stop him either. And down the line, it’d be Daddy’s fault for letting him out of his sight.</p>
<p>
  <i>Logic.</i>
</p>
<p>Another look at the massive Gerudo across the room, and Link dashed towards the pool. He dove into the refreshing water and surfaced just as quickly, then shook the water out of his hair. It wasn’t the waterfalls over Zora’s domain or the cliffs in Faron, but the dive alone satisfied him. He let himself float and sighed, content.</p>
<p>“Link!”</p>
<p>He shot a nonchalant glance at his Daddy; head tilted, red eyebrows frowned, lips in a thin line, the broad shoulders sank as Daddy too, sighed. Daddy quickly disrobed himself, sat down at the edge of the pool and reached out for the boy. “No going in without Daddy,” he chided in a fatherly baritone. “The pool is deep, and Daddy doesn’t want bad things to happen to his little one.”</p>
<p>With Link in his arms, he got back to his feet, carried him to a nearby bench and sat him down on it. “Let Daddy remove the wet clothes,” he instructed, large fingers working the buttons along the boy’s lithe frame. He slid each of Link’s wiry limbs out of the drenched pajamas, then undid his diaper as well, careful to remove the garments clinging on his little one as he lifted him up. A smile grew on his face as Link wrapped his legs around him - as best he could.</p>
<p>“There,” he announced with a gentle tap on Link’s buttocks. “Baby and Daddy are ready for bath time. Let’s see what we can do in there.” Daddy hugged the boy and stepped into the water, then gently peeled him off his chest. “Maybe Daddy should teach his baby how to swim.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Teaching me how to swim? I know how to swim!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>But I’ll play around, why not?</i>
</p>
<p>Eyes wide, his pacifier concealing a bright smile, Link nodded several times.</p>
<p>“Looks like baby forgot to give his paci to Daddy before he dove in,” Daddy noted as he reached for the pacifier’s ring, then gently pulled it out from the boy’s mouth. He set it by the edge of the pool, near the various bottles and phials, before he turned back to his little one.</p>
<p>“Hold Daddy’s hands.”</p>
<p>The boy obeyed and reached for his Daddy’s massive fingers.</p>
<p>“Good boy. Now let go of Daddy’s waist.”</p>
<p>He faked hesitation; what if Daddy let him go and forced him to swim on his own? <i>How terrible!</i> But he obeyed once more and released the Gerudo from his grasp. Daddy held him afloat, even though the both of them damn well knew Link was a skilled swimmer; in fact, that accounted for at least half of the fun. </p>
<p>The King of Evil teaching the Champion of Hyrule how to paddle.</p>
<p>Floating on his stomach, Link waited for the next instructions. Daddy loved being in charge, and frankly, he loved having Daddy in charge of him too.</p>
<p>“Now kick one leg down and kick the other up.”</p>
<p>The boy blanked out. <i>Shit. How do I kick again</i>? Swimming was almost innate - he didn’t remember learning it, even if he had to at some point. But he found jarring to have the movements broken down, and a few seconds passed before he moved his legs.</p>
<p>“Good boy! Keep it up, little one.”</p>
<p>Link kicked and splashed water all over, his boyish giggles barely audible against the noise. His unnatural childish kicks settled into a more fluid motion, closer to his regular swimming.</p>
<p>“What a quick little learner Daddy’s baby is!” the baritone cooed. “Daddy thinks baby’s ready for the next step.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh. Right. My arms. I need my arms to swim.</i>
</p>
<p>He stopped kicking for Daddy to pull him closer. Daddy wrapped both arms around Link’s waist and once again guided him onto his stomach. The boy gasped, unused to have someone else support him; the difference in height and the sensation of being slightly bent over served as primary culprits.</p>
<p>“Extend your arms, little one.”</p>
<p>Link nodded and obeyed, his arms extended and forearms slightly folded, ready for strokes.</p>
<p>“Bend your elbows- oh. Baby’s already got it! Good job!” Daddy moved an arm from around his waist in order to caress his back. “Now use your shoulders as if you were crawling on the floor.”</p>
<p>Much like with his legs, he actually <i>did</i> need to think the motions through. The more Daddy broke his movements down, the more awkward swimming became.</p>
<p>“Fold your elbows further.”</p>
<p>His balance lost, the boy lurched forward.</p>
<p>
  <i>Shit. He really has me wrapped around his finger.</i>
</p>
<p>Daddy chuckled. “That was a little too much, baby boy. You’ll get the hang of this.”</p>
<p><i>I know how to swim</i>, he mentally reminded the imposing man, his brows frowned in a mix of annoyance and determination. Link attempted to forget his Daddy’s spoken instructions and followed through with the crawl stroke.</p>
<p>“Now kick with your legs.”</p>
<p>So, <i>so</i> jarring. He faltered in his stroke and lurched forward again, but Daddy kept him afloat. “Don’t worry, Daddy’s here to make sure nothing happens to his precious little baby.”</p>
<p>After a few correct strokes, the boy found a balance between his roleplay and his own ability to swim. Confident enough to make mistakes, knowing that Daddy wouldn’t punish him or mess with him <i>further</i>, he stopped kicking. Then kicked both legs at once, only to find his pacing again. Then he failed once more.</p>
<p>Ganondorf grinned as he took the sights in. Hyrule’s tiny Champion forcing himself to make childish mistakes as he swam in a pool, his naked back and ass periodically surfacing. In a moment where Link simply floated, Ganondorf let his hand run along his spine, glided down to the small of his back and rested against his pale cheeks. “Such a beautiful baby boy,” he trailed, his voice soft, his lips in a delighted fatherly smile. Taking the boy remained enjoyable - thrilling - as his greatest enemy happily submitted to him, all while cooing and babbling like a toddler.</p>
<p>Like now. He had the Champion right where he wanted him.</p>
<p>Link let out a playful moan as Daddy caressed him, his touch warm, comfortable. Calloused pads roamed his delicate skin and probed at his opening. A chill of pleasure scoured down his spine and pooled at his loins; his cock twitched, his toes curled, his back arched. His head dipped underwater, but Daddy took care of it and helped maintain his upper body upwards.</p>
<p>So docile, so small, handsome, pretty. Ganondorf brought his lithe body a little closer and changed his position to offer better support, then resumed his ministrations. Offering ginger squeezes to the boy’s tender flesh, he revelled in the moment, his breath heavy and steady. He slowly guided Link onto his chest, pulled him upright, then dipped his head until their lips met. Brought into a slow, deep kiss, the boy went limp in his grasp. Link opened his mouth to welcome his Daddy’s warm tongue, and Ganondorf claimed dominance over the kiss.</p>
<p>Eyes closed, one hand supporting Link from below, the Gerudo voe blindly reached for the phial of massage oil and opened it. “Hold onto Daddy,” Ganondorf instructed in a wanton whisper before letting go of his little one. He coated his fingers in a generous layer of scented oil, which he drew back to Link’s backside. Even if the little blond loved a rough fuck, there was no use in harming him - plus Daddy adored teasing his baby boy.</p>
<p>Ganondorf breached him and wiggled his digit, content with the boy’s mewls and moans. He prodded at Link’s sensitive spots, his mewls now whimpers between eager, bated breaths. Nails dung in his dark skin, fueling him into deeper, rougher shoves, adding in scissoring and stretching. Link remained idle and opted for nuzzling his Daddy’s broad chest. He brought his thumb between his parted lips and sucked on it for lack of his pacifier - Ganondorf certainly did not stop him.</p>
<p>“Daddy’s baby boy is so cute,” his baritone a playful, baby-talk coo. He pressed his own lips to Link’s blond head as he removed his fingers, quickly replacing it with his girth. Below him, cerulean eyes widened in pleasure as the boy let out a muffled moan.</p>
<p>“And even cuter with Daddy’s stiffy inside of his tight little butt.”</p>
<p>Link quivered at the praise; his nails dug further and his cheeks took on a red hue.</p>
<p>“Baby loves having Daddy’s cock in his ass?” </p>
<p>He nodded with the same rhythm as Daddy’s thrusts - and his mental anwer matched the same baby-talk. <i>Baby loves Daddy’s cock. Daddy’s big, big cock.</i></p>
<p>Daddy hugged Link to his chest and angled him for better access. He dipped his head once more, placed several long, sloppy kisses over the boy’s shoulder, then slowly went up to his neck, his cheek, his ear. “Good boy. Daddy loves his baby too.”</p>
<p>One hand holding the blond close, one hand on his buttocks, Ganondorf rammed upwards. Link yelped and moaned in delight, the tip of his Daddy’s massive shaft hitting his sweet spot over and over again, unrelenting. He opened his mouth to beg for more, but a loud moan interrupted him. A shiver covered in skin with goosebumps as Daddy ran his calloused thumb over his nipple, the digit climbing up to his jawline and his pierced earlobe.</p>
<p>Link’s rapid breath hitched with every powerful thrust. His head jerked backward, his back arched against his Daddy’s arm. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard on his thumb, his moans and grunts muffled. His tiny fingers slid over Daddy’s dark skin and balled over his pec as if clinging to him.</p>
<p>
  <i>What wouldn’t I give to suck or hold Daddy’s cock?</i>
</p>
<p>“What a good little boy. A good boy who gets woodies when his Daddy calls him a baby and makes him blush,” Ganondorf teased, his movements slowing down on purpose.</p>
<p>Blue eyes fluttered open and close. On cue, his cheeks regained their reddish color, the praise followed by humiliation responsible for his blush, the twitches of his dick, the awkward sensation of being at his arch-enemy’s mercy while being <i>his good little baby</i>.</p>
<p>The baritone resumed. “A good boy who likes nappies and plushies, and drinks his Daddy’s special milk from baby bottles, and sucks his thumb when he doesn’t have his paci.”</p>
<p>Link bucked his hips in a silent demand for <i>more</i>. Warmth built up in his body, centered on his loins and his already burning cheeks. He needed Daddy to make him come, but he also needed more of his voice. Of his touch. Of his lengthy, massive dick hitting all the right spots inside of him.</p>
<p>“Daddy’s cute little baby boy,” Daddy whispered. “Daddy too gets woodies when he takes care of his baby - or thinks about his baby. He thinks of his little boy spread out on his bed, in his nappies, cooing and babbling for Daddy; he thinks of baby’s tiny body bouncing on his cock, or face down ass up in his bed, or drinking his special milk before beddy-bye.”</p>
<p>The boy let out a loud, wanton cry. The taste of Daddy’s special milk danced over his tongue as he continued sucking his thumb. He could feel Daddy filling him, the gooey warmth of his cum, his tummy sloshing whenever Daddy bounced him after sex. Daddy’s skin, firm and soft. And his deep voice, of course.</p>
<p>“Baby’s ready to come, hmm?”</p>
<p>He struggled to breathe normally, his respiration labored and raspy from the need. The need to reach climax, the need for Daddy to shower him with praise, for Daddy’s special milk to flow down his throat.</p>
<p>Daddy impaled him from below, implacable, and continued even as he shot his massive load inside Link.</p>
<p>Ganondorf gently graze his teeth across his earlobe, and instructed in a loft whisper:</p>
<p>“Come, baby boy.”</p>
<p>Link bit the base of his tongue, his screams reduced to baby-like cries and moans. His other fingers dug into his own skin, while Daddy slammed and slammed inside of him, flooding him with endless shots of Gerudo cum.</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>At the very peak of his climax, Link arched his neck and his back. Now spent, all tension left his body, and he fell over his Daddy’s powerful chest. His eyes closed.</p>
<p>“Such a good baby. Daddy will clean baby up, then Daddy will let baby nap before today’s big activity. So baby sleeps in his crib, and Daddy will have a nice surprise for baby.”</p>
<p>Ganondorf could have told him to sleep on the floor and he’d have accepted. Exhausted, he nestled further into the embrace; after all, it’d be less of a hassle for his Daddy to wash him, diaper him and clothe him throughout his nap.</p>
<p>And he needed that Goddess-damned nap.</p>
<p><i>Daddy is that good of a fuck</i>.</p>
<p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Naps and Apples</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daddy dresses his little boy up for a quick apple picking trip, and ends their afternoon with nice treats - both sweet and salty.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>GUESS WHO'S BACK! BACK AGAIN!</i><br/>SHIVA'S BACK! TELL A FRIEND!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Good fucking lord this chapter took me forever to write. About three weeks. No, I'm not dead, yes I'm fine, but my work project took a bad toll on me creativity-wise. I "supposedly" have next week mostly free, so hopefully I can get some writing done. Which is a great thing, because I'm still not bored of this whole fic idea, and I have a ton of other ideas for it!</p>
<p>Anyways, not gonna get a huge work-related rant from me. Enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cerulean eyes opened. Well-rested yet a little dazed, Link focused on the mobile above his head. <i>Pretty shiny stars</i>, he mused internally, marvelling at the glow of the luminous ore in the dimmed light of his nursery. His own little corner of the world, as strange as it was. Did he even have his own room when he lived in Hyrule Castle? It made sense, but the lack of clear memory on the matter bothered him.</p>
<p>Then again, the lack of <i>any</i> clear memory of his past bothered him. Such as earlier, when Daddy and he spent time in the pool, with Daddy teaching him how to swim. Of course he knew how to; whether it was climbing, running, horseback riding or sword fighting, Link always had a knack for physical activities. Even a hundred-year sleep hadn’t erased that. He swam as he had always done, tamed and rode horses on the fly, whacked bokoblins with tree branches until they’d drop sturdier weapons.</p>
<p>But he had had to learn how to use any of these.</p>
<p>A particular passage from Mipha’s diary found a way in his thoughts, and his eyebrows knit into a frown. She recalled he was only four years old the first time they met. That he already displayed tremendous talent as a swordsman - <i>‘exceptional swordsmanship’</i>, he quoted to himself. That he <i>bested adults</i>. When he first read it, he brushed that part off. But now that he had the time to think it through, uneasy butterflies set in his stomach.</p>
<p>Four years old and pitted against adults. A strange sensation of pride took over for a moment, but Link shook it off. Four years old and thrown in sword fights against people with much more experience. For all he knew, they could have easily killed him; he could have been crushed under an adult four times his weight and size, hit in the head instead of a low hit, or with far too much strength needed to strike down a child. The list went on.</p>
<p>He shook his head once more. <i>This is ridiculous. I gotta stop thinking. Can’t dwell on what was and what wasn’t-</i></p>
<p>The door opened; Link tilted his head in its direction. Arms extended, he wiggled his fingers for Daddy to pick him up, and cooed in glee as Daddy’s massive hands wrapped around his waist.</p>
<p>“Well, hello little one,” Daddy cooed back to him. “Baby had good nappies?”</p>
<p>Link nuzzled his Daddy’s shoulder as he nodded.</p>
<p>“Good. But before we go out, Daddy-” And hop, a bounce! “-Daddy needs to dress his good boy into warmer clothes. It’s a little chilly outside.”</p>
<p>He didn’t fight it. If Daddy dressed him in a long-sleeved shirt and pants instead of a one-piece outfit, he’d remove the shirt should he get too warm. And if Daddy tried to put it back on him, he’d whine, cry, scream and shout.</p>
<p>Daddy carried him to the changing table, where he stretched his arms and legs. Sucking on his pacifier, Link watched as his Daddy picked up a turtleneck sweater in a very light shade of powder blue, along with a pair of brown pants. Nothing too fancy or too cutesy - even if he grew to like his adult-sized baby clothes.</p>
<p>“Arms up,” the fatherly baritone instructed, and Link followed. He frowned and whined as the collar rolled over his face, then tugged at it out of discomfort until Daddy reached for his wrists and gently pulled them away. “Shhh, it’s okay, baby boy. You’ll get used to it,” Daddy reassured. “Now lie on your back so Daddy can put your pants on.”</p>
<p>Again, Link obeyed. Daddy slipped both of his legs into the pants, patted the side of his hips for the boy to lift his ass, then loosely tied the top to fit his waist. “There we go. Good boy!” he praised in baby-talk, lifting Link back up in his arms. “Daddy has such a good little baby. And does baby know where Daddy takes his good baby?”</p>
<p>The blond tilted and shook his head. <i>I guess he didn’t dress me up to fuck me. Then again, he did just that with my other pajamas.</i></p>
<p>“Daddy and baby are going to go apple picking in the courtyard. And tomorrow morning, baby’ll help Daddy bake an apple pie.”</p>
<p>Link’s blue eyes went wide and his eyebrows rose in excitement, though his pacifier hid most of his giddy smile. Giggly, he bounced as Daddy carried him out of his nursery, into the castle’s corridors.</p>
<p>Daddy first made a stop by the kitchen where he picked a woven basket. With it in hand, he took off for the courtyard.</p>
<p>Hopefully Daddy would let him walk, climb and jump some more.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Maybe - just maybe - the turtleneck sweater was a good thing. Wind reigned supreme in the courtyard, rustling the green leaves and blowing Daddy’s thick red locks all over the place. Link giggled as a gust sent long strands of his Daddy’s hair right in his face; thankfully, the pacifier shielded him from a mouthful.</p>
<p>Through the red veil, Daddy sighed. “Daddy will put you down on the grass while he deals with this.” The Gerudo followed through and lowered Link to the ground. Using a long ribbon wrapped around his wrist, he gathered his mane into a low ponytail and secured it in a much more manageable shape. He kept an eye on his little one, making sure the smaller man - known to run around and disappear, - wouldn’t run around and disappear.</p>
<p><i>Little brat</i>, he thought, a smirk tugging at his lips.</p>
<p>“Daddy forgot how windy it gets,” he chuckled as he plucked the boy back into his arms. “Let Daddy know if your hair bothers you.”</p>
<p>Link nodded. For now, he could deal with it. His hair was nowhere near the length of his Daddy’s after all, even if it grew over his last year in the wild. Daddy kept his hair long, well-groomed, silky.</p>
<p>“Look, little one! Apples!”</p>
<p>Daddy’s voice tore him out of his thoughts. He directed his sight on the tree next to him where Daddy pointed, and bounced in joy, little hands clapping in a childish fashion. Apples! Apples for apple pie, and maybe a delicious snack if he begged hard enough.</p>
<p>“Does baby know how to pick apples?” Daddy asked, giving the boy a few more bounces on his own. His smile widened as Link shook his little blond head. It didn’t matter if he knew or not - teaching the Champion was a delight, be it basic things like drinking from a baby bottle or swimming.</p>
<p>“Then Daddy will show how.”</p>
<p>He pressed his lips to Link’s pinkish cheek and brought him closer to the tree, careful so that his little wouldn’t get struck by branches. </p>
<p>“First, you grab it like this,” Daddy stated as extended an arm and grabbed an apple by the bottom. “Then you flick your wrist around - quick! - and pull down. See? Just like that.” The apple came right off the branch, and Daddy put it into a basket.</p>
<p>Link tilted his head again. He blinked as he watched Daddy pluck the apple from the branch, eyebrows frowned in feigned confusion. He very well knew how to pick apples - one of the very first things he did after waking up. But if Daddy wanted to play teacher, he wouldn’t stop him. Instead, he’d take full advantage of being a cute little baby: make Ganondorf do most of the work.</p>
<p>“Daddy will show again. Grab from the bottom-”</p>
<p>Once again, he took the entire fruit in his hand from the bottom. Transfixed by the sheer size of the Gerudo, Link kept his cerulean eyes right on it.</p>
<p><i>Daddy’s hands are so, so big</i>, he marveled internally. <i>I love when Daddy grabs my butt like that</i>.</p>
<p>“Then Daddy flicks his wrist-”</p>
<p><i>Daddy’s strong, too</i>, Link continued as the apple’s stem simply broke off the branch.</p>
<p>“Daddy pulls down, and drops the apple with the others.” Two whole seconds, and Daddy held a big red apple. “Baby wants to try?”</p>
<p>The boy nodded, eager. <i>I won’t even have to jump, he’s holding me at the right height. Not that I don’t want to jump, but it makes it easier - and faster.</i></p>
<p>A deadpan frown flashed across his face.</p>
<p>
  <i>Why am I so short?</i>
</p>
<p>Link shook the thought of his head and focused on a big red apple instead of his below-average height. Like Daddy had taught him, he reached out for the fruit and wrapped his hand around it. His instincts quickly took over, and he tore the fruit’s stem with ease. <i>Whoops. Meant to fail and let Daddy take over.</i></p>
<p>“Good boy!” Daddy praised instantly, using his free hand to tousle Link’s golden locks. “Baby learns so fast! Daddy’s proud of you.” Again, he pressed his lips to the boy’s cheeks in quick succession, sloppy kisses going down to his jawline and his neck. His smile widened; getting the Champion of Hyrule to blush took so little effort.</p>
<p>Instead of dropping it in the basket, Link opted for the ground. For one, it was easier than aiming; second, it meant Daddy would bend over. <i>Baby likes eye candy too.</i></p>
<p>“Maybe Daddy and baby should play ball again,” Daddy teased about his lack of aim. “It’s okay, though. Daddy will pick them up later on.” He kissed the boy and ruffled his hair, then moved onto the next tree. This time, he left Link to his own devices; he monitored him to ensure he wouldn’t latch onto a branch and climb the tree, but otherwise let him drop the apples on the grass and giggle to his heart’s content.</p>
<p>Link whined; Ganondorf winced. One of the boy’s hands clung to his face, the other put pressure on his shoulder. Tiny feet dug in his chest and side until both hands grasped locks of his red hair.</p>
<p>Hyrule’s Champion attempted to climb him, just like he would on a cliff.</p>
<p>He glanced to catch sight of what the boy was after and winced again as Link’s fingers slipped near his left eye. “Ow, ow ow. Hold on, little one-”</p>
<p>Whimpers and groans of effort slipped around Link’s pacifier. The Gerudo dropped the apple in his hand, then wrapped both around the boy’s waist. He took a few steps backwards, lifted Link’s lithe frame, and repositioned him onto his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Hold on to Daddy,” Ganondorf reminded as he switched his grip from Link’s waist to his shins.</p>
<p>Such a small man.</p>
<p>Now perched higher, Link giggled and cooed. He grabbed his Daddy’s head with one arm as instructed. With his free one, he plucked another apple and dropped it as well.</p>
<p>“There you go, good boy!”</p>
<p>While Ganondorf missed the smaller frame snuggled right against his chest, hearing the boy’s delighted childish noises was a joy, one he took a strange liking to over the last weeks. From thoroughly humiliating Hyrule’s tiny Champion, to <i>enjoying his presence</i>? His <i>happiness</i>? The laughter, the mischievous cerulean eyes, how cute those clothes looked on him.</p>
<p>How easily Link submitted to him, how quickly he had been willing to be bedded, to accept a pacifier, to wear diapers and drink from baby bottles. Ganondorf cradled Link to sleep, spoon- and hand-fed him, willingly played with him, kept him pliable with sex, watched over him, protected him, caressed him-</p>
<p>Such muddled, conflicted goals. Ganondorf wanted the flustered, humiliated Champion of Hyrule to depend on him <i>entirely</i>, yet he genuinely enjoyed being a caretaker to a young man who sought his attention.</p>
<p>A sudden ‘thump’ on his head followed by a burst of giggles brought him back to the moment. An apple fell in front of his eyes. He reached to rub at his head, only to meet with Link’s tiny hand - the boy offered pats.</p>
<p>Ganondorf couldn’t help a warm smile. He removed the boy from his shoulders and held him to his chest, his cheek nuzzling the blond locks. “Alright, little one. Daddy thinks we have enough apples for a big pie. Let’s get these off the ground, and we can go back inside. Tomorrow, after breakfast, baby will help Daddy bake the pie.”</p>
<p>Link bounced in his arms, excited little nods punctuated by boyish snorts. Ganondorf lowered him back onto the grass, a fatherly gaze set on his lithe frame. Not wanting to make things awkward for once, - as tempted as he was, Daddy had given rules for a reason - he did not rebuke the boy for walking on two legs instead of crawling.</p>
<p>Instead, he got on all fours instead, then motioned for Link to join him. “Do like Daddy,” he instructed, gathering fruits and putting them in the basket.</p>
<p>And so Link joined him as he plucked apples from the grassy courtyard ground. Even as Ganondorf went back on his two feet, the boy still crawled around, oblivious to his Daddy’s posture - save for one thing.</p>
<p>Squatting down to grab more apples further away, he turned his head towards Link, and met a playful pair of sky blue eyes aimed right at his ass. Sure that his pacifier hid a huge amused smirk, he returned the same. <i>Good baby, looking his Daddy over. That reminds Daddy he has a second surprise for his little one</i>, he mused.</p>
<p>Having finished to pick the discarded fruits, Link plopped down on the grass in wait. He looked up as Daddy walked up to him and squatted back down, basket in hand. “Be a good boy and help Daddy with the basket,” he asked, “and Daddy will give you a reward when we’re inside.” Link nodded and accepted the object, then Daddy picked him up into his arms. “A tasty reward before baby’s afternoon nap.”</p>
<p>Link’s grin widened.</p>
<p>
  <i>I will throw a tantrum if he doesn’t bottle-feed me.</i>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Inside, Daddy took the basket from him and placed it on the kitchen counter, then picked a big red apple from it. After careful inspection, he reached for a small knife before sitting down on a chair; no high chair for his little one right now, just a warm, comfortable Daddy lap to straddle.</p>
<p>“Good boy. Daddy likes when baby is helping. Thank you,” he praised with a little boop on Link’s nose. Pleased with the boy’s bounces and happy coos, Ganondorf once again tousled his hair, then took a moment to snag the pacifier out of his little one’s mouth. With the knife, he cut a slice of apple, which he brought over to Link’s parted lips. A set of sharp teeth scraped the very tip of his fingers; Link smirked to his Daddy as he chewed.</p>
<p>“Baby’s hungry, hm?” he noted, amused by the boy’s speed when it came down to eating. He offered Link another bite - the slice disappeared just as fast. “Daddy can’t wait to have his little one help him tomorrow. But that’s after nap time, evening with Daddy, beddy-bye, and breakfast,” Daddy simplified, feeding him another piece of fruit.</p>
<p>Under constant praise, Link wiggled in Daddy’s lap. He happily swallowed the food Daddy offered. <i>You’re getting way too much into this</i>, his own brain berated him, but he pushed the thought away. He enjoyed being hand-fed, bottle-fed, sitting on Daddy’s lap - and most of all, he enjoyed being Daddy’s good little baby boy.</p>
<p>His cock rubbed into his diaper’s padding with each movement, the sensation reinforced by the sweet and juicy apple Daddy carefully cut for him. Daddy’s smooth, deep voice sent shivers of pleasure down his spine; his praises, the icing on the cake. He bounced again, and a moan passed his throat.</p>
<p>Daddy’s eyebrows rose. “Oh, look at that! Does Daddy’s good boy need help with his stiffy?”</p>
<p>He nodded several times in a row, excited. <i>Daddy needs to fuck his baby</i>.</p>
<p>“Eat all the food, and Daddy will make the stiffy go away.”</p>
<p>Link giggled at the prospect of Daddy pounding him on the table - or the counter, the floor, his high chair, wherever. He clapped his tiny hands and gleefully ate the offered morsel, his hips rolling on his Daddy’s lap.</p>
<p>“Be a good boy, Link,” the baritone reminded. “Daddy makes you come.”</p>
<p>The boy stopped moving, balled his hands into loose fists, then whined. A part of him disliked how obedient he had become, that all it took was the promise of sex or attention. On the other hand, he now got attention - and sex. Certainly a different kind of attention he likely had as a child. Did his mother feed him treats? Did his father took him on apple-picking trips?</p>
<p>
  <i>For the hundredth time, stop thinking. Just enjoy this hulk of a man being a <b>really</b> good Daddy to you.</i>
</p>
<p>Daddy gently pressed a slice at his lips. A light, pleasant tingle spread through his body; the boy focused to resist humping his diaper. His nails dug into his hands, his toes crisped.</p>
<p><i>I love apples, but never thought about anyone - even less Ganondorf - making them <b>sexy</b></i>.</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>His cock twitched, and he sucked in a sharp breath. Daddy knew how to get to him, how to make him beg. Unable to use words, Link whimpered, the noises doubling as Daddy’s own stiffy pressed against his padded ass. He fought the urge to grind on it and focused on chewing his food, knowing that soon, Daddy would make him come.</p>
<p>“Almost done, little one, almost done,” Daddy teased as he fed him yet another slice of apple. With his cock rubbing all over his diaper’s padding, Daddy’s massive member and the fruit’s juices running down his throat, Link could barely think anymore. The only thing better than an apple would be his Daddy’s special milk.</p>
<p>“One more.”</p>
<p>His whimpers turned into panting, then into pained sobs. Link closed his mouth over the apple slice and quickly swallowed it. He couldn’t bear it anymore; he needed Daddy to take care of his woody.</p>
<p>“Good boy!” Daddy praised once more. “Baby’s tummy won’t be full with just an apple, hm? Maybe Daddy should get a bottle for baby.”</p>
<p>Link nodded several times, keen on Daddy bottle-feeding him.</p>
<p>Ganondorf pulled the boy from his lap and secured him around his hip, discarded the apple core and grabbed a bottle resting on the counter before moving back to the chair. He sat Link so his little one’s back rested against his chest, then quickly undid and removed his pants, leaving the boy in his cloth diaper and his shirt. With one hand, he presented the bottle’s teat to Link, and cupped his crotch with the other.</p>
<p>Link latched onto the leathery nipple. Voracious suckling mixed with moans filled the room, as hunger, thirst and arousal clouded his brain. Only Daddy’s hand palming his stiffy and Daddy’s special milk mattered at the moment.</p>
<p>Daddy hummed, pleased at the sight of Hyrule’s little Champion sitting on his lap, sporting a hard-on under his diaper and drinking his cum from a baby bottle. Endearing and fulfilling in more ways than one; the boy wanted to be in this position, wanted to be fucked, begged to be fed and bottle-fed. Link begged for his attention, his cock and of course, his approval. So close to his goal, he could almost taste it. So close to have the tiny Champion rely on him <i>and him alone</i>.</p>
<p>He pulled his robes away to reveal his massive member and gently repositioned his little one’s ass so that he could grind on him. A low groan passed his throat as his sensitive skin rubbed onto the cloth diaper. It didn’t beat Link’s tight little ass, his mouth or his hands, but he enjoyed the sensation. The pressure, the texture, the mere fact he held <i>Link</i> close to him - the boy alone was a delight.</p>
<p>Link slowly relaxed in his Daddy’s grasp. He loved the way Daddy touched him, palmed his stiffy, and rubbed his shaft all over his padded butt. He swallowed Daddy’s special milk in large greedy gulps, as much of the thick liquid as the bottle’s teat allowed through. But it wasn’t enough - it was never enough. He wanted more. Wanted his mouth full of it, to be full of it. To have Daddy fuck him roughly onto any surface, Daddy’s large cock ramming in and out of him, all while fed more special milk. <i>Full</i>.</p>
<p>He reached toward Daddy’s forearms and wrapped his small delicate hands around the muscled limbs, seeking more balance as Daddy bounced him.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” the baritone cooed into his pointy ear. “Baby loves his Daddy’s special milk. Already halfway through the bottle,” Daddy teased, increasing the pressure over Link’s hidden hardened shaft. “Tomorrow, before apple pie, Daddy will fill baby’s butt and belly with his special milk.”</p>
<p>He nearly choked at the prospect, but swallowed the mouthful of salty, creamy liquid. He missed the sensation of being full of his Daddy’s cum, of the plug in his ass, the gooey sloshing whenever he moved. Link nodded and babbled through the bottle’s nipple in excitement, his nails digging into Daddy’s dark skin.</p>
<p>Daddy stroke his cock through his diaper, large fingers providing extra touches all over his crotch. Coupled with Daddy’s constant baby-talk - “<i>Good boy; good baby! Such a cute little hungry baby,</i>” - and the warmth radiating from his powerful body, the motions sent shivers down his spine.</p>
<p>
  <i>Please, Daddy, let me come!</i>
</p>
<p>The baritone flooded his ears, his brain. His head swam, his skin covered with goosebumps.</p>
<p>“What a good boy! Baby loves when Daddy rubs his stiffy like that?” Daddy asked, his middle finger running along the bulge in his diaper.</p>
<p>Link managed a vigorous nod as he nursed from the bottle. One moment, the taste of Daddy’s special submerged all his senses; the next, Daddy’s heat enveloped him, then Daddy’s hand palming his erection took over.</p>
<p>“Good, good. Daddy misses his baby’s butt.”</p>
<p>Whining between each mouthful he swallowed, the boy bucked his hips as if Daddy filled him with his massive cock. His own hard-on pressed between his diaper’s soft padding and Daddy’s warm hand, while his ass provided the same for his Daddy’s.</p>
<p>“Daddy wants his little one to finish his bottle before nap time,” Daddy instructed as he laid a series of sloppy kisses right above Link’s collar, up his jaw and his ear, the trail ending on the top of his little blond head. He nuzzled the boy, pressed another kiss to his head, followed the trail back down, where he took advantage of the soft sweater and buried his face in the crook of Link’s neck. He followed deep, heavy breaths with primal grunts as he ground on the boy’s padded ass, pleased by the lithe frame bouncing along with his thrusts.</p>
<p>“Daddy’s close,” Ganondorf uttered through bared teeth, his palming fueled by his little one’s moans and suckling. His little one. Hyrule’s tiny Champion, sucking down his cum and begging for more, begging for his cock, for his attention-</p>
<p>He barely had the time to slide the tip of his dick into Link’s diaper - barely another grunt and he came hard. Ganondorf’s grip tightened against the boy’s padded crotch as he unloaded shot after shot of thick, warm cum. He quivered under the intense orgasm, his entire being tensing up; his fingers and jaw crisped, his legs came to a brutal stop, he pressed the boy closer to him, to his chest.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” he whispered in praise, panting. “Come for Daddy.”</p>
<p>Link doubled over for a few seconds, then arched his back as a wave of pleasure shook his small body. Unable to swallow, the remainder of Daddy’s special milk spilled onto his sweater. His hips dug into his Daddy’s lap, and his nails into Daddy’s dark skin. Daddy’s warm breath around his neck and shoulder got shivers out of him. His eyes rolled as he followed in his Daddy’s trails, his climax peaking with the hot Gerudo cum flooding the back of his diaper. In return, he flooded the front with his, the heat in his loins dissipating around the padding. Spent, he leaned onto the broad chest behind him, blond head lolling to the side.</p>
<p>“Hmm. Looks like Daddy will need to remove baby’s shirt before nappies,” Daddy noted, his baritone playful. “Baby needs a diaper change too?”</p>
<p>Reeling from his orgasm, the blond shook his head. He closed his eyes and snuggled even closer to his Daddy. His stomach full of Daddy’s warm special milk, his stiffy gone, Link was indeed ready for another nap - the second one today.</p>
<p>
  <i>I’ll worry about how much I sleep after I wake up.</i>
</p>
<p>Daddy’s arms brought so much safety, warmth and comfort. Link clung to Ganondorf - clung to <i>Daddy</i> - and nuzzled his dark skin, allowing himself to sleep once more.</p>
<p>~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>